Something Borrowed
by Fading into the background
Summary: Shunsui and Nanao have been Taicho and Fukutaicho for years and friends for longer than that. Can one small lie that got blown out of proportion tear them apart or bring them closer together? (AU in that I ignored everything that Kubo turned out in the last year or so)
1. Chapter 1 - The Lie

"Are you really sure Ise-san said it was alright for you to leave now?" Jyuushiro asked suspiciously.

"Of course," Shunsui replied with a dismissive wave as he glanced around quickly for his hat, which had fallen off at some point during his nap. "I did my share already today."

"And that's why we're escaping while she's out on her lunch break?" Jyuushiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No need to disturb her delicate thought processes by shuffling around getting ready to leave while she's here." Shunsui shrugged as he rummaged around. He finally retrieved his hat from where it'd rolled under the couch.

"Right," Jyuushiro said with a grin. He had no doubts that his best friend would be getting an earful from the petite Fukutaicho later on that day. Normally he wouldn't encourage his friend's behavior, but the art gallery in the first district that was hosting the show wasn't open late and he'd really wanted to look at some pieces. It wasn't his fault Shunsui had demanded to go with him.

"Let's go," Shunsui said triumphantly as he pushed the hat down on his head.

"Just in time too," Jyuushiro said closing his eyes briefly. "Ise-san is back."

Shunsui returned the man's smile and Jyuushiro was sure Shunsui was reaching out for her reiatsu trying to find the best escape route. Suddenly the grin morphed into a frown and he seemed to hesitate.

"Shun?" Jyuushiro asked noticing his friend's mood shifted..

"Something has upset her." Shunsui glanced at the open window and back to the door where his Fukutaicho would be entering soon.

"You can tell that from her reiatsu?" Jyuushiro asked skeptically. He scanned the girl again and didn't pick anything up out of the ordinary. Then again he was sure his best friend was by far too familiar with his Fukutaicho's reiatsu signature. Most people could sense strong emotions off of others, but it took a certain level of familiarity to pick up subtle changes, especially if that someone was trying to hide it. Shunsui flirted with his Fukutaicho often and loudly of course, because he was incapable of not doing so with pretty women, but whenever Jyuushiro pushed Shunsui claimed they were only very good friends. Jyuushiro couldn't really argue since he and Shunsui could read each other's reiatsu like a book too, but he also didn't blame people for reading too much into it when Shunsui was so acutely aware of the woman.

Shunsui didn't answer for a moment and then sighed. "Looks like we may have to make a run for it after she arrives. It could be nothing, maybe she had some bad noodles for lunch, but I want to check."

"She won't appreciate it." Jyuushiro groaned internally at the change of plans. He hated headlong flights with the poor overworked woman dashing behind them. Besides that, Nanao was not likely to share whatever was bothering her even if it was just bad noodles.

"She won't even know that's why I stayed," Shunsui answered conspiratorially.

The door opened moments later and the woman walked in looking pale, but otherwise normal. She was staring down at a document and didn't even seem to notice they were there, which Jyuushiro supposed was distinctly abnormal.

"Oh sweet Nanao-chan," Shunsui singsonged sliding up to her.

The girl gave a brief start and crushed the document in her hand lowering it quickly to her side. "Kyouraku Taicho."

"What have you got there?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said sharply. "I'm surprised you're still here. Planning on actually doing some work this afternoon?"

"You know I would, Nanao-chan," Shunsui said grinning. "But the 13th has a special assignment they need my help on."

Jyuushiro couldn't contain his snort of laughter at the comment and Nanao rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Just go with Ukitake Taicho and leave me in peace." She maneuvered around him quickly and headed for her desk.

Even Jyuushiro was frowning now. It was unlike her to pick her battles with his friend. In fact, she never picked, she fought every single one generally no matter how futile, and if she wasn't going to fight it she at least put on a show of trying.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui persisted. "What were you reading before?"

"A form from the 1st chastising your latest party efforts," Nanao said with a sigh tossing the balled up paper into the trashcan under her desk. "Nothing new there."

"Are you sick then?" he asked.

"What?" the Fukutaicho snapped shooting him a glare. "What are you talking about? I'm not sick."

"Then what's upset you?"

"I'm not upset," she said firmly and pulled a piece of paperwork towards her signaling the conversation was over.

"Come on, Shunsui," Jyuushiro said hesitantly. "Let's go or we'll be late for that um, assignment."

Shunsui ignored him and sidled up to her desk. "So what's wrong?" he asked making a motion to sit down on the edge of it and her sharp glare switched back to him.

"Sir, if you sit on my desk and disturb any of my piles of work you will severely regret it," Nanao warned, her fingers turning white around the brush she was holding too tightly.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan." Shunsui backed off and held up his hands in submission. The girl relaxed marginally, and then in a lightening quick move he reached down and snatched the paper she'd dumped in the bin.

Nanao gave a straggled noise and leapt up from her seat. Jyuushiro expected to see kido start to fly and was shocked when the small woman lunged at his friend and tackled him to the floor. Shunsui was obviously just as surprised or she'd never have been able to knock him off balance.

"You have no right," she growled trying to reach the hand he'd instinctively held up clutching the paper as far away from her as he could on the floor. She moved to crawl towards it and instantly had to stop as Shunsui made a move to roll them both over and pin her. Nanao slammed back down on him with a knee between Shunsui's legs. "I wouldn't," she threatened coolly.

"You'd never," Shunsui challenged meeting her glare.

"You've never had me in this situation," Nanao said arching a brow from where she still lay pinning him haphazardly to the floor. "You don't know what I would do."

"I've imagined it more than once," Shunsui teased grinning up at her. "And it's been fantastic every time."

"You're a masochist then?" Nanao asked sharply.

"I can't imagine the 1st would take a Fukutaicho kneeing her Taicho in the crotch well."

"I'll tell them I was being sexually harassed," Nanao said with a small dangerous grin. "I highly doubt I'll get more than a 'don't do it again' lecture. Now give me that paper."

"Party reprimand, huh?" Kyouraku muttered not making a move to bring his extended arm closer to his side.

"Give it to me," she demanded.

"What do I get in return?"

"I figured not getting kneed in the groin would be enough," Nanao said smartly.

"Well it isn't," Shunsui said, and Jyuushiro almost groaned. The idiot really didn't think she would do it. On a normal day Jyuushiro would agree, but on a normal day the girl would have thought to just fire off a kido and burn the paper up and would have never ever contemplated physically tackling her Taicho.

"Taicho," she hissed. "Give me back the letter."

"Oh it's a letter now is it?"

"It's personal," Nanao replied sharply. "Hand it over." The woman again tried to squirm up the length of him and reach the paper in his hand, and was forced to stop when he started to get loose of her grip once more.

"Oh, Nanao-chan don't stop," Shunsui mock moaned, laughter dancing across his features. She had flattened herself against him chest to chest, legs tangled up with his and one arm pinning his own down while the other stretched in vain for his upraised hand.

"You lecherous pervert," Nanao hissed wrenching backwards and away from him.

"I didn't ask you to jump me, Nanao-chan," Shunsui said with a chuckle as he got to his feet. "Although I would grab things more often if I knew that was the result."

"You have no right to read my mail, sir," Nanao answered stiffly staring at the paper in his hands.

"Yare, yare." He held the letter out to her, which she snatched back hastily. "I wish I didn't have to steal things, and you'd just tell me what's wrong instead."

"It isn't any of your business," Nanao said crossly. "It's just a letter from my mother."

"I've seen you get letters from your mother," Shunsui pushed. "You set them on fire and go back to working. Why's this one different?"

"It just is. Ukitake Taicho, are you not going to be late for your assignment? You can blame the tardiness on my Taicho of course."

"Of course," Jyuushiro said getting the hint. She wasn't an idiot. She knew they were going somewhere else, but she was so desperate to have Shunsui gone she didn't care. "Shun, we should go."

"Fine," Shunsui pouted. "But I want it noted that I'm only leaving under protest."

"Duly noted, sir," Nanao said sitting down behind her desk once more. "Now get out."

* * *

"This one is nice," Jyuushiro said contemplating the painting in front of him. "What do you think?"

"What do you think it was about?" Shunsui asked.

Jyuushiro sighed. He knew his friend was not talking about the painting. An hour in to the gallery and Shunsui was still obsessing about the damn letter. "As I've said many times before," Jyuushiro repeated in exasperation. "I don't know, and maybe if you didn't harass her all the time she would have just told you."

"Do you think her mother is trying to get her to quit the Gotei 13 again?" Shunsui asked ignoring him completely. "The woman hates that she works here. Tried to make her quit several times over the years. Although those letters usually just get an eye roll."

"Then it probably isn't that," Jyuushiro said barely even paying attention anymore. He supposed he was just going to have to make his purchase choices on his own. Usually Shunsui was very good with art, but apparently there was no hope today. He moved over to the next painting.

"Not that one," Shunsui said absently.

"Why not?"  
"It's Takumi's."

Jyuushiro looked at the plaque next to the painting and sighed. Takumi was a very talented artist and he wouldn't mind having one, but Shunsui knew the man personally as Takumi was a good friend of Shunsui's brother, and Shunsui had always hated him. Jyuushiro had never quite been able to ascertain why.

"Maybe someone in her family is sick?" Shunsui said switching back to his previous obsession.

"Possibly," Jyuushiro answered walking on and letting his friend trail behind him.

"Although why wouldn't she just tell me that?" Shunsui asked. "Her dad got pneumonia really badly one winter and she just told me and took off work to stay with them."

"Maybe she's the one who's sick," Jyuushiro said distractedly.

"You think it was a letter from a healer?" Shunsui asked looking horrified. "Wouldn't Retsu-san have informed me if my Fukutaicho was in danger."

"I'm sure she would have, forget I said anything," Jyuushiro scrambled to cover up, realizing the path this would send his friend down.

"Although what if it were personal like cancer or something? That wouldn't necessarily affect her job yet so why would I be told?" Shunsui brooded unhappily.

"I'm sure Ise-san doesn't have cancer,"

"But she could," Shunsui answered stubbornly.

"It's more likely that she's pregnant or something than cancer," Jyuushiro replied offhand and could have slapped himself when he heard it come out of his mouth.

"She's what?" Shunsui yelled causing more than a few heads to turn towards them in the gallery.

"It was just a comment about how ridiculous it was to think she has cancer without any proof," Jyuushiro said making apologetic eyes at the rest of the patrons. "I'm sure she's not pregnant. You'd have known if she was seeing someone. The two of you spend more time together than altogether healthy and rumors travel faster than wildfire in the Seireitei."

"Doesn't mean she didn't sleep with someone," Shunsui said. "I wouldn't have known about that, and Rangiku-chan said that Nanao-chan does occasionally date and get laid. That would explain how upset she was."

"Shunsui, she wasn't that upset," Jyuushiro said rolling his eyes. "I couldn't get anything different off her reiatsu. Don't you think Ise-san of all people would be a reiatsu mess if she found out she was knocked up when she didn't want to be? Besides, she's a kido master. I highly doubt her contraceptive would have let her down."

"You're saying she wanted to get pregnant?" Shunsui asked entirely missing the point.

"Oh for the love of," Jyuushiro started. "Shunsui, sometimes I swear you are worse than my third seats. I'm sure Nanao-san isn't pregnant. You know she has issues with her family. Her mother probably just insulted her or something. Now move on."

"I still say there is something weird going on," Shunsui grumbled following compliantly behind his friend.

* * *

"Oh, Shunsui-kun!" a sweet voice called from the crowd.

Shunsui turned his head to see Matsumoto picking her way through the bar towards the table he and Jyuushiro were sitting at. Jyuushiro had suggested they go out after he bought some art pieces and Shunsui had grudgingly agreed. He was more than aware that his friend was trying to keep him from harassing his Fukutaicho. Shunsui knew it wouldn't get him anywhere to badger Nanao, but he knew something was wrong and it was killing him not to know what it was. They'd known each other for over a hundred years and he didn't like being left out of her life. They were friends after all and he'd do anything to help her out of a tight spot.

"Ukitake-san," Rangiku greeted.

"Matsumoto-san."

"How are two of my favorite boys?" Rangiku asked squeezing into the booth and hip checking Shunsui to make him move over. She grabbed the bottle of sake on their table and helped herself to it. "Enjoying your Friday night?"

"Is Nanao-chan pregnant?" Shunsui asked impatiently. Once that one was answered maybe he'd be able to relax. He was not looking forward to having to hunt down some man and demand he take responsibility. Jyuushiro groaned and Rangiku stared at him in shock.

"You got Nanao-chan pregnant?" Rangiku shrieked. It was a good thing the bar was noisy or there would have been one hell of a rumor going around the next day.

"It certainly wasn't me, if she is," Shunsui said.

"Wait, then why do you think she's pregnant?"

"Because I made a stupid comment," Jyuushiro sighed.

" _You_ got her pregnant?" Rangiku asked wide-eyed.

"No," Jyuushiro answered looking like he was struggling to stop himself from slamming his head into the table in frustration. "Ise-san is not pregnant. I just made an off handed comment about the fact that maybe she could be and this idiot blew it out of proportion."

Shunsui glared at his friend for the idiot comment, but turned his attention back to Rangiku. "Nanao-chan got a letter this afternoon that upset her. She said it was from her mother, but who knows who it was really from or what it was about. She certainly won't share with me."

"Oh that," Rangiku said settling back. "It's nothing to worry about I'm sure."

"You know what it is?" Shunsui asked attentively.

"Well, not this letter, no," Rangiku said with a shrug. "I haven't seen Nanao-chan at all today, but you know as well as I do she doesn't get along with her mother. Her mom's been trying to get her to quit the Gotei 13 since forever. Says it's not a position befitting of a young lady. She's probably just trying to marry her off again."

"Again?" Shunsui asked horrified. "I wasn't aware her mother had tried to marry her off before." There were few things he could think of that suited his Nanao-chan less than an arranged marriage to some prat from the upper districts.

"Oh yeah, at least once every couple years her mom finds some 'wonderful' man that Nanao simply must meet and then tries to arrange a marriage," Rangiku said with a shrug. "Must be about that time again. In fact, the last one I remember was a long time ago so I wouldn't be surprised. It's sort of overdue. That last guy was a riot."

Shunsui quirked an eyebrow at her and poured her another glass of sake, silently encouraging her to continue. "I mean he was totally wrong for Nanao-chan," Rangiku said with a laugh. "You know she comes from a family of wealthy merchants. Well, her mother set her up with this guy that's been divorced like three times and has this silk empire. Super rich. Huge asshole, but a fun one. Nanao-chan begged me to come on the obligatory date her mother had set up for them. He spent the whole night flirting with everything in sight. Offered us a large sum of money to make out with each other, which I still say was a mistake not to take. Ended up taking us to a strip club after dinner."

"Nanao-chan willingly went to a strip club?" Shunsui asked surprised.

"Well, I don't know about willingly," Rangiku answered as she accepted his refill. "The guy invited us out to a bar after dinner and Nanao-chan wanted to leave, but I pointed out if she left her mother would claim she didn't give the guy a chance and would force her to go out with him again. So she basically grudgingly accepted and then the bar turned out to be a strip club. I thought Nanao-chan was going to murder him when he popped some kind of pill and offered to buy us both lap dances. I've never seen her storm out angrier, and I've seen her storm out on you."

"Why would her mother set her up with such a horrible man?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Eh, he was rich and well-to-do," Rangiku answered. "I doubt her mom knew what an asshole he was. Even if she did I don't know that she'd care. She always planned on using her daughters for advantageous marriages. It's why Nanao-chan's career pisses her off so much."

"But her family sent her to the academy," Jyuushiro argued.  
"Her family sent her to the academy to learn how to control her reiatsu and not bring rampaging hollows down on their house. It was only her dad's influence that allowed her to stay beyond that."

"She's a grown woman now," Jyuushiro said. "It isn't like they can make her quit."

"Obviously not," Rangiku agreed. "But her mother and sister do a good job of making her life hell, and Nanao-chan would never cut them out of her life completely as long as her dad is still alive."

"Why didn't I know any of this?" Shunsui asked hurt.

"You knew about the relationship with her family," Rangiku said perplexed.

"Not about the arranged marriage dates."

Rangiku laughed. "Well, why in the world would she tell you about the shitty dates she has to suffer through once in a while? Some things are best left for girl talk. One guy her mom set her up with was so old he could have been in the Soutaicho's age bracket. He was some minor nobility so I guess her mother thought it was worth it. At one point he assured her he was still fertile. Oh man, I hope her mother did set her up on another date. It makes for the absolute best stories when Nanao-chan comes over raging about them after."

"Taking pleasure from your friend's suffering?" Shunsui asked trying his best to sound offended. "I'm disappointed in you."

Jyuushiro snorted into his sake. "You take pleasure from your friend's suffering all the time. Remember when that woman in the Rukongai got weirdly obsessed with me in the Academy and you kept encouraging her and telling her I wanted to have children as soon as possible?"

"Come on, that was harmless fun," Shunsui said grinning. That woman had followed Jyuushiro around for months every time he entered the 1st district, offering to make babies with him until Jyuushiro had taken to hiding in the Seireitei. She'd finally married some 1st district man, but Jyuushiro still avoided the section of the 1st where they lived.

"Either way it's not like it matters," Rangiku said with a shrug. "She'll have a bad night and get another year or so off the hook. Besides it's sort of a blessing in disguise for you, Shunsui-kun."

"How do you figure that?"

"The more horrible dates she goes on, the more likely she is to never get married or leave the Gotei 13," Rangiku said with a giggle.

"Are you saying it's not my winning personality that is keeping her with the 8th?" Shunsui asked with a laugh. It died out though as he watched the last women he ever expected to see in the bar working her way through the crowd. "Am I hallucinating, or is that Nanao-chan?"

"She's probably here to yell at you for the work you skipped out on earlier," Jyuushiro said.

"Or to tell me about the new set up!" Rangiku said excitedly. "I'll get her attention." Rangiku started to climb up on the bench and Shunsui caught her wrist stopping her.

"It's already handled," he said nodding over to Nanao as she whipped around in their direction and located them.

"How'd she find us?" Rangiku frowned.

"Just a reiatsu touch is all," Shunsui explained with a shrug. He'd reached out and tapped her with his reiatsu to call her over.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Jyuushiro asked. Most people tried hard not to be aware of other people's reiatsus unless they were trying to track them for business reasons since monitoring them was considered rude, let alone making contact with them. Touching someone else's reiatsu had started bar fights before.

"Eh, Nanao-chan has to use it all the time to try and find me when I'm hiding or to reprimand me when I'm slacking off in meetings and she can't verbally yell at me," Shunsui said grinning as his Fukutaicho picked her way over. "I guess I stopped thinking about it as a personal intrusion. She's never told me off for it, and she's yelled at me for everything else so I guess its ok."

"I need to speak with you," his prim little Fukutaicho said as she made it to the table. A man near her started yelling for his friends and Nanao shot him a cold glare that quieted him instantly. She was obviously not happy to be out at the bar.

"Sure, sure," Rangiku said happily. "Your mother set you up again? It can't be worse than the guy that tried to shove your hand into his pants on the walk home."

Nanao flushed bright red and Shunsui decided he was going to follow her to whatever date her mother set her up with this time. He didn't care if Nanao wanted him there or not. No one was going to attempt to shove his Nanao-chan's hands anywhere near their privates ever again without her express permission. What was her mother thinking? If she was set on snagging Nanao someone rich or a noble there were better options she could be securing for her daughter at the very least.

"No, I need to speak with Kyouraku Taicho," Nanao corrected.

"Nanao-chan you said I could go with Jyuu today," he whined instantly. "I didn't even sneak out."

"It isn't about that," Nanao said sternly.

"Oh? Then what is it about?"

"It's personal," Nanao admitted flushing again. "And I'm not going to discuss it here."

"Does Nanao-chan need me to help her work off some of her pent up sexual aggression?" he cooed just to see her face contort. He was not disappointed.

"Never mind," she said with a glare. "Ukitake Taicho maybe you can help me."

"Me?" his best friend asked surprised.

"Hey now," Shunsui butted in. "You asked me first."

"And you declined," she said.

"I didn't decline. Nanao-chan just can't take a joke."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Answer one question, and then I'll go with you."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms impatiently.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," she replied flatly. "And I'm not even going to ask why you think I am. Can we go now?"

"Far be it for me to deny a lady a personal request," he said with a leer. She rolled her eyes and moved efficiently towards the door.

"I vote she's finally snapped and she's going to strip him naked, tie him up, force him to do paperwork, and leave him in the 1st to be discovered on Monday," Rangiku said as Shunsui scrambled to bump her out of the way and get out of the booth.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good if she's asking Shunsui for personal help," Jyuushiro agreed. Shunsui shot them both a disgruntled look before sweeping out of the bar after Nanao.

* * *

He watched her as she paced back and forth. Nanao had shunpoed back to the empty office and he'd followed willingly enough, but now he'd spent the past ten minutes watching her pace. He contemplated letting her continue, but knowing Nanao it would last all night if she was really mulling over a problem.

"Hey, Nanao-chan?" She jumped as if startled to find him still in the room and he suppressed the need to laugh. "Was there a reason you wanted to come back to the office? You're starting to freak me out with all this not yelling."

Nanao sighed and collapsed down on the couch dropping her face into her hands. Shunsui wasn't finding this remotely funny anymore. If it was something this serious maybe she really was terminally ill.

"Come on, Nanao-chan," he coaxed. "Tell me what's going on." He crossed the room to kneel down in front of her. He cocked his head to the side to meet her down turned eyes.

"You can't take this the wrong way," she said.

"I don't know what we're talking about so that's awfully hard to promise one way or the other."

"I didn't do it because I have any sort of romantic feelings for you," Nanao said standing up and restarting her pacing.

"Didn't do what?"

"I know it was stupid, but it was such an easy solution," she grumbled.

"Nanao-chan," he said getting back to his feet. He crossed the floor and gently grabbed her arms to stop her forced march. "Can you just tell me what's happening?"

"I told my family we were dating and that I was living with you," Nanao blurted.

"You what?"

Nanao blushed and looked down at her feet since he still had his hands on her arms and she couldn't move away from him. "I couldn't think of anything better to get my mom off my back. She's obsessed with marrying me off and having me quit the Gotei 13, and she always set me up on dates with these horrible men, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. So I lied and said I was seeing someone wealthy and noble to get her to leave me alone. She kept pushing and I panicked and just said the first name that would satisfy her. I knew she wouldn't love you being a part of the Gotei 13, but you're nobility and rich so she couldn't be too upset. With all the rumors floating about, I assumed that any cursory investigation would probably say we really were together. Your total inability to be in the same room as me and not flirt helped as well."

"So your mother was ok with you moving in with a man you weren't married to?" Shunsui asked trying to process everything.

"She was after we'd been dating for two years," Nanao said with a shrug.

"We've been dating for two years?" Shunsui asked letting go of his hold on her arms in pure surprise.

"No," Nanao said going back to pacing. "We've been dating for four years, and living together for two of them. Living together was the only thing I could think of to up the ante and keep her away from my life when she started to get suspicious. If I said we were getting married she'd have expected a wedding, and if I said I was pregnant, well I would have had to get pregnant."

"Not that I'm not flattered," he started, "but why exactly did you tell your family this?"

"Like I said I couldn't take her anymore, ok?" Nanao said throwing up her hands. "I couldn't go on one more arranged date and I was tired of defending my choice to stay with the Gotei 13. Do you know how little I've had to deal with her since she started to believe I was in a serious relationship with you? It was a small white lie and no one got hurt."

"So why are you telling me this now?" he asked, still too shocked to tease her.

"They're coming to visit," Nanao wailed. Shunsui had never heard her sound so desperate in her life.

"Who? Your family?"

"Yes," Nanao said. "They decided to come for the week of Tanabata to 'celebrate' my birthday."

"You don't think that's why they're coming?"

"They've never felt the need before," Nanao said harshly. "The only reason my mother would deign to make a personal appearance in the Seireitei is to torture me."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Shunsui asked.

"Well," Nanao said quietly, and then looked at him with an expression he'd never witnessed from her before. She was begging. Big hopeful eyes and a small pout to her lips. Oh, he was in for it. "I was hoping that maybe it'd be alright if we all stayed with you and we could just fake that we were living together? It'd only be a week, and we could both be at the office most of the time."

"You want to move in with me?"

"Only for a week while my family is here," she said desperately. "I can't tell them the truth. If I do, she'll never leave me alone again. Do you really want to see me married off to some rich asshole merchant? She's convinced no man of any real caliber would ever want a solider for a wife."

"Just tell her no," Shunsui advised. He was trying to figure out when they had switched roles and she was the one with the harebrained schemes and he was the one with the logical solutions.

"Kyouraku Taicho, please," she said. "I won't even make you do paperwork for the whole week."

"Make it a month," he negotiated without thinking. "And a free pass to drink in the office."

"Never," Nanao said glaring.

"Then you'll just have to tell them the truth," Shunsui said. "She can't tie you up and force you to say 'I do'."

"Fine," Nanao spat. "Maybe Ukitake Taicho will help. I'll just tell them we broke up and I'm seeing him. My mother won't love that, but he's still minor nobility, and it'd be much easier to keep them out in Ugendo." Having made a new plan, Nanao moved efficiently towards the door.

Shunsui caught her arm and stopped her. She was truly desperate if she was still set on this strategy. "Two weeks of no paperwork, and I get to hold my birthday party on division grounds this year with as much alcohol as I want."

Nanao narrowed her eyes at him, but then relented. "Deal."

"You know this is madness, right?" Although she must know that already if she was agreeing to let him host a party that had almost destroyed an entire barracks the last time he'd hosted it before she'd banned it from the grounds forty years ago.

"You haven't met my family," Nanao defended. "We don't all luck out and get parents who think we're the greatest thing that ever existed."

"Hey, my parents don't think I'm the greatest thing that ever existed," Shunsui defended. "They just think I'm the greatest thing that's existed since my brother was born and before their grandchildren were born." His parents had sent him off to Yamamoto when he was young for similar reasons as Nanao's family, but unlike her family had been delighted with his career. He was a spare anyway since his older brother had been more than happy to settle down and lead the clan so it had been a good thing that he'd found his own niche. Shunsui had three nephews and a niece and was adored whenever he ventured home.

Nanao snorted and shook him off her arm. "Anyway they'll be here tomorrow evening, so I'll drop by in the morning to make it look like I actually live there too if that's ok."

"Fine by me," he said with a shrug. "There has to be something more to this than just your mother though."

"What do you mean?"

"Why is this lie so important? It's more than your mother," he coaxed. Nanao wasn't someone who got this crazed by a few bad dates.

"It's not."

"You're a terrible liar," he chastised.

"My family would disagree. It's just because of my mother, ok?" she said tightly.

"Are you sure this isn't all a ruse to get closer to me?" he teased, trying a different tactic. She obviously wasn't going to tell him if he was serious so perhaps he could annoy the truth out of her.

"Absolutely not," Nanao said. "The last thing I want is to get closer to you."

"Then why pick me?" he asked. "Out of all the men in the Gotei 13. Kuchiki would have definitely fulfilled your mother's standards, or Jyuu, or even Omaeda."

"Yuck," Nanao said scrunching up her face at the last suggestion. "You and Ukitake Taicho were the only plausible candidates since I actually spend a good bit of time with both of you and everyone knows it. When she pushed to know who it was I was seeing, I just said the first name I could think of."

"Which was mine," he said with a satisfied grin.

"Oh, don't think so highly of yourself," Nanao said disdainfully. "How could it have been anyone else? I spend the most time with you, and not by choice."

"Don't lie. You love spending time with me. It's why you chase me around all the time."

"I chase you around because you're an irresponsible lout, Kyouraku Taicho."

"Well now, that is going to have to be the first thing to change," he said. He was really warming up to this plan. It provided such ample opportunity to drive her crazy, and there was little he enjoyed more. Besides that he'd wanted to meet her family for years.

"What is?"

"I highly doubt you'd call your lover of four years by such formal address," he said.

Nanao glared at him, but promptly said, "Fine, _Shunsui_."

It gave him a little thrill to hear her say his name for the first time, and he couldn't hide his grin. "See, not so hard."

"Of course not," Nanao said with a huff. "I've been calling you Shunsui for four years whenever I go home. I've just never said it in front of you."

"I feel like I've missed out on fun," he pouted. "Didn't your family ever wonder why I didn't visit with you?"

"You're a Taicho," Nanao said with a shrug. "I told them you were busy. It wasn't that difficult when I avoid going home at all costs."

"Now they'll think I've been neglectful."

"They already think you cheat on me frequently due to your regular liaisons and the gossip mill. My mother likes to make snide, not so subtle, comments about it, but she clearly thinks that allowing it is the only way I'm keeping you. Besides your dedication to never having a long term committed relationship worked in favor of my lie, because I never had to worry about you seriously starting to see someone else. Affairs my lie can withstand, but if you'd gotten engaged or something it would have been disastrous. It really doesn't matter if my family thinks you're good to me, just as long as you continue to be rich and noble." she said sensibly, which was a fair enough critique of his relationship ability. Why would he want to tie himself down to one woman when there were so many willing to play? He'd never had an interest in settling down and honestly didn't see the appeal of having someone nag after you all the time. Quick and easy was definitely better. "Well except for my father, but he'll hate you regardless."

"Wait, why is your father going to hate me?" Shunsui asked horrified. He'd been disliked before, but never hated, and never before the person had even met him. Although if he was a father and thought some idiot boy was cheating on his daughter he'd probably want to strangle the prick too. One more reason to never have children.

"He's hated every guy I've ever been with," she shrugged.

"How many guys have you been with?" Shunsui asked curiously. Nanao was so private about her personal life that he'd always wondered.

"I don't see how that matters," Nanao said. She shot him a glare and started moving towards the door.

"Isn't it something a boyfriend of four years would know?"

"I doubt it will come up in conversation."

"Still aren't there some things we would know about each other that would tip your family off that we haven't been dating?"

"What's my favorite food?"

"Sweet bean jelly," he said without hesitation.

"The tea I hate?"

"Powdered green tea."

"See, we'll be fine," she said rolling her eyes.

"Anyone could know that about you," he said.

"It'll be fine," she said firmly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you then, darling," he cooed after her. She slammed the door behind her and Shunsui smiled. He was actually looking forward to the coming week. He needed some good intrigue in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Today is my birthday and I am officially too old to still be writing fanfictions, so I'm celebrating by posting the first chapter in yet another long story. Good news or bad news is I think I'm going to do long chapters so it doesn't drag on forever. If you're here for fluff you're in for a good time! Make my day and tell me what you think so far!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth

Nanao showed up at Shunsui's house at 5:30 the next morning. She was well aware he'd still be asleep, but she figured she'd have some work to do. Nanao didn't bother knocking, just reached below the potted plant on his porch and pulled out his key. She stepped into his house and was instantly grateful that she'd hired that once a week housekeeper for him a few years back. The place was at least livable.

Nanao moved around the house cleaning and laying out props as she went. She'd brought a few items from home and raided the SWA office last night for pictures of her and Kyouraku together. She tucked a picture of her with her family up on a bookshelf in the living room and another of her and Kyouraku at a division retreat on a side table. It honestly didn't take much to make it seem like she lived there. She'd always been a minimalist so really if they had been living together it would have been mainly his stuff anyway. A few well-loved books, her favorite blanket, an extra hairclip, and a painting her father had given her all strategically placed throughout the house made the effect seem real.

She drifted into the guest rooms to make sure they were actually prepared for entertaining, and when she went back into the hallway smacked directly into Kyouraku as he exited his room.

"Sorry," she started to apologize and then shrieked instead. "Why are you naked?" Nanao whipped around to face the wall blushing all the while. It wasn't that she hadn't seen a man naked before, but it was shocking when you weren't expecting it. Especially when it was your Taicho.

His warm chuckle made her want to turn around and smack him. "It's my house, Nanao-chan. I generally sleep naked and I was worried when I heard someone moving around so I came out to check."

"One reiatsu scan would have told you it was me," she chastised. "And don't even pretend you didn't do one. You aren't that stupid."

"Well, I figured if we were supposed to be living together we should be comfortable with each other," he said, and she could hear the smile in his tone.

"Not that comfortable," she groused. "And you better not be walking around naked when my family is here anyway. Go put on some clothes, you idiot."

"You know," he started, ignoring her completely. "I was thinking, and I'm not sure how we're going to pull this off. I mean everyone knows we're not really dating."

"My family isn't going to have much contact with our friends." She continued staring determinedly the other way. "They'll be with us in the evenings, and they'll find things to do in the 1st district during the day. They're from an outside territory so they'll want to do tourist things and visit the shrines and the shopping districts. It won't be that hard. My mother hates the Gotei 13 so she'll not want to stay inside the Seireitei."

"I still say we should tell Jyuu and Rangiku-chan."

"Are you crazy?" Nanao asked spinning around and then, realizing he was still naked, turning back away.

"I don't mind you looking, love."

"I mind," Nanao spat. Of course he didn't mind. He'd walk around the Seireitei naked if he could. Nudity had never bothered her Taicho. "We can't tell anyone."

"Fine, but it's going to be weird when Jyuu shows up for Sunday night drinks and your whole family is here."

"Can't you cancel on him or something?"

"It'd be the first time canceling in about fifty years when he wasn't sick, so he'd definitely know something was up. You'd think Jyuu would be the type to let that go, but he isn't. He loves a good mystery, and you really don't want him wrangling his 3rd seats into investigating with him."

"Fine, you can tell Ukitake Taicho, but that's it."

"Great," he said hugging her loosely around the waist. Nothing besides his arm made contact with her, but Nanao instantly sprung forward and out of his unrestricting hold. "Your family is never going to believe we're together if you can't accept a simple hug," he mock sighed.

"You're naked," Nanao hissed.

"You'd have done the same thing even if I were clothed," he replied and to be fair, he was probably right.

"Regardless you don't go around naked hugging people. It's not polite. And I can't believe I just had to say that. Will you please put some clothes on? I still need to stash my suitcase in your room."

"You're staying in my room?"

"Of course," Nanao said with a snort. "It'd look rather odd if we were living together and I stayed in the guest rooms."

"I quite like this plan of yours," he teased.

"Yeah, well don't think it means you're getting lucky," Nanao said crossing her arms and still staring resolutely at the wall.

"I would never," he laughed. She heard the door to his room shut behind him and relaxed. This was going to be a long week.

Fifteen minutes later Kyouraku was fully clothed and she'd effectively hung up the small amount of clothes she'd brought, and stashed the rest with her suitcase in the back of his closet. Nanao stood up and glanced around the room. She had one framed picture of them left and she positioned it on the bedside table, although she was really hoping her family would just stay out of this room altogether.

"That's a nice picture," Shunsui said hovering behind her. "Where'd you get it?"

"Someone is always taking pictures at the SWA events," Nanao said with a shrug. This particular one was of her and Shunsui dancing at a ball the SWA threw two years ago. "I think Rangiku-san has made it her personal mission to get photographs of the two of us so I had plenty to choose from. Her annoying habit turned out to be a blessing in disguise."

"Are there more of these around the house?" he asked.

"Yeah, I scattered them around. Is that ok?" She suddenly felt bad that she hadn't even thought to question whether or not minor redecorations of his house were ok.

"It's fine, Nanao-chan," he said waving her off. "But I want to see them." He wandered out into the living room and hushed her when she tired to point out the ones she'd placed, instead preferring to discover each one on his own.

"Oh, I like this one," he commented touching a framed photo on the mantle of his fireplace. The picture was taken at a cherry blossom party from a few years back. There had been picnics and it was a shot of her, Shunsui, and Ukitake sitting under the trees in full bloom and drinking tea. They were all happy and relaxed, and that was one of the few photos she'd already had up in her own home.

"It's one of my favorites too," Nanao admitted.

"Do you have copies?" Shunsui asked. "I'd actually like to have one."

"I'm sure I can find a copy."

"Thank you, Nanao-chan," he said. "So, tell me about your family."

"Why?" Nanao asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She hated talking about her family.

"Nanao," he chastised. "If you want this to work I'm going to have to know more than that you hate powdered green tea. Four year long relationships generally include more knowledge than food likes and dislikes."

"What do you want to know?" Nanao asked cautiously. He had a point, but she wasn't going to outright admit it.

"Names would help for a start," Shunsui said. He collapsed down on his couch and got comfortable. "The only things I know about your family is that you have a sister, your mother hates you being a part of the Gotei 13, and you like your dad. Nanao-chan is not overly talkative on the subject of her family."

Nanao sighed. "My mother's name is Haruka, my father is Tadao, and my little sister is Katsumi. My mother hates everything to do with the Gotei 13 and wants me to settle down with a nice rich man and be a housewife and mother. My sister is well on her way to doing just that and thus is my mother's favorite. My dad is wonderful and encourages me to do what makes me happy. He and my mother were an arranged marriage so he doesn't want to force me into one. Anything else you need?"

"How'd we meet?"

"In the office, obviously" Nanao said. She rolled her eyes and took the chair opposite him.

"So how'd we start dating?"

"I just said we did," Nanao said. "I didn't ever tell them the details of why or how so it really doesn't matter."

"So they believe you'd date your superior?" Shunsui asked giving her a speculative look. "Even when you're the most rule abiding person I know?"

"It isn't against Gotei laws for colleagues to date," Nanao defended.

"But it is highly frowned upon. You yourself have used that numerous times to turn down my date offers."

"That's because my reasons for turning you down can be equal in ridiculousness to your flirtations," Nanao said rolling her eyes. They both knew the flirting was just a game. He flirted with everything that moved – sometimes even with things that didn't move when he was really drunk. "Beyond that, my parents have no clue what is and isn't frowned upon here. They'll accept that we just spent time together and it happened naturally. They also won't ask. My mother has no interest in how things began, just how they will end."

"And how should it end, Nanao-chan?"

"In marriage obviously and prestige for the family."

"Is she not upset that I've taken this long to ask you to marry me?" Shunsui asked curiously. Nanao didn't share personal info if she could help it so of course he was exploiting the chance now.

"She is, but she blames that on me not on you."  
"How would that be your fault?"

"I am quite obviously doing something wrong if I haven't managed to seal the deal yet," Nanao said disdainfully. "In fact, it would be helpful if you said something about not believing in the institute of marriage. That might even buy my lie a few more years."

"What are you going to do when you meet a man you actually love and want to marry?" Shunsui asked with a warm laugh. "How are you going to spring that on your family when you've supposedly been in a long term relationship with me?"

"It won't be an issue," Nanao said firmly. "I hardly have time to date as is and I doubt I'll be falling in love anytime soon. I have things to do with my life and being someone's wife isn't among my priorities. Not anymore."

"But it was once?" he asked latching on to the last comment.

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago and it's clearly over now. It's not this difficult Taicho. We know each other well enough and my family won't ask for the intimate particulars of our relationship so it doesn't matter."

"Ah, but Nanao-chan all great actors flesh out the back stories on their characters regardless of whether or not the audience will ever know the half of it. It's what makes the characters real."

"Alright you be you," she said dryly, tiring of his game. "And I'll be me. And then we just pretend that at some point we fell in love and started having sex. That isn't that difficult."

"Well if that is the back story we're fleshing out does that mean you just gave me free reign to fantasize about our supposed sex life?"

Nanao made an aggravated sound and flopped down in a chair. "Pervert. Fine, do whatever you want."

"Rough or gentle, Nanao-chan?" He grinned when she threw the closest book lying on the side table at his head. "What? It's something I would know."

"You are an idiot without compare," Nanao said flatly. "Whatever you like is fine. Your silly back story isn't going to make a difference anyway."

There was silence for a few moments and then Shunsui made a disgruntled noise. "Nanao-chan, this isn't as fun when you give me permission."

She chucked the pillow from the chair at him and he dodged out of the way with a grin. "If I'd know that was all it took to ruin your fun I'd have given you permission ages ago."

"Nevermind," Shunsui said grinning and closing his eyes. "I moved on to office fantasies. It's still fun."

"Sir, I would really appreciate you not telling my family elaborate sex stories," Nanao sighed getting to her feet.

"It might help me be a nice respectable gentleman if I knew the other reason you lied to them," Shunsui said cracking open one eye to watch her.

She hated when he did that. He could at least pretend to buy her lies or ignore her omissions when she obviously didn't want to share. "It doesn't matter."

"It mattered enough for you to make up this elaborate story," he countered.

Nanao snorted. "Really, how elaborate was it? I've had more than my fair share of people tell me we're an old married couple anyway."  
"And who's fault is that?" he teased. "Maybe if you didn't nag me so much."

"And maybe if you didn't harass me so often," she retorted.

"Why are we in a relationship, Nanao-chan?"

"It's private," she answered looking down at her feet. It was an old wound and she didn't particularly want to discuss it.

"We've been dating for four years and living together for two of them. I'm pretty sure I would know some of your private information." She glared at him and he shrugged. "It's not like I'm really prying. I didn't come up with this lie and crazy plan after all."

Nanao sighed. He'd probably find out soon enough anyway, better to have him prepared she supposed. "My sister is coming with her husband of five years."

"So it was to ward off some of the shame from having your baby sister marry first?" Shunsui asked. It was a good guess on his part, a lot of old fashioned families would take issue with that, but Nanao wasn't the type of girl to care.

"No," Nanao said shaking her head. "My sister's husband was my fiancé originally."

"What? When were you engaged?"

"About six years back," Nanao admitted quietly. "It was an omiai set up by my mother, but I actually ended up quite liking him after we met. It was agreeable enough to both sides so we moved forward with it. I was even going to leave the Gotei 13 for him, but somewhere along the way he decided I wasn't delicate or womanly enough for him, I guess, and he broke it off with me." She'd never been more grateful for her automatic response of keeping things private than the day he'd dumped her. As she'd been planning to leave the Gotei 13, she hadn't shared it with anyone and that saved her the horror of having to accept people's sympathies when he broke it off. "Then a year later he and my sister announced their engagement. I guess he'd gone over to see my mother about something and was re-introduced to my sister and they fell madly in love. About a year after that I'd gotten so tired of my mother saying that I'd never get a husband of my own if I kept being jealous of my sister's good fortune that I just lied and told her I was seeing someone. I just wanted her to leave me alone, and I don't really plan on ever getting married now so it was easier to get her off my back by lying."

Shunsui was silent for a moment as he processed the new information. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Nanao-chan."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said with a half shrug. "I just don't want her to catch me out in a fib and set off a bigger incident. She'd never let me live it down."

"For the record, that man was an idiot."

Nanao snorted. "You haven't met my sister. She's everything an ideal Japanese woman should be in both looks and personality."

"She's still not Nanao-chan."

"Not many men want a Nanao-chan," she said with a harsh laugh. "Remember all the nagging?"

"What would I do without it?" He shot her a comforting smile and she shook her head.

"Probably die of alcohol poisoning or too much sleep."

"Not a terrible way to go," he laughed. "Alright so we make your family think you're in a steady relationship that you don't want to leave, I get two weeks without paperwork, we make your idiot brother-in-law incredibly jealous, and then celebrate with my giant birthday party."

"I didn't say anything about making him jealous," Nanao reprimanded. She couldn't stop the birthday party now, but at least she could control his other outrageous decisions.

"Yeah, but we might as well," Shunsui said grinning. "Come on, don't pretend to be so upstanding and forgiving. Admit that you'd kind of like to."

"Regardless of what I would like," Nanao said shooting him a glare that quite clearly said she didn't plan on admitting anything of the sort, "I highly doubt it would even be possible. They're happily married. There is nothing to be jealous of."

"There's always something to be jealous of, Nanao-chan. We'll just have to be happier." Shunsui caught her hand and tugged her into his lap.

"This is inappropriate," Nanao scolded. She struggled to get up and gave up when his hands firmly planted themselves on her waist.

"Everything about this situation is inappropriate, and if I may remind you, you are the one who started it. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Absolutely not," she said horrified. She thought she had been very clear what this arrangement was. Apparently not clear enough.

"What is your family going to think if you won't? Isn't it better to get the practice one out of the way now before they get here?"

"Public displays of affection are not proper ladylike behavior. If we never kiss they'll just think I'm doing something right."

"Nanao-chan, do you seriously think that after even five minutes of knowing me they won't know I'm not the kind of man who would tolerate that sort of loveless relationship? Besides that, how often do you display the proper ladylike behavior they so desire? Proper ladies don't move in with men they aren't married to." She continued to glare, and he sighed as he released her. "It's fine however you want to play it Nanao-chan, but I just don't think they're going to buy it."

She sat up straighter, but didn't instantly abandon his lap as she thought it over. He wasn't wrong. Her family would find it strange if she didn't let him touch her or display any affection at all. Not that she'd been affectionate with her fiancé in front of them, but that had been his choice not hers. All the same. "It'd be weird."

"What would?"

"Us, kissing, it'd be weird," she stated firmly.

"Which is why I suggested we practice it now. It's just a kiss Nanao-chan. Friends do it all the time."

"What kind of friends do you have?" she asked sourly.

"Fine, we'll just hope they don't find it strange. Now, off my lap," he said giving her a soft push. "My legs are going numb."

"Kyouraku Shunsui," she growled. "You did not just call me fat."

"It's all that muscle," he said with a wink. "Makes you dense."

"You are infuriating. Just for that I'm not moving."

"But they're getting all tingly," he whined.

"Tough, you were the one who put me here in the first place," she said smugly.

"That's when I thought I was getting a kiss, Nanao-chan."

"Fine."

"What?" Nanao took advantage of his momentary surprise to lean down and press a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling back quickly and getting off his lap. The shock slid off his face and he laughed. "You call that a kiss?"

"I call that a family appropriate kiss," Nanao said with a shrug. "We're not going to need anything beyond it. I doubt even you would initiate a full on makeout session in front of my parents even if we were in a real relationship."

"Fine, we'll save all the hot steaminess for the bedroom."

"Are you even capable of having female friends you don't flirt with?" She rolled her eyes at the lecherous grin that crept across his face and started to make her way to the kitchen.

"Friends without flirting is no fun."

"I'm sure Ukitake-san appreciates that," she quipped.

"You should see him drunk, biggest flirt of them all."

"I think you have him confused with yourself," Nanao said turning around and bumping into his chest, having not realized he was so close on her trail. She took a step back and glared up at him.

"What's your sister's husband's name?" he asked growing more serious.

"Hachiro," Nanao answered quietly. She really didn't want to talk about him if she could help it.

He leaned down and caught her mouth with his. The kiss was warmer and longer than the one she'd quickly placed on his lips earlier, but nothing that could be considered inappropriate with an audience.

He pulled away looking satisfied and she struggled between blushing and frowning. "Now that was a believable family-friendly kiss," he said. "Not weird at all."

"You're just trying to distract me from thinking about Hachiro-san," she said crossly.

"And I'll do it every time he puts that sad look on your face," he said with a grin. "Just something to remember for later whenever you feel yourself getting mopey."

"I do not get mopey." She rolled her eyes and stormed off into the kitchen with him following obediently behind her.

"Nee, Nanao-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm washing these dishes and putting this place in order before my family gets here," she said with a shrug as she reached for the scrub brush.

Shunsui sighed. "Alright budge over. I'll wash, you dry."

A few minutes passed in silence with them washing and drying before Nanao spoke up again. "Thank you for doing this, Taicho. I do realize how insane it is."

"Nanao-chan, I'd move mountains for you if you asked, how could I refuse a week of your company?"

"You're an idiot," she said, but she smiled a genuine smile at him and they continued to clean in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, they legit made my birthday a happy one! Just read the last chapter of Bleach and was like eh. Had no strong feelings one way or another which made me sad since this manga was such a big part of my manga/anime obsession and over the last couple years I've just been reading it to see it to the end. Oh well hopefully there will always be fanfiction to keep the parts I like alive :) I broke this chapter into two because if I didn't it was going to be like 25 pages long, ha. Hope you like it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - The News

"What are you doing?" Nanao asked him from the doorway of his room.

He pulled his face out of where he'd been digging through the back of his closet and smiled at her as he looked her over. She'd gone home after a thorough cleaning to his house and changed into a dark purple yukata that she hadn't brought with her. She looked lovely.

"I'm looking for that blue haori my mother bought me forever ago."

"Why?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"I figured I'd try to look presentable for your family," he admitted with a shrug. If he was going to take part in this charade he might as well do it to the best of his abilities. He also thought it'd be quite a bit of fun to make her ex-fiancée jealous. He knew he wasn't a modest man, but he did believe he had an accurate gauge on his own attractiveness, and whatever this guy brought to the table he could compete.

She sighed. "Wear the normal pink one. I really don't care what they think of you. Also I believe you cut that blue one up for a costume for that play you had the division members put on for my 125th birthday."

He laughed at that memory. "I'd almost forgotten that play."

"I certainly didn't," she growled picking his normal pink haori off the bed and throwing it at his face.

"I knew you enjoyed it!"

"Sir, I simply remember being embarrassed when the division member playing me turned into a weepy mess at the sight of a hollow and your character swept in to save her before they made out and then fell off the stage."

"Hindsight, I shouldn't have let them drink before the production," he said warmly, slipping his arms into the haori. His division was nothing if not exuberant.

"Hindsight, you shouldn't have put that ridiculous show together at all."

"Hey, it was a masterpiece. And the division members who played us are married now," he defended with a grin. She was so easy and fun to rile. "So how do I look?"

"You look like you always look," she said simply, rolling her eyes at his bare feet.

"That good, huh?" he teased. There was a knock at his door and everything about her instantly tensed up. At least no matter how mad he'd made her in the past he'd never elicited this reaction from her. "It'll be fine, Nanao-chan," he comforted putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her back to the front door. It was a sign of how badly her family threw her off balance that she didn't push him away. "Ready?"

She nodded but looked more upset than she usually did when he blew the budget. He couldn't hold it back and he laughed. Nanao glared up at him and he leaned down and kissed her quickly pulling back before she could shove him or berate him. "I did warn you about that look," he said with a wink before tugging the door open to greet her family and cutting off any verbal attack before she could launch it.

Nanao's parents were much as he imagined they would be. Her mother prim and proper and her father a nicely dressed older gentleman. Her mother greeted them formally while her father eyed him critically. Shunsui shrugged off the instant judgment; he'd had enough people in his life look at him disapprovingly to care too much and he had a talent for winning over even the harshest critic. If he was honest with himself he was more interested in seeing the man Nanao had been willing to marry and the sister who had stolen him away. Shunsui went along with the formal greetings and played along as Nanao made small pleasantries with her parents, but his eyes strayed to the couple standing respectfully behind her parents.

The girl had Nanao's dark long hair, but deep brown eyes where Nanao's were such a stunning shade of indigo. He supposed he could see where people would think her sister was the more beautiful of the two. She was delicate with her long hair bound in an elaborate style and deep red lips. The girl looked soft and helpless. She didn't have the frown lines that Nanao often sported, the defensive glasses, or the strict posture and crisp mannerisms her sister displayed, but Shunsui wasn't being kind when he decided he preferred Nanao's looks of the two. The girl in front of him was a gorgeous hothouse flower meant to be looked at and handled delicately when necessary, his Nanao-chan was as beautiful and harsh as the kido she wielded. She was awe, wonder, and dangerous heat. He'd take that over a fleeting exotic bloom any day.

His curiosity moved on to the man standing next to Nanao's sister. To be honest, the man was good looking. He was everything Shunsui was not. Blonde, blue eyed, clean-shaven, and groomed to the nines. Intelligent eyes met his, and Shunsui quirked an eyebrow at the man. He had no shame in being caught staring. They were broken out of their staring match as Nanao led them through the obligatory introductions. They all bowed at the right moments and Nanao moved back into the house telling the carriage driver where to take the luggage down the hall.

"Kyouraku-san," Nanao's mother said moving closer to him. "It's so kind of you to host us for the week."

"Nanao-chan's family is my family," he said with a shrug and knew he'd said the wrong thing when the woman's eyes lit up with that gleam people often got when they found out he was noble or wealthy.

"That is so good to hear," her mother said flatteringly. "You don't know how we worry about her being looked after in the Gotei 13."

"Nanao-chan tends to look after herself just fine," he said with an appeasing smile, "But I'm happy to pitch in where I can."

"From your reputation, sounds like you'll always pitch in where a pretty girl is concerned," Hachiro said softly. His tone was polite, but his eyes were hard. Shunsui could understand Nanao's dad hating him, but he wasn't sure what he'd done to piss off her brother-in-law.

"It's true," Shunsui said easily. "I've never turned down a damsel in distress. Are you implying it's better to turn a blind eye when a lady is in trouble?"

"Of course he isn't," Nanao snapped rejoining the conversation. Her mother glared at her and Shunsui felt Nanao's tension raise another notch through her reiatsu.

"Nanao, tone," her mother reprimanded sharply. Shunsui had to stifle a laugh at the hypocritical nature of the criticism, but he didn't find it nearly as funny when he noticed how Nanao wilted under the comment. Nanao didn't wilt for anything, she fought tooth and nail even when she knew she'd lose. Her family had been here less than ten minutes and he already wanted to sweep her out of their presence.

"It's fine, Ise-san," he said pacifyingly. "I've been known to get out of line. If it weren't for Nanao-chan's quick and accurate admonishments I'd be dead or arrested by now. She always knocks the sense into me." He reached for her hand and tugged her into his side. Nanao flushed prettily and he could tell she was struggling against her first reaction to ram her elbow into his ribs. All the same some of the tension dissipated and his purpose was served.

"Yes, well, you all must be hungry," Nanao said trying to discreetly dislodge his arm from where it had settled around her waist. "We could go to the 1st district?"

"I simply can't travel another foot," her mother said with a sniff. "Just have the cooks put something together, would you darling? We'll settle in until it's ready."

"We don't have cooks.".

"Well then how do you eat, dear?" her mother asked looking put out. "Certainly not with your abominable cooking skills."

"Haruka, surly you are alright to make one more short trip," Nanao's father tried to intervene.

"I don't see why we should have to, shouldn't they have help?" Nanao's mother argued.

"It's fine," Shunsui said stopping the argument before it could get bigger. "I can make dinner for everyone. Nanao-chan can show you the guest rooms and the bath if you want to relax before dinner."

"You don't have to do that," Nanao said instantly, looking up at him with big horrified eyes. His Nanao-chan was not used to making anyone go out of their way for her.

"You know I never do things I have to do, just things I want to," he said with a quick grin. "Really, it's fine."

"Kyouraku-san, you really should hire some help," Haruka advised gently. "I know my daughter isn't any help in the kitchen, but you shouldn't have to be forced to cook because of that."

"Honestly, I enjoy cooking." He glanced at Nanao and wondered if she would snap if she held herself any more rigidly. Shunsui hadn't seen her this upset since the Soutaicho had reprimanded them for the whole Kuchiki fiasco. No wonder she usually burned her mother's letters. He touched her hand softly and she turned to him slightly startled. "Why don't you show your family around and then you can help me in the kitchen?"

Nanao opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by her mother. "Just as long as you don't actually let her cook. She burns everything, even rice."

"You must be tired, mother," Nanao said frostily. "Why don't I take you all to your rooms now."

"Yes, yes, dear," Haruka said seemingly unaware of how much she'd upset her daughter, though how she could be so oblivious Shunsui wasn't sure. "And you must show Katsumi-chan and I those lovely bath that Kyouraku-san mentioned."

Shunsui let them all file past him and received one more cold look from Hachiro who kept a hand on his wife's back to guide her down the hallway as if someone was going to reach out and try to attack them. Shunsui just shook his head and went into the kitchen hoping he had enough food in the house to make a decent dinner. He grabbed ingredients as he mused on Nanao's family. So far he was just grateful she'd been sent to the academy as young as she was. Who knew how she would have turned out under her mother's constant berating, probably as meek and silent as her sister. Really if that was what her ex-fiancé had wanted in a woman then Nanao-chan had dodged a bullet, although he was wise enough to never say that to her face.

Shunsui poured a glass of wine and set it on the counter turning back to the ingredients and trying to decide what to make. He figured from her mother something more traditional was a safe bet, although he was contemplating making something more modern just to throw the woman off. Considering he wasn't actually dating their daughter, he didn't have any real reason to make a good impression on them other than Nanao's sanity.

"I'm going to kill myself before the week is done," Nanao said coming into the kitchen behind him. Traditional it was.

"Don't you dare," he said grinning as he turned to her. "I'm earning two whole weeks of paperwork freedom, so you aren't allowed to kill yourself."

"She didn't like the color of the room, Taicho. We had to switch my parent's and my sister's luggage and then she made me change all the sheets although I assured her we had done it before she got here."

"Nanao-chan, breathe," he said with a laugh. "And it's Shunsui." She rolled her eyes and he planted his hands on her waist and quickly picked her up and deposited her on the end of the counter. Turning back to the wine glass he poured earlier he held it out to her.

"I don't drink." She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"You do too."

"Fine, I don't generally drink around you," she corrected.

"Worried you might try to take advantage of me?" he asked setting the glass down next to her.

She snorted, but picked up the glass all the same. "Now my mother will just complain I've become a drunken lush."

"But you'll be a happy drunken lush," he teased. "Now just sit there and look pretty while I put dinner together."

"Thank you," she said after a moment. "For doing this. It's above and beyond what I asked of you."

"It really isn't a big deal. I enjoy cooking." He turned back to the ingredients and set to work.

"Still I thought I'd be able to get them to eat out."

"Keep me company and we'll consider it a fair exchange."

"You pick the topic," she said taking another sip of her wine. It was a game they had started ages ago when one of them had to do a task they didn't like, given it was usually him that was being forced into doing something. Whoever was being forced into the undesired task got to pick the topic of conversation and the other person had to answer honestly when asked questions. Nanao had been last to pick a topic as Shunsui had made her attend a dinner with his family and some of the higher nobles. He'd feared it was going to be dreadfully boring and snooty, hence why he'd dragged her along, and he'd been one hundred percent correct, so he'd given her a topic choice on the way out to the dinner. She'd picked his relationship with his brother, which he rarely spoke about. It wasn't that they didn't care for each other, but they just had very little in common beyond their blood. He supposed seeing her sister he now knew why she was so interested. The two couldn't be further apart unless the girl was suddenly going to surprise him and open up. Although he supposed other people saw Nanao the way he viewed her sister. Quiet, withdrawn, and pretty. Perhaps Katsumi was just as ferocious deep down as Nanao-chan, but somehow he got the feeling she was not.

"You know what I'm going to pick."

"There's nothing else to say about Hachiro-san."

"Oh come on! He looks so boring. What did you want with him?"

"If you haven't noticed, Taicho, I am often also described as boring."

He waved that comment off. "Only by people who don't know anything about you."

"And the same couldn't possibly apply to him?"

"Does it?"

She sighed and shifted on the counter looking down at her wine. "I'm sure you would find him very boring, sir." He made a small noise at her and she grumbled. "Shunsui."

"Better."

"But he's really very kind and polite. We had similar taste in music, food, and literature. I thought I could be content being his wife. He would have made a good husband. Well, I suppose he did, just not for me."

"You liked him enough to quit your job?" Shunsui was making a leap, but he didn't think a man like that would be ok with his wife working, especially not as a soldier, and the way she'd said content made him think she'd contemplated giving something up.

She took another large sip of the wine and looked away from him. "It wasn't the plan at the start. I thought he'd be another awful set up, but it didn't turn out that way. He even claimed not to mind my job, but once actual marriage negotiations started he made it clear he wanted a wife who would help him manage the home and his family's business as well as have children. I didn't have time for all that with the Gotei 13 and honestly it didn't seem like it would be that much of a change. One set of paperwork for another, you know? And I did want kids. I put off the decision for a while all the same. I guess I waited too long because by the time I told him I would do it he broke it off with me. Guess you lucked out."

Shunsui wiped his hands on a towel and gently raised her chin so she had to look at him. "You are more than paperwork to me. You know that, right? That's not why I would have missed you."

She gave him a soft smile. "I know that, idiot. And you'd have survived without me just fine too. It's not like we would have had to stop being friends just because I got married."

"Oh, I have a very strict no married friends rule," Shunsui joked going back to the food. "They suck the fun out of everything. Why do you think Jyuu is still a bachelor? He just loves me too much to give me up for some woman."

She snorted at that and he was glad to feel the atmosphere lift a little. "Poor Ukitake Taicho. I should set him up with someone."

"He'd turn you down. I'm telling you the man is in love with me. Seriously though, that's the type of guy you're into? You should have Rangiku-chan set you up with Kira-san. They have a similar look about them."

"He's sweet, but there's no chemistry there."

"You've gone on a date with him?" he asked surprised.

"No, but we've interacted enough times to know. Sometimes it's just obvious that you wouldn't ever make it as more than friends. I mean why haven't you gone after Rangiku-san? On paper you'd seem like a good match."

"Eh, that's not so much a lack of chemistry as it is us both recognizing we'd be terrible for each other. Could you imagine?"

Nanao laughed. "I imagine it'd be one long sake-fueled orgy. I would definitely have to swap divisions with her. I'd feel bad for the 8th, but not even I could save that."

"So you see my point."

"So you believe in opposites attract then?"

"Not always. Me and Byakuya-san would make a terrible couple."

"Wouldn't that give the gossip mill a thrill?" She grinned at him. "Maybe I'd get some rest if you had a boyfriend like him to whip you into shape."

"Byakuya-san couldn't whip me if he tried."

"Bribe you then," she corrected. "I bet Kuchiki Taicho has some kinks you'd find interesting."

"You think so? I always imagined he'd be pure missionary."

"It's always the quiet ones."

He shot her a grin. "People say you're a quiet one."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Nanao-chan?" a voice interrupted.

Nanao smiled, leaning back and calling through the door, "In here, Dad."

"You can tell me later," Shunsui teased pouring her more wine. A tipsy Nanao-chan was a friendly, relaxed, and talkative Nanao-chan.

Nanao's father came into the kitchen and scanned the activities quickly. "You're cooking."

"Yes?"

"Did you think he had a secret chef stashed in here?" Nanao asked with a charming little laugh. "He does know how to cook."

"It's just a surprising skill for a noble to pick up."

"I've spent most of my life in the Gotei 13. I actually enjoy cooking," Shunsui said reaching for a pan.

"Did you come out just to see if we were lying?"

"Of course not," Nanao's father said shaking his head. "You're mom was fussing around the room so I decided to get out of her way."

Nanao snorted into her wine. "Fussing is Dad's code word for 'being a total bitch.'"

"Ise Nanao," her father rebuked and Nanao winced. "She is your mother."

Nanao seemed properly chastised and looked down submissively. "Sorry, Dad."

Shunsui laughed and stifled it quickly once both Ises sent an interrogating look his way. He shrugged. "It's just not often I get to see Nanao-chan on the receiving end of reproach. Usually it's me taking a tongue lashing from her."

"Perhaps it is well deserved," her father said leaping to his daughter's defense.

"Oh," Shunsui replied waving him off. "It's always well deserved. I'm terribly difficult to manage."

"You're all talk and no walk. You're not that hard to manage."

"Ten Fukutaichos before you took office would beg to disagree."

"They just didn't know the right tricks." She lifted her glass in a sarcastic toast and he smiled.

"I should up my game then."

"Good luck, I know all your moves."  
"I'll make up some new ones."

"You're too old to make up new ones."

"Ouch, Nanao-chan, you wound me."

"Aw, need me to kiss it better?" she teased. Tipsy Nanao-chan was definitely a lot of fun, although he already knew that from the very few times he'd managed to get her to have drinks with him over the years. Most of those times had only happened with the combined forces of himself, Jyuushiro, and Rangiku.

"Yes, actually." A throat clearing sound broke them out of their flirtation. Nanao turned a pretty shade of pink as she remembered her dad was in the room and Shunsui grinned. He couldn't help himself. "Later then."

Nanao turned even redder and jumped down from her perch on the counter. "Are you almost done? I can set the table."

"Yep."

"I'll go get everyone else," her father said sending them one last suspicious look before heading off.

Nanao sighed morosely as she watched him go. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Its just dinner and then we'll all turn in for the night, Nanao-chan. How bad can it be?"

"I should have had you lie and say I was dead."

He laughed at that. "Now who's the over dramatic one? Would you just set the table and soldier up? You're a Fukutaicho. Men twice your size wilt under your glare. I'm sure you can handle your family."

"Perhaps we should start deploying my mother at the 8th. If you think I make people cower you should see her in action." Nanao reached for the plates and headed off to set the table.

* * *

The dinner wasn't as bad as she'd expected it to be. Everyone made polite conversation about nothing and her mother took every opportunity to flatter Kyouraku that she could. She'd have been annoyed it was going to his head, but he clearly found the flattery as painful as she did. Her Taicho knew well enough the difference between true fawning and someone sucking up for potential gain. He smiled and played along gamely, but she saw his foot tapping underneath the table in annoyance. Maybe two weeks of paperwork hadn't been a fair trade.

"Would anyone like some dessert?" Shunsui asked. "I don't have a lot, but I do have some cake left over that one of our subordinates made."

"It's really good," Nanao added. "Suki-san is an excellent baker."

"An excellent skill to catch a husband with," her mother observed. "Are you sure she doesn't have a crush on you Kyouraku-san?"

"The entire division has a crush on him," Nanao said with a snort.

"That's not true. Nanao-chan-" and then he cut himself off. She quickly realized he'd been about to say that she didn't have a crush on him, but realized he shouldn't and covered. "I'm pretty sure our third seat, at least, has no romantic feelings for me. For Nanao-chan though…" he trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh stop," she laughed. "He brought me back tea from the living world once and you never let him hear the end of it. He was just being polite. I'll get the cake."

"Who is this man? Does he still work for you? That's completely inappropriate," her mother said as Nanao stood.

"It was no big deal."

"What a completely inappropriate way to interact with your superior."

Nanao chose not to comment on the fact that her mother was fine with her supposedly sleeping with her superior as long as he had the right name. "Enjoji-san is a good third seat and has no romantic feelings towards me." She grabbed the cake off the counter where her Taicho had left it out in preparation for dessert.

"I'm not too worried about it," Kyouraku said as she re-entered the room, standing to take the plate from her. "After all Nanao-chan is too in love with me to notice her admirers." He grinned at her in that way he did when he was up to something and she really supposed she should have expected it when he leaned in and captured her lips in a quick kiss. She didn't though, and was completely unable to fight the blush that sprang to her cheeks. He winked at her and set the cake on the table. "So who wants a piece?"

Nanao collected herself quickly and ignored her mother's delighted look as she sat back down and helped Shunsui pass the plates of cake around the table.

"This really is excellent," Katsumi complimented kindly. "Would you be able to get the recipe for me? I'd love to make it some time."

Nanao struggled to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Of course her sister would take the opportunity to point out that she actually was an excellent cook.

"I'm sure Nanao can get it for you, though they'll be shocked that she asked," her mother said and her mother and her sister giggled.

Nanao grit her teeth and gave them a pained smile. "Of course. I'll ask Suki-san on Monday."

"Are you going into work this week?"

"Yes, we can't take the entire week off. Had you given me a little more warning before you arrived I could have possibly made alternative plans, but as it is we can't. The offices are closed on Thursday and Friday for Tanabata though. Other than that I'm sure we can find you a guide to the local tourist attractions."

"Oh, but we'd so hoped you and Kyouraku-san could show us around."

Nanao saw Kyouraku start to open his mouth and she stepped on his foot and gave him a warning look. If he so much as breathed a hint of the fact that only one of them needed to be in the office she was going to leave him to be her family's tour guide. He changed his mind and shoved a bit of cake in his mouth.

"Well, we'll have to make the most of tomorrow then won't we? Katsumi-chan, are you going to share?"

Uh oh. Her mother's tone was delighted and Katsumi had that shy secret smile on. That combination always meant bad news for Nanao. Hachiro captured her sister's hand in his and looked proud of himself. Nanao glanced at her dad who looked pleased, but guilty and Nanao braced herself. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt Kyouraku's hand on her knee. He gave her knee a gentle squeeze and she composed her face into her best calmly interested Fukutaicho mask she could muster.

"Hachiro and I are pregnant."

Her stomach fell. It was inevitable she supposed. Nanao forced a smile as Kyouraku gave her knee another soft squeeze. "Congratulations Katsumi, Hachiro-san."

"I'd say this calls for a celebratory drink, but since Katsumi-chan can't participate it seems unfair," Shunsui declared. Nanao saw a few eyebrows go up at the affectionate suffix and her brother-in-law's face darken and she almost laughed out loud. She should have warned her family about Shunsui's overly familiar tendencies, but she had a feeling he was employing it right now to distract from her and give her some time to get herself together.

"Yes, well, we were hoping that you could guide us to the best baby stores in the 1st district and help us shop," her mother said, obviously unwilling to chastise Kyouraku. "There just aren't any good stores near us."

Nanao would actually rather train with the 11th than spend a whole day baby shopping with her mother and sister, but couldn't think of an excuse. Shunsui jumped in for her. "I can ask my sister-in-law in the morning for some recommendations. It'll be fun." The last was said more to Nanao than her family and she supposed she could survive with Shunsui there to distract her.

"Excellent." Her mother clapped her hands together and smiled. "And Kyouraku-san you simply must join Tadao and Hachiro-kun at the boar races tomorrow."

Oh no. Nanao tried to think of a way to save him. She really did, but much like her own situation she just didn't have an out.

"I really don't mind helping you ladies shop," Shunsui offered. He hated boar racing, and Nanao didn't blame him. It was such a stupid sport and she couldn't figure out why the upper class was so obsessed with it. Shunsui's brother even owned some prize-winning racing boars, but Shunsui had never gotten into the sport. Nanao had accompanied him to one race his family had begged him to go to and they'd spent the entire thing quietly making fun of everything.

"Nonsense. There's no reason for you to be bored and go baby shopping with the women. No, you men should get to know each other. Besides we already got you a ticket as our way of saying thank you for hosting us." Nanao patted Shunsui's hand, still resting on her knee, sympathetically. There'd be no way around her mother's assigned gender norms. She'd been trying for over a hundred years and her mother still hadn't loosened up about it.

"But who will carry your bags?" A nice last-ditch effort Nanao thought.

"We'll have them delivered to the house if necessary," her mother said waving him off. "Now then, Katsumi-chan you must tell us all about your last doctor's visit and how wonderful the baby is doing. I'm sure Nanao is dying to hear."

The rest of dessert passed with Nanao trying to nod politely and look excited for her sister. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Katsumi. She was. It was just hard not to think that this was supposed to be her life, her child. She wished Katsumi could have fallen for anyone else. Hachiro looked so proud of her sister it made her heart ache.

Nanao suddenly wanted to get away from the table more than anything. She stood and started collecting their empty plates as her family debated the sex of the baby. Her dad shot her a sympathetic smile and she returned it weakly.

"I'll help you, Nanao-chan."

"No," she said. The last thing she wanted right now was comfort. It'd make her cry and she didn't want that. "You cooked so I'll clean. Relax."

She slipped away into the kitchen and regained her composure as she washed the dishes quickly. It was silly of her to be upset. So she'd thought a few times about her and Hachiro's future when they were together, so what? It was all just ridiculous daydreams. Her life was with the Gotei 13. She was a soldier not a mother. Family was for women like her mother and her sister. How many high-ranking female officers successfully had families? She could count them on her fingers. It was what it was and it was the path she'd chosen. She shouldn't be upset about something that was never meant to be.

"Nanao-chan?"

She was relieved to hear her father's voice instead of Shunsui's. "Hi Dad."

"You ok?"

"Fine. I'm happy for them. I really am."

Her father analyzed her with his eyes, but let her statement stand. He was always a quiet introspective man. "Kyouraku-san seems like a very outgoing man."

Nanao snorted. "He's not as bad as you think."

"He's clearly very used to people being charmed by him."

"He's everything Mother wants for me ignoring his profession."

"Is he everything that you want?"

"He's a good man."

"You can do better."

Nanao laughed outright at that. Only her father would think she could do better than Kyouraku. Women would give their right leg to be with him. "I know you've heard bad things about him, but not every rumor is true."

Her father grunted but let the argument go. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm done here. It's getting late. Everyone should settle in." She headed back into the dining room and announced her intention to turn in for the night. Everyone started moving towards their rooms.

"Any interest in some hand to hand training before bed?" Shunsui asked coming up behind her.

She smiled. It was the best thing he could offer. She didn't want his comfort right now. She wanted a distraction and he knew it. At times it was useful how easily he could read her. "Sure. I'll change and meet you in the training room?" He nodded and headed off. Nanao darted back to his room and changed before moving down the hall. It was a small training room, but adequate for two people to practice.

"Ready, Nanao-chan? I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to," she said getting into a ready stance.

An hour later they were both sweating and stripped to the essentials – him to his hakama and her to chest bindings and hakama. He struck again and she blocked stepping back. She tried to slip under his arms and instead felt him grasp her wrists and knock her to the floor.

"Too slow, Nanao-chan."

She twisted trying to slip loose of him and he pinned her more firmly to the floor. "You're slow on your left side. You're leaving yourself open." She huffed and tried to get a knee in his groin, which he quickly countered. "Naughty, Nanao-chan."

"Nanao," her mother yelled as she threw the door to the training room open. "Oh my!"  
Nanao glanced over at the door from under her Taicho's hold and thumped her head against the floor as her sister poked her head around her mother. Nothing about this situation looked appropriate for a proper young woman. One more disappointment for her mother in a long string of them. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"Um, Katsumi-chan needed some tea to get to sleep and it didn't feel right to raid the kitchen without consent."

Kyouraku moved off of her and offered her a hand. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. They both looked a right mess she was sure.

"Make yourself at home," Kyouraku said kindly as he shrugged back into his top. "While you're staying here feel free to take anything you need. Come, I'll show you where the tea is. Nanao-chan, why don't you take the shower first and I'll join you shortly."

Nanao blushed bright red and was relieved that she was so flushed from exercise it was probably hard to tell. Of course he had to say it in a way that implied he'd be joining her in the shower. Oh well, if she had to be embarrassed at least she didn't have to deal with her mother's demands. She slipped off and took the fastest shower she had in her entire life and that was counting the barrack where if you didn't move fast enough the hot water ran out.

Dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts, that she had bought on a shopping trip in the living world with Matsumoto, she moved back into the bedroom and contemplated the bed. She wasn't going to force him to take the floor in his own home and she didn't particularly want to do it either. Besides he'd probably spend an hour fighting with her over it if she tried and then they'd both wind up on the floor in a stupid stalemate. Really it wouldn't be any different than when they'd slept in the same tent on away patrols. She picked up the book she always carried with her and a charcoal pencil and slipped into the bed.

She knew most people thought the book was a rulebook or something equally as ridiculous, but it was actually a sketchbook. She'd always enjoyed art and drew and painted often in her free time. It was soothing and not something many people knew about her, but Kyouraku had of course noticed and begged to see some of her art decades ago. The begging had eventually gotten pathetic and she'd finally shyly shown him a few pieces. To her delight he'd been complimentary, but not overdramatic and had actually been honest about the pieces he liked and disliked. He'd treated it seriously and as such she'd rewarded him over the years by sharing here and there.

She was so absorbed in her sketch of a hollow that resembled a fox she'd almost forgotten her strange predicament when he entered the room. "Awww, Nanao-chan, you were supposed to still be in the shower."

"Sorry to disappoint." She glanced at him over the brim of her glasses and noticed he was carrying a mug. She lifted an eyebrow and he brought it to the bedside table.

"Thought you might like some tea."

"Thank you." They both knew she was thanking him for more than the tea.

"Anytime Nanao-chan. I'll take a shower and be back quickly."

He came back out 15 minutes later towel drying his hair and stripped down to pajama pants she'd gotten him for Christmas years ago. She ignored him as he struggled to work a brush through his tangled hair. He put on a show though to catch her attention and she sighed before putting her sketch aside.

"Would you stop already?" She shifted across the bed and stole the brush out of his hands. She started up a drying kido on her fingers and started working them through his scalp and hair. She'd learned years ago after helping take care of him during a particularly brutal cold that he was a sucker for having his hair played with and a good scalp massage. "I'm honestly shocked you haven't gone bald yanking on your head like that."

He leaned into her hands and sighed. "My head thanks my merciful Nanao-chan."

They fell into a comfortable silence as she stroked through his hair drying and detangling it all at once. It didn't take long before the task was done. She let the kido die out and slipped her hands away from his head. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's fine, Nanao-chan, although I think I would have negotiated better if I'd known it'd include an entire day of boar racing."

She winced at that. "I swear I'll make it up to you somehow. I really had no idea they were going to spring that on you." Burrowing her way back under the covers she tried to think of a fair trade. "I can cover the next monthly Taicho meeting for you, say you're sick and I'm there to take notes?"

"You don't have to." He got up to return the towel to the bathroom and then came back to climb into the bed. "It's really fine. I'll just sneak some sake into the races with me." She'd chastise him not to get drunk and give her father a further bad impression, but she honestly couldn't fault him. She had no idea what her father enjoyed about boar racing. "Did you want to keep drawing?"

"Oh, no I'm fine." He reached over and turned off the light as Nanao took off her glasses and they settled down quietly in the darkness.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Taicho." He grunted at that with clear disbelief. "I always knew they'd have children eventually. It's not a shock."

"But you didn't know eventually was right now, and you're still allowed to have hurt feelings in the situation. I know I would if my brother had ended up with a woman I'd cared about and imagined a future with."

Nanao readjusted and tried to steady herself. "I'm happy for them."

"Again, you can be happy for them and still be hurt."

"Taicho I really don't want to talk about it."

He rolled to his side and she could feel him staring at her as she resolutely kept her eyes on the ceiling. "You never want to talk about anything important."

"Talking doesn't make it less painful."

His arm dropped around her waist and pulled her to him. She sighed but didn't fight him. It was pointless anyway. The man was a snuggler. She remembered being young on her first away mission with a platoon and waking up to her Taicho cuddling their 3rd seat at the time. She'd been shocked, but everyone else had acted like it was nothing. Apparently it was a well-known fact that her Taicho would cuddle up to whoever was near him in his sleep. She'd experienced it herself years later on a different away mission. She'd beaten him silly when she'd woken up to him pressed up against her side, but it hadn't been anything personal. He'd once snuggled up to a wild boar in his sleep, or so they said, and she'd found him curled around his passed out drinking buddies male or female more times then she could count.

"Taicho, this is inappropriate."

"You're family is staying at my house under the impression that we're together and you're sleeping in my bed. I think we've already long passed inappropriate."

"What do you want me to do? Cry my eyes out?"

"I want you to make me believe you when you say you're fine. I want to make it better if I can."

Nanao twisted into his hold and buried her face in his chest. She knew she shouldn't but he was warm and real and there, and she couldn't help it. She needed the comfort. "There's nothing to do about it. I don't want to spoil her joy just because I feel a little hurt." A hand stroked through her loose hair and she squeezed her eyes shut fighting off the tears that threatened. "I would have been a terrible mother anyway. I'm better on a battlefield."

"Nanao-chan, that's not true. You'd be a wonderful mother, perhaps a bit strict, but wonderful all the same. You're basically already a mother to all of our division."

"That's different. I wouldn't know what to do with a little baby. And staying at home and managing the household? What was I even thinking? It's ridiculous."

"You'd be wonderful with a baby. In fact there is no one I'd trust more with one besides perhaps Retsu-san, but that doesn't really count as she's medically trained. As for managing a household, you're overqualified. Hachiro must have been an idiot to choose your sister."

"Hey," she protested smacking his arm half-heartedly. "My sister is exactly what a man would want in a wife." Her sister might drive her crazy, but she was still her sister and only she could talk badly about her.

"All I know is that I've met a million noble women like your sister and I wouldn't want one as a wife or a mother. If Nanao-chan wants to be a wife and a mother then she should be, and I know you'll be excellent at both. They'll adore you. It's impossible not to."

Nanao smiled and relaxed into him. "You don't know that. It'll probably be like my swordplay and my cooking skills. Besides who will do your paperwork if I ever left?"

He pulled back from her and cupped her face tilting her head up so their eyes could meet. "Don't you ever let me or the 8th stand in the way of something you think will make you happy. If you want to settle down and start a family you have the right to do that. Although please note based on recent information, I've now decided I'll have to thoroughly evaluate the man before you marry him."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't want it anymore."

"One broken heart shouldn't stop you."

"It was just a silly little dream. I got caught up in the moment. My strengths are here."

He sighed. "Will you really be alright tomorrow?"

"Better than boar racing. I really am happy for them. Do I want to spend the entire day baby shopping? No. But they're family so I guess that's just the price you pay."

"You could fake sick? Then I could stay home to take care of you and we'd both be off the hook?"

"My mother would know in an instant."

He groaned. "Boar racing it is I suppose." He flopped back dramatically and she shifted away from him now free of his arms. "At least it will give me time to win your father over."

She laughed out loud. "Good luck with that."

"I'm going to make it happen. Just you watch. Your father is going to love me and be begging me to marry you."

"My father loves boar racing, one of his only faults. He's not going to suddenly be impressed by you tomorrow." A grunt was his only answer. "Go to sleep. I'll pick up some of your favorite sake when we're out shopping. Consider it a reward for surviving."

"You're a dream, Nanao-chan." He reached for her again and she batted away his hands. "You know it's a lost cause. I'm going to wind up with you in my arms."

"Yes, but it happening in our sleep and me actively allowing it are two very different things." She rolled over on her side and put her back to him. He grumbled but settled down on his side of the bed without a fight. "Goodnight Taicho."

"Try again."

She took a deep dramatic breath. "Good night, Shunsui."

"Good night, Nanao-chan. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the last few weeks of summer! I really don't have much to add this time other than I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you all for reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Races

He wondered if he threw himself in front of the boars if it would kill him. Probably not considering he'd taken worse hits from hollows, but he hadn't completely dismissed the idea yet. Shunsui just couldn't figure out the appeal. Tadao and Hachiro seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly, gambling small sums of money. Shunsui had many vices, but gambling was not one of them. He'd never understood the thrill of losing money. He'd much rather lose it to a fine bottle of sake or impressing a woman. That was probably why he'd never liked boar racing. Its main point was betting not skill.

All the same he plastered on a smile and tried to be a good sport. He'd even feigned interest in Tadao and Hachiro's conversations about the best jockeys and boars. He knew enough from his brother to at least pretend he knew or cared about what was going on. He had a feeling Nanao's father was less than impressed with his limited knowledge though. The man really was set on hating him, which irked Shunsui to no end. Nanao's father was the only member of her family she actually liked. It seemed like a bad reflection on him that Shunsui could only win her mother over. So once again he tried to get himself interested in the races.

Hachiro cheered when the boar he bet on won the most recent race and Shunsui wondered how much longer they were going to be here. It was late in the afternoon. The women must be done shopping soon. That made his thoughts circle back to Nanao and wonder how she was doing. She could say whatever she liked, but it was obvious the pregnancy revelation had upset her. He couldn't fault her for that either. He'd be upset too if his brother was married and having a child with a woman he'd cared for and had those dreams with.

Shunsui gave Hachiro another once over and sighed. He really didn't see the appeal of the man and nothing about today had changed his opinion. The man seemed like a run of the mill wealthy, overconfident, businessman. Not nearly good enough for his hard working intelligent Nanao-chan. She really needed to work on her self-confidence. She could do better than Hachiro any day. Perhaps he could find someone to set her up with when this was all over, although most of the men he enjoyed hanging out with were perverts. Well, that was a bit harsh. They weren't perverts it's just that they'd all been brutally honest with each other about what they liked and had done with women and none of them were touching Nanao-chan. Jyuushiro might be the only man who he knew well who he'd be willing to let court her and he didn't think they were interested in each other that way even if Jyuushiro would be willing to consider it, which he wouldn't be with his illness. Although wouldn't it be cute if they did? Nanao-chan and Jyuu would make adorable babies. Oh well, he'd just have to ask Rukia-chan or one of the other girls if they had recommendations of men he hadn't heard the drunken confessions of.

"You're very lucky to live so close to such a great boar racing track," Hachiro said suddenly. "You should really consider getting a membership." Shunsui gave the man a fake smile and nodded.

"It's obvious Kyouraku-san doesn't enjoy the races," Nanao's father said with a snort. Well, clearly he wasn't doing as well as he'd thought faking it.

"No? Is that right Kyouraku-san?"

Shunsui gave a weak smile. "It's not that I dislike it," he lied. "I just never got into it and I'm not familiar with the strategies for betting." He felt like that sounded nice without betraying how stupid he thought it all was. What boar racing fans called strategies he generally termed superstitions, but that was neither here nor there.

"You don't have to lie to impress us," Tadao said gruffly. "If you'd rather go to the bars we could just meet up later. Don't worry, I won't tell Nanao-chan."

Was that all her father thought he did? Drink? It usually wouldn't offend him, but he didn't want this man thinking his daughter would have the bad sense to live with some irresponsible drunk who didn't treat her right. "I don't go to the bars during the day." It was mostly the truth. "Nanao-chan wouldn't be with me if I were that sort of man."

"My daughter seems to have a blind spot when it comes to you," Tadao huffed watching as the next race started. "Not that I can figure out why."

"I'd think it would be obvious," Hachiro said with a smug little smile that Shunsui wanted to knock off his face. What exactly did the little twerp think was obvious? "You're her superior, aren't you? It's not like she can say no."

Shunsui struggled to conceal his rage, but something must have slipped through because Tadao's eyes widened and Hachiro took a nervous step backwards. "I am not using my position to blackmail Nanao-chan. And if you think for a moment she'd let someone do that to her you really didn't know her at all."

"It was a joke," Hachiro said holding his hands up.

"It wasn't funny." He brought his anger back under control and turned his attention back to the boar racing. "I don't know why Nanao-chan decided to give me a chance, but whatever it was I'm grateful every day. I know I don't deserve her, and I would never use my position to force her into anything she didn't want. She could end it tomorrow and it wouldn't affect our working relationship."

Hachiro wisely kept his mouth shut and Tadao gave a huff, but said nothing. Shunsui didn't get offended easily, but the implication that he'd treat a woman wrong, especially Nanao-chan, and abuse his position of authority in that way was downright infuriating. This day was going even poorer than he'd imagined, which he would have said last night was impossible.

Something lit up at the edge of his senses and Shunsui jerked out of his melancholy thoughts. "Nanao." Her reiatsu was nearby, not panicked, but definitely putting up a fight. He started heading for the door.

"Kyouraku-san?"

"Seems like the ladies are outside and have run into a bit of trouble." He didn't turn to see if they were following. Nanao-chan seemed to have the situation under control, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be near at hand in case something went wrong. He felt her reiatsu spark up against his senses and grinned. Oh she was well and truly pissed.

He exited the racetrack and saw her mother and sister clutching each other near a pile of shopping bags. Nanao stood alone and defiant, kido glowing at her fingertips, in the middle of the field surrounding the racetrack. One hollow was dissolving at her feet while another roared in anger. Her reiatsu swirled and he felt her pulling in power for her next attack. He kept moving towards her, but figured he'd let her have this one. It'd let her blow off some steam if nothing else. Besides, who was he to rob the world of the vision that was his deadly dangerous Nanao-chan?

"Aren't you going to do something?" her father demanded. Shunsui glanced over at the man who had bravely paced him. Looking back he noticed Hachiro had hung back near the women comforting his wife.  
"There's no reason to. Nanao-chan can defeat hollows of this power level easily enough."

A burst of power struck out from her hands and hit the hollow full force. It screamed as it was thrown backwards. It recovered from the hit but a crack was forming down its mask. She was playing with it. Drawing out its death. Usually he'd chastise her for putting herself in any sort of danger for a moment longer than absolutely necessary and giving potential openings, no matter how small, to the enemy, but today he could understand where she was coming from. She must be in a terrible mood.

"Who cares if she can handle it?" her father insisted panicking as the creature charged his daughter again. "If you love her you'll help her!"

"I won't let her be harmed," he answered placing his hands on the hilt of his swords. "But she doesn't need me. You're daughter is an artist."

Raw power crackled up through her hands and Shunsui smiled. Nanao formed kido like a dance. It was lovely to watch and belied its difficultly with its grace. She shifted the power in her hands and fired off a blast that incinerated the remaining hollow. He felt the contentment at a job well done radiating off her and clapped her father on the shoulder. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Her father gave him a strange look, but Shunsui shrugged it off and kido stepped to her side. "Nanao-chan, what a lovely display."

"They were low level hollows." She shrugged at his praise and pulled her power back in.

"You're being modest. How was your day, darling?"

She rolled her eyes. "About as enjoyable as yours, I assume." She glanced at her family over his shoulder. "If I have to go in one more baby shop or listen to one more sarcastic comment about the way I choose to live my life I'll scream."

"Fair enough, if I have to watch one more boar race I'll do the same."

"I really am sorry. I got you the sake I promised."

"Maybe keep that to yourself. Your dad seems to think I'm drunk more often than I'm sober and Hachiro-san has accused me of using my position to force you into a relationship."

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this," she said looking contrite. It made him want to pull her into a hug, and he suddenly realized he could. Stepping forward he tucked her into his front, and she didn't push him off. "I could tell them the truth?"

"And have your family lord it over you? Absolutely not. I told you, I'm going to win your father over." She laughed and he kissed the crown of her head. He kept it to himself that he also had no intention of giving Hachiro an additional ego boost of knowing he'd hurt her and she'd lied. Whatever Nanao had seen in the man he certainly didn't. Shunsui hadn't realized until now what a bullet he had dodged. If she'd come to him saying she was marrying a man he would have demanded to meet him. Upon meeting Hachiro he would have promptly tried to talk her out of it. It would have been awfully messy. "If you could put in a good word though, it wouldn't go astray. Your father didn't believe for a second I was interested in boar racing."

She laughed into his chest and pushed him away. "That could be because I told him we both hate boar racing ages ago."

"Could have warned me."

"I didn't know you'd fake it," she said grinning at him. The grin quickly faded though. "At least you didn't have to hear about how your child bearing days were limited all day."

He winced on her behalf and tried to lighten the mood. "If you want I could get you pregnant?"

She laughed and smacked his chest pulling away from him completely. "Who'd want to raise the holy terrors your genetics would create?"

"Hey!" he gave her a pouty look and she backed away from him heading towards her family. "We'd make delightful children."

"Only if they favored me. And don't argue, even your mother would agree with me."

He snorted and trailed after her. "We can't all be goody two shoes." He took the excuse to drop his hand on her lower back. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying being able to be so familiar with her. His Nanao-chan was a lovely woman and he enjoyed the subtle shift of her hips under his palm as they walked.

"Nanao, what were you thinking?" her mother demanded when they drew near. "You nearly scared your sister half to death."

"I'm very sorry. Next time I'll just let the hollows eat us."

"Now there's no reason to be rude, but you could have taken your sister's condition into account."

Nanao radiated anger under his hand and he got a firmer hold on one hip tucking her into his side. "Hollows are fast. Nanao-chan definitely took the most appropriate course of action. If she'd waited for someone else to come you might have been injured or worse. There was little to fear with Nanao-chan's kido skills. She has a gift for disintegrating hollows. I never worry with Nanao-chan at my back."

"You'd think it'd be the Taicho taking care of his people instead of the other way around," Tadao said holding his shaking wife.

Shunsui wanted to slam his head into a wall in frustration. He couldn't do anything right with her father apparently.

"A Taicho's job is to protect the Gotei 13 and the innocents protected by it, not his soldiers who should be able to hold their own. If I can't defeat a few low level hollows I don't have the right to claim the title Fukutaicho."

"Not that a woman should aspire to that anyway," her mother muttered clinging to her father.

Shunsui squeezed Nanao's hip and tried to stay calm himself. Nanao had worked hard for her position and it was a shame her mother couldn't find anything to be proud of in it. "It seems like it's been an emotionally exhausting day. Shall we head home? We can get a carriage."

"Thank you, Kyouraku-san," her mother said shakily. How Nanao could be related to these two wilting women he didn't understand. It was like Nanao had absorbed all the fierceness in her family. Then again he supposed he was the outlier in his family too. Shunsui scooped up bags alongside her father and frowned when Nanao took her fair share too. Her mother and Hachiro just helped guide her sister along to the carriage line.

"I can-" he started.

"I'm fine," Nanao said shortly. She marched off and he sighed. At least her anger wasn't directed at him for once.

"You worry about her carrying bags but not fighting monsters?" her father asked staring at him intently.

"Nanao-chan is a solider and I know her abilities well. She wouldn't thank me for taking on a fight she can handle," he said watching her stalk away. "But as a woman," he paused and then clarified, "My woman, I don't want her to have to do anything I could do for her. You'll forgive me if I want to pamper her just a bit when I can, which she'd certainly never let me do on a battlefield. Of course she can handle everything on her own, that doesn't mean she should have to."

"It's not like she's in a delicate state," her father said watching him in a casual way that immediately set off warning bells in Shunsui's head. It was clearly a test he shouldn't fail, but probably would anyway the way the day had been going so he just settled on honesty.

"If Nanao-chan were pregnant and I tried to treat her differently I'd get whacked in the back of the head so many times I'd be concussed. Regardless of her state, I'll always want to help her. She's not a broodmare, only worthy of notice when she's carrying a baby."

"A lot of noble men seem to have that opinion of women," Tadao said neutrally, but Shunsui could tell the man was pleased with his answer.

Delighted he'd finally seemed to do something right Shunsui added, "Well I'm not one of them. Besides I certainly don't want to make the kind of commitment a child would need anytime soon so Nanao doesn't have to worry about my attentions being anything less than purely about her." He realized his mistake almost as soon as it was out of his mouth. Tadao's mouth pinched into a thin line and Shunsui could have hit himself. Maybe Tadao didn't think his daughter's only worth was her baby making ability, but he certainly couldn't be pleased she was living with a man who wasn't willing to commit to her in seemingly any fashion. Shunsui scrambled to cover. "It's just Nanao-chan and I have enough on our plates with the division as it is."

Her father merely made a displeased noise and picked up his pace. There was no winning this day. Shunsui caught up and helped them load bags into the carriage.

"Oh my, it looks like we might need two," her mother said frowning.

Shunsui leapt at the chance to give himself and Nanao a small window of recovery. "Why don't the four of you take it and Nanao-chan and I can shunpo home?" Nanao glanced up hopefully and he was pleased he could still make at least one person happy. "It'll be faster for us that way anyway. It's about a 45 minute carriage ride, but Nanao-chan and I can make it home in five. We could order dinner for delivery and that way by the time you got home it should be arriving?"

"Oh." Her mother pursed her lips and Shunsui couldn't imagine what her argument against it would be. "I was sort of hoping we could go to Kozue for dinner."

He felt Nanao's reiatsu flame into a rage next to him and he settled a hand on her lower back to stop her from whatever tirade she was about to launch into. Kozue was one of the most exclusive restaurants in the 1st district, and only the upper echelons of society frequented it. It was incredibly expensive and even more difficult to get a reservation if you didn't have the right last name. "I don't think even I could get us into Kozue tonight on such late notice," he said jovially pinching Nanao's side lightly when she opened her mouth to say something. "Perhaps tomorrow night though? I could make a few calls."

Haruka gave a little clap of excitement. "Oh, that would just be wonderful if you could Kyouraku-san. Shall we meet you at home then?"

He nodded and offered a hand helping her step up into the carriage. The other three followed after her and the carriage finally started heading home.

"Shunsui–"

"Come on, Nanao-chan. Let's go home." He leapt into shunpo before she could say another word. A few minutes later they were home and slipping out of their shoes. "Alright, have at it."

"I cannot believe my mother. You absolutely do not have to get us into Kozue. It was rude of her to even ask, and she most certainly expects you to buy, which you also absolutely do not have to do. This is a new low even for her."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine at all!" she yelled throwing up her hands in frustration. "It's presumptuous and rude. You aren't a meal ticket or her personal in with high society."

"If we were dating–"

"If we were dating I'd be even more horrified; I would never let her treat a man I love this way. She can't just use people like this. She doesn't even know you. I should have never dragged you into this. I should have known she would try to use you. I'm so sorry. I know you hate when people suck up to you just because of your name or money. I'll tell her that under no circumstances are we going to Kozue, and that if she even so much as smiles the wrong way in your direction they can all pack their things and go home. You shouldn't be abused this way in your own home when you're doing me a favor. I should have lied and told her I was dating Zaraki. She'd have disowned me and that would have been just fine with me."

Shunsui was grinning. He couldn't help it. She'd started pacing the house in her rage, and a worked up Nanao-chan was an adorable Nanao-chan – more so when the anger wasn't aimed at him. He gently grabbed her arms to stop her movements. The smile dropped off his face when he realized she was literally shaking with fury.

"Nanao-chan, it's fine."

"It isn't. She shouldn't be able to come here and insult me and treat you like a prop and a piggy bank. I would have never done this if I thought she'd actually have the audacity to do something like this. I knew she'd want you for your money and name, but I'd hoped she'd be subtler about it and at least treat you with some respect in your own home."

"It's a game, Nanao-chan, and it's one I know well. I've interacted with people like your mother my whole life. It isn't a big deal."

"It's a big deal, because this person is related to me and doing it to someone they think I'm in love with. You'd think if she thought I was in a committed relationship with you she'd actually want to know a bit about who you are, but she doesn't care if you're smart, or funny, or considerate. She doesn't care that we move as a team, or you support my career, or that we share interests, or that you can make me laugh at the most inappropriate of times despites some of my best efforts. All she cares about is the stuff that doesn't matter, things I barely even remember to associate with you most days. Even if we aren't dating, you're still my friend, and I would never let someone treat my friends this way."

"It's nothing. We'll go to Kozue and have a nice dinner. If we were in a relationship I'd want to impress your family. I'd be happy to take them there. It's really no trouble." And if it prompted her to say such kind things about him then all the better. He didn't think he'd heard that many compliments about himself from Nanao ever. It was nice.

She sighed and leaned forward dropping her forehead against his chest. Her action surprised him, but not willing to let the opportunity slip by he dropped his hands from her arms and instead pulled her into a loose hug.

"Sometimes I don't know how I could be related to her." There was a waver to her voice that suggested tears.

"She's not so bad." Nanao snorted. "A bit selfish and conniving, but I've met much much worse. She just wants her daughters well married and a fancy dinner. Now the insulting you bit I'd like to revisit."

"Oh, of all the things to focus on," she said pushing away from him. "I have years of practice ignoring it."

"It clearly affects you, which isn't shocking. If my mother was constantly making disparaging comments about me I'd be upset too. Honestly I can't think of any other reason for you thinking Hachiro remotely deserved you other than that woman having given you a hard case of self doubt."

"Now Hachiro-san hasn't done anything to you. Why drag him into this?"

"The man is completely common, Nanao-chan. If that's what you want to marry I can have a dozen more of the exact same thing lined up for you by the end of the week. He's dull and average."

"Because I'm so special and unique?" she spat and he shook his head. He'd always noticed a downturn in her mood after she'd spoken to her mother or received a letter, but he'd always been too dense to connect those interactions to her periods of particularly low self-confidence. Now that he thought back over the years he could pinpoint so many times she was especially hard on herself that coincided with contact with her mother.

He dropped a hand on her shoulder and used the other to lift her chin and force her to look him in the eye and see how serious he was. "Nanao you're one of the highest-ranking females in the Gotei 13 and that is no easy task. You belong to a club, excuse me, basically run a club that is dedicated to the fact that it's harder for women to get ahead in the Gotei 13 and helping them. Not only that, you got where you are without a club or a support system to help you. You're one of the most talented kido masters in the whole Seireitei. The Kido Corps have been gagging to get you for decades. I've seen you do things with kido spells I never even conceived could be done. You're smarter then people decades older than you, not to mention possessing humor and wit that keep even me on my toes. And then to top it all off you're positively beautiful, and I'm not saying that because we're friends. If I met you in a bar I would definitely try to get you in my bed. That man is so far from what you could have he might as well be in another universe. And if you want someone like that then it's fine, you should have them, but don't you dare tell me even for a second that you think that boring little toadstool is out of your league."

"None of it seems to matter to her," she said quietly dropping her eyes.

"Fuck her." Nanao's head snapped back up at the harsh reprimand. Shunsui very rarely cursed _at_ someone, and never at a woman. "You could walk out tomorrow and achieve everything her and your sister have achieved with a snap of your fingers. They could spend the rest of their lives working and never catch up to you. You're going to be an amazing wife and mother when you want to be with a man who actually deserves it, as well as a Fukutaicho, and a kido master, and an accomplished, intelligent, beautiful woman. Don't you ever let your mother convince you of anything less. So let her have her fancy dinner and her little high-society thrill. That's all she's got in her life. But you, oh Nanao-chan, you've got so so much more."

"You really mean all that." It was said with conviction rather than as a question and her eyes looked a bit watery, but for a different reason then they were before. "Thank you."

"I didn't say anything that isn't true. Whenever you doubt it just remember that they may be your family, but they sent you off to the shinigami when you were just a kid. Your friends here know you better than they ever could, just like you and Jyuu know me better than even my blood relations, and absolutely no one in the Gotei 13 shares your mother's opinion about you. Perhaps you should threaten her with kido and see how quickly she changes her tune."

Nanao laughed and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be dealing with my personal drama. Thank you again for helping me."

"What are friends for? Although if you think I won't be guilting you into going with me to boring formal affairs I have to attend for a very long time, you are very much mistaken."

She laughed again and he smiled. Nanao had a lovely laugh when she wasn't trying to hold it back. "Fair enough, and I will pay you back for tomorrow's dinner. It may take me a few years and payment installments, but I'll do it."

"Nonsense, consider it your overtime pay that you don't receive," he answered. The money really meant nothing to him, and if it would keep Nanao-chan's mother happy and off their backs he'd pay triple what the dinner was going to cost him. In fact, he wondered if he could pay them off to go home early? That would probably make her father hate him even more though.

"It's too much."

"If it were too much I'd say. Honestly Nanao-chan, how many times have you gotten in early or stayed late because I refuse to do my work? And how many times have you had to dash around the Rukongai trying to get me to meetings on time? Or how about all the times you've gotten up at the wee hours of the morning to get me home or nursed me through a bad hangover? I figure you should have some compensation for that."

"We're colleagues and friends. You don't owe me anything for any of that. If I felt like you did I would have transferred years ago."

"Regardless, consider it a thank you."

"If you're sure," she said hesitantly. The meal would be expensive, he certainly wasn't going to lord that over her.

"I am. Now come on let's order dinner so it actually arrives when they get here. What are you in the mood for?" He started to head towards the kitchen where he'd left his phone. Most of the restaurants had at least adopted landlines for deliveries. Soul Society didn't take to technology quickly but the phone had proved to be a desirable convenience especially in the upper districts where shinigami spent their money. He stopped when she grabbed his hand. Standing up on her tip toes she placed a quick chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Shunsui." She pulled away from him just as quickly and slipped into the kitchen. He smiled and touched his cheek where she'd pressed her lips. Leave it to Nanao-chan to make such a simple gesture such a big compliment. Who cared if he was impressing her father when he was putting himself so far into her good graces?

* * *

 **A/N: A little early Labor Day present. Hope all my American readers enjoy the day off tomorrow. I know I will (almost as much as I enjoy making Shunsui and Nanao give each other little pep talks – what can I say, I'm a fluff purist)!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Intrusion

He would pay a small fortune to have her family leave. No wonder she was so distressed every time she had to deal with them. They'd come home and Shunsui had helped them carry bags and had been accepting delivery after delivery after that. If nothing else the Ise women knew how to shop. In fact it was probably the only way Nanao resembled her mother at all. He'd made the mistake years ago of insisting on accompanying her to a living world trip. What had followed had been a six hour shopping marathon in which he'd made many friends with the other men sitting around in stores waiting for women. After that he'd never insisted on going with her again.

After several deliveries her sister had suddenly complained about feeling unwell and there had been a fuss made. Who knew pregnant women were quite so fragile? Then her father and brother-in-law had been talking non-stop about the boar races they'd watched earlier that day. He was tempted to marry Nanao just to give her a better family.

He'd finally escaped to the bedroom while Nanao assisted her mother and sister, and he supposed he could use this as yet another example of why he didn't get into serious relationships. Other people's families were hell. Without a blood relation it wasn't easy to forgive their faults. Even with a blood relation he didn't know how Nanao tolerated her family's company for long. He supposed it was all a matter of perspective and what you were raised with and used to, still it peeved him off to see Nanao's family treat her like she was the black sheep when, in his opinion, she was the most successful of them all. If he was ever going to settle down, Nanao-chan was definitely the kind of woman he'd look for. Her dull sister held no appeal.

A knock on his front door lured him out of the bedroom. The food must have finally arrived. They could eat and then settle in for the evening, which would mean no more family drama. It was the first time he was looking forward to a Monday in the office.

Dinner would be good though. He hadn't ordered from this place in a while and he couldn't remember why. They had excellent food. It wasn't until he had the door fully opened that he truly remembered. The restaurant owner had a very pretty daughter who occasionally ran deliveries for him. Shunsui had slept with her a few years back because she'd been attractive and clearly interested. She hadn't seemed like the type of girl to take it too seriously. Unfortunately she had been. After being stalked for a week or so he'd had to "break up" with her. If he remembered correctly he'd made up some fluff about having gotten out of a serious relationship and not being able to fall in love again so quickly. The greatest tragedy of the whole thing was he'd had to stop ordering the delicious food. How in the hell had he let this slip his mind? And what was the girl's name?

"Shunsui-kun," the girl trilled. "It's been a long time."

What the hell was her name? "So it has," he said with a forced smile.

"Any particular reason you decided to order tonight?" she asked inching closer to the open door.

"I have guests," he said quickly hoping that would squash any romantic notions she'd conjured up for his order.

She glanced over his shoulder into the house, but it didn't stop her from setting down the bags of food and leaning across the threshold to touch his arm. "I was real glad to hear from you, Shunsui-kun."

It didn't seem to matter that a man had taken his order and he certainly hadn't requested her for delivery. "Well, your dad makes some of the best food in the area."

She laughed lightly although he didn't think he'd said anything funny. "You should come by more often then. My dad's been teaching me. I could cook you up something nice once your guests leave." She put a hand on his exposed chest and moved forward with him when he took a step back. "Maybe later tonight?"

"Ah," he hedged still struggling to remember her name as he reached up to remove her hand. "They're from out of town and staying with me."

She crossed the threshold completely and pressed up against him more firmly, and he debated how to get her off without physically pushing her off. "Perhaps you could sneak out for a bit then? My apartment isn't that far away."

He laughed lightly and got a hold on her arms before stepping back so she couldn't follow. "As sweet an offer as that is, I really can't accept." There was no need to be rude. He'd just enjoy this food one last time and then go back to avoiding the restaurant and her.

"Another time then," she said with a seductive smile. "You know where I am."

"What's taking so long? Was it too much for the two of you to carry?"

Shunsui looked over to the living room's entryway only to see Hachiro walking up behind Nanao's father who was staring at him stonily. Shunsui dropped his hands from the woman's arms like he'd been burned, which probably only served to make him look even guiltier. He wondered how long the man had been standing there. From the look on his face it was certainly long enough.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Tadao said.

"Thank you for bringing the food. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," the girl said flirtatiously.

"No, I can't possibly accept that." Shunsui pulled out his wallet and started pulling out money. The girl waved it off, but he simply pulled out more than the meal could possibly cost and shoved it in her resisting hands. "Thanks for the food."

"Anytime, Shunsui-kun." She reached to touch him again and he backed off quickly knocking a painting crooked on the wall. "Please stop by when your guests leave."

"Well, bye then, uh." He still couldn't remember her name. Kumi maybe? "Bye." He pulled the door shut the second he had her back over the threshold. He turned to find Tadao carrying bags into the kitchen and Hachiro holding one looking confused.

"Is Katsumi-chan feeling better?" Shunsui asked trying to turn the attention away from him.

Hachiro shrugged. "Her mother and Nanao-san are helping her. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. It's a woman thing so I try not to get involved as I wouldn't be any help anyway." Hachiro seemed entirely unconcerned so it must not be anything too bad. "Do you mind me asking a question?"

"Sure."

"What changed between you and Nanao-san?"

"Huh?"

"It's just that when I first met Nanao-san she denied having any romantic feelings for you."

"Why did that even come up?" he asked curiously.

"Of course it came up. It's difficult to court a woman who spends that amount of unsupervised time with another man. Especially one with your reputation. I'm surprised she puts up with you having women on the side." Hachiro gave a subtle nod to the closed door. "She didn't seem like the type who would tolerate it. Did she get desperate after I ended it?"

Shunsui had to fight to keep his laugh in. Was this man so delusional that he honestly thought he was a better choice than Shunsui? Not that Shunsui would argue that he was good boyfriend or husband material, but at least he had something to offer a woman and he didn't lie about who he was. "You know, Nanao-chan was never clear on why you did end it."

"That's because she doesn't know why." Hachiro shrugged and looked quite proud of himself. "It was all a ploy."

"What do you mean?" Shunsui frowned and hoped he'd understood that wrong.

"I mean I was always going to marry her sister. The first time I saw Katsumi at the market with her family I knew she was perfect for me. It threw a wrench in the plan when I found out she had an older sister in the Gotei 13. I mean a soldier woman who spends all her time with military men might be ok for you, but no normal upstanding businessman was really going to tolerate that. I had a matchmaker set up a meeting though."

"Why date Nanao at all then?" Shunsui reeled his anger in quickly when he felt Nanao's reiatsu brush over his in concern.

"Well, she was the oldest daughter of course. I needed an in. I'd never have been allowed to pursue Katsumi with Nanao-san unmarried if I were a stranger. I won her mother over though while I was with Nanao, and once I knew she liked me well enough I ended it. Managed to bump into Katsumi at a market later and casually start meeting her. Their mother liked me well enough that when she found out she agreed to break with custom. Pretty clever, right? In fact, you probably owe me for driving Nanao-san into your arms."

He was going to break Hachiro's jaw.

"Is everything alright?" Nanao asked emerging from another room. Concern showed through in her eyes and Shunsui once again tried to subdue his emotions and contain the feelings that were leaking out through his reiatsu.

"It's fine." Shunsui picked up the last bag. Telling her would only hurt her further. His first impulse was to grab her and barricade them in their office until her family and this piece of garbage left town.

"Shunsui?" She stepped forward and touched his hand where it was fisted around the bag. He gentled his hold.

"How's Katsumi-chan?"

"She's fine," Nanao said frowning, but allowed him to change the topic. "She just got a bit ill from the carriage ride. Are we ready to eat?"

He nodded and started following Hachiro towards the dining room. He stopped outside the room once Haichro entered and blocked Nanao's way.

"Shunsui?" He moved the bag into a one armed hold and pulled her against him. "What happened? Your reiatsu-"

"Your Dad saw the delivery girl flirting with me aggressively so he hates me even more." If he said what he was really thinking, that Hachiro was one of the worst people he'd ever met and he'd met a lot of terrible people, it'd lead her to ask why. He supposed he knew other men who had done similar shady things to get a girl and he hadn't judged them as harshly, but those men had never done it to Nanao.

She snorted into his chest. "I told you you'd never win him over. You don't have to try so hard."

"He's the only family member you like."

"Exactly, so of course he can see through your games," she laughed. "How aggressive was she?"

"I'd forgotten why I don't order from this restaurant anymore. I slept with the owner's daughter once and it was a mistake."

"Oh, was this the restaurant stalker you picked up a few years ago? Miku-san if I remember correctly."

That was her name! "How did you know that?"

"Did you honestly think that girl accepted your silly little 'I just got out of a relationship' lie?" She peered up at him and laughed at the shock on his face. "The girl had started stalking you at the division and it was disrupting work. I had to have her removed from our office while you were out more than once. I got Rangiku-san to take a group of some of the hotter men from the Gotei 13 over to the restaurant. That dinner cost me more than I care to remember. Added to you avoiding her she shifted her attentions to someone in the 7th if I remember correctly. Guess that must have ended, and she's ready to try for you again."

He shuddered. "I'm never ordering from there again."

A knock on the front door interrupted them and Shunsui frowned. If Miku had come back he was going to shove Nanao up against the wall and kiss her senseless until the girl left. He'd probably get kido blasted for it, but at least it would send a clear message. Nanao pushed him away with a smirk that said she knew exactly what he was worried about. She headed towards the door and swung it open without hesitation.

Jyuushiro stood in his doorway holding a bottle of sake. "Shun-, oh. Nanao-san."

"Hello, Ukitake-Taicho, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I forgot about the, ahem, arrangement. I came for our Sunday dinner and drink. I'm sorry."

Shunsui lifted an eyebrow at his old friend. Bullshit Jyuu had forgotten. Everyone thought Jyuushiro was so honest and upfront, but that was crap. His friend had clearly just been curious and bored and decided to come over. Jyuu gave a slight shrug at his look and kept an innocent expression on his face.

"Who's at the door? I thought all our deliveries arrived." Nanao's mother came around the corner out of the dining room.

"Ah, Jyuushiro Ukitake, ma'am." His friend gave his most charming smile and her mother predictably melted.

"Yes, I've heard of your family. You have family estates in Ugendo, correct? You're friends with Nanao and Kyouraku-san?"

"Yes and yes," Jyuushiro said. "I've known Shunsui since we were boys and Nanao-san since she joined the 8th. I usually come over for dinner and a drink on Sunday's, but I forgot you all were visiting. I don't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense, there's plenty of food. You should join us." At least her mother was generous if she smelled another potential aristocratic contact.

"Well if it's not too much trouble?" His friend was the ultimate conman. A quick smile and people bent over backwards for him.

"Of course, come in, come in." Her mother motioned and headed back into the dining room.

"I really don't mean to be a bother," Jyuu said looking at Nanao.

She smiled and was clearly eating it up as well. Shunsui thought he should be offended she never offered him the same benefit of the doubt. "Please join us, Ukitake-Taicho. I'm sorry I seem to have pulled you into my lie too."

"It's my fault for forgetting. And Nanao-san, please call my Jyuushiro. It'd look odd to your family if you called me Taicho. We're all friends here."

"If you're going to stay at least put in a good word or two for me, eh old friend?"

"Do you need it?"

"My father isn't a fan. He thinks Shunsui is cheating on me."

"Oh, with who?"

"Basically anyone he can," Nanao said looping her arm through Jyuushiro's and starting to guide him to the dining room. "He also thinks Shunsui is quite fake. Nor was he impressed by Shunsui's limited knowledge of boar racing."

"Come on then, let's see if I can help my old friend out."

Shunsui groaned. Jyuushiro was as much of a troublemaker as he was. Jyuu was just better at not getting caught. He had little doubt that Jyuushiro planned more to have fun at his expense than help his case with Nanao's parents. All the same he followed his two friends into the dining room.

Two hours later found the three of them settled on Shunsui's porch enjoying some sake. He'd been correct in his assessment that Jyuushiro was going to torture him. Jyuu had spent dinner first talking to her father and Hachiro knowledgably about the boar races, which Jyuushiro had always kept up with since his brother-in-law owned a boar farm, then he'd switched to flattering the women and chatting about babies, before finally regaling her family with funny stories of Shunsui's less than stellar moments. Jyuu had completely sealed the deal on her father's favor when Nanao mentioned her father had helped her pick out the last bonsai tree she'd given to Jyuushiro for his birthday. The men had bonded over the art of bonsai and Shunsui knew Jyuu had firmly locked up all fatherly affection. Tadao wouldn't do anything but glare every time Shunsui said anything at all.

Overall he'd been relieved when Nanao's family had admitted to being worn out and headed to bed. Spending an evening with Nanao and Jyuushiro was one of his favorite activities when her family wasn't involved. He glanced over at Nanao who was laughing at Jyuushiro's joke and swaying slightly from the sake. She tipped dangerously to her right and he moved to intercept her allowing her to lean heavily into his side. Nanao grinned up at him and he smiled back.

"Alright, Nanao-chan?"

"Mmm-hmm." He wrapped an arm around her to steady her and she settled into it. Shunsui looked up from her to see Jyuushiro smiling over his cup at them. "I might have had enough."

"Nanao-chan is a light weight."

"Nanao-chan is tired." She yawned as if to prove her point. "You just had to stand around at a stupid boar race. I got dragged all over the 1st district. Besides the amount of self-restraint it took not to kido my mother into the next district used up my stores for a month."

"But I need those reserves so as not to get blasted every time you find me taking a nap," Shunsui complained.

"Sorry." She said, but didn't sound that apologetic. "But you can survive a kido blast. My mother would have died if only from the level of outrage it would have caused her." Nanao pulled away from him to sit up straight and stuck her nose in the air doing a terrible impression of her mother's voice. "Nanao, really, what sort of man is going to want a woman who solves her problems with violence? And such a display. It's unladylike to draw so much attention to ones self in public. I know you're very lenient with Kyouraku-san so as to keep him, but honestly even that won't make him stay if you're so harsh and unreasonable. You should definitely focus on getting pregnant. There are ways around contraceptives and it would definitely soften you. Maybe then you'd understand what I've been trying to tell you all these years. Motherhood would be good for you. Take the edge off. And it's about time you lock him down or you really will become an old spinster. He'll definitely leave if something doesn't change soon."

Shunsui had been smiling at the start of her impersonation, but the smile had turned brittle by the end. No wonder she'd needed that hollow fight and had been so unhappy when he got her home. Jyuushiro was frowning across from them, and Shunsui shook his head at him to ward off whatever he was going to say.

"I like my Nanao-chan just the way she is." He reached over and dragged her unresisting form back to his side. "I'd much rather a kido wielding soldier for a wife than your harpy of a mother. Besides you're soft enough as is." He slipped a hand down to cup her butt and she yelped and smacked him. Next thing he knew she was tackling him and he was trying to hold his sake cup aloft to keep from spilling while he laughed.

"You're a lecherous pervert." She'd ended up on top of him pinning him to the porch. Her hair looked dangerously close to falling out of her clip. He set the sake cup down and gave her a mock-serious stare.

"I could show you all your other soft places too if you don't believe me?" He said it with his most seductive growl and with a cheesy lift of his eyebrows. Nanao dissolved into laughter and collapsed on top of him giggling into his neck. He loved drunk, relaxed, and happy Nanao. He'd honestly been a bit sad when he'd thought he was going to miss his traditional Sunday evening alone with his friend, but having Nanao there didn't seem like an intrusion. If anything she added to the fun. He brought up an arm and hugged her to him sitting up so she was sprawled in his lap.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone?" Jyuushiro asked innocently playing along. "Although if you want children, Nanao-san, my family has a much better birth record than Shun's. I'm willing to offer my services."

"Hey! My family's birth record is just fine. Two children is a perfectly acceptable number. Nanao-chan doesn't want eight children."

"I didn't say we had to shoot for eight. My parents were clearly insane," Jyuu said fondly. "But our fertility is a proven thing considering I also currently have thirteen nieces and nephews."

"Yeah, well I have four nieces and nephews and all from one brother, so there. I can impregnate a woman just fine, thank you very much."

"I don't know, Shun. You've slept with way more women than I have over the years and not even one accidental child." Jyuu sipped his sake with a smirk.

"That's because I haven't wanted one! I'm more careful than you think."

"Of course you are." Jyuu reached over and patted his knee patronizingly.

"That's it." Shunsui gathered a surprised Nanao in his arms and stood. "Let's go get you knocked up."

Nanao snorted and wiggled in his arms. "Put me down this instant."

"Nope, we're proving Jyuushiro wrong. We're going to have ten children just to outdo them."

"I am not having ten of your children. You're going to have to call back Miku-san."

Shunsui gave a shudder. "Absolutely not. We're going to have ten beautiful girls and they're all going to be badass kido masters and take the Gotei 13 by storm. Yama-jii will be delighted to have so many new recruits. Don't worry I'll give you twins so you only have to be pregnant five times." Both her and Jyuushiro were laughing by this point.

"Put me down, you idiot." He set her on her feet, but pouted at them both.

"How about nine and I'll give you triplets. That's only three times!"

"Clearly the sake has rattled your brain. I'm going to bed. You two talk nonsense on your own time."

"Aww, Nanao-chan, don't leave me here alone with this old fart."

"You're a year older than me," Jyuushiro cried offended.

"Goodnight, Jyuushiro-san."

"Goodnight, Nanao-san."

"Goodnight, Shunsui." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "Goodnight, dear." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll be in shortly."

"Don't rush. Should I leave a light on?"

"No, I can navigate just fine in the dark."

She nodded as she covered another yawn. Waving goodbye to them both she slipped inside the house. Shunsui settled back down near his sake and looked over to find his friend scrutinizing him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Jyuu."

"I was just thinking I've never really spent time with you and a woman you were seeing." He held up a hand to stop Shunsui's protest. "I know the situation, but you know what I mean. You don't spend any time with women generally outside of wooing and bedding them or drinking with them, so its rare I actually meet a woman you're 'seeing'. I just thought it was nice is all, the three of us. You two complement each other."

"Well we've been friends and worked together for a long time. It's natural that we're comfortable with one another."

"Of course," his friend answered, but his eyes wandered to where Nanao had disappeared into the house and Shunsui got a bad feeling.

"Do not play matchmaker." Jyuu gave him an affronted look. "Remember when you tried to match Kaien-kun? It was a disaster. Not to mention that time you tried to help Shinji-san or that time you tried to meddle with Toshiro-san and Momo-chan."

"Hey, Kaien-kun met Miyako-chan on the way home from that terrible date!"

"Its only saving grace. You just leave Nanao and me alone. We're fine as we are."

"I was simply acknowledging that if you ever did change your mind and want a real relationship, Nanao-san would not be a bad option."

"Yeah, unfortunately she comes with her family." Shunsui made a face. He couldn't imagine being related to Nanao's mother and having Hachiro for a brother-in-law. Thinking of that man reminded him of what he'd said earlier and Shunsui got angry all over again.

"Did her mother really say those awful things to her? She seemed cloying, but not particularly nasty."

"She saves it all up for Nanao-chan apparently. Besides she'd never say something like that to someone with any status. Poor Nanao. I should have never let her go alone with them today."

"It at least makes more sense why she lied now. I honestly thought you were joking when you first told me. Also Hachiro-san was not at all who I would have pictured Nanao-chan falling for."

"Yeah, he's a right bastard." Shunsui clamped down on his reiatsu hard to keep from disturbing Nanao. Jyuushiro looked bewildered by the change in mood.

"Shun?"

"He was playing her. Told me he'd always been after Katsumi-san, but had gone after Nanao to get an in with her family since they wouldn't have originally let him court Katsumi without her older sister being married off. As for Nanao, I can't see her actually being that in love with him. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think she found him tolerable if passably interesting, definitely a notch above what her mother usually served up to her, and the love and approval of her mother did the rest. She'd have been miserable with a twat like him. If I could beat the shit out of him without pissing Nanao off I would."

"Want me to?" his friend asked darkly. Jyuu and Nanao weren't as close as he and Nanao were, but Jyuushiro respected Nanao and had spent a lot of time with her over the years either through work or through Shunsui.

"No, and get your reiatsu under control. You'll wake her."

"She's not as attuned to mine as she is to yours."

"All the same, I don't want to upset her further and I don't want her asking questions. She doesn't need to have one more terrible bit of news, and it wouldn't change anything if she did know except make it even harder for her to interact with him."

"I suppose. Still I think I'd want to know if my brother-in-law was that sort of asshole."

"Want to know the best part? The idiot actually thinks she's with me because she was desperate after he broke things off with her. He thinks _I'm_ the rebound and that I pressured her into it with my position."

"Nanao-san doesn't strike me as a rebound type of girl."

"That's not the point. He actually believes that I'm second best to him! Which is just unequivocally not true." Jyuushiro fell silent and Shunsui narrowed his eyes at him. "Alright, what is it?"

"It's not that you're not better than him. You are, but from an outsiders perspective I could see what he's thinking."

"How?"

"He clearly thinks of Nanao as a woman from an old-fashioned well off family who's looking for a well-to-do husband. You're noble, but as far removed from them as you can make yourself. Beyond that everyone's heard rumors about you. You already said her family thinks you're cheating on her and she's just tolerating it to keep you. You also have a position of authority over her. I know you'd never use it that way, but if he or her family believes all that nonsense then I suppose she does look a bit desperate."

Shunsui huffed in disgust. "Some friend you are."

"Oh, don't get all bent out of shape. You know your reputation as well as anyone. If Nanao was my daughter I wouldn't want her dating you, and I certainly wouldn't want her living with you."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for her?"

"Of course you are. Or you would be if you wanted to be. I'm just saying I can understand where their concerns stem from. What does it even matter? You're the one who wants everyone to think you're a frivolous flirt, and you're the one who decided you never wanted to deal with long term committed relationships. You should be pleased you've achieved exactly what you set out to achieve. Women know exactly what they're getting when they go after you."

"Relationships are bothersome," Shunsui defended, "They take too much time and energy and don't have enough rewards."

"Whatever you say."

Shunsui flinched. They didn't often talk about relationships and he should have wrapped this conversation up earlier. Jyuushiro, as opposed to Shunsui, would very much like to have a family. He'd decided that he couldn't with his illness and imposed his own self-isolation. Shunsui had often argued that it was nonsense, but nothing had been able to sway Jyuu. "It'll be you and me till we're old geezers," Shunsui said trying to lighten the mood. "We'll hang out together and fart in the hot springs and there will be no women to nag us."

Jyuushiro laughed. "I think we better convince Nanao-san to stay with us into our old age just to keep us civil."

"Fine, Nanao-chan can stay, but that's it. We'll need someone to fetch our vitamins after all."

"And on that ridiculous note I'm going home. I have to get up for work tomorrow, and you have a beautiful woman waiting for you in your bed."

Shunsui laughed at that. "Nanao-chan has already informed me I need a bigger bed and a body pillow to cuddle with."

"Ah, your cuddling problem. I don't miss waking up in your arms on away training missions during the academy. Although I did enjoy the time you cuddled up to the instructor in your sleep. I've never heard a man hit such a high pitch of screaming before or after in my life. I'm surprised you still have your eyebrows with Nanao-san in your bed."

"She's a bigger softie than she lets on. Besides I'm the one doing her a favor so she just shoves me off and grumbles. It's not my fault I curl up to anyone nearby and she's the one staying in my bed."

"Goodnight, Shunsui."

"I hope you had your fun."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," Shunsui said shaking his head. His friend was devious. "I hope your curiosity is satiated and you'll not cause trouble for us?"

"I was never going to cause trouble for Nanao-san."

"But for me?"

"Not my fault if her family thinks I'm better suited." Jyuushiro grinned at him as he walked him towards the door. "I really would make a better husband than you."

"Get out," Shunsui said throwing the door open as his friend put his shoes on. "And stay away from my Nanao-chan."

"What are you going to do when she's not yours anymore?"

"Nonsense, she'll always be mine."

"Until she's the next Hachiro's."

"She swore off marriage."

"But if she hadn't, she'd still need someone less flighty than you," Jyuushiro teased. "Go back to your delivery girls. Leave women like Nanao-san to men who deserve them."

"Shutting the door on you," Shunsui sing-songed as he did just that. He headed back towards the bedroom and opened the door quietly. He knew his friend was joking, but as he looked at the small form curled up in his bed he couldn't help but think she really did deserve the best. He'd meant every good thing he'd said about her earlier that night.

He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was odd having someone else share his room. Not unpleasant exactly, but odd. He mainly had one-night stands. A few women who were up for it were repeats, but they didn't casually sleep in his bed. He'd never been worried about waking someone up or their comfort level. The women that came into his bed were there for one reason and it was not sleep. If they wanted to sleep they could go home.

Slipping out of the bathroom he crossed the room and felt his way to the side of the bed. He lifted the covers and crawled under, basking in the heat that Nanao had already generated. He wasn't going to lie, getting into a warm bed occupied by a lovely woman was a delicious experience. Nanao made a soft noise as the bed shifted underneath her and rolled over pressing soft angles up against his side. He should probably roll her away, but he let her settle against him. Honestly, having Nanao-chan live with him wasn't an imposition. It was just her family that drove him crazy. Her warm breath fanned out against his collarbone and he turned to kiss the crown of her head. No, Nanao-chan wasn't the problem. How Hachiro could look at her and just see an inconvenience he would never understand. He pushed the thought away to avoid getting angry all over again. This close his upset reiatsu would definitely wake her.

Nanao mumble something that sounded like 'stop slacking' in her sleep and he grinned. He hoped she was dreaming about him.

* * *

 **A/N: Another week of work ahead of me, sigh. At least I had some Nanao/Shunsui in the morning to get me through. I always enjoy a chapter where I get to work Jyuushiro in. Hope you all have lovely weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fancy Dinner

She woke up on a breathing pillow and cocooned in warmth. It wasn't a terrible way to wake up if she was being honest. Nanao lay there for a moment with her head on Shunsui's chest, his arm wrapped around her, and their legs tangled. No one would ever know, least of all Shunsui who was dead asleep, so she decided to just enjoy it for a few moments.

Her internal clock quickly became overbearing though, saying she would be late if she lay around much longer and she shifted to get up. Shunsui made a sound of protest and dragged her back down rolling them over so he was half on top of her.

"Off," she said pushing at his shoulder and trying not to laugh. He just buried his face more firmly into her neck. "You don't have to get up, but I do."

"Warm," he muttered.

"That's too bad." She started to squirm down the bed to get out of his hold. He reached for her sleepily, but she managed to escape. He gave a displeased huff and buried his head under a pillow. Nanao did laugh then and made her way to the bathroom. He really was impossible in the mornings.

Twenty minutes later Nanao was showered and in her uniform. She was nothing if not efficient. She slipped out of the bathroom to find Shunsui still snoring away in the bed. She grinned as she noticed one of his arms had fallen completely off the bed. It was understandable that women chased him. He was good looking and his broad naked back was nothing to scoff at, but she thought her favorite things about him were when he was entirely un-cool. Walking over to the bed she gently took his wrist and moved his arm back on to the bed.

His hand twisted and snagged hers tugging her down next to him on the bed. He rolled on to his side and blinked up at her sleepily. "Get back in bed. It's too early."

"It's time to go to work." She pushed a strand of hair off his face.

"Mmm," he argued intelligently before flopping back over on to his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

"Come on, sleepyhead," she coaxed. He grumbled again and she gave into an impulse and ran her hands over his back. It was inappropriate, but she couldn't resist and she was feeling generous this morning after everything he'd done for her yesterday. He shifted under her hands and she applied a firmer pressure.

"Nanao-chan, if you're trying to convince me to get out of bed you're going about it wrong. Your hands are heaven."

"You can stay in bed if you want," she said working on a knot near his right shoulder. He gave a happy little groan and she grinned. "But I'm going into work, and if you stay here it means you're on your own with my family." She felt him tense under her palms. "If you come into the office with me I'll let you sleep on the couch."

"Really?" he mumbled turning his head on his pillow.

"I'm not going to punish you for doing me a favor," she said working her way down his back. He made a pleased noise. "You're going to have to get up though and come with me. I set up a guide to take them to the shrines in the first today so we should be off the hook until dinner."

"Nanao-chan, lower," he growled.

She laughed and removed her hands, smacking him on the shoulder. "Get up or stay here with my family. Your choice."

"Can't we just stay in bed all day and ignore them?"

"We'd get bored."

"I could make it interesting," he said raising his eyebrows at her suggestively, but his barely contained laugh gave him away.

"I'm going into the office now."

"No," he pouted snaking out an arm and snagging her waist. "Stay here and we'll lock the door."

Nanao pushed his hands away. "You're being irresponsible. 15 minutes and I leave without you."

She left the room and steeled herself as she heard the sounds of her family in the kitchen. Her mother was complaining about the tea selections and Nanao rolled her eyes. She was still furious at her mother's presumptuous behavior about Kozue and thought Shunsui was being a push over, but she supposed it was his choice. She still planned on paying him back for dinner tonight one way or another.

"Ah, Nanao, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"Yes, seven thirty in the morning is quite late," she replied sarcastically.

"Is Kyouraku-san up?"

"He'll be out momentarily and we'll be leaving for the office."

Her mother pouted. "Is there really no way you can take off today?"

"I've hired a guide who will be here at 8 to take you to the shrines. You'll be fine, and then we'll meet you back here and go to Kozue tonight."

The mention of the restaurant gave her mother a starry eyed look and Nanao slipped past her to make two mugs of tea in ceramic thermoses she'd brought from her own apartment. Shunsui would never have such nonsense as he'd just stay home and take his time drinking the tea out of a cup. She made the tea quickly and tuned her family out as they shuffled around her. Frankly she always felt a little out of place during small moments with her family like them having breakfast, as she'd been sent to the academy when she was so young her memories of living at home were few and a bit foggy. The Seireitei and the soldiers of the Gotei 13 were much more familiar and easy to integrate herself with. She'd been a silly fool to think she could quit and lead a quiet life.

"Nanao?"

"Hmmm?" She turned to her father and realized she'd missed a question.

"I'd like to see where you work one day if possible."

"Oh, Dad, you really wouldn't. It's boring, just an office. Trust me, you'll all have much more fun touring."

"Morning," Shunsui grumbled looking sleepy and rumpled as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled indulgently. He really was such a handful when he didn't get his way.

"Is that how you dress for work?"

Shunsui looked down at himself and then blinked up at her father slowly. "Yes?"

"It's fine, Dad. He's the Taicho. They don't have to adhere as strictly to the dress code." Not that she hadn't lectured Shunsui a million times about the dress code, but she never actually expected or wanted him to change. She pressed a warm thermos into Shunsui's hands and reached up to straighten out his haoris. He gave her a sincere sleepy smile and she was surprised when he leaned down and kissed her quickly. She forced her blush down and backed away from him as naturally as she could manage. "Well, we have to go. Do you all have everything you need?"

"Yes, Nanao. You did a very nice job of making sure everything was perfectly planned so you didn't have to spend one extra minute with your family."

"Dad," she wanted to argue, but it wasn't exactly a bad analysis, "If you'd all have given me more warning-"

"You'd have made an excuse why we couldn't come at all." Also very true.

She motioned to the rest of her family congregating at the table. "You know I can only handle them in small doses." Honesty really was all there was left.

"I know," her father sighed. "But it still makes me unhappy. We're family after all. Perhaps if your mother just knew more about what you do here."

Nanao shook her head firmly. "She'd just be more horrified. You saw her after those hollows yesterday. Trust me, this is best. We'll see you tonight." She moved to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her dad gave her a quick tight hug and released her.

"Well I was proud of you."

"I know, Dad. If you guys need anything at all I gave Mom a cellphone with my number programed in. You'll have fun." She snatched up the other thermos and started herding Shunsui to the door while calling out goodbyes to her family. Her mother started to ask something but she let the front door shut and dropped into a shunpo. She beat Shunsui to the office by a nanosecond.

"Moving slow this morning?"

"It's too early," he groused taking the thermos top off curiously and sniffing the tea. He must have liked the flavor she chose though as he closed it again and took a sip before setting it down on his desk. "You're not really going to let me sleep are you?"

Nanao laughed. "I keep my word. Go ahead."

He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up into an impulsive little twirl and she gave a surprised squeak before laughing and pushing him away as he settled her back on her feet. "Go sleep, you idiot. I wouldn't even know what to do with you this early."

The day passed fairly uneventfully. Shunsui woke up around the lunch hour and popped down to the mess hall to get food for both of them when she said she was too busy and not that hungry anyway. They'd eaten, he'd signed a few forms she needed done today, then he'd begged off to harass an intermediate swordplay class. He'd come back two hours later looking pleased with himself and settled down to read a novel on the couch.

Nanao was filling out a supply form when the door to their office was thrown open and Matsumoto bounced through. "Oh, Nanao-chan! Look who I found!"

To Nanao's horror her family followed behind the exuberant blonde. Hachiro and her sister looked around curiously while her mother looked horrified. Her father glanced around landing on Shunsui lounging on the couch and frowned. She sighed, one more point against Shunsui. Usually she'd agree but it really wasn't for her father to judge.

"I escaped the office for a quick shopping trip and ran into them in the 1st!" Rangiku supplied helpfully. "Your father mentioned wanting to see your office and I couldn't refuse."

"Of course not," Nanao said giving her a stale smile. "So here it is."

"You should have told me your family was in town," Rangiku said happily. "I would have stopped by and said hi. Where are you all staying anyways?"

Nanao flinched. There wouldn't be room in her apartment so of course Rangiku would wonder. She was about to open her mouth before her mother cut her off.

"With Kyouraku-san and Nanao of course. Where else would we be staying? Kyouraku-san has been a wonderful host. We're all going to Kozue tonight."

Rangiku lifted an eyebrow and focused on her. Nanao diligently resisted the urge to slam her head into the desk. How the hell was she going to get out of this one?

"Right, I forgot that Nanao-chan and Shunsui-kun finished fixing up that second guest room. Silly me." Oh no, she was going to owe Rangiku something for this cover. She could just feel the woman calculating favors in her head. This was not good. "You'll have to tell me how Kozue is. I'm not fancy enough to get in there! Well look at the time. Looks like the workday is over. Kyouraku-kun, can you take the Ise's home then? Nanao-chan and I have an SWA meeting."

Nanao was about to argue, as they definitely did not have a meeting, she'd made sure not to schedule one this week, but one sharp look from the other woman shut her up.

"Uh, I, sure, I guess?" Shunsui was looking back and forth between her and Rangiku like he'd look at a bomb with a five second count down.

"How long is the meeting?" her mother asked. "We don't want to be late tonight." Of course she wouldn't want to be late for her precious outing. Nanao held back a growl.

"Oh don't worry about it, Ise-san. I'll be sure to have her home in time." With that Rangiku snatched her hand and dragged her out from behind her desk and towards the hallway.

"Easy, Rangiku-chan," Shunsui called as they got to the doorway. "I'd like her back in one piece if possible."

"Oh, don't you worry, Kyouraku-kun. I'll bring your Nanao-chan back better than ever!" Nanao wasn't sure that was true as she was physically pulled down the hallway. Her shoulder felt like it was going to pop out of its socket.

"Rangiku-san, there isn't a meeting today."

"Wrong, there wasn't a meeting," Rangiku said as she kept tugging Nanao towards the front door with one hand while she used the other to tap at her phone. "Now there is!"

Nanao groaned. "You don't understand. I can explain."

"Alright, explain while we walk," Rangiku said releasing her hand and heading towards the 10th.

"There wasn't any room at my apartment, as you well know, and Shunsui kindly offered his home when I said they were coming."

"Shunsui?" Rangiku shrieked.

Fuck. "Kyouraku Taicho was just being nice."

"And you're staying too?" Nanao opened her mouth to deny it, but Rangiku cut her off. "Your mother said they're staying with Kyouraku-san _and_ Nanao. And why is he taking your whole family to Kozue? I know you can't afford it. Is he going to propose?"

"No! Of course not! We aren't dating."

"Then why are you living together and why is your family staying with you?" Nanao stayed stubbornly silent. "Either you tell me or I tell the whole SWA and we'll figure it out ourselves."

Nanao knew it wasn't an idle threat. "I lied to my family and told them Kyouraku Taicho and I have been dating for the last four years and living together for two of them. They surprised me with a visit and I had to bribe Kyouraku Taicho with paperwork and his birthday party being held at the 8th again to get him to go along with it."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

Nanao gaped at her quick acceptance. "That makes sense?"

"Well sure," Rangiku said waving a hand.

"It doesn't make any sense at all! It was a stupid, reckless, childish lie and I should have copped to it the second it looked like I was going to get caught. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh honey, I know! I'm so proud of you," Rangiku squealed pulling her into a hug. "Who'd have thought you had it in you? And it was brilliant, really! Your mother would love you dating a man of Kyouraku-kun's status, and now I know why she hasn't set you up on any awful dates recently. Besides who would dissuade them of the fact if they made any inquiries? You and Kyouraku-kun are always together and he's always flirting with you. I can't believe you moved in with him!"

"It's only for the week."

"Still who would have thought you had the balls to tell him and actually do it? I'd have thought you'd just tell your family you got sent on an emergency mission and taken some of that vacation you had stored up in the living world." Nanao blinked. That would have actually been the smart, calm, rational thing to do. Why in the world hadn't she thought of it? Only her mother could induce that sort of panicked carelessness in her. "Ha! Didn't think of that, did you? Maybe it's because deep down you wanted this to happen."

"I most certainly did not! It's mortifying and makes me look pathetic."

Matsumoto waved that comment away. "I've met your mother. I would have done it too. Of course my Taicho wouldn't have been nearly as willing to play along. In fact you lucked out as I can't picture many of the Taichos being willing to do it. Maybe Hirako Taicho for Momo-chan."

"Rangiku-san, you're not going to tell the others are you?"

"Don't be silly. Your secret is safe with me."

"Then can you call off the meeting?"

"Of course not. We have to get you ready for Kozue."

Nanao paled. "No, you really really don't."

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"I have a kimono."

"No! Don't be boring now. You have to have fun with this. Do something daring. What have you got to lose now? Come on, the girls will help."

"And how do you expect me to explain the fact that I'm going to Kozue with my family and Kyouraku Taicho?"

"He's taking you out for an early birthday dinner. They won't even question it! Come on, let's scandalize your mother and make him drool."

"See the first part sounded good, but you lost me at the second part."

"Don't pretend you don't like it when he's a total doofus over you."

"We aren't like that."

"You could be if you took this opportunity to jump him."

"I'd be a fling. That's all he's capable of offering and we both know it. I don't want that. I like the friendship we have, and that'd be a stupid way to muck it up, thank you very much."

"Fine, be repressed, but that doesn't mean you can't torture him a little. Please? I promise I won't make you look like a stripper."

"You'll keep this quiet for the rest of your life?"

"I swear."

"You have two hours."

Rangiku gave a whoop of joy and darted off towards where the other girls were meeting. Nanao sighed and followed.

* * *

"Where is she? I swear that girl is so irresponsible."

Shunsui snorted at the thought of Nanao being irresponsible. More than likely the ladies were holding her up while Nanao panicked. He wondered if she'd be able to get Matsumoto to stay quiet about their situation. Even Nanao might not be scary enough to make Rangiku sit on such good gossip.

"We'll miss our reservations." There was a knock on the front door. "Oh, no the carriage is here."

"It's fine," Shunsui comforted with a placating grin. "You all take the carriage. It's about a twenty-minute ride. When Nanao-chan gets home we'll shunpo over. We'll be on time. You'll see."

"If you're sure?"

"Of course, Ise-san." In fact he was sort of relieved he didn't have to ride over with them. He'd had to listen to her mother and sister fuss through getting ready and Hachiro and her father discussing the silk trade for the last couple hours and he couldn't take much more. Also the carriages tended to make him a bit sick. Shunpo was definitely the better way to travel. He ushered her family into the carriage and went back inside wondering if he could squeeze in a quick fifteen-minute nap. He dropped himself on the couch and closed his eyes. A few minutes later though he was disturbed by the front door opening.

"Nanao-chan?"

"I'm home. Where is everyone?"

"They headed over without us. I said we'd shunpo and catch up." He pushed himself up off the couch and went to meet her. When he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

Nanao stood there in a clingy floor length red number that pushed up her modest cleavage. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, which shifted the dress so the split up the one side exposed a petite foot in a spike heel and a long length of pale toned leg.

"I look like a whore don't I? I told them it was too much."

"No," he said startled into finding his voice again. "You look amazing."

Nanao blushed prettily and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, which had been styled down around her shoulders with a slight curl to it. She didn't have her glasses and her violet eyes were big and utterly disarming lined with makeup. "It was the only way to keep Matsumoto-san quiet. She told the girls the dinner was an early birthday present."

"For which one of us?"

"Shut up," she said dropping her eyes and futzing with the top of her dress. "Will it be ok for Kozue?"

"Sweetheart, the last thing I want to do right now is go to Kozue. Though it'd be selfish to keep this vision all to myself."

She laughed and smacked his arm, his flirting breaking her out of her uncharacteristic shyness as intended. "We should go or we'll be late."

"Can you see without your glasses?"

"Mostly. Everything far away is a little blurry around the edges but I can manage. This girls stole them and hid them so I couldn't get them back so there wasn't much choice if I wanted to be on time."

He smiled at that. The women of the SWA were the pushiest people he'd ever met. "Wait here."

"What? Shunsui?" He was gone and back before she could argue. "Where did you go?"

"Here." He held out the extra pair of glasses he'd retrieved from the office. It was a pleasure to see her without them, but he didn't want her uncomfortable the whole night. Besides she was just as lovely with them.

She took them and put them on giving him a smile that lit up the room. "Thank you."

"Now, I'm going to change and we can go."

"Change? You look fine."

He was in Japanese formal wear, but he no longer thought it was appropriate. "We should match. Just wait here." He slipped back into the room and switched to a pair of dark slacks and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He came back out and was satisfied to see Nanao give him an approving once over. "Can you shunpo in those ridiculous things?"

She scowled down at the heels as they left the house and he shut the door. "Barely. I thought I was going to break an ankle getting here."

He opened his arms wide. "Wanna ride?"

"Don't look so pleased when you offer. It makes you look like a letch."

"I will always be pleased when a beautiful woman is about to step into my arms."

"Hands stay in appropriate places."

"I'm offended." She glared. "Fine. Waist and back?"

"Only." She stepped into his arms and he pulled her in tight. He certainly didn't want to lose her mid-shunpo. Her small form pressed into him and her hands rested lightly on his chest for balance and he wondered absently if the dress allowed for underthings. He pushed that out of his mind quickly and stepped into a shunpo.

A few short moments later they were standing outside of Kozue.

"You can let go of me."

"Right, Nanao-chan." He released her and she stepped back fussing with her hair. "I think that's the carriage pulling up."

"Lucky us."

"You didn't have to spend the last couple hours with them."

"Blame Matsumoto-san."

"I mean to give her a piece of my mind," he said with a laugh. And thank her for a job well done he thought quietly. He'd be the envy of every man in Kozue. Speaking of, what a perfect time to make Hachiro regret being an asshole too. The carriage pulled up and he slipped an arm around Nanao's waist resting his hand on her hipbone. She gave him a look, but didn't protest further.

"Oh good you made it on time," her mother said as the driver helped her exit the carriage. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress," Nanao said and he felt her spine stiffen under his arm. "Western clothing is acceptable here." He moved his hand to her lower back and rubbed a comforting circle with his thumb. The last thing he wanted was her mother to make her feel even more uncomfortable in what was a stunning dress on her and convince her not to wear it again.

"She's quite right. It's very fashionable to wear western clothing now. We better hurry so we don't miss our reservation." That got her mother moving and he quite enjoyed the look of shock on Hachiro's face as he exited the carriage and saw Nanao. Shunsui tugged her closer and debated kissing her for further effect. He was going to miss that privilege when they were done with this charade. Her father's death glare warded him off though. They followed her family into the restaurant and he tried to steel himself for dull conversation and fancy food that he barely even liked. He found himself wishing it were him and Nanao, in her standard uniform even, going to a ramen bar and debating the latest Seireitei gossip or the newest novel imported from the living world.

"I am sorry," she muttered having obviously sensed his change in mood.

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fun."

"Liar."

"We'll get alcohol and every time your mother says something negative we'll drink."

Nanao laughed and shifted closer to him. "I'll be so drunk I won't be able to get home."

"Benefit of going out with me. I can carry you home."

"Playing that game you'd be so drunk you'd drop me. I'll pass."

The dinner wasn't as awful as he'd envisioned. With Nanao added to the mix you could actually get her father on interesting topics such as his love of art, which he shared with Nanao. Her mother was in heaven with the rich food and people of note and he really didn't care how her sister and Hachiro were doing other than to notice Hachiro's eyes straying to Nanao more than he was altogether comfortable with. Yes, he wanted to make the asshole jealous, but he found he didn't like the way the man's eyes slid over her. They were near the end of dinner and her mother and sister were debating which dish was best when Hachiro's gaze fell on Nanao again. Shunsui buried his hand in the hair at the base of her neck and turned her towards him slanting his lips over hers. Nanao gave a little muffled noise of surprise, but opened up to him easily enough. He'd meant it to be a quick kiss, just something to tell Hachiro to piss off, but when her lips moved against his he found himself deepening the kiss and debating tugging her into his lap.

A throat cleared and he backed off. He didn't think her father could actually hurt him, but Nanao did at least respect her father's opinion. He smiled easily, gave an 'I just couldn't help myself' shrug, and re-joined the conversation.

They were waiting for the bill when he felt Nanao tense under the arm he'd draped along the back of her chair and her reiatsu spark unhappily. He followed her eyes and quickly discovered what was distressing her. A table in the back had just broken up to leave. At it's head was Yama-jii and the rest of the table was made up of the heads of several of the noble clans including his older brother. Of course they'd be having a meeting tonight of all nights. He debated dropping his arm, but figured it'd only make them look guiltier as he saw Yama-jii's eyes fall on their table. The old man's eyes narrowed even further and Shunsui sighed.

"Shunsui," the old man greeted. "Ise Fukutaicho."

"Good evening, Soutaicho," Nanao said giving an awkward bow from her seat as his arm didn't allow her to stand.

"Have a good meeting, Yama-jii? Solve all of Seireitei's problems?"

The old man grunted. "See me tomorrow first thing, yes?"

Nanao flinched next to him. "I don't remember us having a meeting." She kicked his foot under the table. "Nanao-chan is usually pretty good about reminding me of those."

"It's new," he grumbled. "First thing." With that he left the building and most of the other nobles followed out after him except for his brother.

"Shou," he greeted easily. "How's Leiko-chan and the children?"

"They're fine," his brother said quietly. He and his brother couldn't be more opposite. "Ise-san, a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well Kyouraku-san. I don't believe you've met my family." She gave a round of introductions to which everyone responded politely.

"Shunsui, do you have a moment?"

"Of course." But he made no move to get up from the table.

"Just wanted to have a word about some family things outside quickly."

"Sure," Shunsui got to his feet lazily and gave Nanao's shoulder a comforting squeeze as he felt her anxiety spike. "Be right back." He followed his brother outside and hoped Nanao didn't have a heart attack while he was gone.

"Something you've been meaning to share with the family?" Shou asked as they stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Not that I can think of."

"Are you courting Ise Nanao?"

"Why would you think that?"

His brother gave him a dry look. "You often take her and her entire family out for expensive dinners?"

"They're in town for her birthday. It seemed like the nice thing to do."

"And when you kissed her? Was that for her birthday as well?"

Well damn. He should have scanned the restaurant when he'd gotten there. "It's complicated."

"You know they'll be fine with it don't you? There's no reason to hide it. Mother will be delighted you've finally decided to settle down and both Mother and Father are fond of Ise-san. They won't care that she isn't noble. They may however be offended that her family knew first."

"It isn't like that." How in the hell was he supposed to explain this to his stuffy brother? "Nanao-chan needed a favor." That didn't sound good even to his own ears. "Her mother is a social climber and a bit pushy. She's been trying to marry Nanao off to some really terrible rich men."

"So you came up with the brilliant plan of pretending to be her suitor?" Shou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was actually Nanao-chan's idea."

His brother shook his head in disbelief. "As if someone as sensible as Ise-san would come up with such a ridiculous plan. Well, it's definitely going to get back to our parents. I wasn't the only one who saw that particular display. What would you have me tell them?"

"The truth?"

His brother gave a long-suffering sigh. "Why is it always me who has to explain your preposterous schemes?

"Because you're the older brother?"

"And I had such high hopes that Ise-san would be taking over the responsibility of managing you. Well, you better get back in there. No point in causing Ise-san problems."

"Um, Shou?"

"Yes?" His brother paused in turning away from him.

"Did Yama-jii see the kiss?"

"His back was to your table. I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks." That was a relief at least. He waved his brother off and headed back inside. Nanao looked pinched and was gripping her napkin in a white knuckled fist under the table.

"Everything all right?" her mother asked looking curious.

"Perfect." He sat back down and slid a hand into Nanao's lap carefully easing her fist open and rubbing a soothing thumb over her knuckles. "Just some family business, but it's all resolved now. Let's get the bill and go home, yeah? Early morning tomorrow."

He paid and they all got up to leave. Hachiro's eyes slid down to Nanao's ass and Shunsui moved in between them placing his hands on her hips from behind to guide her out. The smooth fabric under his hands implied no underwear and he wondered how Matsumoto had managed that. Nanao-chan should definitely dress up more often. He'd have to give her reasons to in the near future.

"Why don't you all take the carriage and Nanao-chan and I will shunpo home? It'll be less crowded that way." He scooped Nanao into his arms before anyone could argue and took off at top speeds. Shunsui pushed the door open and carried her in.

"What did your brother say?"

He stepped on the back of his shoes to get them off without setting her down. She was clearly an emotional mess if she wasn't already hitting him to be released. He moved down the hallway towards his bedroom. "He was curious about what was going on. I explained that your mother is awful and I was helping you out."

"He bought that?"

"What's to buy? It's the truth." He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and she bounced a bit doing interesting things to her cleavage.

"It's insane."

"He thought it was my idea," he said kneeling down in front of her and gently grabbing a foot.

"Oh, well that at least makes more sense." Shunsui laughed as he examined the little strappy buckle around her ankle. "He was ok with it?"

"He didn't want to cause you trouble, much like Jyuushiro before him." He worked the little buckle and pulled the shoe off before switching to the other foot. "Nanao-chan has quietly built up a fan club."

"What are we going to do about the Soutaicho, though? He's never going to be ok with this."

"I'll handle Yama-jii. Relax, Nanao-chan."

She groaned and flopped back on the bed as he got the second shoe off. "Of all the nights for them to be there. Why did my mother have to go to that stupid restaurant? The Soutaicho is going to be unhappy for sure."

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." He grinned down at her sprawled out on his bed. The split in the dress was revealing a scandalous length of leg. If she were someone else he'd be tempted to run his hand up her thigh and she how far she'd let him get. "Besides it's not like he can punish us for what we choose to do in our off-hours unless it directly affects the good name of the Gotei 13 and we didn't do anything of the sort."

"Oh no!" She shot upright and looked panicked. "You don't think he saw you kiss me do you?"

"Excuse me, you kissed me back."

"Shunsui!"

"He didn't."

"How do you know?" She leapt to her feet and started pacing.

"Because my brother saw it and said the Soutaicho had his back to our table."

"Your brother saw it?" she shrieked.

"Nanao, seriously you're going to put yourself in the 4th."

"Your brother saw us kissing. What if other people did too? Who else was at the table? What if they tell your family?"

He grabbed her gently by the arms. "There were and they will, but it doesn't matter. Shou is going to let them know. They'll just think it's me being irresponsible again. It's just a few more days. It'll all be fine, but if you don't relax you're going to seriously give yourself a heart attack."

She slumped in his hold and thumped her forehead against his chest. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's fine. I'm clearly having a lot more fun than you are. Besides even if everything does go to hell I still got the privilege of seeing you in this dress." She backed up and rolled her eyes. "Will you wear it for my birthday party too?"

"Not on your life. This dress cost more than my rent. I'm not wearing it to some party were people get messy drunk and everything ends up covered in alcohol."

"Then for one of my family's parties?"

"What'll you trade me?" she teased and he was happy he'd coaxed her out of her worries enough to play along with him again.

"How about the dinner at Kozue?"

"I'm paying you back for that."

"I really don't want you to, and I really do want to see you in that dress again."

"That's an expensive trade."

He waved the comment off. "Money I've got a lot of. Nanao-chan in a clingy red dress and probably very little underneath I don't get nearly enough of."

"You're a pervert." She put her hands on her hips and he gave her a lecherous once over. "Stop!" The laugh in her tone made him smile though. "Fine, I'll wear the dress to an appropriate event sometime in the future."

"The near future."

"Only if the appropriate event presents itself."

"Oh, I'll find an event. Don't you worry about that." They heard the front door opening and the sounds of her family returning. "Why don't you change out of that and get ready for bed. I can make sure your family is ok."

"It's fine. You don't have to." She sighed and headed towards the door, but he stopped her.

"I want to."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Can't a guy just be helpful?"

"No. Not with my family."

"I just don't want you to be even more stressed out."

"What's the real reason?"

"Your brother-in-law has been checking you out all night and it's grossing me out."

"One more time. The real reason, please." He remained silent. "You can't be serious? Hachiro-san does not ogle women and he certainly doesn't ogle me."

"He most certainly did. Several times in fact."

"Really?"

"Don't sound pleased. It was pissing me off."

"You're the one that always says, 'I'm a man. I can't help but look!' Sort of a double standard there."

"I'm not married and I'm not-" He was about to say a total asshole who used women for his own gain, but he shut that down. "I'm not someone who would give those sort of looks to a woman who didn't return the interest and who was with someone else. It wasn't a flattering gaze."

"Fine, I believe you. Still it's nice not to have to wonder if I was too plain and if that was why he called it off and got with my sister instead."

"He called it off because he was an idiot," Shunsui said venomously. "But trust me, he did you a favor. I haven't found one personality trait that recommends him. Now will you please change? I'll go check on your family." She nodded and headed to the bathroom a gentle sway to her hips that he was sure she was doing on purpose.

"Now who's looking?" She said giving him a grin as she turned to glance at him over her shoulder.

"I'm your boyfriend," he called back. "I'm allowed to look." She disappeared behind the bathroom door with a laugh. He heard her mother complaining about something down the hall and sighed. Time to get the in-laws settled.

* * *

 **A/N: Another Monday, another work week -.- Hope you all had a nice weekend and a little bit of Shunsui/Nanao flirting takes you happily into the rest of the week! Thank you as always for the reviews. For those of you asking about Shunsui's family they will definitely be making an appearance!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Invite

"So? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"About what?" Shunsui asked lazily. "You're the one who called this meeting."

"Are you courting Ise Fukutaicho?"

"No."

The old man's fist hit the desk with enough force to make everything on it jump. Shunsui had sat through enough Yama-jii rants not to be startled. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, Yama-jii."

"I saw you. Why else would you have been taking her family to dinner?"

"They were in town," he shrugged. "Seemed like a nice thing to do for my subordinate."

"Shunsui, it's unacceptable."

"Why? You took my family out to dinner last night and I'm your subordinate. Does that mean you're courting me?"

The old man's face turned that particular shade of puce that only Shunsui seemed to be able to coax out. Though he hadn't succeeded in getting the old man this fired up in a while. "You will end this relationship immediately."

"Are you telling me to fire her then?"

"Playing dumb doesn't suit you. You will break romantic ties with Ise Fukutaicho immediately."

"I'm not dating Nanao-chan, and if I was what right would you have to tell me to end it? It isn't against regulation and it hasn't affected our work."

"But it's going to, and I won't abide it."

"It won't, mainly because we're not dating. But even if we were Nanao-chan is too professional to get love struck and let her work suffer. As for me how would you even be able to tell the difference?"

"I don't mean now. I mean when you inevitably break that girl's heart. I don't have anyone else who can manage you Shunsui. I need the 8th in working order. There has to be another woman you can take to your bed who will do and who is not your Fukutaicho. Even dogs are smart enough not to shit where they sleep."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that girl is much more useful as a Fukutaicho than as your bed warmer. If she needs companionship I'm sure there are plenty of worthy attractive men in the Seireitei who will do the job. And if you need companionship there are women everywhere."

"How come she gets worthy men and I get whatever woman is lying about?"

"Because the women don't mean anything to you, whereas I assume based on knowing Ise Fukutaicho even remotely that she is looking for something more substantial."

"That's not fair," Shunsui argued feeling miffed at the analysis. "Nanao-chan means something to me."

"And if she were a man I'm sure you'd have a lifelong friendship like you and Jyuushiro. Unfortunately, she's a woman and you don't know how to keep it in your pants. End the relationship now, before you irrevocably screw it up. Women like Ise Nanao are not for you."

Ok, now he was starting to get offended for real, but he tamped down on that feeling for fear his annoyance would lend credence to Yama-jii's belief that they were dating. "And Nanao-chan has no say in this?"

"You're a master manipulator, the responsibility is yours."

"You think I manipulated her into a relationship with me?"

"Of course you didn't mean to, but when you see something you want you're completely unable to control your urges. With her you need to. Go to the living world for a while and blow off some steam if you have to. Enough women and you'll forget Ise-san."

"Nanao-chan is not a forgettable woman." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized he wasn't helping his case. "I also would never take advantage of her."

"Look, Shunsui," the old man started with a sigh. "I understand you might believe you're in love with her. I've watched your friendship grow over the years and I know you care for her. The problem is you're fundamentally incompatible. You're frivolous with your feelings except for those closest to you and she's so very serious. She needs a serious man who will be in it with her long term. You aren't that man."

"I can be serious when I want to be. You of all people know that."

"I've never seen it applied to a woman. Are you telling me that it is serious? Do you plan to marry her?"

The instinctual panic in him kicked in hard. "Whoa, no one said anything about marriage."

"Then end it. She's a pretty woman, but there are other's who are her superior and you can have them just as easily without risking your division."

He didn't know why he was so offended, but he was, mainly on Nanao's behalf. So she wasn't the obvious eye catcher, but she was beautiful. She wasn't a flashy trendy beauty, she was classic grace. Was it her fault if the male populace was blinded by huge boobs? "We aren't dating," he stated flatly. "But if we were, there would be nothing you could do about it. The only one who would be able to stop a relationship between us is Nanao saying no. I took her family to dinner as a nice deed. That's it."

The old man growled low in his throat. "That better be the truth Shunsui. She's not for you."

"Because she could do so much better than me. I get it."

"Shunsui, you're a good man, but you don't have any ambitions of being a good husband. If you care for her at all you'll make sure it never becomes more."

"Are we done here?"

"Keep the relationship platonic. If you need time away, just request it."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Shunsui stood and gave him a stiff bow before leaving. He sure as hell would be a better choice than Hachiro. Everyone was always going on about what a shit boyfriend he'd make, but honestly how would they know? He'd never dated anyone seriously enough to label himself that. People needed to keep their assumptions to themselves.

He regretted getting up early just to be berated. Not that he got up on purpose, he would have slept straight through the meeting if he hadn't had a wiggly Nanao-chan in his arms this morning and her annoying family waiting outside the door. He scanned for Nanao and found her in the office having yet another minor panic attack. She really did have to stop worrying so much. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

"So?"

Nanao jumped in her seat scattering the paperwork she'd been trying to focus on with little success. "So what?"

"Come on, don't hold back on me now, Nanao-chan. Give me a story if I have to sit on such juicy gossip. How was dinner?"

"It was fine."

"Nanao," her friend whined.

"What? Are you hoping I'd say Kyouraku Taicho took me home and ravished me?"

"I was hoping the dress might inspire it, yes."

"Well it didn't."

"Nanao-chan that dress was killer. What did you do wrong?"

"I did nothing wrong," Nanao spat offended. "We're not actually seeing one another."

"I'm going to ask Shunsui-kun." The woman glanced around the office. "Where is he?"

"He had an early morning meeting with the Soutaicho."

"Oooh, sounds important."

"It's not." At least she hoped it wasn't. He'd been casual about going, but that didn't actually mean anything with Shunsui. Despite all her anxiety from not being at the meeting and not knowing what was going on, she had to admit she was relieved she didn't have to take care of this particular task. Talking to the Soutaicho about her love life, or lack there of, was high on her list of things she never wanted to do.

"He really didn't like the dress?"

"He liked it quite a bit," Nanao admitted blushing. "But we aren't like that."

"Pity, I thought you'd both enjoy yourselves. That man has always enjoyed a good bit of exposed leg and you've got nice ones. I thought the slit would be enough to seal the deal."

"There is no deal to seal. Besides despite your delusions, we'd be a terrible match."

"That's not true. He'd lighten you up and you'd make him more serious. Exactly what you both need."

"Leave it be."

"Fine, but you know where I stand on the matter. How was the food?"

"Fine, not something I'd pay that price for, but good enough I suppose. I'd have enjoyed a ramen bar just as much. More, in fact, if my family hadn't been there. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Eh, Taicho doesn't expect me in until at the earliest 11."

"Poor Hitsugaya Taicho."

Rangiku waved the sentiment away and got a gleam in her eye that was always bad news for Nanao. "Where are you sleeping Nanao-chan?"

"What's that mean?"

"I know for a fact that Shunsui-kun only has two guest rooms. If your family is staying in both, where are you sleeping?"

"We're not having sex."

"But you're staying in his bed!"

"It's just a bed," Nanao shrugged. She could feel a headache coming on. She couldn't wait for this week to be over and her family to be gone. "Don't pretend you haven't slept right next to your Taicho on away missions too."

"Yeah, but that was on the cold hard ground surrounded by troops in our uniforms. Not his warm bed in sexy lingerie with four walls blocking everyone else out."

"If you think I'm wearing sexy lingerie to bed with my Taicho you don't know me at all. There's been nothing inappropriate. Well, no more inappropriate than any time you sleep with Kyouraku Taicho near you."

Rangiku laughed at that. As a drinking partner she too had suffered Kyouraku's cuddling tendencies when they'd both fallen asleep after benders. "Fine, be boring. How are you surviving your mother?"

"She's a trial, but at least she's not trying to marry me off to someone terrible. Mainly now it's just berating me for not tying Kyouraku Taicho down or getting pregnant. As long as Kyouraku Taicho is in the room though she's tolerable since she's too busy sucking up to him to be focused on me. I'll never admit it to him, but I think he got the bad end of this deal."

"I don't know, that dress was pretty great and you're a good snuggle buddy." Nanao had also had her personal space invaded by Matsumoto on more than one occasion during SWA sleepover events that the president occasionally called. Nanao threw a pen at the woman.

"You should go to work and give poor Hitsugaya Taicho a break."

Matsumoto made a displeased noise and shook her head. "He'd have a heart attack. So what's the story on your silent sister? Is she mute?"

Nanao snorted. "She might as well be. My mother has trained her well. At this point I don't know if Katsumi really has no opinion on anything or just refuses to speak it. She was a toddler when I went off to the academy. I barely know her."

"No wonder she married such a dull guy. I only walked with them for twenty minutes and I couldn't stand him."

Nanao was careful not to react. The last thing she wanted was Matsumoto to sniff out an even bigger story. Shunsui knowing about it was bad enough. "Hachiro-san isn't so bad when you get to know him."

"Sure, he is. I'm an excellent judge of character, Nanao-chan, and he's a total loser if I've ever seen one. Boring and snobby. I bet he and your sister only have silent missionary sex and she never actually gets off. He looks like he'd be a quick shot."

"Rangiku!"

"What? I call them like I see them. You can tell he has a low opinion of female shinigami too. I'd think you of all people would find that offensive."

"What are you talking about? He's never said anything of the sort to me."

"He must be scared of that Nanao-chan glare."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"He may have implied that my career choices were limited to choosing between being a shinigami and a whore, but in much more flowery and subtle language. Unfortunately I'm not as stupid as he thought I was. Well, no matter, what can you expect from a stuck up jerk like that? He clearly thinks he's something special even if no one else agrees. Your poor sister. We should have an intervention."

Nanao was genuinely shocked by what Rangiku was saying. Not that she didn't believe her, Rangiku wouldn't make something like that up and never spoke badly about people who didn't generally deserve it, but why would Hachiro say it? And why did all her friends who met him seem to detest him? Perhaps planning to marry a guy who hadn't had to pass any tests of people she actually liked hadn't been her brightest idea ever. He'd just been so sweet to her and was so much better than anyone else she'd met who her mother would approve of. It would have made life so simple.

"Gotei 13 to Nanao!" Rangiku said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, this whole week is throwing me off. What were you saying?"

"You could tell the truth? Tell your mom to suck it and declare your right to sleep with a multitude of men free of commitment?"

Nanao smiled. "I like commitment."

"Fine, you could still tell your mother to suck it."

"She'd probably poison me in my sleep."

"Shunsui-kun would never let it happen. Although then you might have to sleep with him forever, which isn't necessarily a bad thing."

A knock sounded at the door and Nanao had the fleeting hope it was Shunsui although she knew he never knocked. Scanning for his reiatsu she picked him up at the 1st. She wished he would hurry up.

"Come in." Nanao was surprised, and for the first time a little nervous, when Shunsui's mother walked into the office. "Kyouraku-san, welcome. Kyouraku Taicho is at the 1st. I can make some tea if you'd like wait."

"Ise-san," the woman greeted cordially. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no, don't mind me. I was just about to leave!" Matsumoto gave the woman a bow and shot out the door. Coward, Nanao thought meanly.

"Not at all, Kyouraku-san. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, dear. Do you think Shunsui will be back soon?"

Nanao scanned for him again and was relieved to find him headed their way. "Seems like he's returning now."

"Wonderful, I'd like to talk to you both."

Uh oh. That can't be good. She debated asking about what, even though she had a very good guess what it was about, but Shunsui was faster and the door flew open dramatically.

"Oh, Nanao-chan it was awful." She'd have panicked all over again, but if he was being this theatrical it meant everything was fine. "Yama-jii thinks I'm taking advantage of you!" Nanao closed her eyes in exasperation when she saw a few of their subordinate's faces swivel around and peer in the doorway.

"Don't you all have work to do?" she barked. They scurried off just as quickly. "Kyouraku Taicho, your mother is here and please shut the door before making ridiculous announcements."

"Mom!" Kyouraku cooed happily leaving the door gaping over and trotting over to his mother to sweep her up in a hug. Nanao sighed and rounded her desk so she could throw the door shut in his wake. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having the company of my two favorite women at the same time?"

"Perhaps I think you're taking advantage of Ise-san too?"

"Mooooom. Not you too. I told Shou it was her idea."

"And we all believed you, sweetie," his mother comforted, but just as quickly turned to Nanao, "Ise-san is this true?"

"I'm so sorry," Nanao said dropping into a deep bow. "It is. I never meant to use the Kyouraku name, well I did, but not for any horrible purpose and it wasn't supposed to get so out of hand."

A gentle hand on her shoulder had Nanao standing back up. "Ise-san it's fine. I just wanted to make sure my son wasn't playing some stupid game."

"Hey! You said you believed me."

She waved his comment away. "How long has this been going on?"

Nanao bit her lip and looked at the floor ashamed. This definitely rated in the top five for embarrassing life moments. "About four years. Although we've only been supposedly living together for two of them."

"You're living together? How are you pulling that off with them in town?"

Nanao berated herself internally. How many times had her Taicho told her not to give up more information than was required to answer a question?

"They're staying in my guest rooms," Shunsui said finally taking pity on her. "And Nanao is staying with me."

"Well, this won't do."

"Mom, it's fine. They're only here for a week and its not as if Nanao's family runs in the same circles as you all. And just in case you're in doubt, I have been a perfect gentleman."

"I'm not worried about that. What you and Ise-san get up to in your own time is none of my business unless you're going to make it official. Unfortunately Ise-san's family does think it is somewhat official. They must think we're terribly rude not meeting them when they're in town if they believe the two of you have been serious for four years."

"No, not at all," Nanao said vehemently. The last thing she wanted was to pull Shunsui's whole family into this mess, and they shouldn't feel guilty about her silly lie. "They don't think that."

"How could they not?"

Nanao blushed. "My mother believes it's a normal response to Kyouraku Taicho dating a woman of my status. She doesn't think you'd want him dating me so she's never even wondered why you have never met. She's rather hoping Kyouraku Taicho will ignore his family's wishes and marry me all the same."

"She must hate us!"

"Really, she doesn't. If she were you she would hate me being with her son so she understands."

"That's awful. She might tell you that, but as a mother I can guarantee you she's offended on your behalf. And why would we hate you? Shunsui's a lush, we'd be pleased if someone as sensible as you decided to settle down with him. The two of you complement each other nicely." His mother shrugged. "Well then, this is easy enough to fix."

"Fix?"

"Of course. We'll have them to dinner tonight, say around eight?"

"Kyouraku-san that is really very unnecessary. I swear its fine."

"Nonsense. You and Shunsui are free to play whatever games you like, but when it leaves a mark on the family's name it's an issue. We certainly can't have your family going around believing we'd be so rude as all that. After all if you really want to stand by old traditions it's our son who's taken your value as a bride." Nanao was certain she'd just turned a brilliant red. "We can at least offer them dinner if they're never actually going to get a wedding."

"Mom, Nanao-chan is right. You don't need to do this."

"It's already decided. Now does your family have any dietary restrictions?" Nanao shook her head numbly as she contemplated all the ways this could go wrong.

"Is Dad going to be ok with this?"

"Your father finds the whole thing hilarious. He'll be more than happy to play along. You know he's always up for a game. So will it be six of you altogether?"

"Mom, I don't think they brought clothes for a formal dinner," Shunsui said in a last ditch effort to get them out of it.

"We'll keep it casual then. Six, yes?" Nanao nodded feeling a cold doom settle around her. What just happened? "Excellent, we'll see you at eight and you're all welcome to stay the night if you need."

"No, I'm sure that won't be required," Nanao inserted quickly.

"Ah, yes, well you probably prefer to be in your own bed." His mother seemed to think about it for a second and then corrected herself. "Or rather my son's bed."

"Can you fault her for it?" Shunsui asked with a laugh. "I made sure to purchase the best bed possible and am very warm and cuddly."

"Shunsui," Nanao hissed.

His mother simply smiled. "I'll see you both tonight. And Ise-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Welcome to the family," she said with a wink. His mother gave her a quick hug before kissing Shunsui on the cheek and sweeping out of the office.

"Well my mother will be thrilled," Nanao groused sinking back into her chair.

"At least she'll be too busy sucking up to my family to be nasty."

Nanao groaned and dropped her head onto the desk. "Your family is going to hate me after this. They're going to forbid you from speaking to me and make you fire me."

He laughed. "My family is more tolerant than anyone thinks. I trained them well. It'll be fine. Dull, but fine. Besides they could never hate you."

"How am I ever going to repay you and your family?"

"Want me to make a list? I have some creative ideas for ways you can repay me," he said leaning across the desk and making a kissy face at her. She pushed him away.

"You're ridiculous. You'd be lost if I ever responded favorably to your flirting. Is your family really going to be ok with this?"

"Yes, it'll be fine."

"What happened with the Soutaicho?"

"He ordered me to stop courting you this instant."

"What? Why?"

"He's afraid when I mess it up you'll want to transfer and he'll have to find someone else to put up with me."

"Neither of us are that immature. Even if we were having relations it wouldn't affect our work."

"Love and breakups make you do uncharacteristic things, Nanao-chan. Like for example lying about dating your handsome Taicho."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, the point is yours. So what did you tell him?"

"The truth, that we aren't together, and I took your family out to dinner as a kindness while they were in town."

"And he believed you?"

"He didn't have any more actual proof so there was nothing more he could say."

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying that. I agreed to play. You don't need to keep apologizing."

"But it keeps getting crazier and more out of control."

"That's what lies do sweetheart."

"Makes sense now why I've avoided telling them in the past."

"Come on, you haven't had at least a little bit of fun?"

"It'd be more fun if my family wasn't involved. I turn into a ball of stress when they're around."

"Tell you what, you can keep staying with me for a few nights after they leave."

"Shut up, that's not what I meant," she laughed.

"It's nice to spend so much time together though," he said more seriously. "Usually Nanao-chan tries to get out of spending time with me after hours."

"I'll never be a barfly. But it has been nice. I enjoyed your Sunday night ritual with Ukitake Taicho."

"You should come more often."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude. It's your and Ukitake Taicho's thing."

"We have no 'things' that can't be made better with beautiful Nanao-chan's company."

She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, which obviously surprised him. He wasn't used to her being the one to initiate physical contact. "You're sweet." She got up and drifted away from him. "Well I suppose I should go find my family on their tour of the 1st's teahouses and tell them."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"No, if I don't warn them and give them time to prepare I'll never hear the end of it. They'll want to cut their tour short." She sighed. "Can you mind the office for a half hour or so? I promise I'll be quick."

"Don't rush on my behalf."

She quirked a smile at that. "Just stay here for the half hour and you can spend the rest of the day napping and harassing Ukitake Taicho."

"Nanao-chan is too good to me."

"A half hour sir, here, or I hunt you down and drag you back."

"Scouts honor."

Nanao sighed. The probability was not high he'd be here when she returned. She'd allow it just this once. Now to find her family. She locked in on the very faint reiatsu her father emitted, being the only other member of her family that had any reiatsu at all. It was so faint most people wouldn't even pick up on it, but Nanao had grown up knowing the comforting feel of it whenever she'd been home or on break from academy. Time to set the next disaster in motion.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a bit shorter this time, but I always love interactions between Shunsui and his mom no matter how I'm writing them. I imagine it takes a pretty interesting woman to raise a boy like that (even if he was off at the academy often). My head cannon is that he's a total mommy's boy. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Family Dinner

"Are you really sure this is ok, Kyouraku-san?" Nanao's mother asked fussing with her outfit again.

"Positive," he said kindly and tried not to grind his teeth. The carriage ride out to his family's was taking forever. It'd been so long since he'd ridden there that he'd forgotten how far out they were. He'd tried to make up a reason for him and Nanao to shunpo, but her mother had been quite insistent they all arrive together. They hit another bump in the rode that threw Nanao up against his side. She braced her hands on his knee and the door and looked about as miserable as he felt. The conservative little black dress and flats she'd picked up from her apartment and wore tonight were not nearly as fun as the red dress.

"How much further is it? I do hope we won't be late."

"Nearly there," Shunsui answered as the carriage turned onto the last winding road leading up to the Kyouraku estates.

The carriage pulled up to a stop a few minutes later and Nanao crawled out quickly. He'd tried to help her into the carriage in the first place, but she'd refused so he exited after her and turned back to help the rest of the ladies in her family out of the carriage.

The front door of his family home burst open and four children came flying out. Adults followed behind, but his nephews and his toddling niece were already bolting across the lawn hollering for Uncle Shunsui and Aunt Nanao. They were lucky that the children had known Nanao their whole lives and called her aunt long before this charade.

He grinned as Nanao knelt down to greet them and nearly got knocked off her feet as they tumbled into her arms.

Shunsui glanced over at her family and her mother, sister, and brother-in-law looked shocked at the children and Nanao's apparent lack of decorum. Her father however was smiling fondly at the scene. "My nephews Aito, Akihito, and Aoto and my niece Akane," he supplied.

Nanao rose to her feet with Aoto already clinging to her neck and his little legs wrapped around her middle. She used one hand to support the little boy and bent over slightly to hold on to Akane's hand to help her toddle along.

There was a chorus of "Uncle Shunsui!" as they made their way over and he greeted them happily. He bent down as they reached him to swing Akane into his arms so that Nanao could stand up completely straight.

"Did you miss us?" Shunsui asked grinning. Another chorus of yeses.

"Aoto-chan, please get off of Nanao-san," his sister-in-law chastised as the adults caught up with the children.

"It's fine, Leiko-san, really."

"Can I show you my kido ball, Aunt Nanao? I'm getting really good at it. I practiced it just like you showed me," Akihito asked tugging on Nanao's dress.

"Not today, Akihito, it's all of your bedtimes. You got to stay up to see Shunsui and Nanao-san. It's off to bed now."

"Oh, but if he's practiced," Nanao argued and then blushed and bit her lip obviously realizing she'd overstepped her bounds. She was a sucker for an eager student though.

"Let them stay up a little while," Shunsui wheedled. "We don't get to see them that often."

"And who's fault is that?" his mother asked as she and his father caught up to the group.

"I know, I know, I don't visit enough." He made the rounds of introductions and Nanao's family bowed and scraped gamely.

"Can I give you a tour of the house?" his mother offered. Nanao's mother looked like Christmas had come early as she quickly agreed. "Perhaps you both can spend some time with the children in the training rooms while we show the Ises around?"

The boys cheered and little Akane seemed to already be falling asleep in his arms. "I've got a new judo move to show you too!" Aito added.

"Well come on then," Nanao said playfully. Shunsui loved the way she lit up around his nephews and niece. She'd always had a soft spot for children. Often times during family events she attended with him if Nanao went missing you could find her off with the children.

"Can Aunt Nanao read us our bedtime story tonight?" Aoto requested from her shoulder.

"I don't know," Leiko started cautiously.

"I'd be happy to if it's no trouble."

"If you want, but don't feel obligated just because they asked."

"It's alright, I enjoy it. Who wants a shunpo ride to the training room?" The boys clamored all at once and she gathered Aito and Akihito into her arms along with Aoto instructing all three boys to hold on as tight as they could. Shunsui smiled as they disappeared in a flash.

"You better go after her," his mother said warmly. "Those three can be a handful."

"Nanao has hundreds of them at the division. Trust me she can handle it."

"I can take Akane-chan," Shou offered.

"If you must," Shunsui pouted.

"Have your own if you want to hang on to them," his father teased as Shunsui transferred the sleeping little girl to his brother's arms.

"Are you sure?" Shunsui asked making eye contact with his mother. It was a bit rude for them to show up and dump Nanao's family on them, but he'd be relieved to spend some time with her and the boys after that carriage ride.

"Of course, you and Nanao-san would be bored silly on a tour. We'll get you when we're done so we can all have dinner."

Shunsui kissed her cheek and bolted off feeling much like a little boy who had been dismissed from his lessons. He got to the training room only to find Nanao helping Akihito perfect his kido ball while the two other boys wrestled. Akihito was the middle brother and the quietest of the three. He'd taken an instant shine to Nanao when he was just a little baby and the affection had never wavered. The first party they'd come to after Akihito had been born his sister-in-law had given a screaming Akihito to Nanao as she'd tried to talk Aito into formal wear before everyone arrived. Nanao had started a harmless little kido sparking between her fingers in front of the baby and to everyone's surprise he'd settled down instantly and been content to watch the small light show intently. He'd stayed in Nanao's arms for most of the rest of the night falling asleep in them not much later. Leiko had just been grateful to have a break as Akihito was a fussy baby. Shunsui was never sure if Akihito's love of kido was genuine or if he just adored Nanao so much that he became interested to further garner her attention. Nanao clapped in delight as the boys little ball of kido evened out.

"Well Aito-chan? Where's this new move?"

Nanao grinned up at him and looked at the other two ruffled boys as they disentangled themselves from each other. Aito prepared himself and attacked, and Shunsui made a show of defending himself. What felt like a warm soft snowball hit his side a few minutes later and he looked over to see Akihito forming another kido ball to throw at him with Nanao's encouragement.

"Traitor!" He gently knocked Aoto to the side as the boy charged him and lunged for her. Nanao laughed and grabbed Akihito dodging to the right.

"Hit him again," she encouraged. Akihito tossed another weak kido spell at him and Nanao quickly shunpoed away from Shunsui's hands.

"Uncle Shunsui?" Aito asked clearly unsure who's side to take.

"Who's that? I'm a big bad hollow," he growled taking a ridiculous stance. "And I'm going to eat you all."

"Get behind me boys," Nanao called. He lunged forward and hit a kido barrier. It was hastily constructed and didn't have a hope of stopping him, but then she was playing too. He paced in front of it while the boys cheered.

He threw a kido at the barrier to make a shower of sparks rain down for effect. Nanao burst through the barrier with a harmless kido burning at her fist. She swung for him and he caught her fist pulling her more into a dance than a fight. She laughed and twisted away from him and he felt his nephews impact him on all sides. He made fake swipes at them and roared. Nanao went to tackle him and he braced himself for the impact stopping her forward motion.

"You're not in the right clothes to wrestle me," he intoned in her ear. He felt her slacken in surprise and then throw her shoulder into it again. It caught him under the rib cage and he grunted. Three more little impacts rocked him and he danced back from them taking Nanao with him. He spun and threw her over his shoulder getting a firm hold on her thighs.

"Let her go hollow!" Akihito charged him again and he stepped around the boy ignoring Nanao's small fists pounding a pattern on his back as she laughed and twisted in his hold.

A few minutes later his family threw the door open to find Nanao in a compromising position over his shoulder, two boys hanging off his arms, and one at the end of his reach where he'd planted his hand on Akihito's face.

Nanao's mother gave a horrified little gasp, but Shunsui's parents were grinning. His brother and sister-in-law on the other hand were not so pleased.

"Oh Shunsui, we'll never get them to bed now."

He gave a guilty smile. Perhaps they shouldn't have riled them up quite so much. But that's what fun uncles were for. Nanao poked him in the side and he shook the boys off his arms to help lower her back to the ground. She was blushing a bright red, or perhaps the blood had just rushed to her head being thrown over his shoulder like that, and she fussed with her hair and dress to get everything back in place. Then she twirled and high kicked him in the chest. It'd surprised him, but she'd done it without any shunpo speed behind it so he had plenty of time to react. Moving with the hit he went into a controlled fall and gave a few dramatic rolls for good measure before sprawling on the ground and playing dead.

"The hollow is down and the mission is complete," Nanao said in her strictest Fukutaicho voice. Shunsui grinned into the ground. "Soldiers form up." He turned his head slightly to see Nanao's mother looking like she was going to faint and his nephews bumbling to line up in front of Nanao. "Time to return to the barracks and get a good nights rest." That earned her a collective groan. "No whining allowed in the 8th Division." Which wasn't altogether true as Shunsui whined often and loudly, but Nanao didn't allow it in most of her troops.

"Ise Fukutaicho," Aito tried. "We request to go on another mission."

"The request is denied. Sleepy soldiers get eaten by hollows. Sleep is essential for effective shinigami. You'd think you boys would know that. Your uncle is one of the most powerful Taichos in the Gotei 13 and look at how much he sleeps." Their eyes went wide as they drew the wrong conclusions, which Nanao had fully intended. "Not getting enough sleep can stunt your reiatsu growth, and I won't have stunted soldiers who refuse to sleep in my division. Now march."

Shunsui had to stifle a laugh that would have surly embarrassed the boys as they worked themselves into a crooked little line and did their best to march out of the room and down the hall towards their bedrooms as Nanao followed calling out a marching beat. He pulled himself to his feet and reached for the hat that had gotten lost in the scuffle.

"Think Nanao-san wants to quit the Gotei 13 and work for us instead?" Leiko asked watching the procession move down the hall with amusement.

"Not a chance, and don't you offer." Leiko rolled her eyes at him and followed in Nanao and the boys' wake.

"Why don't we head down to the dining room?" his mother offered the Ises. "Nanao-san and Leiko-san can join us once the boys are down."

"I'll stay to help. I need to put Akane in bed anyway," Shou said and Shunsui hastily added his own services so as not to spend extra time with the Ises. His mother looked annoyed, but hid it quickly, and her and his father guided Nanao's family away.

"She really is wonderful with them," Shou commented shifting the still sleeping Akane in his arms. "Does she want children?"

"Someday. Although she has convinced herself it's not something that will happen for her." His brother gave him a questioning look as they headed down the hallway. Shunsui really didn't feel like explaining Hachiro and didn't think Nanao would appreciate it even if he did. "She got burned by an ex and hasn't had the best luck with dating."

"Obviously, if she's using you as a good alternative," his brother said dryly.

"I'm a catch," Shunsui argued. "Nanao-chan would be lucky to have a boyfriend like me." Shou snorted. "I'm way better than what her mother has set her up with."

"I can think of five men off the top of my head who would love to meet Nanao-san and be much better husband material than you."

"Sure, if they could survive her mother for longer than a day."

"No man likes their mother-in-law. You think I enjoy spending time with Leiko's mother? She likes to grind on about us not doing enough to support their side of the family and about Leiko not having enough help even though she knows Leiko chooses to be as involved with the children as she is. She also has a disgusting cough she never seems able to shake. You put up with them because you love your wife and she's worth it. Also they tend to give you apology sex, which isn't a bad thing."

"Your mother-in-law or your wife?" Shou gave Shunsui a dry look for that comment. "I'm getting ripped off."

"My point is that there are plenty of men who will find Nanao-san worth the trouble of her mother."

"Well, of course Nanao-chan is worth the trouble of her mother. It was just a joke. Just leave it alone, Shou." He followed Shou into Akane's room where his brother deposited her in a crib before heading down to the boys' room. Currently all three of them shared a room by choice. Shunsui and Shou had never done so as Shou was much older than Shunsui and Shunsui had headed off to the academy so young anyway. Nanao was reading them a story about a brave shinigami and using kido to add special effects to the tale as Leiko looked on with a smile.

"Does she babysit?"

Shunsui grinned. "She'd honestly probably enjoy that."

"You really never want any of this?"

"It's a lot of responsibility," Shunsui answered with a shrug. "All those little lives depending on you. It seemed like a bad bet in my profession. I'd have never been able to give a wife the support or attention she needed either with my career. Besides there was never a woman who inspired me to try."

"Sometimes I think it's a pity you're so talented with a sword and reiatsu. You were so suited to a life of leisure as a second son."

Shunsui laughed quietly and Nanao's eyes flickered to them in the doorway. She gave a small smile and went back to her story. "I'd have gotten bored."

"Probably."

Nanao finished the story and snapped the book shut standing up and saluting the three little boys. They saluted back as best they could and Nanao ordered lights out. The boys dropped back into their beds as Leiko and Nanao made their way to the door and shut off the lights. Leiko instantly melted into his brother's waiting arms, and Shunsui felt a momentarily pang of jealousy at their easy closeness.

"You ok?" Nanao asked touching his arm gently.

"Of course, Nanao-chan."

"Where's my family? Torturing your parents?"

"My parents had Shunsui for a child. There's nothing your parents could do that they can't handle," Shou said smiling over his wife's head.

"Everyone is always picking on me."

"Poor baby."

"I really am. Nanao-chan, comfort me." He threw his arms wide and she laughed and pushed them away, but did take his hand and started leading him down the hallway.

"Let's go save them."

The dinner was fine. His parents were experts in navigating social situations and drawing interesting conversations from even the dullest people. His mother even managed to get Nanao's sister to talk for a few brief moments about the upcoming baby. He'd glanced at Nanao during the conversation, but she'd been perfectly relaxed and happy. She hadn't given away a hint of what she was feeling if anything at all. He was actually relieved now that his parents had invited them, as it was one less awkward meal he had to manage with her family. They'd reached dessert and he smiled as Nanao's eyes lit up as the servants carried out the plated food. She had such a sweet tooth and it made her easy to bribe, which was lucky since he'd had to use it often to get her to forgive him for minor indiscretions.

"What are you smiling about?" Nanao hissed quietly next to him.

"Nothing," he said shoving a spoonful in his mouth. "Enjoying your dessert?"

Nanao narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You're up to something."

"Me? Never."

"Taicho."

"Maybe I'm just thinking about how fun it would be to lick this chocolate sauce off you. Wanna try later tonight?" he teased wiggling his eyebrows at her. It served her right for thinking the worst of him.

"What are you two whispering about?" Shunsui's mother asked drawing the whole table's attention to them.

Nanao blushed and floundered for an excuse. "I was hoping Shunsui could tell me the name of the painter who did that piece. It's beautiful." She fibbed and pointed at a painting directly across from her. "I didn't want to interrupt the conversation, sorry!"

"I didn't know you had an interest in art, Nanao-san," Shunsui's dad said looking interested. The old man had taken up painting in his old age and was fond of talking about it to anyone he could.

"Nanao-chan is an artist herself," Shunsui informed his father happily.

"Oh, I just draw and paint occasionally for fun," Nanao said trying to brush the comment off and sinking down in her seat.

"You're really rather good," Nanao's father added proudly. Shunsui agreed wholeheartedly. Nanao rarely let him see anything, but when she did he was always impressed. Still she was shaking her head.

"Your father is right. You're a wonderful artist." Shunsui preened under the approving look her father sent him for those words. "You should let more people see your work."

"The piece is by a good friend of mine," Shou said clearly trying to save Nanao from further discomfort. "His name is Takumi-san." Shunsui gave a soft little growl under his breath and Nanao gave him a questioning look. "Ignore him," Shou advised. "Shunsui has always had issues with Takumi-san for reasons known only to himself."

"He's a weasel."

Shou rolled his eyes. "I've known Takumi-san since we were children and I can assure you he is not a weasel."

"Wait, are we talking about Kita Takumi?" Nanao asked.

"You've heard of him?"

"I went to one of his shows a couple years back. I've been a big fan ever since."

"You didn't tell me that." Shunsui pouted at her.

"It's never come up," she said with a shrug.

"I could introduce you?" Shou offered sounding pleased and Shunsui instantly thought of their earlier conversation. No way was Shou setting Nanao-chan up with that nitwit. Shunsui had hated Takumi for as long as he could remember. He'd met him on his first break back at home from the academy. Takumi and his brother had become fast friends while Shunsui was away and he could admit that most of his initial hatred may have just possibly stemmed from jealousy over his brother's affections. Takumi had also found Shunsui's presence irritating and they'd gotten off on a bad foot. They'd done nothing but annoy each other ever since.

"I'm sure Takumi-san is far too busy for that," Nanao said waving it off. Good girl! Shunsui dropped an arm affectionately along the back of her chair.

"Nonsense. Takumi-san loves meeting his fans."

"If it really wouldn't be any trouble?"

"I'll contact him tomorrow."

Shunsui pulled his arm back and crossed them over his chest in displeasure. "Don't rush yourself."

"Stop being a jerk," Shou chastised. "Takumi-san manages to get along perfectly well with everyone other than you. I'll let you know what he says Nanao-san."

"Thank you, and really it's no worry if he can't meet me." Shunsui pushed his plate away from him. He'd lost his appetite. "Oh, don't be a baby," Nanao chastised.

"He's no good."

"He's so awful he tainted your cake?"

"Yes," Shunsui brooded.

Nanao laughed and dug her fork into his dish bringing it up and presenting it to him. "Here comes the carriage," she teased bumpily bring the fork towards his mouth in a mockery of the game people used to get fussy babies to eat. His family laughed, and he enjoyed the equal looks of horror and confusion on Nanao's mother, sister, and brother-in-law's faces. He loved that she was comfortable enough with his family to forget hers and play. He did a more exaggerated pout and turned his head away from the fork.

"The carriage is going to crash if the tunnel doesn't open!" Shunsui smiled and turned back towards her capturing her wrist and leaning forward to eat the cake off the end of the fork. "See that wasn't so hard." He pulled her arm closer and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist feeling her pulse kick up a notch under his lips. He flicked his eyes up to her face and found her blushing yet again, and he knew she was thinking about his earlier chocolate sauce comment. Satisfied, he released her wrist and stole his fork back.

"Fine, I'll eat the cake." He pushed it through the chocolate sauce on his plate and took another bite sending Nanao a wink. She rolled her eyes as she got her blush under control.

"What other artists do you like Nanao-san?" Shunsui's dad asked stealing her attention away again. The conversation continued and Shunsui hoped it had been enough to distract his brother from the Takumi thought. If he hadn't met Hachiro, Takumi would definitely be last on his list of potential boyfriends for Nanao. Laughter bubbled out of her at something his father had said and he couldn't help but grin at the sound. His list of men worthy of her was getting shorter by the day. Was it his fault that she was too good for everyone?

Dinner wrapped up shortly after and everyone slowly started making their way to the door. Nanao's family offered profuse thanks for hosting and the normal politeness abounded. Shunsui's father helped them into the carriage and Shunsui noticed Nanao allowed him to help her in too. Apparently Shunsui was the only man she wouldn't accept help from.

"I'm glad we did this," his mother's voice said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Turning away from the carriage he found his mom at his side. "Although I noticed you didn't say anything about doing it again soon."

"You and Nanao-san are welcome anytime you want," his mother responded with a small smile. "In fact you should come more often."

Shunsui laughed and pulled her into a hug. "It really was perfect, thanks again." He released her and turned back to the carriage set on going home, before his mother's voice stalled him again.

"What about your cousin Abe?"

"What about him?"

"I think he and Nanao-san might be a good match."

What was with everyone trying to set Nanao up? The woman was perfectly capable of getting her own dates if she wanted them. "He was married."

"A decade ago, Shunsui," his mother said waving the thought off. "It be good to see him in a new relationship and it was such a tragedy when his wife got sick and passed away. They would have definitely had children if she'd lived. He's an avid reader and such a kind man. I think they might hit it off. Besides it'd be easy to explain to her family if they did. She could just say they met at a family event and once you moved on to your next girl she and Abe got together."

"Mom."

"What? It'd be perfect and then we'd get to keep her."

"Nanao-chan isn't going anywhere unless you know something I don't?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Sure, she'll stay your Fukutaicho, but she's going to fall in love one day and get married and have children and go off with her new family. I just think it'd be nice if that family was us. I like her."

"If Nanao-chan asks to be set up then fire away. Until that time just leave the poor woman alone. She already has one meddling mother."

"But I have better prospects for her."

"I love you, Mom," he said giving the woman a kiss on the forehead. "But leave my Nanao-chan alone. Goodnight." His mother gave a displeased huff but didn't fight any further as he headed off to the carriage.

"You going to help me too?" Shunsui asked his dad who was still leaning into the carriage chatting with Nanao and Tadao about some painting.

His father grinned and held out a hand gallantly to help Shunsui into the carriage. Laughing Shunsui grabbed the hand and gave his father a brief firm hug before bounding up the carriage stair and settling in next to Nanao.

They were off a few minutes later and Shunsui tried to pleasantly accept her mother and sister's compliments on his family, home, and dinner. He hated carriage rides. A rut in the road threw Nanao against him and he lifted an arm to wrap around her waist and secure her at his side. She shot him a grateful smile and he decided that carriage rides did have a couple perks.

Her family carried on whatever dull conversation they were having and Shunsui tuned them out watching the dark countryside slide by. Nanao's weight settled more heavily against his side and he glanced down to find she had nodded off. He smiled and shifted a bit so her head was leaning at a more comfortable angle. Couldn't have Nanao-chan waking up with a neck cramp.

Shunsui felt eyes on him and glanced up to find her father watching them. His first instinct was to pull away from her, but he stopped himself short. There wasn't any reason to and for once her father didn't look angry at him just appraising. Shunsui stared back and her father finally rejoined the family's conversation.

Nanao made a little sighing sound and he ran his hand gently up and down her back. She curled into him further and he smiled. He'd miss this when this was all over. Not her family or carriage rides, but how easy and relaxed she was with him in their personal time. They'd always been friends, but she'd been sure to keep her physical space. He liked touching her without getting kido blasted through a wall.

In fact, he was surprised by how much he enjoyed spending time with her and having her close. He didn't keep many female friends, conquests yes, but friends no. Retsu was a friend, but more on the colleague level. Lisa was a friend, but sex had always been part of that equation and they'd never seriously considered spending time together as friends outside of work, drinking, or having sex. Matsumoto was a similar type of friend, of course without the sex. They enjoyed spending time relaxing and drinking together and talking about very little of consequence. Other than that and his family, women in his life were there to flirt with and have a bit of fun in bed with.

The carriage rumbled over another rut and Nanao made a sound of protest, wrapped an arm around his waist, and snuggled closer. Yeah, besides her family this was pretty nice. Maybe when this was all over he could convince her that going back to the way they were was pointless. It's not like you could uncross lines that'd been crossed. Although he did suppose that he'd have to stop kissing her. That would be a loss. Who would have thought her lips would be that soft or her so responsive? Bad Shunsui. He forced the thought away. And this, he supposed, was why he didn't have more female friends.

They pulled to a stop outside his house and he gently lifted her arm and readjusted her so she was leaning back against the seat before getting out. Her mother reached out to shake her awake and he stopped her hand. Instead he reached in and pulled Nanao into his arms. Her eyes fluttered and she started to wake up.

He pulled her in closer to keep her warm. "It's fine, Nanao-chan, go back to sleep." She muttered but settled down in his hold. It was way after his Nanao-chan's bedtime for the workweek after all. Her family piled out behind them and he headed towards the door. He directed her father to the key under the pot near his door and carried her over the threshold kicking off his shoes as he went.

"You all need anything else tonight?"

"We should be able to manage." Nanao's mother looked like she was going to argue or try to find something they needed, but Shunsui took her father's words and ran. Well, he didn't run as that would have woken Nanao up, but he sure did move as swiftly as he could down the hallway and to the bedroom.

He put Nanao down on the bed and slipped her shoes and glasses off. Taking the hair clip gently out of her hair he debated turning her alarm off as it'd probably do her good to sleep in. Then again he didn't fancy the murdering that would happen in the morning if he did so. Opting to live he went to the bathroom and got ready for bed leaving the alarm alone. A smile grew on his face when he walked back out only to find Nanao sprawled diagonally across the bed.

Nudging her back over to her side of the bed he crawled in beside her. Maybe he could still talk her into sleepovers in the future. Friends did that right? He'd stayed at Jyuushiro's and vice versa. She stayed at Matsumoto's sometimes too.

Shunsui pushed a piece of hair out of her sleeping face. Her lower lip had caught on the pillow and she was drooling a little. It was sort of cute. She'd be mortified. He wished he had a camera. Instead he shifted her slightly so the drooling stopped and curled up next to her. Sleepovers would definitely be in order.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's a bit later today. I'm vacationing on the west coast so I slept in :) Gotta love any day where you don't have to answer work email. Hope this chapter was as fun as you were all hoping for! Also my roommate who betas for me said Shunsui wanting sleepovers is creepy, I stand by it being cute, lol.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Night Before Tanabata

One more hour and they were free. There was nothing he loved more than holidays. Tomorrow was Tanabata and they had Friday off since even Yama-jii knew how pointless it was to make everyone come in the day after a holiday. It sucked that they'd be toting Nanao's family along, but at least there wasn't any work and they didn't have to get up early.

Nanao had woken him up again today. And while he was grateful she wasn't leaving him with her family he missed sleeping in. Not that she didn't let him sleep in the office, but napping on the couch wasn't nearly as nice as staying in his warm big bed with a lovely Nanao-chan.

Thinking of his cute Fukutaicho seemed to summon her back to the office from the kido class she'd disappeared off to an hour ago. She was humming under her breath, which was a sure sign her students were making good progress.

"Good class?"

"They're doing well enough," she said with a curt little nod.

"High praise, Nanao-chan."

"I think they preferred me letting them off an hour early for their hard work as opposed to your overzealous and overinflated compliments. We each have our own methods."

"Does that mean we can leave early too?"

"No, Taicho," she sighed. "Fifteen people does not a whole division make."

"We could release the rest of the division early?" he asked hopefully.

"And render the reward for the hard workers null and void? I don't think so." He gave a dramatic groan. "It's one hour, Taicho. I'm sure you'll live and then you can go to your usual pre-Tanabata revelries."

"Will my Nanao-chan be joining us this year?"

"Of course not." He was about to argue but a hell butterfly distracted them both as it flew in the window and landed on Shunsui's nose. "Well?"

"Yama-jii wants me."

"Again? I thought you said you explained. Do you think it's for punishment?"

"All Taichos meeting, Nanao-chan. Not about us. You worry too much."

"Because an all Taichos meeting out of the blue at the end of the day before a holiday is nothing to worry about?"

"Exactly." He stood up and adjusted his hat before having a stretch.

"Would you like me to stay until the meeting is over?" The meetings did have the tendency to stretch on and with this short of notice it might take the Taichos a while to assemble depending on where they all were. Usually she'd wait in the office for him so he could tell her what he could from the meetings. But that was unnecessary now.

"Of course not, Nanao-chan," he cooed. "I can just tell you at home. Get the bed warm for me, will you?"

Nanao's eyes widened and moved desperately towards the door. She'd remembered to close it though and none of the secretaries had a reason to be listening.

"You worry too much," he repeated. Then he kissed her temple before she could react and shunpoed out the window.

It was no surprise that Jyuushiro beat him there. Jyuushiro always beat him to meetings no matter how fast he was fleeing Nanao unless he was sick. His friend called out a greeting and he answered striding across to him. Most of the Taichos were there milling around, but Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi were missing. Again nothing unusual. It'd take a while before they arrived.

"What do you think it's about?"

"Could be the next great terrible plot against the Gotei 13 or it could be a meeting about some boring scientific finding. Who knows?"

"I hope it doesn't ruin Tanabata."

"It better not. I don't forgive things that ruin Nanao-chan's birthday."

"How's that going?"

"It's fine. I can't wait for her family to leave, but it's fine. We had dinner with my family last night." Jyuushiro glanced at him questioningly. "Some nobles including my brother may have seen me kissing her in a restaurant. My family knows it's fake, but my mother didn't want to seem rude for never meeting her family."

"I think the bigger question is why were you kissing her in a restaurant?"

"It wouldn't look real if we didn't kiss occasionally."

"I would think you could avoid kissing in public spaces when in the company of her family easily enough."

"Hachiro was looking at her."

"So?"

"He was looking at her gross."

"What?"

Shunsui shrugged and found himself oddly embarrassed although he wasn't sure why. "Rangiku-chan and the women dressed Nanao-chan up. She looked fantastic and her skeevy brother-in-law took note. He kept eyeing her up and down and you could tell what he was thinking about. It was pissing me off so I just reminded him that she was mine. It really was necessary."

Jyuushiro eyed him skeptically. "You're just lucky Nanao-san didn't blast you through a wall for your efforts."

Shunsui smirked. "Nanao-chan isn't as cold as she'd like everyone to think she is."

"Oh, don't tell me you slept with her."

"Every single night."

"Shunsui."

"We haven't had sex. I wouldn't do that to her. I know she doesn't want a casual partner. But it's been nice having her around and relaxed, at least when her mother can't get to her. My family is rightly obsessed with her, but that's always been true. Although if one more person I know tries to foist some lonely man they know off on her I might seriously punch someone on her behalf."

Jyuushiro was clearly amused by that declaration. "Who are they trying to set her up with?"

"Takumi for one," Shunsui spat. Jyuushiro rolled his eyes. "He's a prick."

"He was perfectly nice the one time I met him."

"It's a farce."

"Are you sure you're not just holding on to childhood grudges?"

Shunsui glared. "He's smarmy. Nanao-chan is a million times better than him. Her terrible mother would probably be pleased as punch though. All the more reason to shut it down."

"You know it might be nice for Nanao-san if her mother likes her future husband, horrible as she may be. It will certainly be less of a strain on Nanao-san."

"She'll like anyone with money and status and that isn't hard to come by. It doesn't need to be Takumi."

"So who would you want it to be?"

Shunsui shrugged. He didn't like the way his friend was looking at him. "If you're trying to get to a point you better do it fast." The other Taichos were very nearly assembled and milling about.

"No point," Jyuushiro said holding up his hands. "It just nice that you and Nanao-san are getting on so well. I had my concerns when this first started since you hadn't really lived with a woman long term since you were a child."

"Nanao-chan isn't the same as having some woman move in. It's barely even a change other than she'll occasionally share a drink with me and I get to touch her without a fan to the knuckles. She saves all the nagging for the office which is fair enough."

Jyuushiro laughed and their conversation was cut off as Kenpachi finally arrived and everyone headed into the meeting. Taking their positions, Shunsui hoped again this wouldn't take long. His hopes were squashed as Soi Fon got up to report. It wasn't that the woman wasn't concise and direct, it just meant if the 2nd was involved it was somewhat serious and likely to go on for a while as they debated the proper course of action.

An hour later they'd been fully briefed on what they thought was a powerful hollow taking out squadrons in the far reaches of the Rukongai that none of their trackers seemed to be able to trace, and it was decided that the Taichos would patrol in pairs the next few days in the hopes of putting the thing down. Shunsui was fine with that as long as they could get out of here now.

"Shunsui and Jyuushiro will start the patrols tomorrow," the Soutaicho announced. Well that sure as hell wouldn't do. "Hitsugaya Taicho and Kuchiki Taicho can take the next day."

"Um, Yama-jii," Shunsui started knowing this was going to end in a fight. After their last conversation he didn't think the old man would take it well that he wanted out of duty to spend Nanao's birthday with her.

"I have a conflict," Kuchiki Taicho interrupted. "I'm on duty Friday." While the next two days were holidays Taichos and Fukutaichos always rotated holidays on-duty so the Gotei 13 wasn't completely defenseless.

"Right," the old man started.

"We could switch with Kyouraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho if that is acceptable to Hitsugaya Taicho." The white haired Taicho nodded his consent and Yama-jii agreed moving on with the rest of the assignments and releasing them.

"Well that was lucky," Jyuushiro said as they cleared out.

"Yes," Shunsui said pleased as they caught up to Kuchiki. "Thanks for taking Tanabata and missing both days off, Kuchiki-san. I owe you a drink."

The noble gave him a cool look. "It's unnecessary. I assumed Ise Fukutaicho would be upset if you missed her birthday." Shunsui gave a start. Why in the hell would that even cross Kuchiki's mind? "Have a good evening." The man didn't wait for pleasantries and shunpoed off.

"Why the hell does he know Nanao-chan's birthday?"

"It's not as if it's a difficult date to remember," Jyuushiro said with a shrug. "And it's well known you two go to the Tanabata festival together every year."

"Oi, Shinji-san, do you know when my Fukutaicho's birthday is?"

The blond Taicho looked confused as they walked over to a group of Taichos still lingering. "Why the hell would I know that? She pissed at you? You think you forgot her birthday?"

"That's not fair," Jyuushiro said calmingly. "Hirako-san hasn't been back that long. Retsu-san, you know Ise-san's birthday right?"

"Of course, she does," Shunsui cut them off. "They're friendly and in the SWA together and Retsu-san knows everything about her patients. Hitsugaya-kun, do you know Nanao-chan's birthday?"

"Sometime in the summer?" the young man offered doubtfully. "I believe I remember Matsumoto trying to initiate some sort of beach trip for Ise Fukutaicho's birthday once?"

"See?"

"It's one thing for Hitsugaya Taicho not to know," Kensei said, "But you should probably learn your own Fukutaicho's birthday. Women are funny about those things."

"He only says that because Mashiro-chan once beat the ever loving crap out of him when he forgot hers," Shinji filled in chuckling.

"I know Nanao-chan's birthday."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing," Shunsui grumbled. And there really was no problem. There was no reason Kuchiki wasn't allowed to know her birthday. Perhaps Rukia had said something to him in passing. He should be grateful the man had remembered and made his fight with Yama-jii go away. It still irked him though.

"So where are we starting drinking?" Shinji asked. Retsu and Hitsugaya begged off, but Kensei and Rose offered suggestions.

"I don't know," Shunsui said. "I might just head home." Shocked faces greeted that statement and he backtracked a little, although surprisingly he found that it was true. He did want to go home, and a night at the bars just didn't sound that appealing. "Nanao-chan forced me to go to the office early and I'm tired."

"Since when have you ever said no to a drink? And especially the night before a holiday?" Shinji asked. "Something happen to him while we were gone?" The last question was aimed at Jyuushiro who was smirking.

"More like someone," Jyuushiro answered. Shunsui was going to punch him.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not. Jyuushiro just thinks it's funny when my Fukutaicho gets pissed and drags me home from bars."

"But Lisa would do that too when you had work? You telling me your new Fukutaicho is scarier than Lisa?"

"Lisa-chan could be talked into having a drink or indulging. Nanao-chan does not accept excuses."

"It's not like we have work tomorrow. What could she have to complain about?" Rose asked.

"It's fine. It's got nothing to do with Nanao-chan. I'm just tired. Pick a bar."

"You sure he's not sick?" Shinji asked addressing Jyuushiro again.

Jyuushiro shrugged. "We are getting old. He had to settle down sometime."

"Pick a bar," Shunsui groused. So he didn't want to go out one night. It wasn't a big deal. Nanao would be worried about the outcome of the meeting and he wanted to alleviate her concern. There was no crime in that. He sought out her reiatsu and found her at home. He brushed against her and felt her anxiety to which he answered with a soothing pulse of his own reiatsu. Shunsui felt her calm with that reassurance and pulled his reiatsu back under his control. In the short time it'd taken him to contact her the others had made a decision about the bar and they all headed out.

Two hours later Shunsui found himself nursing his second cup of sake and barely keeping up with the conversation. He just wasn't in the mood tonight it seemed. He wondered what Nanao was up to and if her family was driving her crazy. Reaching out for her reiatsu he found only a muffled trace of it. Interesting. She must be fooling around with kido to have put up wards that strong.

An elbow to his ribs jolted him out of his concentration. "What?"

"Shinji-san was asking you if there was a better bar to meet women at," Jyuushiro filled in smiling over his cup.

"Oh, uh."

"Seriously man, what's wrong with you? First you don't want to come out and now you barely drink and space out. I haven't seen you this distracted, well, ever."

"I told you I was tired. There's a bar down the street that's more popular with the ladies. We could move down there."

"Pull it together man, we've got beautiful women to attract and we can't do it if you're off your game."

The group started moving and Shunsui wondered what sort of kido Nanao was working on. She only put up wards when she was working with something high level. She hadn't mentioned any new projects to him recently. They filed into the next bar and Shunsui lost his train of thought in the noise.

Shinji immediately secured them a table and started trying to get women to join them. Shunsui thought Kensei's brooding mystique and Jyuushiro's flashing smile were having more to do with the table's success than Shinji's loud flirtations though. A gaggle of giggling women flooded the table as drinks were poured.

"I'm not funding this," Shunsui declared.

"Come on, you've got more money than you know what to do with!"

"Not a chance." The last time he hadn't made it clear 165 years ago he'd woken up the next day with a bill so large he could have paid the salary for half his troops. Given that had been a hell of a night. A lot of it was blurry, but Shunsui was pretty sure he'd gotten lucky a few times and not all with the same girl. A blonde pressed up against him now and batted her lashes up at him. "First round, that's it." Shinji gave a cheer and doubled his order.

The woman pressed closer and Shunsui let her. She and her friends were from the 5th apparently and quite impressed by the Taichos. Picking up women hadn't been a challenge for a very long time. The woman giggled again and tried to draw him into the conversation and he gave her a fake smile and sipped his drink. Shinji was doing enough talking for all of them luckily enough. He zoned out as the conversation flowed around him.

The woman's hand fell on his knee and he sighed at the predictability of it all. In a few minutes she'd work up the courage to trail it higher to the inside of his thigh. He wondered if Nanao had ever done that to a man to try to seduce him. Somehow he really doubted it. If Nanao wanted to flirt she'd probably blush profusely against her will and bring up an archaic kido spell or something. The mental image made him smile.

"Do you like jazz as well?" the girl at his side asked.

"Hmm?" Shunsui tuned back in and realized Shinji had started up a conversation about his favorite music and the girl had misunderstood his smile. "Oh it's fine." He searched for Nanao's reiatsu again and found it still warded. What could possibly hold her attention for that long?

"Shunsui, you in there?"

"What?"

"You could just go home if you want to you know," Jyuushiro said.

The girl made a protesting noise at his side and slipped her hand halfway up his thigh. "Why would he want to do that?"

"I believe he's tired."

Shunsui rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'm fine. I'm going to leave after this drink."

"So soon?" the blonde pouted. "Can I convince you to stay?" Her other hand came up to touch his waist and she smiled.

"You might have better luck with Jyuushiro," he offered lifting her hands away from him gently. "He can go all night long." His friend made a face and he struggled not to laugh. Jyuushiro did not enjoy the type of women who frequented bars and felt you up under the table. It was why his friend had specifically positioned himself between Rose and Shunsui. Shunsui knocked back his drink and stood.

"Are you seriously leaving?" Shinji shouted over the din.

"There's a bed calling my name." And a woman probably doing something dangerous with kido in it.

"You've lost your edge, old friend."

"Getting old," Shunsui agreed with a shrug. He moved through the crowd and out into the warm night. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air he headed off for home with a spring in his step.

He entered the house cautiously, but it seemed like her family had already sequestered themselves in their rooms. Following Nanao's faint reiatsu trail he moved back to the bedroom.

Quietly he opened the door and was greeted to the delightful sight of Nanao laying on her stomach on the bed in a long shirt with her bare legs kicked up in the air behind her moving to the beat of a pop song filtering out of the phone next to her. Papers and books covered the majority of the bed and a glass cube sat in front of her with a red pulsing spell contained inside of it. Nanao absentmindedly shoved a wayward strand of hair falling out of her low ponytail out of her face and continued to scribble in the notebook in front of her.

"Is that entirely legal?"

The reaction was immediate and just as amusing as he thought it would be. Nanao shoved herself up to her knees looking like a startled deer. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd be home till the morning." Nanao started scrabbling to scoop up her papers and books and in the process knocked the phone to the floor. Abandoning one pile she stretched out over the side of the bed snagging the phone and turning the music off. "The rules aren't very clear on whether or not you can use your office phones for personal use or not. But I certainly don't think it's illegal."

"I meant the kido, Nanao-chan."

"Oh." She set the phone down and started pulling the papers and books into piles again. "It's new so I don't see how they could have made it illegal yet."

"Stop cleaning up. It's fine." He reached out to touch the box containing the kido and was surprised when Nanao shunpo launched herself out of the bed pushing him back and pinning him against the wall.

"If I'd known we were going to do this I really would have come home earlier."

Nanao blushed and backed off. "You shouldn't touch it. It's not exactly a healing spell."

"Should you be working on things alone that you're concerned I couldn't handle?"

"I have it under control." He gave her a dubious look. If she had it under control why couldn't he touch it? She sighed. "It's more dangerous the more powerful you are and I don't exactly have an off switch figured out for it yet. I don't think taking the chance that it will come into contact with a Taicho is a good idea."

"But a Fukutaicho is fine?"

She shrugged picking up the box with the spell in it. "Fukutaichos are replaceable. I don't think the Soutaicho would be quite as understanding if I accidently snuffed out one of his favorite and most powerful Taichos."

"One of his favorites? I am his favorite." She shot him a withering look and he laughed before becoming serious. "You really shouldn't be working on something like this all by yourself. What if something went wrong?"

"If something goes wrong, I'd be dead and there's nothing you or anyone else could do to help except die with me."

"What's the spell do and why are you working on this again?"

"It latches on to a reiatsu source and drains in dry," she said calmly. "The more power it leeches the bigger and stronger it becomes draining everything it expands to come into contact with. Right now the only way to stop it is to cut off its power source. So death if it actually came into contact with someone."

"But we're not worried about it in a glass box because?"

Nanao flushed. "It's a new glass developed based on the properties of sekkiseki double boxed. I can feed reiatsu in to keep the spell up, but it cuts the spell off from the source and any other potential reiatsu sources. That way I can just let the spell die out when I'm not feeding it on purpose."

"I wasn't aware that existed."

"It's relatively new."

"Where'd you get it, Nanao-chan?" he asked amused. Who knew Nanao broke so many rules in her personal time?

"Urahara-san may have possibly sold it to me when I explained that I was looking for a containment field with safety gates for kido experiments."

"So not illegal again because no one knows it exists?"

"Precisely."

"Since when do you like pop music?"

Nanao groaned. "I knew you weren't going to let that go."

"I always pictured Nanao-chan listening to classical or something cultured."

"Rangiku-san dragged me to a concert once." She shrugged. "I liked it. It's not a crime."

"Yep, no crimes were committed here tonight."

Nanao glared. "I saved some dinner for you just in case. We ordered out. It's in the fridge if you want to reheat it. I can clean up while you eat."

"You don't need to stop. I didn't mean to disturb your work. Although I'd prefer if you're working on something like this you'd at least let me know in advance."

"Did you miss the part where your presence would only make it worse if I lost control of it?"

"And what do you think my reaction would be if I knew nothing, but something went wrong and you were in trouble?"

She thought about it for a second and then looked horrified. "You'd rush right in like an idiot."

"Which I might not do now that I know it'd only make it worse. Please let me know in the future if you're creating a crazy death spell."

"Fine, but I do have it under control. If I can just figure out how to work a kill switch into it it could be enormously helpful. I thought there might be something useful in these old battle accounts, but I'm having trouble deciphering some of the spells referenced."

"Can I see?" She passed a large tome over to him and pointed out a section for him to take a look. "It's an old binding spell. It was defunct before even I was in the academy. If I remember correctly it was too rigid and could be cracked with enough force."

"It's like having my own personal history book," Nanao said delighted as she pressed up against his side and pointed to another passage.

"Hey!"

"And this spell? From the battle it sounds like when they were combined it had some of the reiatsu dampening effects I'm looking for."

He indulged her simply because her enthusiasm was contagious. "I don't recognize it specifically. Looks like a water based spell though. A lot of those used to have sword movements with the pattern described here involved before they figured out the shorter double chant."

Nanao hummed and took the book back from him sitting cross-legged on the bed and scribbling in her notes.

"Nanao-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"Is that my shirt?"

"Sure, sure, do whatever you want." And she was gone. The woman could disappear into research when she wanted to. Her focus was impeccable which he was sure was part of the reason why she was so good at kido. He packed a lot of punch with his, but she could silently double cast something elegant and deadly in the time it took him to decide what spell to do.

"Even if that includes peeling that shirt off of you and licking my way down your body?"

"Sounds good," she answered distracted. She shoved the strand of hair back again and left a smudge of ink on her ear. He shook his head and huffed a laugh. He'd gotten her to agree to some truly outrageous suggestions over the years when she was deep in her books. "I'm going to get some of that food."

"Uh huh."

Shunsui spent the next hour or so eating, taking a shower, and otherwise getting ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom Nanao was still scribbling away, the kido spell burning, and the pop music back albeit a bit more quietly. The tune was catchy whatever it was and her toes curled and uncurled unconsciously to the beat. He smiled and crawled into his side of the bed causing the bed to dip and one of her scrolls to roll.

"Oh," she reached out to catch it and finally looked up. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I can stop now."

"Don't mind me. I can read for a while."

"No, I should probably wrap it up anyway. I didn't mean to commandeer your room, it's just my mother wouldn't shut up when I started in the living room and I didn't think you'd be home tonight."

"And where would I be, Nanao-chan?"

"It's the night before Tanabata. You always go out along with seemingly everyone else in the Gotei 13." She marked her place and started stacking books off to the side of the bed.

"The bars close at four."

"I just figured you'd find a place to stay. Everyone tends to get romantic before Tanabata."

"You'd have me shack up with some random woman so you could complete your kido experiments? I don't know that that's good for our relationship."

She laughed. "I know we're cramping your style. You haven't been able to go out and have fun. You can if you want to. You can go back out. I'll just lie to my parents and say you had an early morning meeting if you're worried about what they'll think."

"I think you're just looking for an excuse to get the bed all to yourself," he teased. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Liar." She picked up the box containing the kido and cut off the spell feeding it. The light inside flickered and died.

"I'm not lying. If I'd stayed out I wouldn't have gotten to see cute Nanao-chan listening to silly music in one of my dress shirts while she worked on dangerous things that could kill me."

"I'm sorry about the shirt." She blushed a pretty pink that worked its way down her neck. "I spilled ink on my pajamas and didn't have an extra set here. I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't. It looks good on you."

"You really don't want to go out?"

"Now you're starting to hurt my feelings. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I just." She stopped and worried her hands in her lap. "I'm just sorry about all of this."

"Stop saying sorry. We made a deal and I've been having fun for the most part." She gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't look at me that way. I have. It's not me your mother tortures and it's been fun having you around. I got to see Nanao-chan in a sexy dress and discovered she likes silly pop songs about falling in love."

"They're not all about falling in love."

"Prove it," he said reaching around her and trying to get to her phone.

"No!" She pressed her palm to his face and shoved him back trying to snag her phone to hide it.

"Come on, Nanao-chan. What other music do you have in there?" He tickled her side and she laughed and shoved the phone under her body. "That's just asking for trouble." He shot an arm around her waist and pulled her up to him snatching the phone out from underneath her. She twisted and shoved, but he backed off easily enough with his prize in his hand. Luckily the phone was still unlocked. Now to find the music. A few minutes of silence passed and Nanao started to laugh.

"You have no clue how to work that thing do you?"

"I'm getting there." The damn things had just been upgraded a few months ago and he hadn't put much effort into learning how to use them. He knew how to place and accept a call and he could handle texting if he needed to, but other than that he never touched the stupid contraption. He tapped something and his face filled the screen.

"That would be the camera," Nanao informed peering over his shoulder.

"Don't be smart. How do I get out of it?" He hit the screen and heard the camera shutter sound as it took a terrible picture of him. Nanao laughed and reached past him tapping out of the camera. "Delete that."

"Never. Give me the phone. You're hopeless." She lifted the phone from his hands and did something that got music playing again.

"Its catchy."

"I know it's stupid."

"I like it."

"You don't have to lie."

"I like that Nanao-chan likes it."

"You're not allowed to tell anyone. It'd ruin my reputation."

"Delete that photo and we have a deal." She moved her fingers again and he saw the photo briefly before she got rid of it. They lay there quietly for a few moments listening to a woman singing about sex with some thinly veiled metaphors in a bubbly voice.

"You have terrible taste in music."

She whacked him in the face with her pillow. "I'm going to sleep now." She shut the music off and reached for the lamp flicking it off before retrieving her pillow from his hands and turning on her side to put her back to him.

Shunsui pulled her to him and she huffed, but didn't push him away. He waited till she got comfortable and stopped fidgeting before crooning the chorus in her ear. She elbowed him in the gut and rolled away from him as he wheezed out a laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: And I managed to catch the flu basically the first day of vacation and be sick my entire week off. Now it's back to work. So far this is just not my year, sigh. Hope the fluff helps carry you all through the week!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Birthday Girl

Nanao was debating if she could get away with more dango. They'd spent most of the day at the festival and she'd eaten crap all day long. Her mother would probably glare if she got more or make a snide comment about her getting fat. Not that that was going to happen. She exercised more in a day than her mother did in a month.

A warm hand fell on her hip and Shunsui pulled her towards the dango booth. "It's your birthday. Get more if you want."

She relaxed into his side and let him place the order not even bothering to ask how he knew what she was thinking. His thumb rubbed a circle on her hip and she knew she should be smacking him away, but it felt nice and it was her birthday and anyway if she did her family would wonder. She accepted the sweet treat from him and let him guide her between stalls.

They'd all slept in and gotten a late start, which was fine by her. Most of the day had been spent walking the festival stalls, stopping to watch some of the performances at the local stage that'd been set up, playing games, and eating everything in sight. Even her family trailing behind them hadn't been able to put a damper on the day. She'd been secretly delighted to watch Shunsui best Hachiro in every festival game. Although she hadn't been quite as thrilled at the numerous gold fish they'd acquired. Shunsui had ended up given them away to younger children who were having trouble catching their own.

Nanao popped dango in her mouth and ignored Shunsui when he started humming the damn song again. She knew him finding out about her predilection for pop music would be a mistake. She pinched his side and he stopped, but she didn't have high hopes it would be for long.

"Nanao-chan!" Matsumoto came running up the street with Hitsugaya and Kira trailing behind her. Kira's eyes strayed to Shunsui's arm around her waist, but Hitsugaya didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. Nanao hoped the fact that everyone knew they came to Tanabata together every year would be enough to keep the gossip low. The SWA always liked to joke that Tanabata was Shunsui's early birthday present as it was the only day of the year she allowed him to invade her personal space at all without repercussions. Given that was usually limited to a hand guiding her down the street or an arm around her shoulders or waist during the fireworks.

"Happy birthday," the woman yelled dragging her out of Shunsui's arms and into her own. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes." She returned the hug briefly and then wormed her way out of the woman's arms. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a bit! Hair of the dog after last night." Matsumoto greeted Shunsui with an exuberant hug and made introductions between her family and the two other men. "Where were you last night, Shunsui-kun? I found Shinji-kun and the rest, but they said you'd gone home."

"I did."

"But it was the night before a holiday! Everyone knows that's for getting drunk and hitting the bars."

"I can never convince Nanao-chan to come."

"Don't blame me," Nanao laughed. "I was fine with you staying out if you wanted to."

"Don't listen to her. She was thrilled to have me home." Hitsugaya did raise an eyebrow at that. Shunsui seemed to notice though and continued covering smoothly, "It meant she didn't even have to help me nurse a hangover this morning before we went to the festival."

Matsumoto blew a raspberry. "Boring! Will you be coming out tonight? I bet together we can get Nanao-chan to come."

"My family is in town," Nanao said motioning towards where they stood awkwardly.

"You all can come!"

"My daughter is pregnant," her mother said coldly. Nanao winced internally. Of course her mother would be pissed that another woman seemed to be asking Shunsui out. "We will not be going out to some disgusting bar."

"We could pick a classy one with coasters?"

Nanao snorted, but her mother clearly didn't think it was funny is her pinched downturned mouth was anything to go by. "We will be going home after the fireworks show."

It really wasn't fair that Shunsui wasn't allowed to have any fun just because she'd pulled him into this silly ploy. If he wanted to go out he should be able to – not that she didn't enjoy having him home with her, but that really wasn't her right. "You can go out tonight if you want," she said addressing Shunsui. "It's really not a big deal." She shot her mother a death glare that stopped the woman from arguing.

"Don't feel like it," Shunsui said pulling her to his side again. "Thanks for the offer though, Ran-chan."

"Well if you change your mind I'll leave my reiatsu open. Come on, boys, I want some takoyaki." The threesome scooted off around them and Nanao braced herself for the onslaught.

"Do you often go out to bars with Matsumoto-san, Kyouraku-san?"

"Rangiku-san is a good friend of ours, Mom," Nanao said cutting off anything Shunsui would have said. This was not his fight to handle. "You know that. We all spend time together at work and socially."

"You're awfully trusting," her mother muttered under her breath.

"Come on." Nanao tugged Shunsui's arm. "Let's go get good seats on the hill and wait for the fireworks." Shunsui followed and Nanao tried to put some space between them and her family.

"Do we need any snacks before we get settled?" Shunsui asked as the stalls started thinning out.

"No, I'm stuffed." She glanced over at a taiyaki stall and waved when she noticed Renji and Rukia notice them. "I wonder if he finally asked her out?"

"Who?"

"Renji-san," Nanao clarified nodding at the young couple as they started up the hill. "I wonder if it's a date or if he went the 'let's go as friends' route. I hope he didn't chicken out this time. If you care about someone as much as he cares about her you should be honest and upfront with them. I know he's been wanting to ask Kuchiki-san out for a while even if he denies it when anyone asks. It's so obvious."

"Speaking of Kuchiki-san, how does her brother know you birthday?"

"Oh shoot!" She'd completely forgotten about the flowers.

"What?"

"Kuchiki Taicho sends me flowers every year on my birthday. It completely slipped my mind. They're probably sitting on my doorstep. Do you think I have time to shunpo home before the fireworks?"

"Why in the world does Byakuya-san send you flowers?"

"Obviously for my birthday." It was hard to shunpo in a yukata, but she could manage it if she had to. The sky was darkening, but if she bolted home she could get the flowers, drop them off at Kyouraku's, and then make it back just as the fireworks started, probably.

"I didn't know the two of you were that close." Shunsui's sharp tone surprised her and brought her back to the conversation. Was he upset?

"We're not really close," Nanao said hesitantly. She didn't think Shunsui and Kuchiki had any bad blood between them, but maybe she was wrong. She tried to think of anything recent they'd fought about, but even searching her memory she thought the two men were amicable enough. Perhaps she'd read his tone incorrectly. "We're just friendly is all. We work together well, and I've had to spend time with him here and there to right things the SWA has done to his property. I really don't know why Yachiru-chan is so obsessed with driving him crazy. He also attends SWA meetings on his sister's behalf occasionally, and I attend his calligraphy class when I have time."

"You're closer than that with Jyuushiro and he doesn't send you flowers every year on your birthday."

"No, he sends chocolates."

"Jyuu sends you chocolates?"

"Uh huh, I thought you knew." She was truly puzzled by the look of horror blossoming on his face.

"No, I did not know my best friend was trying to seduce my Fukutaicho."

Nanao laughed at the absurdity of that. A joking Taicho she could handle. "We're friends, idiot. Besides neither of them are trying to seduce me. Kuchiki Taicho's present was an impulse that became a tradition. Remember when he was between Fukutaichos? Before Renji-san?" Shunsui nodded. "He was a new Taicho and got behind on the paperwork. I happened to run some last minute papers over to him the morning of my birthday and he just looked so frazzled."

"Kuchiki-san looked frazzled?"

"Well not a normal person's frazzled, but there were paper stacks everywhere and he looked like he hadn't slept so I offered to help and he accepted. I think Kuchiki Taicho accepting anyone's help counts as him being frazzled. I spent most of the day helping him sort out the backlog and then convinced him to join us for the fireworks. When we met up with you and everyone else you wished me a happy birthday. Later that night after I'd gone home, Kuchiki Taicho showed up with flowers and apologized again saying he hadn't realized it was my birthday." Nanao shrugged. "After that it just kind of stuck. He sends me flowers every year. It's sweet."

"How come I didn't know this?"

"Why would you? I suppose I just never thought you'd care one way or the other. I really should go home quickly. I don't want them sitting outside."

"I'll get them," Shunsui offered. "You and your family can find a good seat and I'll take them home. I can grab a blanket for everyone to sit on too. Wouldn't want you to get grass stains on your lovely yukuta."

"Oh would you? I really would appreciate it." He smiled and kissed her temple before bolting off. Breaking him of that particular habit once her family was gone was going to take an extremely large book.

"Is Kyouraku-san leaving? Did you have a fight? Is he going to a bar?" her mother asked worriedly hurrying to catch up with her.

Nanao sighed. Three more days and they were gone. She just had to make it three more days. "He said he forgot something at home, but we should save him a seat. Let's get to the top of the hill before all the good places are taken."

"Nanao, you really shouldn't be so trusting. He's probably meeting up with Matsumoto-san right now to make plans for this evening. Now I know you tolerate a certain amount of straying from him, but I don't think Matsumoto-san is a good idea. A woman with those looks and personality could steal him away quite easily. And it's one thing to let him have one night stands and quite another thing to let him have a repeating mistress." Nanao gave her an annoyed look. "You heard what she said – that she'd leave her reiatsu open for him. If that's not a sexual invitation I don't know what is."

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal. We all leave our reiatsus open when we want our friends to be able to find us. It just means we aren't trying to hide from anyone. For example mine is open right now so Shunsui can find where we're sitting and so Jyuushiro-san can locate us if he'd like to join us."

Her mother looked dubious. "It sounds very intimate."

"It's not," Nanao said flatly. "Its only intimate when used to express emotions to one another or communicate on a deeper level. That's a bit like reading someone's thoughts and is considered rude if you don't have a very close relationship."

"So how do you know he's not doing that with Matsumoto-san."

"He's not. They don't have that kind of relationship."

"They're friends."

"So are me and Jyuushiro-san, but we would never do something like that. He and Shunsui probably do, but the only person I share my reiatsu with is Shunsui." It was true enough, but saying it out loud suddenly made it seem inappropriate.

"So you can tell when he's sharing his reiatsu with someone else?"

Nanao groaned. "No, but I trust him, ok?" Really it was none of her business if he read other people's reiatsus frequently and vice versa. She'd never really thought about it one way or another before. It was just something they'd naturally begun to do over the years of knowing one another. She'd never considered him an intrusion and he was well aware she reached for his reiatsu that way during certain moments and he'd never chastised her for it. In fact, he often initiated the emotional contact they shared. It was often easier than speaking and so comfortable she'd never questioned it.

"But you could search and see if they were together right now?"

Nanao sighed. "Yes, as long as neither of them were trying to control and hide their reiatsus I could locate them both."

"So do it, prove me wrong."

"I'm not going to spy on him, Mother. Just let it go." Nanao decided the spot they were in was as good as any and stopped. "Is everyone ok with here? Shunsui is bringing a blanket to sit on."

They nodded and then her mother began furiously whispering with her sister and Nanao sighed. She had a good idea what they were saying. She wished Shunsui would hurry up.

"Is this what you do every year on your birthday?"

Nanao eyed Hachiro and wondered where he was going with the question. "Yes most years. There have been a few where a mission or something has come up and thrown off plans, but generally we attend the festival and the fireworks."

"You'd think Kyouraku-san could come up with something more original. Or at least get you a private firework display. I mean the man must have more money than he knows what to do with."

"I like this tradition," Nanao defended crossly. "We've always had a good time, and I would be mortified if he bought me a private firework display."

"I just think you're letting him off easy. Last year for Katsumi's birthday I rented out an entire restaurant and hired a band."

"Yes, I remember." God that had been a miserable night. She'd been surrounded by people she barely knew and been given pitying looks all night since her mother had bragged to everyone that Kyouraku Shunsui would be attending and he didn't show. She'd made up an excuse about work, but no one seemed to buy it. It wasn't like it was her fault, she'd never once implied Shunsui would be able to come to the party. "The festival and the fireworks is my choice." And it was. Nanao wouldn't have any clue what to do with herself if she was made the center of attention in some big expensive production of a birthday party. She genuinely liked their Tanabata tradition when her family was far away from her.

"Whatever you say Nanao-san." The disbelief in his tone made her want to ditch them all on the top of the hill. Luckily Shunsui chose that moment to reappear.

"Perfect spot, Nanao-chan!" He gave the blanket a flamboyant shake and started spreading it out on the ground. Her family filled in and she found she had to press herself into Shunsui's side to fit. He dropped an arm around her and leaned in close. "I think you lied to me."

She shot him a puzzled look. "About what?"

"I think Kuchiki-san must like you a little more than you say to send you such a large bouquet."

Nanao laughed outright at that. "I just always assumed he was too rich to know an appropriate bouquet size and the store probably talked him into too much." Her mother was eyeing them suspiciously and Nanao lowered her voice further. "I swear I'm not having a torrid affair with Kuchiki Taicho." He chuckled and she felt it vibrate through her side.

"Have I told you yet today that you look lovely in your lavender yukuta?"

"Better than the red dress?"

"Different. It'd be like trying to compare apples and oranges. So, are you ready for your present?"

Nanao smiled and opened her hands trying to ignore her mother's sharp eyes watching them since the word present left Shunsui's mouth. Usually he got her something small like a hair clip or a book or a fancy pen set. His real present to her was handling all the paperwork the first day back after the holiday. Although she supposed that was ruined this year because of the terms of their deal.

Shunsui reached into his pockets and pulled out a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Nanao lifted an eyebrow, but accepted it. He'd never gotten her jewelry before, which would have been her first guess based on the size and shpae. Seeing her mother lean in further from across the blanket and the rest of her family's attention they'd clearly decided the same thing. Nanao took a brief sadistic joy in knowing that whatever was in the box it surely wasn't an engagement ring.

She carefully removed the pink wrapping paper and found a nice little black velvet box. She opened the box and looked inside.

It was a simple necklace - just a silver chain with a diamond pendant. That didn't mean it wasn't expensive. She'd admired it in a window on a living world trip with Shunsui back in the New Year.

"Oh Shunsui, it's too much."

"Nonsense. Here turn around."

"Really I can't."

"You like it don't you Nanao-chan?"

"Well of course, but Shunsui it's too much."

"Turn around, sweetheart."

She debated arguing further, but in the end she knew it was going to be pointless. The man did whatever he wanted. She shook her head in one final protest, but turned around and let him put the necklace on her. Shifting back she looked at him shyly.

"It's perfect," he supplied with a grin.

She fingered the necklace and smiled. It really was lovely and she really did like it. "Thank you, Shunsui. I love it." A firework went off overhead and they turned to watch the show. Nanao glanced around and made sure no one they knew was nearby. Content that no one was there to see she snuggled into his side freely.

He grinned happily and pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. "Happy birthday, Nanao-chan."

* * *

When they returned home that evening Nanao was happy and relaxed. They'd walked home slowly, holding hands and talking about their favorite stalls from the day. Nanao was quite ready to change out of her yukuta into some casual clothing and settle down with a good book and maybe a glass of plum wine, which is why she tried not to groan and tense up all over again when her mother asked to have a word with her in private. Shunsui seemed reluctant to let go of her hand and she almost wished he'd tell her mother no and drag her back to the bedroom. In the end he let her go though and she trailed her mother back to her guest room. It'd been such a lovely birthday.

"He's never going to marry you is he?" her mother started as soon as the door closed behind them.

Nanao sighed. "What brought this on?"

"We'd hoped that he'd take the chance of your family being in town and your birthday to pop the question."

"Who's we?" Nanao bit out sarcastically.

"Really, Nanao. It isn't a joke. I'd thought maybe he'd do it at his family's house and then tonight when he pulled out that box I thought this was it, but it was just a necklace."

"An expensive, beautiful necklace."

"Be that as it may, it's not a ring. He's never going to marry you."

"Can you just leave it alone? We're fine as we are."

"No. He's fine as you are. Having a woman warm his bed who he'll never have to commit to and who lets him run around with whoever he wants whenever he wants. It's disrespectful to our family and shameful for you. We already had enough trouble trying to find you potential suitors when you were just a solider, but having also been your superior's whore?"

"Mother!"

"It's true even if no one is saying it. You sleep with him and he owes you nothing. You're a plaything and every worthy man in a 1,000-kilometer radius knows it. It'd have been better if you'd just slept with him quietly without having a relationship. At least no one would know about your embarrassment then."

"Funny enough, I'm not embarrassed and I don't have a problem with our relationship. What's it to you?"

"You have a duty to your family."

"My family shipped me off to the academy when I was a child and I haven't asked for a thing since. I have a duty to the Gotei 13, I have a duty to Kyouraku Taicho, but I'm not sure what duty I owe you."

Her mother's face turned a violent shade of purple and Nanao braced herself for the onslaught. "Why you ungrateful little, I can't believe you would, to throw that in my face, how dare you!"

"Are we quite done?"

"He's using you."

"We're using each other." Which was more honest than her mother could know. "I'm happy with the way things are."

"That's a lie and you know it. No woman would be happy to watch the man she loves chasing after and having other women."

"You don't know half as much as you think you know."

"I know what I see. If he's not already sleeping with Matsumoto-san he will be soon, and then he'll leave you disgraced without any monetary compensation. He owes you nothing as it stands."

"Correct, he owes me nothing. You've already got your perfect son-in-law. Can't you leave us alone?"

"Nanao, don't drag Hachiro-kun into this. It isn't his fault he ultimately decided marrying you wasn't for him. He really did try to overcome your profession, but it's too much for most men to handle. He and Katsumi-chan were just better suited."

"I'm done talking about this." Nanao flung the door open and walked out as her mother called after her. Slipping out into the living room she found her father and Hachiro playing a game of mahjong while Katsumi looked on. Shunsui was sitting on the couch apparently reading a book, but he looked up concerned the moment she came into the room.

"Nanao-chan?"

"I feel like going out for a drink. Anyone want to join me?"

"You know we can't," Katsumi said softly.

"We'll that's a pity. Dad? Shunsui?"

Her dad shook his head and Shunsui just looked even more worried. "Fine, I'll find Matsumoto-san then. I'm going to change and go." Heading off to the bedroom she could feel Shunsui following her. Once inside she snagged a pair of her jeans and a t-shirt before moving towards the bathroom.

"You ok?" Shunsui asked through the door.

"Fine. I just feel like going out. You don't have to." Silence answered her words and she continued to change. She needed to get out of this house, away from her mother, and possibly extremely drunk. Rangiku was sure to be more than happy to help the last one along. Exiting the bathroom she found Shunsui changed out of his yukata and into his uniform and haoris, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Are you coming with?"

"Are you kidding? You really think I'm going to miss the chance of Nanao-chan wanting to go drinking with me?" He stood up and she headed for the door, but he caught her arm gently. "Are you ok?"

She shook it off. "I'm fine. My mother was just being my mother. She was pissed you haven't proposed this weekend and has decided that you never will, and I'm a dirtied whore that no other respectable man will ever want now. Brought shame to the Ise name. You know the deal. I want out of this house."

"I could propose?"

Nanao laughed and turned back to him. "Are you nuts? She'd drag us to an officiator and get us married tonight. You wouldn't be able to put her off." The seriousness in his face made the laughter die in her throat though.

"What does it matter? I'm not planning on marrying anyone else and you've said you're done looking. It's just a piece of paper."

"Your family-"

"Wouldn't care. They love you and they don't expect anything real out of me."

"Shunsui-"

"If it would shut her down and get her to leave you alone I'll march right out there and do it." Nanao swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped forward to hug him. His arms encircled her and she gave him a squeeze. "Is that a yes?"

"Absolutely not," Nanao said firmly pulling back to meet his eyes. "I'm not letting you do that and it wouldn't end anything. My mother likes to complain about me. She'd just continue with you cheating on me and making a joke of me, or move on to something else like lack of children. If this week has proven anything it's that there is no pleasing her and you've already done more than enough to try."

"Drinking is usually not your solution."

"My mother is usually a distant problem. I want to be with people who actually like me."

"You're with me."

She smiled. He was so sappy. "Yes, and I can be with you and with friends and with a nice buzz-inducing drink in my hand." She backed out of the hug and grabbed his hand. "Shall we?"

He nodded and she ignored her sputtering mother as she dragged him out of the house past her flabbergasted family. She found Rangiku's reiatsu fast enough and took off at a fast clip.

The bar was hot and noisy, but for once Nanao was grateful for the chaos. Shunsui put a hand on her back to guide her through the crowd and she allowed it till they saw a table of their friends. Pulling away from him she sent Matsumoto a small wave as the woman looked up, which elicited a shriek of glee.

"Nanao-chan! Shunsui-kun!" Trapped in the booth the woman nimbly jumped on and over the table avoiding everyone's drinks and hands to land in front of them and drag Nanao into a crushing hug. "How did you get her here? Should we tie her down?"

Shunsui laughed. "As shocking as this may sound it was her idea." The table made a lot of disbelieving noise and Nanao grinned. "I'm telling the truth."

"Sure you are," Ukitake said gamely.

"Well budge over," Rangiku said releasing her and slapping Kira on the shoulder as he was closest to her. Rangiku shuffled back into the booth and patted the seat next to her.

Nanao glanced around trying to find another chair. It'd be rude to take the only seat and leave Kyouraku standing. Everything seemed occupied though. "It's fine, I can stand."

"Silly Nanao-chan," Shunsui said slipping past her and snagging her waist to guide her along. "We'll both fit." He plopped down and unceremoniously dragged her into his lap."

"Taicho," she yelped horrified at the amused looks from the table. "This is completely inappropriate." She hit him in the chest with her elbow, albeit a bit harder than she'd meant to as she'd expected him to dodge and he hadn't. He was getting slow in his old age or perhaps just getting too used to being able to manhandle her.

"Yes, Kyouraku-san, let her up. She can come sit on me!" Hirako Taicho offered gleefully.

Despite her struggles Shunsui tightened his arm around her waist, which was unusual. Most times he let her up about now. "Where are you going to sit if you get free, Nanao-chan?"

"I said I would stand."

"No first love of mine is standing while I sit," Hirako Taicho said and then reached out his hand towards her. "I don't know that we've gotten to spend any proper time together. I'm Hirako Shinji."

Nanao felt herself blushing. How completely inappropriate to address someone as 'my first love' and not even know them. "I know who you are Hirako Taicho."

"Yes, but we haven't really been able to get to know each other personally just in passing at meetings." He spread his arms wide. "Let me offer you the comfort of my person and we'll get to know each other better."

"You're going to start a fight," Otoribashi Taicho observed.

"If Nanao-chan is sitting in anyone's lap it's going to be mine," Shunsui declared wrapping his other arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder before sticking his tongue out at Hirako Taicho.

"I'm fully capable of standing."

Suddenly Jyuushiro stood up and made his way over to a nearby table. Coughing pitiably he said something to the young men at that table and quick enough one got up and pushed his chair towards him. Jyuushiro gave the man a grateful smile and dragged the chair back over to their table – his cough mysteriously abated. "Have a seat, Ise-san."

"Thank you, Ukitake Taicho." She squirmed to get up, but Shunsui seemed reluctant to let her go. She pushed a warm glowing kido to her hand and said sweetly, "Is there a problem, Kyouraku Taicho?"

"No," he grumbled finally releasing her. "Jyuu takes all my fun."

"It would have gone on all night. What do you want to drink, Ise-san?"

"Plum wine?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll get it." Kyouraku said gamely.

"Sit down, Shunsui. It's Nanao-san's birthday and I don't have a present so I should at least buy her a drink."

"Oh, so those chocolates sent to her house weren't from you then?" He must have found the chocolates when he retrieved the flowers from Kuchiki for her.

Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow at the accusation in his friend's tone, but waved him off. "Well of course those were from me, but I get those for her every year. It's not every year she'll come out drinking with us. I'll be right back."

"Wait, Jyuu, sake too!" her Taicho yelled after his best friend's retreating back.

Nanao felt an arm drape around her shoulders and the back of her chair and looked over to find that Hirako Taicho had slipped into Jyuushiro's vacated seat. "Hello, beautiful," he leered. Nanao felt the blush creep up her neck and onto her face again and cursed her pale traitorous skin. "Shunsui-san, have you tamed in your old age? Your girl blushes prettily at the slightest bit of flirting. I don't think I've ever seen Lisa blush once in all the years of knowing her."

"Oh, Shunsui-kun is just as aggressive with her as anyone," Rangiku supplied happily. "What Nanao-chan isn't used to is other men flirting with her on account of they're all too scared of Shunsui-kun to try."

"You shared Lisa just fine." Hirako eyed Shunsui curiously and Shunsui gave a low little growl that she wasn't entirely sure he'd meant to let slip out.

"Ignore him Ise Fukutaicho," Otoribashi Taicho said. "He's just messing with you. His heart belongs to another."

Rangiku perked up. "Who?"

"Shut up. Rose does not know what he's talking about. I'm entirely free. Especially for a woman as lovely as you. Perhaps there are birthday fantasies I could help fulfill?"

Nanao jumped a bit in her seat when she felt the chair move underneath her, and Shinji nearly fell as his leaning was thrown off. Looking down trying to figure out what happened she saw Shunsui's foot hooked around the chair leg dragging her towards him. The chair settled at the side of the booth and Shunsui threw his own arm over the back of it. She shoved it off and Rangiku cackled.

"I believe Rose-san is referencing cute Hiyori-chan," Shunsui contributed.

"That monkey? She's a terror," Shinji said. "Nothing like your exquisite demure Fukutaicho."

"Nanao-chan did not come here to be harassed by old men like you."

"You take that back! I am not old! Nanao-san between me and Shunsui-san who would you rather be your boyfriend?"

Jyuushiro broke in with the drinks. "Who said she'd want either one of you?"

"Of course she'd want one of us," Hirako Taicho said waving Jyuushiro's comment away. "We're very desirable."

"Eh," Rangiku weighed in. The men looked at her horrified. "Don't get me wrong. You're both very desirable, but then you have to look at the playing field. The Gotei 13 is full of desirable men. So in a normal situation women would be panting after you, but we almost have too many choices between fit good-looking men so Nanao-chan might not be interested at all. The real question is what's your type, Nanao-chan?"

All eyes turned to her and she focused on her wine and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on, it's easy!" Rangiku said. "Do you prefer dark or light hair? Do you like guys who are fit and thin or bulky with muscles? How about facial hair, yay or nay?"

"I don't have a type."

"Of course you do. Everyone has a type."

"Kyouraku Taicho doesn't," Nanao defended. "He'll go after anything female."

"That's not true!" Nanao gave him a doubting look.

"Just because he's a man-whore doesn't mean he doesn't have preferences," Otoribashi Taicho put in.

"Can we discuss literally anything else?"

"No, I want to know who Nanao-san would choose between the two of us."

"Hirako Taicho you're both attractive men," Nanao said trying to shut the uncomfortable questioning down. "But as I am not currently looking for a boyfriend the question is moot." The answer was also Shunsui, but no one needed to know that.

"But-"

"It's her birthday," Otoribashi Taicho said flinging a balled up napkin at Hirako Taicho's face. "Leave her alone."

"Fine," Hirako Taicho pouted. "I could see why she wouldn't want Shunsui-san to know she prefers me to him. It'll be our secret, love. Speaking of dating, Kira-san why don't you have a woman?" The pale man looked horrified to be made the center of attention. "My Fukutaicho is quite cute, don't you think? And I happen to know she's single."

"Don't waste your time," Rangiku said. "I've been trying to get him to ask Momo-chan out for a decade."

Nanao was relieved when everyone's attention shifted to Kira and Momo's relationship or lack there of. She relaxed into her chair and drank her plum wine. Shunsui's arm crept to the back of her chair again and she gave him a look to make sure he knew he had in no way pulled a fast one on her, but allowed it to stay.

Several hours and rounds of drinks later Nanao was certifiably drunk. At some point in the evening seats had gotten switched up again, she vaguely remembered that Kira and Jyuushiro had left, and she was now pressed between Shunsui and Rangiku in the booth. His hand had drifted to her knee at some point over the course of the evening and she'd let it stay. She was having trouble following the conversation. Something about a mission gone wrong a long time ago that had left Hirako Taicho pants-less and running for cover. The wine was muddling her thoughts and making her sleepy. The table laughed and someone pressed a fresh drink in her hand. Probably Matsumoto. Nanao yawned, closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the booth.

"Awww, how cute is that?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Hirako yelled. "They're just next to each other. She could still pick me."

Nanao blinked her eyes open to see what the fuss was about and realized it was not the booth she was leaning on but Shunsui's shoulder. "I think Nanao-chan might be ready to head home."

Rangiku started sliding out of the booth. "You two going to get home ok? You're not exactly sober yourself."

"We'll manage," Shunsui said behind her as Nanao stood up. The whole world tilted a bit and she grabbed the edge of the table. "Alright, Nanao-chan?"

"Mmm-hmm." She'd be fine if the world would stop spinning. A warm arm wrapped around her and she leaned into him without a second thought.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I've got her. Enjoy the rest of the night."

"Morning now," Otoribashi Taicho corrected.

Shunsui laughed and started guiding her out of the bar. The fresh air hit her lungs like a punch, which actually helped wake her up and focus her a bit. That was until Shunsui pulled her to him and took off in a quick shunpo step. It only took him a few seconds to get them home, but Nanao felt her stomach roil. Nanao shoved him hard and stumbled away to the side of the house.

"Nanao?" She bent over and threw up into a bush. A hand rubbed along her back gently and he pressed her bangs out of her face. "You ok?"

At least the world had stopped spinning quite so violently. "Honestly it made me feel a bit better."

He laughed and helped her right herself. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you into bed."

"How come you're not throwing up?"

"My tolerance is higher. Sorry, Nanao-chan, I shouldn't have let you have so much."

"Wasn't your choice." They slipped their shoes off and made their way to the bedroom.

"Did you have fun at least?"

"Mmm-hmm, it was different than drinking with the SWA. I didn't have to discuss the yumminess of anyone's ass or hear about anyone's period cramps. Not that those aren't fun to talk and complain about, but it was a nice change of pace."

"Who's yummy ass are you ladies discussing?"

"Oh everyone's," she said snagging her nightshirt off the bed and wobbling towards the bathroom. "Don't worry. Yours rated very highly."

"Higher than Shinji's?"

"We didn't make a formal list." She spat in the sink and rinsed her mouth once before brushing her teeth.

"What about on your own personal list?"

Nanao spat toothpaste out and rolled her eyes. "Your ass is yummier. Happy?"

"That I got to hear Nanao-chan say that my ass is yummy? Yes, infinitely so."

"I'm going to pee. Get out." Nanao finished getting ready for bed and wandered out to find Shunsui changed into pajama pants and holding a glass of water.

"Drink it all," he instructed before going into the bathroom.

Nanao gulped the water down discovering she was thirstier than she thought. Then she discarded the glass, threw the covers to the side, and stretched herself out in an x on her stomach on the bed. The world started to spin a bit again and she let her eyes drift shut.

"As much as I hate to move you," he said as he turned out the light, "I would also like to get some sleep, Nanao-chan."

"Nu-uh, no room."

He laughed and she felt the bed dip as he crawled over her. Then the world spun even more as he rolled them over so he was laying on the bed and she was sprawled on top of him. She sat up straddling him, using her hands to brace herself on his chest and feeling little sparks run through her body everywhere they were in contact.

"We should get some sleep. I have to be up early to patrol tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" His hand started tracing a pattern on her bare leg and she struggled not to shiver under his touch. The world was going topsy turvy again after the brief reprieve given from the night air and throwing up.

"The Taicho meeting. Some big hollow. Jyuu and I are patrolling tomorrow. Well, I suppose today now. He mentioned it when he left the bar."

"Oh. Do you need me?"

"Nope, Yama-jii said Taicho level only."

"Then it's dangerous." She frowned and rocked back, as she tried to conjure her best argument to go with them, pressing down on his hips. She had the brief thought that she really shouldn't be straddling her Taicho in his bed with only a nightshirt and underwear on, but he felt firm and warm underneath her and his hand on her bare skin was distracting her already dizzy head.

"We'll be careful, Nanao-chan. I promise." He looked so earnest that she smiled despite her concerns. She ran her fingertips along the stubble on his jaw line and felt a deep satisfaction when his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

On impulse she leaned forward and kissed him. He made a surprised sound that she swallowed and then he was kissing her back. The hand on her leg tightened and his other hand buried itself in her hair. There was a reason this was a bad idea, but she let the concern die in the back of her mind. Everything about him felt good. She felt overheated and off balance, but perhaps some of that was the booze in her blood. She rocked her small frame against him once and then broke the kiss in desperate need of air. They were both panting and she hovered over him for a moment longer before sitting up again.

"What was that for?"

"I think it was a birthday gift to myself," she answered honestly. She couldn't bring herself to regret it. Instead she shimmied down so she was laying on top of him her head resting against his chest. He shifted and pulled the covers over them, but didn't push her off. His arms settled around her waist and she sighed feeling the world rock gently around her and the steady thump of his slightly elevated heartbeat underneath her ear. "I know I can't keep you," she admitted softly as she started to drift off, "but it's been nice pretending I can for a little while." He pressed her tighter to him and Nanao felt herself surrender to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the lack of update last week! Life and work got crazy as it does. Hopefully the long update this week makes up for it some! As always thank you for your reviews – I love hearing my inbox ding when it's not work emails, ha.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Patrol

She was still fast asleep when he re-entered the bedroom after making himself a quick breakfast. He wished he was passed out next to her. A hangover was kicking the crap out of his skull and sleep sounded amazing. Still duty called, and he'd fought through worse. Besides he knew his limits well enough and had been prepared for today to suck.

"Nanao-chan," he cajoled as he shook her shoulder. She made an angry noise and buried her head further in a pillow taking a page out of his book. He shook her gently again and the disgruntled sound became one of anguish. "Feeling like shit?"

"Urgh."

"Figured as much. Come on sweetheart, you have to sit up and drink this."

"Don't wanna. Wanna die."

He laughed. He didn't think he'd ever heard her sound more pathetic in his life. "This'll make it better, I swear." He set the glass down and dug for her under the covers. She tried to get away from him but her movements were sluggish and he pulled her upright. She went limp on him hoping he'd set her back down, but instead he just shook his head and maneuvered around so her back was leaning heavily against his front in a seated position. "Come on, Nanao-chan. It's a hangover tonic from the 4th. It'll take care of the worst of it, but it's going to knock you out for a few more hours." Which was the reason he was going to have to torture himself rather than take a tonic too.

"My family," she groaned knocking her head back softly against his collarbone.

"I'll take care of it. Come on." He pushed the glass in her hands and she took a few feeble sips. "All of it, Nanao-chan." He watched her drain the rest of the glass and then helped her settle back down. "Get some rest." She was out almost as soon as the words left his mouth.

Every fiber of his being wanted to crawl back into that bed with her. Maybe he and Jyuu would luck out and find and dispatch the hollow quickly. Then he could come back and have a nap with Nanao. Maybe she'd wake him up with a kiss? Bad Shunsui. She'd been drunk and if he hadn't been as well he would have had enough wits about him to stop it. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. There was no way not to enjoy a kiss like that, but he also made a point of not taking advantage of inebriated women. Still the memory of her pressed against him and her soft skin and hair under his fingertips lingered.

He forced himself to get up and leave the room. Nanao would be fine, and he had to meet Jyuu shortly. It was still early, but he could hear her mother and sister talking quietly in the kitchen.

"I wasn't feeling well, and I was up early. I heard them come back, and they were together," Katsumi said in a hushed tone.

"Well that's a relief at least," her mother chimed in. "She hasn't completely lost him with her unruly behavior. Honestly she's lucky he's a bit unconventional."

Shunsui braced himself and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Kyouraku-san," they chimed in unison looking like guilty new recruits who'd gotten caught gossiping about their superiors. He'd seen the look enough times around his own division, given it was usually his fault they were gossiping.

"How are you both this fine morning?"

"We're doing well. Can we make you something for breakfast, Kyouraku-san? I swear Ise women are capable of cooking even though Nanao's skills would say otherwise."

"No, thank you. I already ate, but help yourself to whatever you like." He debated adding a jibe about how he enjoyed cooking for Nanao, and he'd rather a wife who was his intellectual equal to a wife who knew how to fry an egg, but he refrained since what he wanted out of a woman didn't seem to help Nanao with her mother much one way or another. Besides if he was being honest cooking was not one of Nanao's strengths, and it seemed best to choose his battles with her mother.

"So early? You'd think after being out so late you'd want to sleep in. Where is Nanao?"

"Nanao-chan is in bed. She took a hangover tonic so she's going to be out for a while, probably best to leave her be as she won't be in any state to help you. I have to go on a patrol in the Rukongai. Not sure how long that's going to take, but do you all need anything? I could call for a carriage to take you shopping?"

"You have a patrol today?" her mother asked suspiciously. "I thought you both had the day off."

"The Gotei 13 is never completely closed. We always have coverage and when high level missions or assignments come in we're expected to report for duty."

"Of course, that makes sense." But her mother sounded skeptical and shared a quick look with her youngest daughter.

For the love of. Did they really think he was sneaking off to cheat on Nanao so early in the morning? And when she was hungover and passed out in their bed? He held back a sigh and sought out Jyuushiro's reiatsu. He was supposed to meet him by the gate in a few minutes, and as predicted Jyuushiro was already there early. Shunsui used his reiatsu to give Jyuushiro's a small tug that they used when they wanted the other one to come to where they were. He felt curiosity lace itself through Jyuushiro's reiatsu, but he didn't offer anything further, just pulled his own reiatsu back in.

"Would you like me to call a carriage then? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine," Nanao's mother said curtly. "I think we all wanted a relaxing day anyway. We can entertain ourselves."

"If you're sure."

"When do you think Nanao will be awake?"

"Probably not until the afternoon. Please don't try to wake her. That particular tonic really knocks you out."

"She uses that often?"

"No, Nanao-chan rarely drinks to excess. Usually only when she's extremely upset or stressed," Shunsui said sharply although he tried to temper the tone. "I'm the one that has a great deal of experience with that particular tonic and how long it makes you sleep. She'll be fine. If I didn't have patrol I'd be in there with her blissfully cuddled up in bed."

Her mother looked unconvinced at that and he was thankful when Jyuushiro took that moment to let himself in.

"Hello? Shunsui? Are you ready to go?"

Shunsui saw her mother visually relax and held back from rolling her eyes. What sort of man snuck out on his sleeping hungover girlfriend to have a quickie first thing in the morning?

"Yes almost ready. Just trying to find my hat."

"I saw it when I came in on the front table. Haruka-san, Katsumi-san good morning."

"Good morning, Ukitake-san."

Jyuu glanced around. "Where's Nanao-san?"

"In bed," her mother filled in quickly. "She apparently got herself so drunk last night she's sick today."

"Lucky woman," Jyuushiro said blithely. "I could use a tonic and a day of sleep as well. We all had a good time last night. Unfortunately patrol won't let us."

Shunsui could have kissed him for making it so her mother couldn't insult Nanao without also insulting them. "You and me both, my friend. Sure you don't want to do patrol alone? I'm more than happy to take a tonic and crawl back into bed with Nanao-chan."

"How about you patrol and I'll keep Nanao-san warm?" Jyuushiro teased.

He grabbed Jyuushiro in a headlock. "She'd kick you out."

"You don't know unless you let me try."

Shunsui rubbed knuckles across Jyuushiro's head messing up his hair. "I'm going to let the hollow eat you for that."

"Fine, you win, Nanao-san would probably kido blast me out of the bed. Now get off, you idiot." Jyuushiro shoved on his arm and Shunsui let him up. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah. I just want to leave a glass of water for Nanao-chan in case she wakes up before I get home." He slipped past her family, poured the glass and ignored Jyuushiro's amused stare as he went back down the hall and into the bedroom. After all it was only fair after all the times she'd cared for him.

She'd sprawled herself out over the bed again, one long bare leg exposed where she'd kicked the covers off, and was sleeping soundly. He set the water down on the bedside table next to her and ran a hand through her hair gently. It was nice having her here. He'd had hungover women in his bed in the past, but he had mainly just been anxious for them to wake up and leave. Nanao, he hoped, would still be sleeping when their patrol wrapped up. If she was he was going to take his own tonic and use her like a teddy bear. Shunsui gently tugged the blanket back over her leg, trying to ignore the flash of blue striped underwear the bunched up shirt revealed, and headed out.

Saying goodbyes to Nanao's family he and Jyuushiro headed out, shunpoing across the Seireitei and out to the Rukongai.

"Want to tell me why I had to meet at your house this morning?"

"Her mother clearly thought I'd drugged Nanao-chan and was sneaking off to see some woman."

"It's a little early isn't it?"

"That's what I thought too. Regardless, I didn't want Nanao to wake up and get attacked by her mother for my infidelities again. As much fun as last night was I don't think my Nanao-chan's constitution can tolerate another night of hard drinking when her mother drives her round the bend again."

"Is that why you came out last night?"

Shunsui nodded as they started a patrol pattern that was so ingrained neither of them had to even talk about it or plan. "I can't wait for them to leave. Poor Nanao-chan is going to need about a decade to recover." He grinned. "I should instate my ultimate super fun recovery plan."

Jyuushiro laughed. "That plan is horrible and idiotic and in no way super fun." Jyuushiro had been upset over a breakup in academy and Shunsui had thought up a brilliant recovery plan that had included copious amounts of alcohol, pranks, fights, and trying to hook up with new women. "Besides it wouldn't work on Nanao-san."

"Of course it would. My plans are full-proof."

"The only reason that plan even got off the ground was because I lived with you and couldn't escape you."

"Nanao-chan lives with me too," Shunsui said and stuck out his tongue.

"You do realize she's going to leave when her family does right?"

"Oh." Right, that would put a wrench in it. "Right, didn't think of that."

"You'd think you'd want her out by now."

Shunsui shrugged. "It's sort of nice having someone to come home to. You should hear the terrible music she likes. It'd make your ears bleed."

"Um, great?"

"It's cute. Only you can't tell her I told you or I'll catch hell. I kind of enjoy living with a friend. Remember how long it took me to get used to living alone when we started earning enough that we didn't have to be roommates?"

"Yeah, you practically lived at my place even after you moved out. But you moved on quickly enough once you realized there was no one to complain about you bringing back women to hook up with, and I wasn't even sleeping in your bed."

Shunsui grinned. It was true enough. He'd lived an impressively rowdy life the first decade or so on his own – different women and parties almost every night. He'd definitely matured and grown to like his privacy and personal time more over the years. Guess that's what happens with old age. "All the same, I'll miss Nanao-chan when she leaves. She makes the bed every day you know."

Jyuushiro laughed. "You'll miss her because she makes the bed? You can hire a maid to do that." He held up a hand and both of them went on high alert – Jyuushiro obviously listening to something and Shunsui trying to figure out what he heard. Jyuu relaxed and started moving again and Shunsui resumed the patrol along with him.

"No, I don't care about the bed being made. I just like that she does it. It's very Nanao to make a bed everyday that no one is going to see. There's also something to be said for crawling into a tidy bed every night next to another warm body. I swear she straightened up my bathroom too, but she won't admit to it. She also makes tea for us every morning in these nifty thermoses that keep it hot all the way to the office. Oh, and she did this kido on that rug that was always curling up and tripping me up, that I've been swearing I was going to throw out for years, and now it stays put. She's brilliant, isn't she? Has a solution for everything. My living world clothing has also never seen a better use. I think we should petition Yama-jii about making it a rule that female shinigamis wear men's button down shirts and nothing else." Shunsui fantasized about that for a moment and then frowned. "Although perhaps I don't want the entire Seireitei drooling over her. I'm going to have to refine that idea. Perhaps only in the office?"

"You do know you sound like a man in love right?"

"I do not," Shunsui argued quickly as he thought back over his own words. "I mean I do love Nanao-chan, but like I love you. I just enjoy living with someone."

"You want to see me parading around your house in just a button down?"

"Ok, Nanao-chan is also sexier than you. Any man would enjoy that."

"Well it's an easy solve when she's gone then."

"What do you mean?"

"Just advertise for a roommate," Jyuushiro advised. "If you miss living with someone that badly you have plenty of rooms. You could even make some extra sake money. Request only females like you do with your division."

Shunsui pouted. "Nanao nipped that one in the bud. Lisa-chan allowed it because she swung both ways, but Nanao-chan said it was unethical. Luckily we still get mostly females, but it's not an official thing anymore."

"Well Nanao-san won't control your search for a roommate so you can do whatever you want."

"I don't want a stranger living there." Shunsui brightened. She had said she'd like to keep him after all. "Do you think Nanao-chan would do it? It'd save her money and she could have one of the guest rooms so it's all proper."

"Shun there is nothing proper about a Fukutaicho living in her Taicho's home even if she is in another room and paying rent. Nanao-san would definitely say no."

"I could bribe her by turning the other room into an art studio? She'd also have a much better diet if she lived with me, as I wouldn't allow her to skip meals or eat that unhealthy instant crap she feeds herself. She should really do it for her own well being."

"She'll say no and you know it. Maybe Matsumoto-san is looking to save money? She might be interested."

"But then I'd have all her man groupies traipsing in and out of the house. Besides we'd just make each other's bad qualities worse. Nanao-chan wouldn't allow it and neither would Hitsugaya-san."

"Well there are plenty of other women in the Seireitei you vaguely know. Or maybe you could convince Lisa-san to come back from the living world and move in?"

"Lisa-chan doesn't want to live with me. We'd drive each other mad long term. I suppose it would cause problems anyway if I had a roommate and Nanao's family decided to visit again," Shunsui said thoughtfully. "Then I'd have to deal with a roommate who I'd have to kick out."

"You can't seriously be thinking about keeping up this charade long term? I know this will buy Nanao-san some time, but she is eventually going to have to tell her family that the two of you aren't together."

"Why? It doesn't bother me or my family, and her family rarely ever comes to visit. I told her I'd marry her if it'd solve the problem, but she rejected me."

"You what? Have you lost your mind?"

"What? It's not a bad plan. I don't plan on ever getting married and Nanao-chan said she doesn't want to now either. We could just get married and her family will be happy and we could go about our lives without her harpy of a mother. Oh! Also! Wouldn't that make it appropriate for her to be my roommate then?"

"No! That would make her your wife, Shun. And of course Nanao-san still wants to get married one day or at least have an actual romantic relationship. I bet money that's just talk on her part because she got hurt. What do you think? That you'll marry her and get a built-in roommate and then just waltz past her on the way to your room with your latest dalliance?"

Right, the other women. He kept forgetting about those and hadn't really taken that into consideration. He supposed as the weeks went on it would come into play again. It wouldn't be like now when he got to come home to adorable Nanao-chan playing with illegal and deadly kido in their bed. "I guess it's not the best plan."

"No, it's a really really terrible plan. Thank goodness at least one of you has sense."

Shunsui pouted. "I wasn't the one who came up with this lie in the first place. So which one of us has the sense?"

"Still Nanao-san. One lapse of judgment doesn't make her less sensible than you."

Shunsui stuck out his tongue, but paused when he felt a strange power on the edge of his awareness. It flickered out of his senses just as quickly as it'd set them off. "Feel that?"

"Briefly."

"Guess we're on the right track."

"We'll have to be careful if it's stalking us."

"Better than it avoiding us. Maybe we can get this done with."

"You and I have very different definitions of 'better.' Better would be us sneaking up on it unawares and finishing it quickly, not it being confident enough to stalk two Taichos through the Rukongai."

"Whatever gets the job done," Shunsui answered with a shrug. His head was pounding from the hangover, but he didn't think telling Jyuushiro he was looking forward to a tonic and going back to bed with Nanao would go over well. Jyuu would probably just rail on again about him sounding lovesick.

"Just want you to live to see your next birthday."

"Almost there," Shunsui answered with a grin. "Hopefully this hangover will pass by then."

"I have a feeling your division isn't getting much work done on Monday or Tuesday."

"It's fine, Yama-jii gave up years ago on getting work out of the 8th near my birthday. Nanao-chan makes sure the basics are taken care of."

"You'd think a man would get over his birthday after having so many of them."

"Any chance to celebrate. How long do you think this thing is going to lurk?"

"Perhaps it won't engage at all." Shunsui groaned. "Bad hangover?"

"The worst. Nanao-chan is a terrible influence on me."

"Yes, those shots you did with Shinji-san had nothing to do with it."

"He challenged my honor," Shunsui defended putting a hand over his heart. "Saying Lisa-chan said he can drink me under the table. She and I are going to have a talk the next time I see her."

"I just assumed she said it so Shinji-san would try. Whatever you're suffering, he must be suffering times ten."

Shunsui paused at that. It did seem a very Lisa thing to do. He swelled with pride at her manipulation. "Clever girl. I'll buy her a drink the next time I see her."

"You know it's sociopathic to be proud of teaching her to influence people like that, right?"

"Says the saint next to me who would never manipulate someone for his own ends."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Save it for the recruits." The same odd power flickered once more around them. "Speaking of, wanna pull a new recruit?" That was what he and Jyuushiro had taken to calling a move where they split up to have the attacker follow only one of them. New recruits were stupid enough to panic and split often losing the advantage of numbers. Unlike new recruits the one that didn't get followed looped back around to sneak up from behind the attacker.

"I suppose. Might as well get this over with." The men nodded and headed off in separate directions.

* * *

 **A/N: Is anyone else playing the Bleach Brave Souls iPhone game? I got it and am obsessed, but have so far not been able to get Shunsui or Nanao and it makes me so sad. I did get Ukitake, but I wanted the three of them to put into a team. I have a problem, I know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed a chapter of ShunsuixJyuushiro!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Hangover

"Nanao?"

Nanao groaned as her head gave a soft thump and she realized she was being shaken awake. "What?" The word came out cracked and dusty. She was dying for some water.

"You've slept long enough."

Nanao rolled and reached blindly on the bedside table for her glasses. She felt better than when Shunsui had woken her up earlier, but still had a dull headache and her stomach gave an upset twist. Her hands closed around a glass and she could have cried in joy when she found it full of water. At least her mother had thought to bring that if she was going to torture her. She gulped it down and found her glasses. Her mother sat on the other side of the bed looking at her disapprovingly. How in the world had she gotten the water over to the nightstand? Shunsui, her sluggish mind supplied. Bless that man.

"We need to talk."

"Get out," Nanao said before finishing the water and turning over to go back to sleep. She was not in a generous mood.

"Nanao, Kyouraku-san has been gone for a few hours now and I need to discuss this with you before he returns and you run off together again. It can't wait any longer."

That's right, he had patrol this morning with Jyuushiro. Nanao ignored her mother and reached out her senses looking for Shunsui. He was far out in the Rukongai, amped up for a fight, but not particularly concerned. She searched for Jyuushiro too and while she didn't read any deeper with him she did confirm that they were close to each other and safe. Her mother was still talking. Her two favorite men's safety now confirmed, Nanao closed her eyes and let the voice become white background noise as she dozed out again. This tonic really was lovely.

"Nanao!" She startled awake once more when her mother shook her so hard she swore she could feel her teeth rattling. "Get up this instant." She would have slept again despite the yelling if it weren't for her mother's persistent pushing hands.

"I'm up," she grumbled swinging her legs off the bed. She stumbled off to the bathroom and shut the door in her mother's face. She wondered if she could just camp out in here after she peed. Her mother squawking through the door convinced her otherwise. "I really have nothing left to talk about."

"Luckily that isn't up to you," her mother said trailing her as Nanao headed towards the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?"

"He, Katsumi, and Hachiro went for a walk. I'm sure they'll be back shortly. I told them not to stray far as it's still a military base and unsafe."

Nanao poured herself some water and braced herself as her head gave another thump. "Fine, what do you want?"

"This situation can't go on."

"And what situation is that?"

"You can't stay with Kyouraku-san if he won't marry you."

"I absolutely can. Let it go." She should have demanded to go on patrol with Shunsui. It would have been pure misery with the hangover, but it would have been better than dealing with her mother.

"I won't let it go and you shouldn't either. You let him do whatever he wants, play around with whoever he wants. In return he should be decent enough to marry you and give you some security."

"I don't need security. See the nice thing about being a working woman is I have money of my own and I'm doing just fine."

"It's shameful for your family, and his family doesn't seem opposed to you."

"I don't want to get married," she said with flagging hope that this conversation would end anytime soon.

"Everyone wants to get married."

"I don't. I just want to go back to bed." She drank the water and rolled two fingers across her temple.

"Fine then." Had she just won? Nanao looked up in surprise and saw a stubborn look on her mother's face, which was one of the only ways she knew they were related. This could not be good. "If you're going to act like a common prostitute, he should pay you for your services. We'll have to check the going rate in the pleasure districts, but I'm sure we can come to a reasonable sum."

Nanao went numb. Distantly she felt the glass slip through her deadened hold and heard the sound of shattering glass at her feet. "What did you just say?"

"I find it just as distasteful as you do," her mother said crossing her arms. "But you have to see that that is basically what you're doing living with a man. Sleeping with him freely. You've sullied yourself, and your carelessness is going to destroy your family."

"How do you figure that?" Nanao was surprised her voice came out so calm. Inside the shock had worn off and her rage was just starting to really boil.

"We're bankrupt, Nanao."

Well, that wasn't what she'd expected. "What are you talking about?" They weren't rich, but her family had always done well enough. Her mother controlled the finances like many traditional households and, despite liking to shop, kept the family well within their means. Her father had retired from the business a few years back, but she didn't think they were in dire straights. Besides Hachiro's family was dead so he'd been taken into her family instead of Katsumi going to his. His earnings should be helping to support the family. She said as much.

"Yes, that's part of the problem. You see Hachiro-san had some debts when he married your sister. We paid them off, but it decimated most of our savings. He guaranteed it wouldn't be a problem as he had some business deals in the works."

"So what happened?"

"They went bad. I know it wasn't Hachiro-san's fault, but we're essentially broke."

"And you'd hoped that Shunsui would marry me and help support the family."

"That or some other man would. But if he won't marry you and you won't leave him then we're going to have to find an alternative."

"Like me whoring myself?" she spat nastily. The anger she shoved down constantly when in her mother's presence swelled and wasn't willing to be beaten back into submission.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. He could just give us enough money for us to get through a few months and enough capital for Hachiro-san to get on his feet. Kyouraku-san would barely even notice it was gone. You deserve that much for years of service and the fact that he's made you unmarriageable. Even if you left him now I doubt we could find a suitable match to save us since no decent man would take cast offs. It's not like Kyouraku-san would be leaving the money on your bedside table. We could keep it very quiet. It's only fair."

The fury churned inside her chest and her vision narrowed. Kido sparked at her fingertips, causing her mother's eyes to widen and her to take a step back. Nanao closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm herself and force her reiatsu back down. Controlling spiritual pressure was second nature and she hadn't had to struggle against her own power like this since she was very young. "So the only reason you came here was to torture me and then ask for handouts." It wasn't a question.

"Nanao, stop being so unreasonable. Your family needs you."

"My family needs me? Where have you ever been when I needed my family? I'm not going to whore myself for Hachiro's bad business decisions."

"Because whoring yourself for free is so much more noble? Respectable women don't do what you've done here. It isn't our fault you made these choices. It isn't our fault you debased yourself. We've supported you your whole life. Do you think you'd be here today if we hadn't put you in the academy? You'd have been hollow food somewhere and probably have taken us with you. I know you're upset we sent you off-"

"I'm not upset you sent me to the academy," Nanao said coldly trying to maintain her focus and keep a leash on her reiatsu, which was becoming harder and harder to do. "I'm thankful. I'm upset that you've been nothing but disappointed in me since you sent me off. Shunsui's family sent him away too when they couldn't handle his reiatsu, but they never treated him like he was an aberration."

"It's not our fault you love blood and gore. We sent you to the academy to get it under control so all this spiritual pressure nonsense could be placed firmly behind us, not for you to become a life-long solider. You were supposed to come home. You were supposed to have a respectable marriage once the problem was suppressed. How were we supposed to know you wouldn't be able to manage it?"

"Thank god Katsumi-chan could. Look how well that worked out."

"Are you really going to let your jealousy destroy your family? It isn't Katsumi-chan and Hachiro-kun's fault that they were better matched. You can't blame him for not wanting a woman like you. You're lucky Kyouraku-san looked at you twice, and now we need your help before he decides he no longer wants you as you've held nothing back. It's really only a matter of time."

"Get out." The door opened and Nanao heard the rest of her family returning.

"Nanao."

"Get out of this house. Get out right now."

"Haruka? Nanao?" She didn't spare the rest of her family a glance as they entered the kitchen, although her mother looked decidedly relieved at their return. "Nanao are you alright?"

"She's fine, she's just throwing a tantrum. You know how she can be," her mother said dismissively.

The rage snapped in her and she felt the kido roll over her body like when she was a child going through power growth spurts and lost control of her emotions. "Get out of this house."

"Nanao what is going on?" her dad asked wide eyed as her mother shuffled back from her anxiously.

The anger just notched higher at the thought that her father had been in on it. That her last defender in this family had allowed this to happen. "You came here to use me. To use Shunsui. And I want you out of this house this instant."

"What are you talking about? We came for your birthday and to tell you Katsumi is pregnant," her father explained trying to diffuse the situation.

"You haven't told him?" Her mother looked panicked, but even her father's innocence didn't serve to calm her down. "You're broke. Hachiro-san's brilliant business sense doesn't exist and you're here begging for money."

"It's not begging," her mother yelled, but backed away from her further as power crackled around her fingertips and behind her eyes. "Kyouraku-san owes it to us."

"Because he fucked me?" Nanao screamed. The kido fire raced down her fingers and started a small fire on the floor. She heard the front door slam open again and a second later Shunsui was in the room with Jyuushiro a moment behind.

"Nanao-chan?"

Her mother and sister started screaming. The two men were covered in blood, at least where it didn't blend in with the black of their shinigami uniforms. It was enough to startle Nanao out of her rage for a moment. She scanned them quickly and found them both unharmed, which brought her right back. "It's not theirs, stop screaming." She advanced, ignoring the little pieces of glass that pierced her feet, and the kido fire followed her. Jyuushiro slipped past her to douse it, but she barely noticed. "Get out."

Her sister was crying and clinging to Hachiro who looked just as terrified. Her mother was shaking, but didn't back up further. Her father pushed his way in between them. "Nanao, get control of yourself."

"She's trying to use us!"

"I know, you said that. But what are you planning to do? Kill your own mother?"

Nanao shook with repressed fury, but knew she was being ridiculous. She had no intention of killing her. Maim, maybe, but kill no. That didn't stop the kido fire though. She hadn't lost control like this in years. Then suddenly her family dropped to the floor and Shunsui was there smothering the flames and her raging reiatsu with his own. She wilted into his arms under the pressure. A moment later he let up and she sucked in a breath, careful to steady out her own control, as she gasped into his chest. He left his own reiatsu wrapped around her like a reassuring blanket while she reoriented herself.

"What in the world is going on?" he asked concerned. "I felt you lose control from the Rukongai."

"They need to leave."

"Nanao-chan, tell me what's going on."

"She's lost her mind," her mother supplied.

"They're broke," Nanao said with a bitter little laugh. "They're here to demand money from you in exchange for screwing me."

"You must have misunderstood," Shunsui said diplomatically, but he was looking at her father for answers and Nanao didn't miss it. Shunsui may not want it to be true, but he knew better than to doubt her at her word.

"I didn't misunderstand, but the jokes on them isn't it? Since you've never touched me," she said leaning back away from his chest. Her mother looked confused and she felt viciously victorious. "I've never had sex with Kyouraku Taicho. We're not even together. He was doing me a favor pretending to be interested in me. He owes you nothing. Now get the fuck out of his house."

"Nanao," Shunsui said softly pulling her more firmly into his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I should have never involved you," she spat pulling away from him completely. "I'm sorry I ever lied. You owe us nothing."

"This isn't funny, Nanao," her mother said from the safety of her father's arms.

"It's not a joke. We were never together. I don't even know why you bought it. You clearly never believed a man like him would go for a girl like me. Well, good for you. You're right. He didn't. He lied because I asked him to and you won't get a cent out of him. Now pack your bags and leave."

"Do you mind terribly if I have a word with her?" Shunsui looped his arm around her waist before anyone could answer and dragged her down the hallway. "Nanao-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm pissed. Are you alright?"

"I can tell. You haven't lost control like that in a century. And I'm fine."

She scanned him again more thoroughly. He was hurting. "It got you."

"Just a scratch before Jyuushiro and I put it down. I blame the hangover."

"Still you should see to it. You should also be reporting to the 1st."

"Strangely enough I was more curious about why Nanao-chan almost burned my house down."

She pressed her lips together and turned away from him as they entered the bedroom. "I want them out."

"What exactly is going on? And do I even want to know why your feet are bleeding?"

She glanced down and realized she was leaving little blood smears in her wake on the floor. "Shit, sorry." She headed towards the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub before starting up a kido that was often used to remove shrapnel. Shunsui followed her and started stripping off his blood soaked clothing, dumping it into a trash bag he pulled out from beneath the sink. It said something about their lives that they were used to blooding clothing enough that they kept disposal items on hand.

"Yama-jii's going to be mad about the haori," he commented.

"I have a backup one for you. I bribed the 1st to order two last time." The last of the tiny glass shards came out and she dumped it in the trash working a healing kido spell through the shallow cuts on her feet although she was still too amped up to feel much pain. She was lucky she hadn't stepped on a bigger shard.

"And you didn't tell me until now?"

"You'd have taken it as an excuse to be reckless with your current one. It's tucked in the back of my lower desk drawer on the right hand side in the office."

He hissed and she glanced up to see a slice across his side as he removed his uniform top. Shunsui twisted to get a better look at it and frowned. "Stupid thing had nasty sharp tentacles."

Nanao stood and soaked a washcloth before moving his arm and running it gently over the wound. He flinched and she started up the kidos to sterilize and close it up. "I'm sorry I lost control."

"I'm not sure I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

"Well, I'm not apologizing to her. Hachiro-san bankrupted them. She's here looking for a handout. She was hoping you'd marry me so you'd be on the hook to help my family. When that didn't happen she decided you should pay for the privilege of sleeping with me. There, don't twist around violently in the next day or two and you should be fine."

"Your feet ok?"

"They're fine. I'll clean up the blood on your floors and get someone in to fix that burn spot. Finish changing. I'll grab you a new uniform."

She slipped out of the bathroom and dug into his closet finding a new top and pants for him before passing it to him through the door.

"How do you want to handle this?"

"I want them out. They don't deserve your hospitality."

There was silence from the bathroom and he emerged a minute later. "How bad is the money situation?"

"I don't know. She said bankrupt."

"Do they owe debts to anyone who is going to make problems?"

"I don't know. Probably, as apparently Hachiro-san had debts when he came into the family they had to pay. But it's none of your concern."

"Nanao, it's my concern because despite that little display I know you and you're still going to try to help your family. Your concern is my concern."

She shook her head fiercely. "No it isn't – not outside of work. Of course, I'm going to try to help them."

"And if the only way to help them is marrying someone who can?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Just let me give them the money."

"Absolutely not, sir."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Even if we're not lovers, aren't we still friends? Friends help each other."

"It's too much and it's inappropriate. Friends might buy each other dinner or a gift on their birthday. They don't cover their family's financial crisis."

"It's all relative. I want to help."

"No, and that's the end of that. I should have known she was just trying to get money out of you. So much for all that talk about how brilliant a businessman Hachiro-san is. I wish I could go back in time and never meet him. Then he wouldn't have known my sister and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You can't blame yourself."

"Sure I can. I'm the one with the poor judgment who thought he was a decent man and brought him into our lives." Shunsui shifted next to her and looked away guiltily. "What?"

"It won't help anything."

"Shunsui," she growled in warning.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hachiro implied to me once that he dated you to get in good with your family as his intention had always been to marry your sister, but he knew he couldn't pursue the younger sister first."

Huh, that hurt more than it should, a small sharp pain worming deeper into her stomach. Maybe it was still just the hangover, but it felt more like that nasty insecurity that sometimes crept into her and said her mother was right about her. "Oh."

Warm hands cupped her face and turned her to him to meet his eyes. "Which just further proves he's a lying piece of trash who never deserved to be with you. I'm sorry for your sister, but I'm not sorry that you dodged that particular bullet. I wouldn't want to have to be locked up in the maggot's nest for killing your dirtbag husband."

She choked on a laugh or a sob she wasn't quiet sure. "The Soutaicho would never lock you up just for that."

"No, you're right, he might have killed the man himself before I was able to." She shot him a doubtful look. "Honestly, after the tongue lashing I got from him on the subject of potentially breaking your heart I think Yama-jii has a crush on you."

"Oh stop," she laughed reaching behind her for a pillow and hitting him on the head. "The Soutaicho barely thinks of me at all."

"He likes you a great deal for keeping the 8th on track. I am expressly forbidden from courting you. I thought it was entirely unfair. Nanao-chan deserves a man who knows how beautiful, intelligent, and wonderful she is. I'm clearly a prime prospect."

Nanao blushed. It was nice to hear praise from the Soutaicho no matter how round about or self-serving it was. And while Shunsui's playful flirtations were the standard fare of over exaggeration, they were sweet and specifically designed to make her feel warm and happy. What did she care what Hachiro thought about her? He wasn't a man she was worried about impressing. The men who mattered knew her worth. She shoved her insecurities aside and focused on the matter at hand. "I need to deal with this."

"Let me help."

"You've helped enough. I shouldn't have even involved you. I should have just suffered through the dates and continued on as I had in the past. Really you should report in to the 1st and then spend the rest of the day with Jyuushiro-san. I don't mean to take over your home, but I really do want to sort this and I don't want you pulled into anything further." She stood and took a deep grounding breath. "Is Jyuushiro-san ok or does he need healing as well?"

"He came out unscathed. And my home is your home. Take all the time you need."

She nodded and left the room feeling him trail behind her. She found her father and Hachiro trying to comfort her mother and sister and Jyuushiro cleaning up the last of the glass and blood in the kitchen.

"Oh, Ukitake Taicho you don't have to do that." She rushed forward to help.

"It's fine." He waved her off. "It's already done."

"I'm so sorry."

"You're apologizing to him?" her mother asked shrilly. "You should be apologizing to us."

Nanao felt her anger flare up again and this time worked to collar it instantly. "Ukitake Taicho, you and Kyouraku Taicho should probably report to the first. I'm sorry my tantrum took you off course. It was unprofessional."

"It's fine, Nanao-san. Technically it's a day off and I've been telling Shunsui he needs to replace these old busted floor for years. Now he finally has a reason to."

She doubted that was true, but it was nice of him to say. "Dad, why don't you, Katsumi, and Hachiro-san go out to lunch? There's a nice restaurant three blocks over. Just make a right when you leave the house and you can't miss it."

"Nanao-"

"Mom and I are going to have a talk and sort this out. It'll be fine." It wouldn't be fine, but she was going to control her temper. The woman may be her mother, but Nanao had to stop letting her opinion matter to her. She was a small woman with an even smaller world view, and but for a heavy reiatsu Nanao could have been walking in her mother's footsteps just like her meek little sister. Still it was easier said than done.

"Come on," Shunsui said. "I'll show you where the restaurant is while Jyuu goes home and changes."

Nanao thought about telling him he was under no circumstance to pay for their lunch, but let that fight go as she watched her family file out. It wasn't until she heard Jyuushiro say, "You're right. I'll back you up on the dress code change for all women to wear men's button downs," to Shunsui that she realized she'd never changed. Could this day get any worse? She looked at her mother and sighed. It probably could. "So how bad is it?"

* * *

 **A/N: So the truth is finally out! Sorry to all those who were hoping for more of the hollow fight – I'll leave it to your imagination. Also obligatory call out to everyone in the US who can to get out and vote tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The New Normal

Shunsui spent the afternoon reporting to the 1st and then lounging about on Jyuushiro's porch before grabbing dinner together an hour ago. He'd signaled Nanao a few times questioning whether he should come home or if she needed him, but her reiatsu always gave him a quick harassed no. At least he'd had time to nap off most of his hangover.

He reached out for her reiatsu again and found that warm static buzz that usually meant she was sleeping. It wasn't that late, but she was probably worn out from her family and whatever was left of her own hangover and that tonic. Shunsui lumbered to his feet and Jyuushiro looked up from the book he'd been reading in the soft lamp light.

"Going home?"

"Seems like Nanao-chan fell asleep so I suppose it's safe."

"You'd think you were a married man in the doghouse," Jyuushiro observed with a laugh.

"Yare, have your fun. You're just jealous you don't have a cute Nanao-chan in your shirt walking around your house." Jyuushiro got an overly dramatic dreamy look on his face and Shunsui swatted him with his hat. "Stop imagining it. Like I said I rethought the rule, it's a bad rule. Nanao-chan is only allowed to do it in my house."

"I'll definitely come visit more!"

"You're awful. Get your own woman."

Jyuushiro laughed. "Seriously though, if she needs help?"

"She won't let us, but I'll weasel my way in somehow."

"Perhaps I could get 'sick' and hire her to help with the 13th's paperwork with a hefty bonus?"

"She'd see through it in an instant and then you really would have to go to the 4th because she'd hurt us both."

"Wasn't your plan."

"I know! It's unfair isn't it? Anytime you're even slightly devious somehow I get a share of the blame!"

"So unfair! Because it's not like I've ever been implicated in your harebrained plots when I've had nothing to do with them," Jyuu said sarcastically.

Shunsui wished his old friend good night and headed home. Slipping off his shoes at the front door he took a moment to listen to the peaceful darkened house. Sounded like everyone had settled in for the night whether they were asleep or not. He moved down the hall quietly and almost ran directly into Nanao's sister as she left the kitchen.

"Apologies Kyouraku-san."

"No worries, Katsumi-chan. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the woman said softly keeping her eyes resolutely down. "Just a bit of a fright this morning."

Shunsui frowned. "Your sister would never hurt you."

"Oh, yes I know. I've just never seen someone do things like that. Well, obviously with the hollow the other day, but never so up close. She was practically on fire."

"Nanao-chan never uses kido when she visits home?" He didn't think he'd seen Nanao go two consecutive days without using kido of some sort – whether it was fighting hollows or something small like lighting a lamp or using a kido wind to shut a door when she had her hands full. It was as natural as breathing to her and just part of her day to day.

"Of course not. Mother forbids it as it would frighten off suitors and attract hollows."

How miserable must Nanao have been every time she went home? Pretending to be something she's not, constantly restraining herself from otherwise normal actions, and all the while taking a verbal lashing for her every move. It really was no wonder she had such difficulty accepting praise. "Well, she normally has excellent control. Today was a fluke and even then there's no need to be afraid." There was a very real reason to be afraid of a kido master losing her shit, but that wasn't something her family needed to know. Besides he fully planned on attending as many of her family events with her in the future as he could manage so there was nothing to worry about now that she'd have a buffer for her mother's worst comments. He only wished Nanao had let him in ages ago so he could have been helping her for years now.

"I'm sorry we've troubled you," Katsumi said glancing up at him through her lashes and then quickly looking back down. "I know my sister can be willful."

Shunsui smiled at that description. "Nanao-chan is never any trouble to me."

"You're a very odd man," she said and then slapped a hand over her mouth looking horrified that she'd let it slip out. Shunsui just laughed.

"Don't worry. I've been called worse, often times by your sister. Nanao-chan fits here. This is her world. It's different from yours, but is it really all so bad?"

Her sister shrugged and looked away. "I don't understand why you'd want to fight monsters all the time."

"Because we have the ability to and so the people we love who don't have the same gift don't have to. Nanao-chan does it so that you and your family are safe. So your child will be safe too."

"I suppose I never thought of it that way," the girl admitted quietly. Hachiro called for her down the hall making sure she was ok. "I should be getting to bed."

Shunsui wished her goodnight and decided he could use a quick drink before bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Nanao's father lurking in the doorway as he entered.

"Alright, Tadao-san?"

"Yes. I was just helping Katsumi find a snack. She's getting cravings."

"Ah, I see." Shunsui shifted awkwardly. He really wanted that drink, but the man hated him enough already. Then again he also couldn't just walk out of the kitchen with nothing. Screw it. Nanao admitted they weren't together. What did it matter? He pulled down the sake jug and a cup. "Drink?"

"Don't mind if I do," the man said with a shrug surprising Shunsui. All the same he grabbed another cup and poured the man a drink. "Seems fair after a day like today."

Shunsui grunted in agreement as he leaned against the counter and glanced at the burn spot on his floor. He'd have to get that fixed quickly and quietly or Nanao would insist on paying for that too.

"We can help pay for that," her father said following his eyes. "It might just take us a little bit of time to pull the money together."

Shunsui waved him off. "I was just thinking I needed to get that fixed so Nanao-chan has one less thing to worry about. It really isn't a big deal. We're used to things getting knocked over, burned down, or otherwise blown up in the Gotei 13. Comes with the territory of having so many powerful souls in close quarters. I remember one time when Nanao first became my Fukutaicho she got so pissed at me she threw this electricity kido to get me out of bed and I dodged and the whole thing went up like a match. Now that was a show."

"That sounds very unsafe."

Shunsui shrugged. "It would have been an unpleasant way to wake up, but I would have been fine. Besides I believe she expected me to dodge and thus get out of bed. I think she just underestimated her own strength and didn't expect my bedding to be so combustible. She felt awful about it for weeks afterwards. She still gets a little embarrassed to this day when I tease her about it. To be fair, I hadn't been into work in two weeks as I'd gone on a bender in the living world with a friend, and it was three in the afternoon when she did it."

"You two really aren't together?"

"No, we're really not."

"It does help explain quite a bit, but why would you even agree to this?"

"We're friends and she needed my help." He shrugged, as he didn't have a better justification than that. It suddenly sounded like silly reasoning even to him. He would have never done it if it had been Rangiku doing the asking. "What does it explain?"

"It just helps reconcile a man who appeared outwardly to be head over heels in love with my daughter with a man who constantly cheated on her with other women. I couldn't figure that one out. I was prepared to hate you over it, and then I got here and you were so attentive and loving towards her I just couldn't understand. It makes much more sense that you're an excellent actor."

"I would never cheat on Nanao-chan."

"Yes, it certainly seemed that way, which was why it was so confusing. Your reputation precedes you and doesn't recommend you as a son-in-law. But sometimes I'd see you looking at her and I'd think that man really loves her, he'd never do something to purposely hurt her. If the Gotei 13 hadn't worked out you could have been a wonderful stage actor."

"It's not that much acting," Shunsui admitted and then clarified as Tadao's eyebrow rose in question. "Nanao-chan is my good friend and I do care about her deeply. We've known each other for decades. Just because we aren't lovers doesn't change the depths of my feelings towards her. I can't stand seeing her upset or hurting. I'd do anything I could to help her if she asked."

"Right," her father said sipping his drink. "Well, it was nice of you to do this for her I suppose. Her mother can be pushy. Unfortunate it turned out this way. If I'd known anything at all about the money problems I would have warned Nanao. I knew Haruka was set on you marrying her, but I assumed that was just a status thing as always, and Nanao would stand her ground."

Shunsui snorted. "Pushy seems like a bit of an understatement for the way your wife treats Nanao-chan."

Tadao sighed and stared down in his cup. "Perhaps I give her too much leeway. But she has her own reasons. We were an arranged marriage, but you can grow to know and love the person over the years. I wanted more for my daughters, but I do love my wife." Shunsui was silent and her father continued. "Haruka doesn't say much about her childhood, but I know her father had reiatsu. Low level, never went to the academy or became a shinigami. He died before we were married so I never met him, but I heard he was a mean drunk. Haruka married below herself when she married me. Turned out she has some bad burn scars on her body so her family didn't think they could get her someone of equal status. Her mother said it was a house fire, but the little Haruka told me seemed to imply her father had some control over kido." Tadao paused and refilled his drink and Shunsui waited. It clearly wasn't easy for a man who was so private to put family business out in the open. "It wasn't always like this with Nanao. Haruka loved her hopelessly at first, but the first time Nanao accidently set something on fire when she lost control of her reiatsu Haruka was terrified. I thought at first it was just because Nanao could have been hurt, but I realized over time she was afraid of Nanao. She'd barely go near Nanao as the accidents got more frequent. I think she was relieved when we sent Nanao to the academy, and I think she felt guilty she was relieved."

"It's not Nanao's fault she has reiatsu and is good at kido."

"I know. It's not fair. I'd hoped Nanao would come home with control and they'd move past it – that Haruka would see there was nothing to be afraid of. It helped some, but Nanao never really came back to us and Haruka was more than content to focus her attentions on Katsumi. The relationship just sort of languished in this uncomfortable in-between with neither of them being able to see eye to eye."

"It's not a child's responsibility to protect her parent. If that's the way your wife feels then she needs to have this conversation with Nanao. It's not fair that Nanao takes the brunt of her mother's insecurities."

Tadao smiled sadly. "Yes, unfortunately Haruka has never admitted it even to me. It's only my own educated guesses. I don't think Haruka will ever truly talk about her own childhood or the complicated feelings that come along with it. She's not a woman who opens up easily. Something our oldest daughter inherited. Don't for a second think I believe this is Nanao's responsibility to sort out though. I'd just hoped the two women I love could one day move past their differences. With every passing year it seems less and less likely to happen. I'm well aware Nanao found a family that wasn't us. I'm glad she found someone like you who she can trust enough to share her worries."

"Nanao-chan belongs here. She'd have been miserable pretending not to be as talented as she is just to tiptoe around her mother and have a quiet life in the Rukongai."

Tadao laughed. "On that we can agree. Although I couldn't understand for the longest time her loyalty to the Taicho she so enjoyed complaining about."

"She mentioned me then?" Shunsui asked with a fond smile. He could imagine the things she'd had to say about him over the years. He was well aware he wasn't the easiest man to deal with.

"Often. To the point I accused her of having a crush on you as a joke, when she was your third seat I believe. I thought she was going to combust in rage, and she proceeded into a lengthy list of why you were awful."

"Wonderful, I can see why you weren't eager to have me courting her."

Tadao smiled softly. "I asked her why she hadn't asked for a transfer if you were so dreadful. That shut her up swiftly."

"What'd she say?" He was honestly curious what had made her put up with his least appealing qualities over the years. She could have had an easier job. He wasn't stupid, any division captain would be happy to have her.

"If I remember correctly, it ran along the lines of, 'He let's me make mistakes and never judges me for them. I'm better because he's let me fail and given me the chance to make it right the next time. And he's not afraid of me no matter how much I scream or how many times a kido experiment blows up in my face or destroys a division wall. I figure a man who knows how to accept and forgive some of my faults deserved to be forgiven some of his.' It was quite clear to me after that little speech that she wasn't leaving you anytime soon. Unconditional acceptance is a rare gift for someone to be given."

"I never really considered any of those things faults." Shunsui supposed he should have. Walking in on a woman creating a risky killing kido in your bed should raise some sort of alarm. Perhaps he'd been desensitized over the years. And he supposed other people would have found her constant litany of berating offensive or off-putting, but she only ever did it when he deserved it and he'd always known it was used to cover up deep wells of affection. Nanao-chan was all softness under the steel she presented to the world. "Besides everyone deserves the chance to make mistakes. Especially women with reiatsu forces twice their size – you have to work tirelessly for the level of control Nanao-chan wields daily. Nanao-chan is efficient and ruthless when she needs to be, but she'd never hurt someone unprovoked or unnecessarily. We both have flaws, but I think we make each other better generally speaking, complement each other."

"You're not as bad as one would think Kyouraku-san."

"Thanks, I guess." Shunsui tipped his glass to Tadao and drained the last of his sake. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to go to bed." He put the cup in the sink and started towards the bedroom only to be stopped by Tadao clearing his throat. What now? "Was there something else you needed before I turned in?"

"You don't need to stay in the room with Nanao now that we know do you? I'm sure the couch would be much more comfortable than the floor?"

So that was it. He supposed it was inappropriate to stay with a woman he wasn't in a relationship with, and if Nanao's father really wanted to believe he'd been sleeping on the floor to preserve Nanao's dignity he probably shouldn't disabuse the man of the notion. Then again he really didn't want to sleep on the couch. "Yes, of course. I still have to change though and my toothbrush is in the connecting bathroom and all." He'd just let Tadao shuffle off to bed, and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Ah, of course. Take your time. I think I'll just have one more drink out here."

Shunsui had heard that tone of disbelief before. Often from his own father when he'd brought girls home and said they'd stick to their separate rooms or from Yama-jii when he'd been caught out trying to pull off a prank or avoid work. He would bet his hat Tadao would be out here waiting to confirm that he came back out of the room.

Shunsui shuffled down the hall and opened the door silently hoping not to wake Nanao up. As soon as he opened the door though he knew he was a fool for thinking Nanao had gone to bed peacefully with everything going on. She had clearly passed out mid-budgeting. Papers were strewn across the bed and she was half propped up against a pile of pillows with a pen and paper in her lap. She was going to get a crick in her neck with her head tilted back like that and her glasses askew.

He knew he shouldn't, but the papers were all there out in the open. He glanced over the ones closest to him and gave a low whistle. It wasn't an unbearable amount of debt, but it wasn't a small number either. He looked over her estimates and plans outlining different jobs and potential salaries. She had the Seireitei Communication marked up with possible side jobs and the pamphlets the 1st handed out, desperately and often, trying to get officers to teach at the academy in their free time. Typical Nanao, making a plan that would put her in an early grave. Despite Nanao's frequent complaints, he was capable of doing a budget, he just preferred not to.

"Nanao-chan, you're going to hurt yourself sleeping like that." He shook her shoulder gently and she muttered once before blinking at him through her crooked glasses. He adjusted them on her face and she gave him a sleepy smile that made his heart ache at its softness. How could anyone think this woman would hurt someone who didn't deserve it? The smile faded as she came more awake.

"I've done it again haven't I?" She scrambled forward pulling the papers into a haphazard pile as she went. "I'm so sorry. I should have done this in the kitchen, but I thought I might actually knock my mother unconscious if I had to talk to her any longer."

"How's the budgeting going?"

Nanao gave him withering look. "You looked didn't you?"

"Me? I'm known for not invading people's personal lives." She shook her head and placed the pile on the side table. "It's a big number Nanao-chan."

"If I use my savings account it's manageable."

"Your definition of manageable and mine are clearly a little different. You'll work yourself to death."

"Despite everything, they're family," she said with a sigh, but her shoulders slumped as if under a weight. She looked small and defeated, which was not an image he generally associated with Nanao-chan.

He put his hands on her shoulders and dug his thumbs into the tensed muscles there. "Would you please let me help you?"

"It isn't your problem." She leaned back into his hands and her head fell forward as his fingers worked their way up her neck.

"It's my problem if my Fukutaicho suddenly drops dead of exhaustion." Two could play the professional game. He doubted she'd let him help just because that's what friends do.

"It won't interfere with my work."

"Of course it will, and I fully plan on continuing to be a lazy bastard, which is completely unfair. Just let me loan you the money and then we both win."

"It's too much."

He shook his head even though she couldn't see it and worked his hands down between her shoulders. "A loan isn't me paying for anything Nanao-chan. You'll still have to work it off, but not at such a breakneck speed. Besides I saw a lot of plans for yourself, but very few for the people that actually caused this mess."

"My mother and sister have never worked a day in their lives. I have no clue what Hachiro-san's skill set is outside of vague business he never fully explained and clearly wasn't good at. And I feel terrible making my dad go back to work although I suppose he'll have to."

"Yet another way I can help." He dropped his hands and she made a noise of protest, but he simply sat down next to her and pulled her around so she was facing him. "Through no fault of my own I am a very well connected man. You can't fix this by yourself. Your mother knows how to manage a house, forgiving her most recent mistakes, there are some households and companies that could use that skill. Your sister, I assume, has been trained in household management and child rearing. Even pregnant she could get a job as a nanny or even a wet nurse once the baby is born. Depending on the household her child would receive the extra benefit of being raised side by side a noble child and the education that entails. As for Hachiro-san and your father I'm sure we can find something that fits their skills or just something though blatant nepotism. Hell, your father enjoys boar racing and Jyuushiro's brother owns a stable. I'll check with him tomorrow if there would be something your father could do there. He might even enjoy it."

Nanao surprised him by slumping forward and leaning her forehead against his chest. He gathered her into his arms and she shocked him again when she hugged him back and snuggled into his hold. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. We'll sort it out, and I swear I'll give you a loan with a low interest rate."

She snorted and smacked his chest. "I can't accept your money."

"Sure you can. It's easy and you'll pay me back. We'll get a lawyer and a contract and everything if it'll make you feel better."

"You're not allowed to put in clauses about lewd sex acts," she joked.

"Ruin my fun." He kissed the crown of her head and moved to stand, trying to ignore the images that particular statement had conjured. The memory of that kiss struck again and her warm smooth skin under his hand. It was a pity she wouldn't be willing to have a casual sexual relationship with him. He was sure it'd be pleasant for both of them. But a girl like Nanao-chan needed more than that. More than he was capable of. "Speaking of lewd sex acts, I'd better get moving."

"Huh?"

"Your father is out in the kitchen waiting for me to finish getting ready for bed and take my rightful place on the couch so that I don't defile your now known purity."

"Oh, that's ridiculous. I'll speak to him."

"Nah, I think I just got him to like me. Don't ruin it now."

"Then I'll take the couch."

"You can't."

"Why ever not?"

"He thinks I've been sleeping on the floor. If you take the couch he'll think that I've been forcing you to take the floor all this time. It wouldn't make sense to put you on the couch if you'd been in the bed all the while."

"Shunsui, I am not kicking you out of your own bed."

"That's new. You always try to kick me out of bed."

She rolled her eyes. "That's when you're supposed to be at work. Not when your housing my family and doing me a favor I'll never be able to repay. I'm not making you take the couch."

"Come on, it'll be fun." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "My sneaking past parents skills were getting rusty."

"Let me get this straight. You want to take the couch just so you can sneak back into your own room after my father goes to bed?"

"Yep." He bounced off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Settle in, sweetheart."

He was pleased to find her curled up in bed when he came back out, the papers forgotten on the side table and the lights off. Shunsui slipped out the door and nodded to her father as he made his way to the couch. He settled in with a blanket off the back of it and a contented little hum. Tadao finished his drink shortly thereafter and wished him goodnight. Shunsui smiled to himself as he lay there and steadied his breathing. He wasn't dumb enough to dart off now. Sure enough Tadao came shuffling back out fifteen or so minutes later muttering to himself about water or something. Shunsui feigned sleep and waited five more minutes once the man made it back to his room. Quickly enough he propped some pillows under the blanket just in case and moved back to his own bedroom.

Nanao grumbled as he crawled into bed next to her and roused her slightly from her doze. "Was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"And more. Set the alarm for early so I can get back out there before your parents wake up."

"I'm not aiding and abetting."

"Fine." He reached over her and set it himself. If she was going to bring that terrible contraption into his house he should at least be able to use it to his own devices. "Don't you feel naughty Nanao-chan? Sneaking a boy into your bed while your parents are sleeping."

"So naughty," Nanao said dryly before rolling over and curling up next to him.

He shifted so she could settle more comfortably against him, her heat radiating into his side. Her breathing evened out and deepened quickly and she was well on her way back to sleep. "Are you impressed with my sneaking skills?"

"So impressed."

"I don't think you're taking me seriously."

"So seriously," she mumbled.

"I love you," he said with a laugh. He froze the moment the words left his mouth, but Nanao didn't react. He looked down to find her sleeping peacefully against him and relaxed. Women got weird about those words. Not that he didn't love her, but getting into the specifics of what that love entailed would be troublesome when he was having problems defining it even to himself. Oh well, she clearly hadn't heard anyway. All was well with the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for they delay! I was on vacation and took my laptop with me specifically and only to upload this chapter on time and then ended up having zero connection to the internet. Hopefully poor delusional Shunsui was enough to make up for it!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Birthday Boy

Nanao gripped her pen a little harder as she heard something else shatter down the hall. This deal may have been ill advised on her part. The entire 8th division was solely focused on preparing for Shunsui's birthday bash that evening. She should have never agreed to letting it back in the division. Then again she supposed Shunsui had earned it over the last week. They'd spent Saturday and Sunday dealing with her family's problems. Her father was now a barn manager for Jyuushiro's brother, her mother an accountant at a small boutique Shunsui's third cousin owned, her sister a nanny to a lower noble family that Kuchiki Taicho had advised was looking, and her brother-in-law a gainfully employed waiter at a restaurant who's owner had owed Shunsui a favor. No one in her family, apart from her father, was particularly pleased with this state of affairs, but she'd threatened not to help them at all if they didn't take the jobs and make an effort to keep them. As for Nanao, she'd be tutoring Shunsui's nephews in kido and hand to hand every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Nanao was pretty sure they hadn't actually been looking for a tutor and that she was being highly overpaid, but she was willing to let that one slide in the name of her sanity.

"Nanao-chan!" The birthday boy burst into the room with his normal enthusiasm and she rolled her eyes as she went back to her paperwork.

"Do you need something, sir?"

Shunsui pouted and planted his hands on the edge of her desk. "I missed you last night, didn't you miss me?"

She glanced towards the doorway furtively, but the secretaries were off overseeing decorations. She'd had nowhere to house her family in her tiny apartment so they'd ended up staying the rest of the weekend with Shunusi. Last night had been the first night she'd gone back to her own home after seeing her family off. He was supposed to be on the couch the last two nights in his house, but he'd taken such joy into sneaking back into bed she hadn't been able to deny him even if the early morning alarm was annoying. "I was perfectly fine, Taicho. I didn't expect you in today."

"Nanao-chan," he whined. "You can't be mean to me. It's my birthday."

"Am I being mean?"

"What's with all this Taicho and sir stuff? I like the way you say my name much better."

She shot him an annoyed look. Professionalism needed to be reestablished in their relationship or she really would start to believe something foolish. "Since when is addressing you properly being mean? I'm your subordinate, not your lover." He pouted and opened his mouth to argue, but there was nothing he could say that would make such familiarity in the office ok. "You should check out the mess hall, Taicho. I'm sure you'll be pleased with the decorations as that's all that's happened today."

"Nanao-chan is in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood, sir. I simply have a lot to do and no one here to help do it."

"Perhaps Nanao-chan didn't sleep well?"

He was lucky it was his birthday and he'd gone so above and beyond the last week or she would have thrown a kido at him. She was glad she hadn't decided to take the loan from him or she'd never have felt out of debt. Her savings had been decimated, but she supposed that was what savings were for and she'd just have to be careful with her finances from now on. With as much sarcasm and distaste as she could muster she cooed, "Yes, Shunsui, you've caught me. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I spent the whole night desperate for your arms around me and pining for you."

"That's more like it!" He grinned widely and circled the desk clearly going in for a hug.

Unfortunately for him that's when two of their secretaries chose to return and she's wasn't about to get caught letting him get away with public displays of affection now that their deal was over, especially not by their subordinates. Instead of wrapping his arms around her he got wacked with a hefty book to the chest. The women giggled and he sulked. Things truly were back to the way they were before.

Nanao felt a slight twinge at that. While she had slept fine last night she'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed him. Despite her protests it'd been nice to fall asleep and wake up in his arms. But she'd known it wasn't going to last forever and he'd never let her hear the end of it if he had even the smallest inkling that was true. He wasn't hers, he'd never been hers, and she needed to firmly remind herself of that. "Really Kyouraku Taicho you have two weeks of no paperwork ahead of you. You don't even need to be in the office. Why don't you go oversee the preparations?"

He pouted again and sat on her desk as she snatched papers out of the way. "You don't want me around?"

"Not when I'm trying to do two people's paperwork." Also not when she was desperately trying to settle back into their old dynamic, which used to be so comfortable but now felt awkward and restricting. She'd never realized how much effort it took to stay formal and removed from this man until she hadn't had to.

"I can help?"

"Absolutely not. We made a deal."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You aren't going to try to use this deal to get out of coming to my party tonight, are you?"

"Of course not. I always come to your parties."

"And you always leave early."

"I think I've done enough drinking this past week. Besides you wouldn't want me there when everyone gets sloppy. I'd just ruin your fun."

"Never." He held a hand to his heart and looked scandalized.

"Aren't you sick of spending every waking moment with me?"

"No. Why? Are you? Is this your subtle way of telling me you're over spending time with me?" He looked sincerely hurt, but she knew it was just his normal dramatics.

Nanao snorted and shook her head. She couldn't outright lie to him. "I like spending time with you Taicho, but I'll pass on that special period when drinks are being spilled everywhere, women are crawling in and out of your lap, and everyone's slurring so hard I don't know what they're saying." She stood up to file some forms and skirted around him as he frowned.

"We had fun drinking the other night."

"Yes, but that was with a smaller group of closer friends and no one was messy drunk except perhaps me. It also wasn't a party full of people who report into me and need to respect me the next morning. Besides I knew I was going home with you so I didn't have to be as careful as usual about making sure I was capable of getting myself home safely." She scowled at the filing cabinet. Someone had been in here and files were out of order. She'd warned the secretaries multiple times to watch their filing. She hated party days in the office. Everyone got so careless.

"You could come home with me tonight?" The question sounded oddly sincere and made her stomach flip and her hand pause.

"Taicho-"

"The guest bedroom is open, and that way you wouldn't have to worry about going home alone," he added hearing the rejection in her voice.

"You and I both know that's inappropriate and not going to happen, sir."

"I could walk you home?"

"You say that now, but you're not going to want to when there is some cute blonde shoving her boobs into you. It's fine, Taicho. I'm coming to your party, and when I leave you'll have plenty of people to entertain you." She quickly resorted the files and glanced up to find him looking distressed. "What?"

"I wouldn't put you in danger or ignore you for a pair of breasts."

She balked at the reprimand in his voice. "Taicho, I didn't mean. I mean I know. It was a joke. If I asked you to leave someone to accompany me home because I felt unsafe I know you would. The point is I'd never ask you to. Besides it's not just about getting home safely. I hate being alone and drunk. It's a terrible feeling and if I'm honest I tend to get morose when drunk and left to my own devices. It was fine the other night because," she paused to make sure the secretaries were still chattering away and not paying attention, "because I knew I was spending the night with you. I would never request you be my babysitter on your birthday, and I certainly don't have any intentions of taking a man home tonight so it's just better that I avoid it."

He reached for her either to cup her chin or brush her hair behind her ear, but she shied away from his hand. He couldn't touch her like that anymore and certainly not with the door open and witnesses nearby. His hand hovered awkwardly for a moment before dropping.

"You should check the decorations, Taicho. They've been working hard on them and they'll be excited to see you. You know how hard it is to see everyone in the 8th once all the partygoers start arriving."

"Fine, Nanao-chan, but don't work too hard. We have partying to do later."

Waving him off with a smile, Nanao skirted around him and back to her desk. She had quite a bit of paperwork to get through, and she only had till five to do it. The second the offices started closing people started trickling into the 8th. No one lingered at work when there was an epic Kyouraku party to get to.

* * *

Shunsui returned at five on the dot, proving yet again the man was capable of telling time and being punctual, he just chose not to. She'd suspected he wouldn't trust her to give up work so easily and would come to collect her, so she was already putting the last form in the messenger box.

"I'm done. Calm down." He tried to slip an arm around her waist to guide her down to the mess hall, but she moved to the side. "Taicho."

"I don't have cooties, Nanao-chan."

"It's unprofessional."

"It was your plan."

"For a week in private and its over. I believe your party is being held in the 8th as we speak and you haven't touched a single piece of paperwork. My part of the agreement is being fulfilled in full."

"It's my birthday," he whined.

She wavered for a moment and then shook her head. If she let him be that familiar with her and didn't quit cold turkey it'd be downhill from here. It'd been nice pretending they were together and taking comfort in him, but that wasn't for her. If she wanted physical contact she needed to look elsewhere, because with him it could only be casual and probably fleeting and thus would only end in pain.

"Fine," he muttered but he quietly brooded the rest of the way to the party. Given that was only a few halls down and he perked up as they entered the room and the 8th gave a cheer. The division burst into the birthday song and Nanao joined in gamely as this was really the only part of his birthday she enjoyed – when it was just the 8th and no one was drunk to the point of being sick yet.

Suki-san wheeled out a big overdone pink cake and Kyouraku laughed at the amount of candles placed on it. It'd become a bit of a joke that no one knew his real age so the division had taken to making a game of seeing how many candles they could fit on the cake. They'd outdone themselves this year. He attempted to blow out the candles, puffing his cheeks dramatically and circling the cake.

"Nanao-chan! I need help!"

Everyone turned to her expectantly and she rolled her eyes. The first year they'd decided to jam a million candles on the cake he'd gotten too close and set his haori on fire. He'd yelled for help and Nanao being young and not realizing he wasn't in any real immediate danger had done a water kido that'd flooded the room in her panic. After that it'd become tradition to yell for help and she'd come up with a different kido each year to entertain the masses, albeit less wet so they could actually enjoy the cake.

This year she'd decided to show off a bit and she chanted a spell she'd designed based off a kido that let you take control of other people's released fire spells. The original spell was a blunt piece of work that turned the fire kido and let you toss it back at your opponent. She'd figured out a difficult piece of spell work to make one that you could work with delicately. It didn't have much use in the field as it took too much concentration and didn't help cause any more damage than the blunt spell would have, but it could make a pretty show. She'd asked Suki to light the candles with kido this year in preparation.

The candle flames flickered and then combined to form a floating river of fire flowing from candlewick to candlewick as she concentrated. A small ooh rose up from the division and Nanao smirked. Adjusting her spell the concentric rings of flowing fire rose into the air and ran together creating one large circle before twisting into simple shapes as she desired. She finished the procession off with a flaming bird of paradise, which she'd had to practice for nearly six months to get just right before letting the fire flicker out to nothing. A roar of approval rose up around her and despite her pleasure at their enjoyment she couldn't stop a blush from tingeing her cheeks. That is until she was unceremoniously scooped off the ground by her waist and twirled around.

"Taicho, you'll put me down this instant."

"It was awesome, Nanao-chan!" She slapped the top of his hat to the delight of their division and he settled her back down on her feet. "Well dig in everyone, people are going to start arriving and we don't want anyone in the 8th to miss out on Suki-chan's excellent cake!"

There was a crush as everyone surged forward and Shunsui put an arm up hovering around her waist to keep the division from smushing her in their enthusiasm for cake. "It really was great," he said quietly in the vicinity of her ear. "Maybe your best yet."

"Thank you, Taicho." She navigated out of his protective stance as the crush thinned and he dropped his arm.

"Shunsui-kun!" a cry broke out behind them.

"Lisa-chan!"

"Happy birthday, you old fart." Shunsui started to grumble but Lisa closed the distance between them and tugged him forcefully down into a kiss leaning him back and bending him over her arm like Nanao had seen the men do to the leading lady in those old movies Hinamori loved so well.

There was a pain deep in her belly and Nanao struggled to remain neutral on the outside as the rest of the vizards caught up and the crowd around them whistled catcalls. It was stupid of her to be jealous. Lisa got to do things like that because that was the sort of relationship they had. Lisa could go to bed with her Taicho tonight if she wanted to and they could both walk away in the morning with no hurt feelings or regrets. When it didn't mean anything you could kiss someone however long or hard as you liked. Nanao's mind flashed to the drunken kiss on her birthday and she pushed the thought away forcing herself to focus on the display in front of her. Shunsui hadn't brought up the kiss and she was sure it was to save her the embarrassment of rejection. That or the kiss had been of so little note that he hadn't thought to speak about it at all. She wasn't sure which hurt more. That kiss was an alcohol-fueled dream, and this was reality. Lisa released him with a flourish and took a bow to her cheering audience. It would be the first of many kisses tonight Nanao knew. Girls had a habit of pawning off kisses as birthday presents to her Taicho – at least those women usually stuck to the cheek.

"Nanao-chan!" The woman advanced on her and Nanao took a step back before giving her a slight bow.

"Yadomaru-san. It's good of you to come."

"Is that really the best you can do?"

"I don't think I could live through your other greeting."

"Oh please? It could be my birthday present," Shunsui shouted. Both Lisa and Nanao shot him a glare and he cowered.

"A hug?" Nanao smiled and stepped into the woman's open arms returning the embrace.

"Oh come on, I'm with Shunsui-kun. Give her a kiss, Lisa!" Hirako Taicho yelled.

"Shut up, baldy." Hiyori came out of nowhere to tackle the blond Taicho to the ground. They tussled briefly until Rose and Love pulled them apart.

Lisa slung one arm around Nanao's shoulders and one around Shunsui's waist pulling them further into the room. "Well? Let's get this party started."

The party didn't need much help from Lisa. Two hours in the place was packed, music was thumping from every part of the division, and the booze was flowing. Nanao was vaguely following the conversation running around her, but it was hard with all the noise. Another giggling woman, she thought from the 4th, made her way over and flirted outrageously with Kyouraku before leaning in to kiss his cheek. Nanao glanced away and wondered if she could sneak out of the party in a half hour or so. Her gaze wandered over the crowd and she perked up when she spotted Kuchiki Taicho. Nanao wormed her way out of the arm Lisa had thrown around her waist, which Shunsui had protested vehemently was unfair since he wasn't allowed, and gave her old Fukutaicho a placating smile before heading over to the noble man who looked completely out of place.

"Kuchiki Taicho, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ise Fukutaicho. I thought I'd come and pay my respects." She looked in the same direction as his line of sight and saw yet another girl kissing on her Taicho.

"Planning on offering the standard birthday gift?"

"He's not my type." Nanao grinned at that. Kuchiki had a very dry sense of humor that she appreciated.

"I meant to thank you for my birthday flowers. They were absolutely lovely."

"It was nothing."

"It's not nothing. You don't have to, but I enjoy them every year."

Kuchiki nodded and stepped aside as an 8th division member went barreling past to greet some friends. "I'm surprised you've let this party back into your division. I thought you'd banned it."

Nanao shrugged. "I made a bad deal with Kyouraku Taicho."

"Ah, in exchange for help with your family?" Panic gripped her chest, how did he know about that? "Did you sister end up accepting that job?" Right he'd recommended that noble family to Shunsui that her sister was now a nanny for. Well, best he thought that rather than the real reason.

"Yes, and yes she did. Thank you again for the recommendation."

"Of course. If your sister is even half the worker you are I'm sure she'll do an excellent job."

Nanao could only hope. She honestly had no clue how her sister would take to working. Kuchiki's attention shifted and Nanao noticed Renji and Rukia entering the party yelling at each other. "Looks like they're having fun."

"Yes," Kuchiki said neutrally. "I believe that is Abarai Fukutaicho's form of courting."

"Perhaps my Taicho should give him lessons."

Kuchiki grimaced faintly. "I prefer the screaming."

Nanao snorted. "Abarai-san is a good man."

"He's an even better man when he thinks I might unleash my bankai on him at the slightest provocation." Nanao laughed outright at that getting a few looks from the shinigami milling around them. Kuchiki gave her a stony look that held no actual heat to it. "If you continue to be so comfortable with me people will get the wrong idea and believe I have a sense of humor."

"Sorry," she said lifting her hand to her mouth and making the motion for a key closing a lock even as she stifled a giggle. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Can I get you a drink, Ise Fukutaicho?" He motioned to a massive drink table near them and she eyed it.

"I wasn't planning on it, but honestly if I have to listen to this din for another minute I might go insane so perhaps it will help. Any plum wine?"

He scanned the table "Only sake, I'm afraid."

No real surprise there. "Sake it is then."

Kuchiki poured the cup and nearly had it jostled out of his hands as he turned back to hand it to her. Only his quick reflexes stopped him from spilling a drop and stabilizing the cup as Kyouraku threw a rough arm around his fellow Taicho's shoulders.

"Byakuya-san, I didn't realize you were coming to my party."

"It would be impolite not to wish you a happy birthday after receiving the invitation." Kuchiki extended the cup of sake and Nanao accepted it, though she suddenly felt awkward about it with the way Kyouraku was staring at her. What was his problem?

"Where are my birthday flowers?"

Kuchiki didn't look startled, but she was sure he was. She knew one of the reason he liked her was her discretion, and she didn't want him thinking she was going around bragging that Kuchiki Taicho sent her flowers on her birthday. "He was with me when I received the flower delivery this year."

"Ah. I did not order you any, but if you would like some I can oblige."

"No," Shunsui said waving him off. "I suppose that's fine. You graced us with your presence after all – that will have to be gift enough."

Applause broke out and Nanao glanced over her shoulder to see Renji with Rukia in a headlock as the little woman fought him. It looked like good fun as they were both laughing, but Kuchiki simply asked to be excused for a moment and went sweeping towards the young pair.

"Well Abarai-san is in for a fright," Nanao commented.

"I thought you weren't drinking tonight," her Taicho said abruptly.

She looked down at the sake in her hand and back up at him. "I said I wasn't going to get drunk. One drink will not make me drunk."

Her Taicho looked skeptical. "You're a lightweight."

"It's one drink. What are you suddenly worried about? You wanted me to drink."

"You didn't accept one from me."

"I didn't want one at the time."

"But when _Byakuya-san_ asks you do?"

"Taicho, get to the point because I'm not following."

"You said you weren't going to get drunk because you don't like being drunk and alone, nor were you planning on taking a man home."

She lifted an eyebrow severely. "Are you accusing me of trying to bed Kuchiki Taicho?"

"You're drinking with him."

"I don't sleep with every man I drink with," she hissed. They were interrupted by a tipsy red head pressing up against him, wishing him a happy birthday, and planting a kiss on his cheek before running away giggling with her friends. "Unlike some people. Besides what do you care?"

He floundered for an answer and she crossed her arms. "I just want the best for you."

"While your friendship is appreciated," Nanao said severely, "Your opinion on who I sleep with is unnecessary." He jerked back as if she'd slapped him and she wondered if she'd gone too far. Then again he really had no right to comment on who she was or wasn't dating. What would he even understand about long-term relationships? At least Kuchiki Taicho had shown himself capable of a committed relationship. All the same she relented. "It's just a drink. He was being polite to offer and the ruckus is giving me a headache. I'm not interested in sleeping with Kuchiki Taicho."

He stepped closer again and growled in her ear, "We could leave if it's too loud."

She shivered and tried to ignore her body heating up. She was reading too much into it. "It's your party. You can't leave."

"Ask me to."

Holy hell she wanted to. The heat in his voice made her want to drag him home and never leave his bed. She should have never started this. It had put such ridiculous ideas in her head. She could have one night, but nothing more. She was a silly idiot. Another woman grabbed her Taicho's arm giving him birthday wishes and effectively breaking the spell by pulling him back from her. Nanao took the opportunity to walk away and towards Kuchiki Taicho where Rukia and Renji were slinking off. He really was a handsome man, but she felt no longing for him. He didn't inspire her to stupidity like a certain someone.

"I hope you weren't too hard on him."

"Is there such a thing?"

She sipped her sake. "Supposedly."

"As I've paid my respects it's about time I leave."

"Lucky you."

"Must you stay?"

"He'll whine if I don't."

"Anytime you're interested in a transfer please let me know."

She glanced over his shoulder at her Taicho who currently had women hanging off of him, but had his gaze fixed on Kuchiki's back. He did not look pleased. Though she was probably one of the few that could read the hard glint in Kyouraku's eyes. "I think he'd be moved to kill you if he had to do his own paperwork."

Kuchiki glanced over his shoulder and turned back to her with a thin smile. "I didn't realize he was so passionate about paperwork." Something in his tone made her think he was talking about something else entirely, but she didn't have the wherewithal to discover what that was.

"Oh, he's very zealous about not doing it. You don't have to worry about me. I'm quite used to these parties."

"As you wish. Do have a pleasant evening." Kuchiki bowed to her and she returned it before he strode out of the room.

Nanao took a drink of her sake and sighed. An arm looped around her waist and she found Lisa by her side. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't understand why everyone thinks Kuchiki Taicho is incapable of friendship."

"I wasn't asking about Kuchiki-san. I was asking why Shunsui-kun got all huffy when he saw you talking to him. Are you looking to transfer?"

"No," Nanao said shaking her head. At least no one else thought she was trying to sleep with Kuchiki. Not Ise Nanao, she was only interested in her work. The small irritation at people thinking that about her was overridden by the fact that she didn't actually want people to think she was one of those pathetic Kuchiki fan girls. "Taicho just can't stand not having everyone's attention always on him. Especially on his birthday. You know that."

"Seems like it's only your attention he's particularly concerned with tonight."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Not really. I'm genuinely curious. I've never seen him more preoccupied. I'd think he was trying to bed you, but Shunsui-kun doesn't like to work hard for his bed partners when so many women trip over themselves to volunteer, and he knows better than to go after serious girls like you who'd want something more. So what's the deal?"

"You'd have to ask him," Nanao said looking over at the man in question as he accepted a drink from a squad member and started heading their way. "He probably just had a fight about propriety or something with Kuchiki Taicho and viewed me talking to Kuchiki as not taking his side."

"Nanao-chan, you have to try this sake. It's better than the kind you have. It's one of my favorites." Shunsui reached for her cup to switch it out and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm fine with my drink, sir." She gave him a warning look and sipped her sake to further make her point. Lisa looked between the two of them with interest.

"Am I wrong? Are you two fucking?" Nanao choked on her drink. "Holy shit, you're fucking. What the hell is wrong with you?" The last question was aimed at Shunsui and Lisa looked pissed.

"Lisa-chan-"

"Don't you Lisa-chan me! How could you? What lies have you told her? She's not the type to just sleep with you and go about her way."

"I didn't lie!"

"You must have implied some sort of long term commitment in order to seduce her. One you certainly can't live up to. That's lower than low." Lisa was fired up and looked like she was ready to leap at him.

"Yadomaru-san," Nanao hissed urgently grabbing her arm to pull the woman back from her Taicho. They were starting to draw attention and Nanao really didn't want that. "We're not sleeping together. I'm well aware Kyouraku Taicho isn't the type to date or get married, and he's never implied otherwise."

Lisa looked at both of them suspiciously, but seemed to calm down. "So what's the deal then? Why are you acting like a jealous lover?"

"I am not," Shunsui defended looking horrified.

"Sure you are. What do you care if she has a drink with Kuchiki Taicho? It's not like he's some scummy dude that'd just try to get in her pants. He'd treat her right, better than alright probably. You'd think you'd be happy she'd chosen such a stable and loyal bedmate. It's at least sure to keep her in the Gotei 13 and acting as your Fukutaicho."

"Byakuya-san is boring. I just didn't want him talking her into leaving the party."

"It probably wouldn't be boring for Nanao if he was talking her into leaving to have some steamy sex with a man who probably has enough pent up sexual frustration to deliciously take it out on her all night long. Besides what do you care if she leaves?"

"She's my friend, and I want her here."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to Nanao. "Is he preventing you from having sex?"

Nanao was gobsmacked. "What?"

Lisa turned back to Shunsui and prodded him in the chest hard with her finger. "She's not a little girl, you overprotective idiot. She's an independent woman and this isn't the era of virgin brides. Nanao-chan can have sexual relations with whomever she pleases and you have absolutely no right to get in the way of that." Lisa turned back and linked her arm with Nanao's. "Come on. I'm sure we can find you something even better than Kuchiki Taicho. Have you met Kensei? He seems a bit serious and rough around the edges at first, but he's a good man. He swings both ways, but prefers monogamous relationships either way. I don't think he's seeing anyone right now."

"Yadomaru-san," Nanao stuttered trying to dig in her feet and not spill her sake.

"Stop," Shunsui said seriously stepping into Lisa's intended path. "I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work. You're not going to goad me into whatever confession you think you're going to get. Nanao-chan and I don't owe you any explanation about our relationship one way or the other. As you said, Nanao-chan isn't a little girl and she can decide what she does and doesn't allow from me. Trust me, I've gotten more books to the face and elbows to the gut than I care to admit over the years. So, Nanao-chan, am I behaving inappropriately?"

His eyes were grave and Nanao shifted uneasily under their weight. Was he being inappropriate? Probably. Everything between them was inappropriate. But was she upset by it? Did she really care if he wanted to throw a fit over Kuchiki Taicho giving her a drink? Not particularly. As she had no interest in Kuchiki romantically it was sort of flattering that Kyouraku cared about it at all. She knew she overindulged his intrusions into her personal life, but then again she'd done the same to him and he'd not only allowed it but also embraced it. They constantly overstepped each other's professional boundaries. So they weren't sleeping together or able to date. She was probably the closet thing Shunsui'd ever had to a long-term commitment with a woman. So what if he got a little jealous over her attentions? He got jealous over Jyuushiro's attentions too. Shunsui had pouted for a week when Jyuushiro had gone with Kaien to the living world on a weekend holiday without him, and he wasn't above competing with Jyuushiro's third seats for his friend's notice. If it was another man she'd tell him to stop meddling with kido to back the threat up, but Shunsui was different.

"No, you're just being you. If I wanted to sleep with Kuchiki Taicho I would have left with him and you wouldn't have stopped me. But I don't, want to that is. It's really ok, Yadomaru-san. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, and Kyouraku Taicho isn't stopping me from having one."

"Fine." Lisa removed her arm from Nanao's but looked a bit hurt. "Sorry I even asked."

"Yadomaru-san, I do appreciate your concern," Nanao said quickly trying to sooth the woman's feelings. "But I learned from the best how to handle Kyouraku Taicho."

"I was fucking him."

Nanao laughed. "I learned from the best how to scream, and kick, and throw kido."

"I was pretty good at it," Lisa preened a bit.

"The best," Nanao agreed, "And you could even occasionally get him to help with the annual review."

"Yeah, well that was where the sex came in handy. The annual review usually required costumes and role-play."

"I can be bought," Shunsui crowed happily going back to his usual playful demeanor.

Nanao laughed. "Guess I'll be continuing to handle those."

"No fun, Nanao-chan." A cheer went up from the other side of the room. "Looks like they're starting the drinking games! Come on!" He reached for her and she side stepped.

"I'm going to see if I can find some of the SWA." He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't leave the party without saying goodbye." Shunsui grinned, gave her a nod, and darted across the room.

"I don't care what either of you say, you're both acting weird."

"It's good seeing you, Yadomaru-san. You should come visit more often. Perhaps attend an SWA meeting? Yourichi-san occasionally comes and it's fun."

"Maybe," the former Fukutaicho said still eying her suspiciously. Another cheer went up as Kyouraku joined the game.

"You better hurry or you'll never beat him." That was enough prodding and the woman dragged her into another hug and then bounded off.

Nanao finished her drink quickly and weaved her way out of the mess hall. The party spilled throughout the division, but thinned out as she got closer to her offices. She passed her third seat's office and heard some moaning and groaning. She wondered if Enjoji was getting lucky or if someone had just commandeered his office for their own purposes. Nanao ignored it and move on to her own office unlocking the door as she wasn't unwise enough to leave it open when parties were going on. She breathed a sigh of relief at the silence and re-locked it. It'd been an emotionally draining week and she just wasn't up for anymore parties, conversations, or questions. So she took a page out of her Taicho's book and settled in for a nap on the couch.

* * *

"Nanao-chan." A hand brushed over her cheek and she grumbled before turning over and burying her face in the pillow. "Come on sweetheart, you can't sleep here all night."

"Watch me," she mumbled.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"It's your party, you can't leave." She fought sleep and tried to wake herself up, pulling herself into a sitting position. "How long have I been out?"

"About two hours, and we're going to have to leave anyway."

"Oh?" She stretched her arms over her head and stood up.

"Seems someone got the order wrong and we've run out of alcohol so we're moving to a bar. It's strange because they swear they ordered more."

"Well, you know how careless our division can be with paperwork."

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with it at all."

"Of course not. But it's probably best if the celebrations move on since it's hitting that point in the evening where everyone gets sloppy."

"Mmm-hmm." He was clearly not buying it and she didn't care. She'd told him he could have his birthday party at the division. She didn't say how long that would last nor had she broken her word and kicked them out. They were welcome to stay here and drink water. "You missed all the fun. I thought you were going to find your friends."

"I was tired."

"You should have told me. I would have come and napped with you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's rude to leave your own party?"

"At least once more I suppose. Will you come to the bars with us?"

"Kyouraku Taicho."

"Shunsui."

"Kyouraku Taicho," she reiterated. That intimacy was no longer on the table for everyday use. "I'm officially saying happy birthday and goodnight."

He pouted. "No birthday gift?" She blushed and turned away. She'd hoped he wouldn't notice the curious lack of one. "Don't tell me Nanao-chan forgot? I'll accept a kiss!" He moved in front of her and presented a cheek. Nanao laughed and pushed him away with her fingertips.

"I didn't forget, but it's no longer an appropriate gift and I didn't have the money or the time to correct it. I'll get you a belated birthday gift."

"Nanao-chan, whatever the original gift was is fine! I'm sure whatever it is, is in fact, appropriate." She fingered her necklace and looked away. He grabbed her hand gently. "Gifts do not have to be equal in monetary value."

"It's a stupid gift. If my family hadn't been so bothersome I would have rectified the situation."

"I want it. Stupid or not."

"It's at my house. I can give it to you later."

"I'll walk you home."

"The bar-"

"Can wait, come on." He tried to loop an arm around her waist and she slipped free. There would be no way out of this so she simply headed for the door.

A quick announcement to the troops that he'd meet them at the bar after he walked cute Nanao-chan home met with a drunken cheer and Nanao flash stepped off before she could hear any of the rude comments that were sure to follow. No one actually believed what they said, but the crowd was just drunk enough not to hold back on what they thought Kyouraku would do or should do on the walk home.

She left the door open and Shunsui came in a few minutes behind her as she came out of her room carrying the wrapped gift. "Don't expect much."

Shunsui eagerly took the gift out of her hands and ripped the paper off. "Nanao-chan." She shifted anxiously and fiddled with the necklace again. "It's wonderful. Did you paint it?"

"It's ok."

"Stop. It's great. It's my napping tree isn't it? Up through the branches when it blooms as if you were laying underneath it for a nap."

She shrugged. "You complained last winter that you didn't have a good view for your naps. I thought maybe you could put it over the couch or somewhere in your house so it'd seem like…" Nanao trailed off since it sounded infinitely stupid out loud.

"I love it."

"It's no necklace."

"No, it's better. I'm going to have to get you a makeup gift." She gave him a look of disbelief. "Seriously, that necklace took me five minutes of effort. Nanao-chan, this is amazing."

"It's just a painting." She could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. The fact that it had taken her months and numerous tries to get it just right was neither here nor there.

"How'd you get it so perfect? Did you lay under my napping tree and sketch?"

He'd like that, she thought. "No. I took a camera and took pictures. I worked from those."

"It's the best birthday gift ever." He set it down carefully and then dragged her into a hug. "Don't you dare try to get me something else either. This is all I want."

She thought about pushing him away, but it was in the privacy of her home and it was his birthday. She wrapped her arms around his waist and relented on all her earlier commitments to propriety. "Happy birthday, Shunsui."

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she squeezed him once. It'd be a long haul till next year as their birthdays were one of the only times she allowed him to hug her. It was one of those rare times she wished she was more frivolous and could just indulge her impulses – drag him to her bed and let him go in the morning without looking back.

"You're sure you won't come out with us?" His voice was warm and cajoling and she wanted to give him whatever would make him happiest.

She shook her head and pressed her palm to his chest leveraging him backwards. "You can leave the painting here, and I'll bring it to the office tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"All alone?"

"Obviously."

"I missed you last night."

"Sure, you did. It must have been awful being able to sprawl out on that big bed."

"You forget that you're the one who enjoys spreading out. I like cuddling with a beautiful woman." His hand trailed up her arm and she knew she had to distance herself from the hormones it sent rushing through her bloodstream.

"Well, I'm sure there will be someone up to the challenge tonight." She tried to ignore the sting that her own words caused her. It was true enough. She was easily replaceable outside the office. He hesitated as if to argue, and she didn't want to know what he would say. Whatever it was would only make it harder to let him go and go back to the way things were. "Go, they'll be missing you, and the longer you linger the more outrageous the stories will become. You don't want Yadomaru-san to actually start a fight."

She ushered him to the door and bid him goodnight before heading back to her own room. For some reason, spreading out in her bed didn't seem as appealing as usual.

* * *

 **A/N: An extra long one with my two favorite idiot babies! Only a couple more chapters to go :( I also haven't started a new story yet, which I need to get on otherwise I'm not sure where I'm going to get my Shunsui/Nanao fix, ha. Hope you all have a wonderful week and for the Americans out there, have a happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Missing Months

"Seriously though what's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shunsui sipped his sake and eyed the crowd at the club. He'd come to the living world with Jyuushiro and the Vizard Taichos to visit the remaining Vizards, as he'd promised Lisa he would two months ago at his birthday party.

"Why are you sitting here with me and Jyuushiro watching other men try to take various women home?" Kisuke asked. "From what I remember, usually you're right out there with them."

Shunsui shrugged. "Must be getting old."

"Ignore him. He's pouting because Nanao-san refused to come."

"Your Fukutaicho? From the very little I know of her she doesn't sound like she's the kind of woman who would enjoy a night out at the clubs."

"She isn't. He was confident he could get her here with the promise of seeing Lisa-san."

"I'm not pouting."

"You are too. You've been talking all week about how the plan was full-proof, yet here you are all alone."

Shunsui shot him a glare. So he'd been hopeful Nanao would come. So what? In the last two months he barely got to see her anymore outside of work. Nanao being Nanao, she couldn't resist taking on extra work and worrying about the money. Despite having a kushy gig with his family she'd still taken on teaching some evening classes at the academy and often spent the weekends tutoring academy students working in the library. Then when she was at work she was struggling to be more efficient than ever to keep normal office hours and had very little time for his antics. He couldn't even bring himself to harass her too much since she just looked so exhausted most of the time. All he really wanted to do was drag her to bed and make her sleep, and if it was his bed even better. He missed her.

"What do you care? Isn't alone better for getting a woman? I remember back in the day when you used to fruitlessly try to ditch Lisa-san in the pursuit of female."

"That was mainly because she was competition," Shunsui said with a laugh thinking over some of the more outrageous outings he'd had with his old Fukutaicho. "She used to take immense pleasure in stealing women from me."

"Still it's hard to pick up women if you've brought one out with you."

"Not in the mood anyways. Living world women always just make me feel old. It's hard to fathom 100 years counting as living to an old age so I understand, but they always seem so rushed and frivolous. I was just hoping to spend some time with Nanao-chan. She's working too hard and she could use a night off and a few drinks."

To be honest it wasn't just living world women who'd lost some of their shine. He'd slept with two women since Nanao had left his home. The first had been a sloppy unfulfilling alcohol-fueled affair. He'd blamed the booze for the bad sex, but a few weeks later and much more sober he'd picked up a woman at a restaurant, when Nanao refused to go to dinner with him, and found himself equally dissatisfied. The sex would have been fine other than it not being the person he wanted, but it was like everything had lost its old shine. He'd found himself entirely unwilling to do even the minimum amount of effort required to land a bedmate after that, and had decided he should probably handle his sexual needs by himself for a little while. Not that that had helped much as it just gave him guilt-free openings to fantasize and recently there had only been one woman his imagination was willing to supply. He assumed if he waited it out this new infatuation would pass, because his usual course of action with a new obsession was to sleep with the girl in question and get her out of his system, and that wasn't an option here. He wasn't willing to give up Nanao's respect or their friendship just because his dick and brain had decided to team up against his common sense.

Kisuke opened his mouth, but Shunsui really did not want to talk about Nanao anymore. "Anyways Lisa-chan knows all the latest trends here to impress the ladies with. It wouldn't even be a competition tonight."

"Yoruichi can give you some tips when she gets here."

"Yoruichi-san is just as likely to give me bad tips to laugh at me as she is to give me good tips." He also had no interest in using them. Flirting had lost its appeal when it wasn't Nanao blushing on the receiving end, and right now she was to overworked and stressed to even acknowledge his flirtations let alone blush from them. Usually now all he would get was a very harried, 'is that so?'

"Well, that's true."

"Can't you just help him?" Jyuushiro asked laughing. "Maybe a conquest would get him to stop sulking. He's been impossible for weeks."

"I'd love to," Kisuke said with a smile behind his ever present fan, "But I've been out of the dating game for quite some time so the only advice I have for you would apply to taming a very temperamental kitty."

"Honestly that might help him with Nanao-san."

His best friend was a traitor of the first order. "I do not need advice for Nanao-chan. It's not my fault she's a workaholic."

"Is your new playmate a big nerd like Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked as she came up behind their table and heard the last of his comment. "Sometimes even sex doesn't distract him when he's working on a new project. It makes a girl feel very rejected."

Kisuke laughed and pulled out the chair next to him for her. "It was one time."

"Three."

"Yes, well you've managed to get creative and pull me off track eventually every single time."

The woman grinned and settled in. "So I have." She poured herself a drink from the bottle on the table. "So who's choosing work over sex with you?"

"Nanao-chan is not choosing work over sex as we aren't having sex. She's choosing it over coming out tonight." Or really doing anything with him ever. If he didn't know better he'd think she was purposefully avoiding him, but there was no reason for that that he knew of.

"Why would you think she would come? The SWA can barely drag her out to a club, and that's after telling her it's her duty as vice-president."

"I thought she'd do it to see Lisa-chan, and it would have worked too if it hadn't been for my stupid brother asking her to babysit."

"Look, there's a dark haired beauty with glasses right over there if that's your type. You could probably convince Lisa to double-team her with you. So why are you so worked up about Ise-san not coming?"

"That's the million yen question tonight," Jyuushiro said smiling into his drink.

"Oh, stop."

"I've waited hundreds of years to see it happen, thought I might die before it did. If you think I'm not going to tease you about it mercilessly you're wrong."

"See what happen?"

"Jyuushiro is under the very mistaken impression that I'm in love with Nanao-chan." And by love his best friend meant the terror-inducing settle down with one woman and have a family kind of love. The kind where you weren't allowed to mess up because that was the only person that really mattered and if you lost them you lost everything. The kind he was sure he would most certainly mess up. He refused to take that chance with Nanao. He refused to hurt her.

"It was bound to happen eventually despite all your talk of how pointless relationships are beyond sex. For all your inability to commit to a particular woman and talk of being easy going, you're not a particularly frivolous man when you get down to it."

"You take that back. I've never had a committed relationship in my life."

"Sure you have," Jyuushiro said unruffled. "You're committed to the 8th and the Gotei 13 and that's almost been lifelong."

"That's work. It's different than putting up with one person forever, and the Gotei 13 pays me for the trouble."

"Doesn't Jyuushiro-san count?" Yoruichi asked with a grin. "I mean you guys have been best friends forever and are always together. There are more than a few people who thought you were more than friends over the years."

"Yes, but he doesn't care who I sleep with. I'm not denying that Nanao-chan and I are good friends or that I enjoy her company whenever I have the pleasure of being in it. In that sense, of course I love her. Hell, I'll even admit I'd like to sleep with her if she was interested in a casual thing, but she's not so we don't."

"So you love her, and you want to spend most of your time with her, and you'd like to have sex with her," Yoruichi summed up. "You just don't think you'll feel that way about her forever?"

"I mean, of course I'll always feel that way about her," Shunsui argued. He couldn't fathom a day when he wouldn't want Nanao around or wouldn't be attracted to her. "But there are other women to be had too, and how can I guarantee I won't want one of them one day?"

"Why would you?" Kisuke asked.

Shunsui gave him a dubious look. His whole life he'd always wanted lots of different women. He'd always enjoyed the attention, and it wasn't until very recently that he couldn't find at least one beautiful thing about every woman who crossed his path. If they were willing, he generally had been too. "Why wouldn't you?"

Kisuke shrugged. "A warm hole is a warm hole. I don't find that they differ much person to person. It's who the person is that makes the sex good. I guess I'm biased because Yoruichi is usually the hottest woman in the room, but I'd honestly prefer having sex with my best friend and the woman I love than some attractive woman I know nothing about and don't care to learn anything more about." Yoruichi grinned at Kisuke's openness, which was rare. The two seldom spoke about their relationship and Kisuke wasn't big on declarations about his feelings or what was going on inside his head. "I'd rather have my worst sex with Yoruichi than my best sex with some woman who could cease to exist and I wouldn't bat an eye."

"Besides it's better when you know what each other likes," Yoruichi put in running a hand up Kisuke's arm. "Practice makes perfect and all that. You must have at least experienced that difference. You and Lisa had relations for a while."

"Well, yes obviously, but we both could go off and have sex with whoever else we wanted to as well, no hurt feelings."

Yoruichi shrugged. "I mean if that's what does it for you then you're clearly making the right choice. If you broke Nanao-san's heart you'd have a very pissed off SWA to deal with, including me if only because it would distress Soi Fon-chan, though she'd be loath to say it. And I suppose I do remember Nanao-san talking about wanting kids at one of those meetings. You'd be terrible with children."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm excellent with children – just ask my brother and sister-in-law."

"Well, yeah you're made to be the fun uncle, but fatherhood takes actual responsibility, although I suppose you could just foist them off on Nanao-san like the paperwork."

"I would not treat my children like paperwork," Shunsui argued offended. "I'd love to be a dad, and I'd be good at it."

"Wait, you want kids?" Jyuushiro asked with a surprised look.

Shunsui backtracked. He supposed they'd never had the conversation before because it hadn't come up. "I mean I don't actively want them. I'm not out there trying to get women pregnant. But if I could manage a committed relationship, then yes I would want them. Thing is kids are like the ultimate commitment right? Doesn't matter what happens between you and the woman, once you have a kid you're forever connected."

"Not if you're a deadbeat," Kisuke offered.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be. I wouldn't abandon children if I had them." He folded his arms across his chest and knew he really looked like he was pouting now, but he was a little offended his friends seemed to think he wouldn't be a good father.

"It's a moot point anyway if you can't be in a relationship," Yoruichi said decisively. "So why are you sitting here with us bitching about your Fukutaicho not wanting to hang out? She's clearly just a friend who you have a deep respect and love for." He'd have to forgive Yoruchi if he heard a bit of a sarcastic tone on that last sentence. "You'll see her in the office on Monday. Get out there. Plenty of women to sleep with and no responsibilities or commitments holding you back. Tell them you're in finance. That always impresses the dumb ones who are interested in money."

Shunsui glanced out over the room. Per his new norm, nothing caught his fancy. "Too much effort tonight. I'm not in the mood for small talk."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Another perk of a long-term relationship. No small talk required. Really though you better get used to Nanao-san not being around. You can't spend the rest of your life moping."

"Why? Has she said something about transferring?" Shunsui asked suddenly intensely interested. He felt his heart speed up in panic which usually only happened when Nanao or Jyuushiro were in imminent danger.

"No, but obviously one day she is going to find that guy who can offer her all that and get married and pop out babies. You think you're always going to be the center of her world? Hell, she might even want to quit and be a stay at home mom depending on what the guy does. If you can't give her what she needs you can't expect her to cater her life to you."

He wanted to deny it, say that Nanao would never leave the 8th, but then again wasn't that exactly what she'd been planning to do for Hachiro? He supposed he'd never considered it seriously since the threat was already past. What would he do if he was relegated to dinner once a month friendship status? Or even worse tea once a year when she happened to be visiting her SWA friends? He supposed he'd get used to it. He'd lost people before. That thought physically hurt. Life without Nanao just didn't hold much appeal.

"Seriously, your mood is dragging us down," Yoruichi chastised. "Sleep with someone and shake it off. Look at the redhead over there. I've seen her out before. Super easy. I think she blew Love in a bathroom once after like five minutes of dancing. If I remember right there was no small talk involved."

Shunsui eyed the redhead. He just wasn't up for it, figuratively and literally. Honestly he'd rather be helping Nanao-chan with his nephews and niece. He wondered if they'd roped her into hide and seek yet? His niece always chose the same spot behind a tapestry where you could see her feet. He smiled to himself.

"There we go," Yoruichi said slapping his back hard. "Go get her!"

"I think I'm going to try new hunting grounds." Shunsui stood up. "Maybe back in the Seireitei. I'll see you guys later?"

They gave him odd looks, and in Jyuushiro's case a bit of a concerned look, but let him go. If he hurried he could make it out to his family's home before the kids went to bed.

* * *

He was surprised when he made it to the house and his brother answered the door. "Shou? I thought you guys would be gone for dinner by now."

"Planning on ravishing the babysitter?" his brother asked dryly.

"I thought she might need help," Shunsui corrected.

"She doesn't. Why are you here?"

Shunsui heard voices down the hall. "I told you, I wanted to see if she needed help. The kids can be a handful. Better question – why are you still here?"

"The restaurant lost our reservations."

"What?"

"The restaurant lost our reservations."

"No, I heard you. I just don't believe you." Shunsui reached out to find Nanao's reiatsu. She was definitely down the hall.

"What's to believe?"

"You're telling me one, that a restaurant lost a Kyouraku reservation and two, that they didn't instantly lie about losing it and bump a table for you?"

"It wasn't a big deal. We decided to stay in instead, and it would have been rude to kick Nanao-san out so we invited her to dinner."

"Where are the kids?"

"You just missed their bedtime."

"Great, well you won't mind if I join you?" Shunsui tried to step into the house and his brother blocked him. A host of suspicious thoughts went through his head but he discarded them as quickly as he thought them. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you're going to overreact and ruin it."

"Overreact to what exactly?" Suddenly he heard a familiar male voice join the women's and his eyes narrowed. "You didn't."

"Shunsui."

"You set her up." Shunsui pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. "You brought her here under false pretenses."

"Go home, Shunsui."

"No! I'm not letting you. Kita Takumi does not deserve her."

"Not your call."

"She didn't ask to be set up."

"Go home."

"Anyone but him."

"Good, Mom is going to try with cousin Abe next."

"She doesn't need you all meddling." Shunsui felt his annoyance grow and felt Nanao's reiatsu reach out to him. He must have let some of his feelings leak through. He tightened his hold, but the door down the hallway slid open and she came hurrying out. He was pleased to see she was still in her uniform, which meant she'd truly thought she was coming to babysit. Beautiful worried eyes met his.

"Kyouraku Taicho? Is everything ok? Is something wrong at the division?"

"No, everything is fine. I just came to see if you needed help with the kids."

"Oh," she said surprised. "I thought you were going to the living world? You were badgering me about it all week."

"I went, I said hello, it wasn't my thing tonight."

"Yes, well as you can see the kids are fine and we're about to eat dinner, so…" His brother followed up by making a motion encouraging him to leave.

"I can walk you home, Nanao-chan."

Nanao fidgeted awkwardly. "Actually your brother invited me to stay."

"Is that so? Room for one more?" Shunsui knew his brother wouldn't have a good excuse for why he couldn't join and even if Shou did Nanao would probably feel bad and leave with him. "I completely missed dinner."

"Of course," Shou said through gritted teeth, stepping aside.

"This'll be fun," Shunsui proclaimed throwing an arm around Nanao's shoulders. She quickly and efficiently shook him off before following his brother back to the dining room.

Shunsui shared a terse hello with Takumi as Shou asked the staff to bring another place setting. Shunsui took that opportunity to slide in the seat next to the one that he was sure was meant for Nanao. Takumi could sit somewhere else. His brother frowned and slapped the back of his head when he moved by to get to his own seat. Shunsui stuck his tongue out at him as everyone settled and the first course was brought in.

"So Ise-san, Shou-kun says you draw and paint."

Nanao turned a lovely shade of pink that Shunsui liked to think was reserved for his praise only. He was aware that it was possessive and he'd definitely reprimand himself for it later, but right now he was annoyed. Not at her of course, but at the fact that he'd let some other idiot gain that reaction from her. Jyuushiro would have found the whole situation hilarious, he was sure. "Not really. I mean I do, but nothing like what you do."

"She's being modest," Shunsui braggingly interjecting. "Nanao's a wonderful artist." Nanao flushed all over again and Shunsui was glad it was him turning her that color this time.

"It's really nothing. I could never be a professional artist."

"Nonsense," Takumi said pleasantly. "I'm sure you're very good. Shunsui-san has excellent taste. Besides, being a professional just means you've convinced people to pay for it, which isn't necessarily a comment on the quality of the work."

What a pompous show off, Shunsui thought. And that fake bit complimenting him? Takumi was such a stuck up jerk. "I'd pay for Nanao-chan's work. She gave me a piece for my birthday a couple months back and its beautiful."

"Is that so? I'd love to see your work sometime if you'd be so inclined," Takumi said placidly.

"Oh I couldn't. Kyouraku Taicho is being kind. It's nothing special."

"Ah well, Kyouraku Taicho," Takumi said dragging out his last name and title like he was making a point, "does have the tendency to flatter beautiful women, but I'm sure in your case it's entirely true."

Nanao laughed. "Kyouraku Taicho is inclined to find everything I do more impressive than it actually is." Now that was unfair. Was it his fault if she impressed him constantly?

"I hear you're a kido artist as well?"

"Now that I have more of a claim to."

"Tell me about it," Takumi encouraged. "I've always been jealous of people with a talent for kido. I have some reiatsu, but nothing more than a low level shinigami could muster."

Shunsui glared at his brother and sister-in-law. Clearly they'd set Takumi up for success. Getting Nanao on the topic of kido was the real key to getting her over her initial shyness quickly. No other topic lit her up in quite the same way.

The dinner progressed and Nanao was clearly impressed with Takumi. Conversation flowed and Shunsui knew he was starting to brood as he pushed food around on his plate. He understood that Nanao would date other men, but Takumi wasn't the one. He was all flash and no substance no matter what Shou and everyone else said. So what if he was a rich and famous painter and seemed to be taking an active interest in what Nanao had to say? He still wasn't right for her. An unbidden image of a pregnant Nanao bringing Takumi tea in his studio as he worked popped up in his mind and Shunsui clenched his jaw. He was brought out of his reverie by a gentle touch on his knee. He looked up from his plate to find Nanao looking at him in concern, while everyone else continued chatting.

"You ok? You're acting weird." She moved her hand away from him quickly but her warmth lingered.

"Fine, Nanao-chan."

"What do you think Nanao-san?" Her attention was drawn back to the conversation and Shunsui tried to pay attention too.

The dinner was long and painful as far as he was concerned and he was relieved when it was over. By the end of dessert Nanao was discreetly trying to hide yawns. His brother offered them after dinner drinks, but Shunsui made up an early morning patrol as an excuse.

"Well it was very nice meeting you," Takumi said bowing to Nanao as they all headed towards the door.

"You as well."

"I really do hope you'll make time to come out and visit my studio. I'd love to show you around, and if you ever want to show me any of your work I would be delighted."

"If you have time sometime I would be honored."

Shunsui quashed the growl that rose up inside him as he had no right to release it and settled for taking Nanao home. "We really need to be going."

"Of course, I'm sure you'll be busy tomorrow." Takumi's tone was kind enough, but Shunsui was sure Takumi was taking a shot at him. If only he could make everyone else see it. Takumi pulled out a card and handed it to Nanao. "That's the address of my studio and my contact information. Please come by when you have the chance. I'm happy to take a look at your technique and offer some guidance if you wish. Perhaps in exchange you can teach me some kido that doesn't require high reiatsu. I hear you're doing a wonderful job with the boys."

Nanao glowed under the praise and tucked the card away. "Thank you, Takumi-san." She quickly thanked Shunsui's family too and turned to leave. Shunsui tried to put a hand on her back and guide her out, but she sidestepped him and jumped into a shunpo as they got outside. He put on some speed and beat her to her front door by a half step so he could greet her with a grin. "Showoff."

"I had to do something to impress Nanao-chan after Takumi-san spent all night showing off."

Nanao rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. "He did not. I don't know why you hate him. He was perfectly cordial and never bragged."

"He just gets under my skin. He's picked on me since the first time we met."

"I'd hardly call tonight picking on you. He complimented you for goodness sakes."

"Yeah, but he didn't mean it."

"Goodnight, Taicho."

"Wait, can I come in?"

"What for?"

"Tea?" he offered lamely. Really he just didn't want to say goodbye yet. He'd had such little contact with her lately that didn't involve her giving harassed orders about which forms to fill out.

"Taicho, I really am tired."

"I know," he sighed dropping his hand from the door. "I just miss having Nanao-chan to myself. I've barely seen you the past two months."

"You see me almost every day."

"You know what I mean."

She was quiet for a moment. "Did you honestly come out to help me babysit? On your night off when you could have been at the bar?"

He shrugged, a little embarrassed when she laid it out like that. He didn't regret leaving to see her though. "I thought it might be fun. The bar was boring."

"Did you just say a bar was boring?" Nanao held a hand over her heart in mock shock.

"There was nothing going on and no one I wanted to talk to. I thought you might need help finding the kid's hide and go seek spots or coming up with a game to keep them entertained."

"Next time," she said and he brightened. He'd never really offered to babysit the kids, but if he could do it with Nanao they could make it fun. "Well, come on then. I'm not staying up all night so one cup of tea and you're making it."

He followed her happily, kicked off his shoes, and darted to the kitchen as she wandered off towards her bedroom. He shook his head at the state of her cabinets. Once again she seemed to survive purely on cheap instant noodles and tea. He'd have to make food and bring "leftovers" to the office for her to take home. Given her schedule she probably wasn't eating much at all. He made the tea and ventured back out to the living room only to find her in pajamas curled up and nodding off at one corner of her couch. He grinned and set the tea tray down on the small table.

"I'm awake," she defended whipping her head up and blinking her eyes.

"I didn't say anything, Nanao-chan." He handed her a cup of tea and settled in next to her. "So the tutoring is going well?"

"Mmm-hmm. They're doing great. Akihito-chan really has a flare for it. Aito-chan a bit less so, but I'm not sure yet if that's due to lack of talent or lack of interest. Aoto-chan is just barely mastering the basics, but he's so little that's to be expected."

"And the rest of your family?"

Nanao shook her head. "They're fine although I think only my dad is really ok with it all. He rather loves being out at the barn and helping. It's not that physically demanding, and I think he likes to feel useful. Also Jyuushiro-san's brother is just as kind as Jyuushiro-san is. My mom and sister are ok, but it's a rougher adjustment for them as they've never had to work for anyone before. Hachiro-san is by far the worst. He thinks the job is beneath him, but he's the reason they're in this mess to begin with. I can't believe I was ever interested in him. I must have been overworked and not thinking straight."

Shunsui chuckled. "We've all made bad dating choices."

"At least you were never in danger of marrying any of them."

"My brother is trying to set you up with Takumi-san."

Nanao snorted. "No he isn't. Their reservations just got lost."

"Restaurants don't lose Kyouraku reservations."

She cocked her head at him, but seemed to be assessing the situation. "Huh."

"Huh meaning you're interested?" With some difficulty he succeeded in keeping his tone neutral.

"I don't know. I didn't think about it till right now. I mean he's an attractive man and we share common interests. I suppose I should be."

"He's a jerk." So much for neutral.

"You honestly are the only person who thinks that. What'd he ever do to you?"

"I used to come home from academy and he was always there, and he'd never let me hang out with him and my brother. He liked to make jokes about how they sent me off because I was a spare and a freak, mainly out of my brother's earshot of course. So I may have pulled a few pranks on him that weren't always the kindest, and we've just never gotten along." Shunsui didn't know why he was telling her this. He'd never admitted it to anyone since it sounded juvenile coming out, but Takumi had always made him feel unwelcomed in his own home, and what his brother had laughed off as a joke had hurt him. But he thought Nanao would see through his lies if he tried, and he really didn't want her to think his hatred was unfounded.

Nanao frowned. "So he was a shitty little kid. I'm not making excuses for him. That's a terrible thing to say to a child. You're probably both right to dislike each other, but people do grow up, you know. I'm guessing you've matured at least a little since you both met."

"We keep it civil, but I'm never going to like him. He still thinks he's better than everyone even if he's learned to hide it better. I'm not going to lie and say I'd enjoy you dating him. You could do so much better. Hell, I'd rather it be cousin, Abe, if it has to be anyone at all."

"Is that your cousin who lost his wife a decade ago? What's he got to do with this?"

"He's going to be my family's next attempt to find you a suitable man and keep you in the family."

Nanao gave a startled little laugh and leaned back against her couch holding her tea in her lap. "They want me in your family?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"My own family for starters."

"Your dad does and the rest of your family is barely tolerable so their opinions don't count."

"Takumi-san isn't family though."

"My brother considers him as much. It'd be like me trying to marry you off to Jyuu. In fact, my brother probably would prefer you married to Takumi-san than me as far as keeping you in the family."

"Now that's not true. Your brother loves you."

"Yeah, but he likes Takumi-san more."

"You like Jyuushiro-san more too. It's a bit of a double standard to ask someone to put you first when you don't return the favor."

That seemed to be the theme of the evening. He wanted to make a joke about how he'd rather she date Jyuushiro than Takumi and come to the family that way, but the words were dry on his tongue and he didn't say it. Shunsui was mildly surprised to find something had changed, and he really didn't want her with Jyuushiro either. Yep, he might have a small problem. He looked back over at Nanao only in time to find her nodding off and to catch her teacup before it tumbled and spilled everywhere.

"Come on," he said setting the cup down and standing up.

"Hmmm?" she asked sleepily.

He scooped her up and to his delight she nestled closer instead of pushing him off. "Time for bed." She made a soft noise of agreement and promptly seemed to fall back asleep in his arms. He ventured down the hallway to her bedroom, which he had only ever seen via glimpses through an open door. Most of it was as orderly as he'd expect, but one corner by the window had a drop sheet on the floor and a small easel with some finished and unfinished canvases propped up. She really needed a bigger home so she could have a separate studio.

He settled her into the bed under the covers and pulled the clip from her hair and the glasses from her face before setting them on the side table. She almost instantly rolled and sprawled out across the bed, which made him grin. He briefly contemplated slipping in with her – maybe she wouldn't even be that mad? But he discarded the thought just as fast as he thought it since he hadn't asked and they weren't in that situation anymore. If he wanted her he'd have to be ready to commit 100%. She deserved nothing less. The question was whether or not he really thought he could offer that.

"Goodnight, Nanao-chan." There was no response, but he listened contentedly to her steady breathing for a few moments before going back to clean up the tea and let himself out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful weekend and hope you enjoyed the long chapter of Shunsui slowly slowly inching towards realization.**

 **On an unrelated topic, if you like scifi and you haven't read Ancillary Justice and it's two sequels yet, go pick it up right now. I read the whole trilogy in like four days it was so good.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Date

"So? How'd it go? Tell us everything!"

"Seriously have you placed a tracker on me?" She'd just made it to the 10th's Halloween party an hour and a half late and really hadn't expected to be jumped the minute she walked in the door. Although probably she should have known better. It'd taken a month to set up time that was convenient for both of them for Nanao to go out and visit Takumi's studio. He was a busy man and Shunsui seemed to be underfoot more than usual recently – not that that in anyway alleviated her workload. She supposed that was unfair. He was doing more in the office, but with the odd jobs she was taking on it felt more stressful than ever.

"I'm dying to know how the date went!"

"Matsumoto-san, I've told you all over and over again it wasn't a date."

"I heard Kita Takumi is notoriously private," Kiyone supplied helpfully at Rangiku's side. "Almost no one gets to see his studio. It's very romantic isn't it?"

Nanao shook her head. They were like a dog with a bone. "There was nothing romantic about it. I went, I saw his studio, we discussed art, here I am."

"He didn't kiss you?" The disappointment in Kiyone's tone made her smile.

"No. He was a perfect gentleman, because it wasn't a date."

"Men don't ask women to see their studio platonically," Matsumoto argued. "Just ask your Taicho. He's been brooding ever since I told him where you were, because he at least has enough sense to know it was a date."

Nanao flinched. She'd specifically not told Kyouraku Taicho what her weekend plans entailed. She understood they were childhood enemies, but it all sounded so silly and she really had wanted to go. She had hoped she could just not tell him about this particular outing. She knew it was cowardly, but it wasn't so much a lie as it was a tiny omission. "Surely he has bigger thing so worry about," she muttered mainly to herself.

"So when are you going out with him again?"

"We aren't dating."

"He didn't ask to see you again?" Matsumoto looked unconvinced.

"He invited me to a show he has later this month." The women around her squealed and she flinched. "It's a public show. It's not a date."

"It's a date," the women chorused.

"Seriously, I can see it now," Matsumoto said dreamily. "Him asking you to pose for a provocative nude painting, you shyly accepting, but only if it's private and he won't show the painting to anyone, tension slowly building as his professionalism quickly unravels-"

"Stop, now, please." Nanao covered her friend's mouth with her hand. "It was not a date and there will be no nude modeling. I'm going to find a drink." She swept away from them as they went back to furious whispering and giggling.

Shunsui was easy enough to find. She just followed the foul mood his reiatsu was releasing into the air. He had a tight control on it so as not to dampen anyone else's party fun, but she could feel it easy enough. Was he really that upset? From his mood you'd think she'd brought Takumi back to the 8th and got caught dry humping him on Shunsui's desk. She'd gone to a studio to look at some paintings and have a conversation with a great artist. Nothing more. It's not like Takumi gave her that warm fuzzy feeling that she got when Shunsui complimented her work.

Coming up behind where he was sitting by himself dressed as a pirate and nursing a drink, Nanao wondered if she could tease him out of the mood. Perhaps if she could distract him they wouldn't have to have the conversation. "Ahoy matey," she growled in his ear. She ran her fingers lightly over his neck and smiled as goose bumps followed her path.

"Nanao-chan." He pressed a hand down and captured her gloved fingers. "You're late."

"And you're on time. Wonders never cease." He tugged her hand and pulled her out in front of him. "You make quite the dashing pirate. Although I'm surprised you haven't surrounded yourself with wenches yet."

He frowned at that. "Perhaps I'd prefer a princess. You look lovely in pink, Nanao-chan."

She blushed and pulled her hand back to smooth out her dress. "I didn't have time to pick up a costume. I gave Rukia-san money and asked her to do it on the SWA's trip as she was the only one I could trust to buy me something modest when I asked her to and stand up to Matsumoto. I didn't give her much direction beyond modest."

"I suppose that would explain why you and Kuchiki Taicho match then?" He nodded to the other side of the room, and Nanao turned to catch sight of the noble. He was dressed as a western prince in an ensemble clearly meant to complement hers.

"Who would have thought Rukia-san had a thing for fairy tales?"

"How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"If Takumi asked you to his studio it was a date. I've heard him and my brother talking enough over the years to know his moves."

"He didn't make a move."

"He invited you to one of his shows, right?" Nanao crossed her arms, but didn't say no. "Yep, then he'll ask you back to his place to show you the piece he just couldn't bare to put on display with the others. Depending on how you react to that he'll ask you out to dinner or just go straight for the kill and ask whether he can paint you that evening. You'd be surprised how many girls he's gotten into bed with a simple sketch or watercolor."

"That's sort of sleazy."

Shunsui shrugged. "He's a guy, and it works. So are you going to let him paint you, Nanao-chan?"

"Of course not."

"Dinner and drinks then," Shunsui sighed looking out over the crowd dejectedly.

"Would you like to attend his show with me?"

Shunsui switched his focus back to her instantly. "What?"

She reached out to flip his pirate eyepatch up so she could see both his eyes. "Would you like to attend his show with me? It's a public show and he said nothing about a date, just asked me to come. I'm sure I can bring a friend along, and then you'll get the pleasure of disrupting any real or imagined plans Takumi-san may or may not have."

"Don't you want to date him?"

"Just because I like his artwork and wanted to see his studio doesn't mean I want to jump into bed with him. He had some good tips on my own technique that I'm excited to try, but other than that he seemed a bit self absorbed." Honestly he wasn't self absorbed enough to entirely put her off based on just that, but she also wasn't going to date someone who seemed to distress Shunsui quite this much. There were other men, and she trusted her Taicho's judgment. Takumi was polite, talented, and a good conversationalist, but it wasn't like she was attracted enough to him to do stupid impulsive things. Shunsui seemed to be the only one who inspired that sort of stupidity in her. Her mind flashed to that kiss on her birthday months ago, and she pushed it away. She'd gotten better about not thinking about that particular memory at any given moment only through sheer force of will.

"He is," Shunsui said eagerly. "Really terribly self absorbed."

She laughed. "I said a bit. If you come to the show you need to be polite."

"Can I put my arm around your waist as we stroll the gallery?"

"We can negotiate for it," she joked.

"Paperwork?"

"Paperwork is always on the table. Speaking of, I need to find Hitsugaya Taicho. Have you seen him?"

"No, why?"

"I promised to help clear some of his backlog if he allowed this party to happen here."

"Why?"

"Because it's easier and faster for me to do paperwork than it is to prepare for and clean up after a party at the 8th. He must have been truly desperate to agree."

"You can't do paperwork at a party, Nanao-chan." He stood and tried to grab her hand, but she dodged away.

"It'll only take an hour. No one will even miss me, and this is really the only time I have."

"You have to pull back on working so hard." She rolled her eyes. This had become a constant refrain over the past few months. He'd always encouraged her to relax more, but now it had evolved into a regular fight between them.

"Taicho, you know better than anyone why I need to. I really don't want to argue tonight. Neither of us are going to change our positions on the matter."

"You're going to put yourself in an early grave," he sighed unhappily. "I don't see Hachiro-san working this hard."

"The faster I get my family out of debt, the faster this is over."

"Until they do it again knowing you'll pull them out of it."

"I told my mother that if this ever happened again I'd marry the lowest shinigami who was from the furthest district and then make sure to visit home with him often. I also threatened to take over the family finances completely if they expected any further help from me if they fell into debt again. As much as I don't want to handle that too, my mother wants to give up control even less."

"You're going to drop dead from the workload and that is unacceptable."

"Taicho, I'll always be around to do your paperwork. You really don't need to worry. Now stop brooding and go enjoy the party. I'll be back shortly if you're even sober by then."

"A full day of paperwork."

"Huh?"

"For an arm around your waist at the art show. I'll trade a full day of paperwork."

"You're going to get more delight out of showing off in front of Takumi-san than one day of paperwork."

"A full day of paperwork and a shoulder massage."

"Taicho."

"A full day of paperwork, a shoulder massage, and a home cooked meal at my place."

"That sounds more like a date than a bribe."

"Can't it be both?"

"You're ridiculous," she said shaking her head. "Think on it and get back to me. Now shoo. There are other people for you to harass."

He clasped her hand and bowed over it extravagantly. "I will await your return, my lady." Then he kissed the back of her hand and she snatched it away quickly.

"Get." He bounced off happily enough and she shook her head again. Why she indulged his moods she could never quite explain even to herself. Lisa certainly never had. She supposed, although she'd never admit it out loud, that at the end of the day she often found his tantrums cute, which she was sure he banked on. Coming from another man she'd be annoyed, but Shunsui's possessiveness rarely bothered her. She knew better than to take it seriously, but it was still nice to think he cared that much about her attentions and opinions, and she liked him well enough that instead of annoying it was often flattering. Besides she liked him happy. It felt nice when she could feel his reiatsu sparking playful and light. His good mood was sure to put her in a good mood and vice versa. It was just the way they were.

An hour and a half later Nanao made her way back to the party with a grateful Hitsaguya Taicho trailing her. It wasn't like the paperwork had been hard, there had just been a lot of it thanks to the bubbly Fukutaicho currently entertaining a crowd at one end of the party. Glancing around the party it seemed like everyone was having a good time. She spotted her Taicho in another circle of people regaling them with a story and looking like he was enjoying himself thoroughly. His reiatsu mirrored his contentment. A pretty woman in a pirate costume was inching her way closer to him in the circle, though he seemed totally unaware, and Nanao rolled her eyes. He'd have a bedmate before the night was over.

She noticed Hisagi and Kira grabbing drinks and food and headed that way. She needed to talk to Hisagi about making her column in the paper bi-weekly for a little while. It was probably early enough in the evening that he'd remember the conversation in the morning.

Some time later Nanao was surprised to find she was actually having fun. Parties usually weren't her scene, but it was amusing to see everyone's costumes and there was such a good mood that it was infectious. Perhaps she had been working herself too hard lately. Occasionally she should listen to her Taicho and spend some time with friends having fun, not that she was going to admit that to him. He'd use it as an argument every time he was trying to get her to shirk her work.

"It seems neither of us had time to search for a costume."

Nanao smiled and turned around. "I take it you asked Rukia-san to choose your costume as well."

Kuchiki gave a fluid shrug that, combined with his costume, looked more regal than it should. "I didn't have the time or the interest to do it myself. However Rukia insisted it would be improper to attend without a costume and an insult not to attend at all. Why did you not select your own costume? I thought the SWA had an outing specifically for that purpose."

"I had too much work to attend. I figured Rukia-san would at least listen to my request for something modest."

"I believe Matsumoto Fukutaicho may still have had some influence over the color choice for you."

Nanao snorted. It was a well-known fact that Matsumoto often tried to play matchmaker for people, and she'd been trying to make Shunsui and Nanao happen loudly and aggressively for years. "She does have an unnatural interest in me and Kyouraku Taicho being a couple. If all she got was the color this time I'll consider myself lucky. Last time she had a say I ended up with a bathing suit that's top pulled right off at the first wave. I was lucky Kyouraku Taicho wasn't on that particular outing or I'm sure she really would have done something drastic. A few years ago she locked us in a storage closet together overnight in the 8th for a laugh."

Kuchiki lifted an eyebrow. "How did that end?"

"Our third seat let us out in the morning. We could have, of course, broken the door off, but Kyouraku Taicho had already blown the budget that month and I just didn't need the extra expense of fixing it." Kuchiki still looked curious, though he was too proper to pry further. She rewarded him for the decorum. "Kyouraku Taicho would never actually force himself on me or anyone else. He just likes to flirt and be dramatic. He was actually probably more respectful in that closet than he usually is in public. Matsumoto-san was very disappointed." If it hadn't been such a cramped closet it would be a mainly pleasant memory. They'd spent most of the evening talking and eventually they'd wound up falling asleep. She'd woken up snuggled into him, but with his cuddling problem and the lack of room it hadn't been a surprise. She'd just been glad she'd woken up and moved before their 3rd seat found them. There had been enough gossip without Enjoji spreading that particular rumor.

"Well, as neither Matsumoto Fukutaicho or Kyouraku Taicho are nearby would you care to dance?"

"Really?"

"Rukia insists I need to make more of an effort at these social gatherings. I presume you will not take a request to dance as an invitation to marriage?"

"Do people usually think that?"

"You'd be surprised."

Nanao laughed and accepted his outstretched hand. "I think I can manage my expectations."

They ended up dancing for two songs before Kuchiki turned her in a spin and a new hand grasped her free hand and spun her further away from Kuchiki. She found herself stumbling into the arms of her Taicho.

"Kyouraku Taicho, that was very rude."

Kyouraku shrugged and grinned at Kuchiki. "Pirates steal princesses and hold them for ransom. It's what we do. Can't be helped. You understand, don't you?"

"What ransom are you asking?" Kuchiki asked looking not at all perturbed by the interruption.

"One you surely can't afford. So I'll just take the princess and be on my way." Then Kyouraku danced away from him further on to the dance floor.

"Did you ever think the princess might not consent to being kidnapped?"

"Are you going to fight me, Nanao-chan?" He leered at her playfully and she stepped on his toes for good measure. He gave her a pout. "Haven't you read the stories? The princess always falls in love with her dashing kidnapper instead of the dreary pompous prince she was being forced to marry for love of country. If she's lucky the pirate even turns out to be a displaced prince."

"That's called Stockholm syndrome and it isn't romantic."

"Nanao-chan is no fun."

"Best you let me go back to the stuffy prince then."

Shunsui sulked but loosened his hold on her. "Do you really want to?"

She softened like she always did for him. She'd have to ask Jyuushiro advice for how to take a firmer position with him. Then again his best friend always seemed to indulge him too so perhaps Jyuushiro didn't have any helpful insight. "No, but next time you ask to cut in like a polite human being or I will break all of your toes."

Shunsui grinned and spun her. "As you wish, my lady."

They danced two songs before a slow song came on. Nanao debated putting up her usual fight, but she could see the hopeful look in her Taicho's eyes, well eye as the damn patch was down again. He refrained from making a scene or making his hold on her any tighter though so she figured she could reward him. It was a party after all, and she had just been telling herself to have more fun. She stepped closer into his embrace and he flicked her reiatsu happily with his before leading her slowly across the dance floor.

"What if I upped the shoulder massage to a full body massage?"

Nanao gave a very un-princess-like snort. "Inappropriate."

"How about full day of paperwork, shoulder massage, and a weekend away in the living world. I'd do the paperwork for the trip and pay for everything. We could go to that onsen you liked so much that you visited with Momo-chan."

She was surprised he remembered that as they'd gone years ago on a girl's weekend and it wasn't like she'd talked much about it since. "Again that sounds more like a couple's weekend vacation than a bribe. How about a week of paperwork and your birthday parties move back to a bar setting?"

"That's a hard bargain, Nanao-chan. I only just got my birthday party back at the 8th and that was for a full week of pretending not just a couple hours at a gallery."

"Week of paper work and a defined time when your birthday party makes its way out of the 8th to the bars. Perhaps three hours at the 8th?"

"How about 3 days of paperwork, four hours at the 8th, and a home cooked dinner with me? If everything goes well I may throw in the shoulder massage for free."

"My earlier complaint stands."

"Would it be so bad if it was a date?"

She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. She saw Matsumoto giving her a thumbs up and rolled her eyes. "You don't date, Taicho."

"Maybe I want to start."

That was new. She pulled back to see his face. "You hate dating."

"Remember how I used to hate Indian food, but then I found the one dish I liked and now I love it?"

She indulged him and nodded. She had always been the one who wanted to order Indian, and she'd made him try the various dishes till he found one he liked. She hadn't been trying to expand his cultural horizons it'd really been so she could order from where she wanted on late nights in the office. "Your point being?"

"I think dating might be the same for me. I think I thought I hated it because I hadn't found the right dish yet."

She smiled involuntarily at his silliness, picking up on his new game. "And you're trying to imply that I'm the right dish?"

"You're always the right dish, Nanao-chan."

She laughed and pulled his hair lightly in reprimand with the hand that was around his neck. "Getting bored of the old compliments, are we? You're not going to flirt your way into getting the better end of this deal. I'm immune," a lie, but one she liked to tell. "A week of paperwork and four hours in the 8th, it's my final offer."

"Would it be the worst thing?" he asked looking much too serious for this negotiation. "If we were to go out on a date?"

She felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. She wasn't sure this was a game she wanted to play. It was hitting much too close to a mark she'd thought she had well in hand. "Taicho, you're not thinking this through."

"I am though. I like being with you. It may have been pretend, but I'd like to make it real."

"You like the _idea_ of a relationship nothing more. If you don't think I was on my best behavior when I was staying with you then you're wrong. Actual relationships are messier than the deal we made, and you don't have a set timeframe or an easy out at the end."

"Oh? And what heinous qualities were you keeping hidden from me?" She heard the joke in his tone and tried to control her own frustration. He was being ridiculous, and she ruthlessly shoved down the part of her that was hurt by it. He didn't mean to hurt her. She knew that and yet.

"You don't want to date me and any implication to the contrary is a joke and not a very funny one." She pulled back from him so that they had as little physical connection as possible.

"I hate the idea of you with someone else," he said seriously.

"That means you're possessive, not that you actually want a romantic relationship with me. You hate the idea of me with someone else, but do you hate the idea of you with someone else?"

She was surprised by his quick and sincere answer. "Recently, yes."

"Taicho." They'd stopped dancing and ignored the bodies swaying around them.

"I know you don't have any reason to believe me. My track record is not good, but I honestly think I'd like to date you, Nanao-chan. I want you with me. I want you at work. I want you after work and on the weekends. I want you in my bed at night working on deadly kido spells. I want you."

" _Think_ isn't good enough," she said as her heart tried to escape her chest and it felt like her airways were closing up. This was cruel even if he didn't think it was or mean it to be. He should know she wasn't the type to be frivolous with these things. These words weren't a game to her, and he should know her well enough to know that. "There's too much at stake for you to _think_ you'd like to date me. Especially when it's really just a childish impulse to one up your childhood rival. I said I'd go to the gallery with you. You can put your arm around my waist for a day of paperwork. There, deal. You win." That said she pulled her hands from his and left the dance floor. If she stayed any longer she'd betray how truly upset he'd just made her.

"Nanao-chan, wait." She moved faster slipping through the partygoers. People moved out of her way laughing as her Taicho trailed her in what she was sure the masses assumed was just another of their legendary fights. Good, at least that would save her from public embarrassment and rumors. Just another night of the Shunsui and Nanao show – nothing to see here. She fled down a random hallway and struggled as he caught her by the arms. "Wait, please."

"You've gotten your way. I'm tired, Taicho. I'd like to go home now."

"Would you look at me? I haven't gotten my way at all." She turned stiffly to face him. A couple wandered down the hall towards the party shooting them curious looks and Nanao clinched her jaw. He sighed and let them pass and then gently guided her through the nearest door, which happened to be Hitsugaya's office. He shut the door and faced her again in the dim light created by the outside street lamps.

"I'm not fooling around, Nanao-chan."

"Taicho, I've listened to you go on for years about the pointlessness of long-term monogamous relationships. You want me to believe that changed in a week?"

"A week and three months of deeper self contemplation than I care to admit," he corrected. "I miss you."

"So wait till I pay off my family's debts, and I'll be around more again. Don't jump to dating me."

"I don't want what we had before. I mean it was nice, I like our friendship, and before that's all I thought I wanted. I thought I could care for you and cheer you on when you found someone who made you happy. And maybe I could have once, but not anymore. I want to be the person who makes you happy, and I understand I might not be good at it. I'm probably going to screw up because this will be my first time in a serious relationship, but it's what I want. I learn fast when I want to though, you know I do. I'd learn fast for you."

He looked so earnest it physically hurt her. "Shunsui, I wouldn't survive it when you figured out you were happier as you've always been. Clearly you think you want this, but I honestly can't image anything that would hurt me worse. If I was upset when Hachiro didn't want me." She trailed off and was surprised to feel her eyes burning with unshed tears. Yep, that was how much it would hurt. Just the thought had her almost crying. "I really wouldn't survive it."

"Because you love me."

She sniffed and blinked her eyes quickly trying to maintain control. "And I can handle that as a friend."

"Well that's stupid because I love you right back."

"You think you do, but you really just want to thwart Takumi-san."

"Nanao," he said in that grave voice he got when he gave a command he actually expected her to follow. His hands touched her cheeks and made her make eye contact. "I'm many things, but out of touch with my emotions is not one of them. I don't give a shit about Takumi. Well, I do, I dislike him and I don't want him with you, but you've already given me what I want there. There'd be no need for me to pursue this any further if that was all this was about. Completely independent of that I want you. I love you. I mean I've loved you for a long time as a friend and it's become something more. I'm in love with you."

"You'll get bored."

"I will not."

"You always do."

"Nanao-chan, I'm generally bored with the women I sleep with before I even sleep with them. You honestly can't judge my relationship capabilities by that."

"Shunsui, I want things you don't."

"You want exclusivity, marriage and babies, and a happy life together. So do I."

"Since when have you ever wanted babies?"

"Since I thought about making them with Nanao-chan," he said with a relaxed grin that normally made her feel happy and safe.

"It's not that easy."

"Of course it is. Nanao-chan is making it difficult."

He would see it that way. Simply make the choice to be in love and completely change overnight. Nanao wasn't wired that way. She liked evidence. She liked tried and true methods. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from him. It just wasn't that easy. He clearly saw her shutting down and gently turned her back towards him.

"Think of it as an experimental kido spell," he offered with a touch of desperation in his voice.

"What?"

"It may have its dangers, a few false starts and stops, but in the end the final spell is worth it."

Nanao snorted. "You clearly don't know how many experimental kido spells have blown up in my face."

"But my Nanao-chan didn't give up just because of that, did she? No, she kept working till the spell was just right."

"I've abandoned spells that were never going to work."

"I'm not one of those. We'll work. Just give it a try."

"Not with you. There is no try. It's all or nothing."

"Then let's do it all."

And then she really did start to cry. Because she stupidly wanted it all, but her better sense told her that wouldn't last. That really what would happen was she would lose it all. And then what? Crawl home to her mother and admit she truly was the disappointment they thought she was?

"Oh, Nanao," he reached for her and she went limply into his arms. She could count the number of times he'd seen her actually cry on one hand. Once when they'd lost Lisa, once when she'd been terribly injured on a mission, once the first year she'd had to handle the annual division review though that had been from pure exhaustion, and once when she'd gotten out from visiting Momo in the hospital after Aizen. She'd cried when Shunsui got himself injured too, but she'd never let him see that. She'd have to be careful now or she'd up it to two hands.

He was stroking her head and making soothing sounds and it just made her cry harder. The tears dried up a few minutes later, but she left her face buried in his chest as she sniffled mostly out of shame. When had she become such a weak willed woman? Sobbing over a man confessing his love to her? She shoved him away from her and went over to Matsumoto's desk desperate for a tissue. She was not a beautiful crier. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes staring firmly at the desk in front of her.

"Nanao-chan."

"It won't work. It's too risky. I'm sorry."

"Nanao, you're operating under the incorrect assumption that I won't be hurt if it ends poorly too – that you're taking all the risk and I'll just go on with life if a relationship between us ends."

"You will."

"I won't. You're my Fukutaicho and the only reason our division holds together the way that it does. You're one of my best friends. You're someone I trust inherently. As corny as it may sound, you make my days brighter. You're the first reiatsu I seek out when I wake up and the last one I check on before I go to sleep. Do you think I want to lose all that? For what? Sex? I'm not a stupid man, Nanao-chan. I wouldn't risk all of what we already have if I wasn't very very sure we could succeed at having more."

She looked up at him and he looked so hopeful and confident that she wanted to say yes and make him happy. Make him look at her like that forever. That was always the problem with him. He made her positively weak.

He must have seen the waver in her face and pounced. "Nanao-chan, I've met your mother and your family and I still want to get into a relationship with you. That has to be at least some sort of recommendation for my intentions?"

That did elicit a laugh from her. "She'll take you for everything you're worth if you're actually dating me."

"Exactly. I wouldn't take that risk for just anyone."

"The Soutaicho already told you no."

"Yama-jii didn't want me to break your heart, and I've already clarified I don't plan to do that."

"I want marriage and children. If we were dating it would be to that end."

"I'll marry you tomorrow if you want. We can start on children next week. I think we need at least a week of time as just us."

She gave a watery little laugh and touched the pendant around her neck to distract herself. It was the necklace he'd gotten her for her birthday and she hadn't been able to resist pairing it with the princess dress. "I'll think about it."

His face fell, but he did his best to hide it. "Can I make one last persuasive argument?"

"If you must." He leaned towards her and she realized he was going to kiss her. He hesitated a hair's breadth away from her giving her the time to step away from him. She didn't and he kissed her a moment later. It was perfect and it made her knees go wobbly, which worked out just fine as he was there with an arm around her waist and a warm broad hand on the back of her neck. She returned the kiss and dragged him closer. Could she really have this? She wanted it. He backed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

"I swear we won't get caught," a male voice reassured as the door slid open. "Come on, baby."

"Oh!"

Shunsui broke the kiss and made an unhappy little growl. "This room's taken."

"Sorry, Kyouraku Taicho," the duo squeaked before taking off and slamming the door as they left.

"I don't think they could make out who you were with the lights off and me in front of you."

"It's fine," Nanao said softly. "Even if they did no one will believe them." Then she tugged on his hair and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him again. She broke the kiss a moment later pulling back and smiled as he leaned towards her trying to follow her lips with his. She touched his lips with her fingers and stopped him. He kissed her fingertips, but didn't move any further.

"Are you sure you still want to think about it?"

"Yes, but your arguments are convincing." More than convincing, but she certainly wasn't dumb enough to make a decision this momentous when her brain was kiss-hazy from him.

"I want to kiss you again."

"Well, you can't."

He chuckled at that and loosened his hold on her. "You'll think about it seriously, Nanao-chan?"

"Yes, though I think we're both insane for even contemplating it."

He smiled at that. "I can't wait to see your mother's face when you tell her."

"I haven't decided anything yet." She returned his smile all the same and wondered how he could possibly know he'd already won. Just a look from him and she felt her resistance crumble further. They were friends and that did matter to him. He wouldn't risk that lightly. She believed that at least. "I'm leaving, Taicho."

"Can I walk you home?" The request was polite and pleading.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, you can walk me home."

Shunsui looked delighted and offered her his arm. She rolled her eyes, but took it. "See? I've already got the hang of this courting thing."

"No one calls it that anymore."

"Dating, whatever, same thing. I think I'm going to be really good at it. You'll see."

* * *

 **A/N: Only one more chapter to go… Again to everyone who takes the time to review thank you so much! Always makes my day. Hope you all have a wonderful week!**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Epilogue

"I'm going to murder him."

"Nanao-chan, you're breaking my hand."

"Just like I'm going to break his neck."

"Ow, seriously," Rangiku whined. "Can someone else please takeover?"

"I am nearly indestructible. Perhaps I could help?"

"Yes, Nemu-chan why don't you hold Nanao-chan's hand."

Nanao screamed in frustration and pain. Then her worst nightmare came true. She heard her mother's voice out in the hallway. "That woman does not get in this room," Nanao ground out through gritted teeth. She'd released Rangiku's hand to point threateningly towards the hallway.

"How are we supposed to stop her?" Rangiku asked rubbing her newly freed hand and pouting.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it!" The women in her room scampered out into the hall and Nanao clenched the bed frame.

"How are we doing?" Unohana Taicho asked as she slid into the room unfazed by the several members of the SWA fleeing.

"Fine, as long as my mother stays out there. Any word from Shunsui?"

The gentle Taicho shook her head. "They've sent out someone to retrieve Kyouraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho in Hueco Mundo, but we haven't heard back."

"The Soutaicho sent him on purpose just to punish us."

"It was a high-level mission. I'm sure the Soutaicho didn't think you would go into labor early, Kyouraku-san."

"Of course, I would go into early labor," Nanao shouted. "Have you met Shunsui? He's the most impatient man that ever was when he wants something." She'd spent the first year of dating him turning down marriage proposals after all. "Of course, his child would be just as impetuous. He's only lazy when you don't want him to be."

"You're doing fine, Kyouraku-san. Just a little while longer and it'll be time to push."

"Push? I'm not pushing. This kid is not coming out until Shunsui gets here. I'm not doing this alone."

"I could bring your mother in?"

"I'd rather have Kurotsuchi Taicho at my bedside." The sad thing was she meant it.

"Your mother is quite insistent."

"Then kido her to the floor," Nanao demanded through clinched teeth. She normally would never talk to the healer and respected Taicho this way, but frankly she was in enough pain not to care. She was going to kill Shunsui for not being here. He'd said he'd keep her mother out of the delivery room. Jyuushiro had volunteered to help. He'd said he'd be here, and she wanted him here so badly. It hurt and she was scared, though she'd never admit it out loud, and he'd spent the last ten years getting her stupidly dependent on him, and now she wanted her stupid husband damn it.

"Breathe, Kyouraku-san. I'm sure he'll make it. Would you like your mother-in-law?"

"No," she wailed as she felt her body tightening for another wave of pain. "I want Shunsui."

And then the door flew open and he was there, disheveled and clearly worried, but there. "Nanao?"

"Your stupid kid is being stupid."

He looked shocked and then laughed. "So the labor is going well?" Another contraction hit and she screamed through a clenched jaw, which pushed the smile right off his face. She clamped down on his hand as soon as it slipped into hers and she was sure it wasn't pleasant, but he didn't complain.

"Retsu-san, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Shunsui-san," the healer said calmly. "Just a bit earlier than we predicted. Everything else is going according to plan. We'll need Nanao-san to push soon."

Nanao made a distressed noise and fidgeted in the bed. What had she been thinking when she rejected the anesthetics? She definitely wouldn't be this stupid on the next kid, if she was dumb enough to let him get her pregnant again. But it was too close now and they claimed they couldn't give her the drugs. She'd bet Kurotsuchi Taicho would give her drugs now if he were here, and the fact that that sounded appealing should probably have her more worried than it did.

"You hear that, Nanao-chan? You're doing great!"

She looked at Shunsui in disbelief and then closed her eyes in pain. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can," he said and kissed her temple. "You're strong, and smart, and brave, and you're going to do great. You're already doing great. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"I thought you weren't going to make it."

"The hollows that got in the way of me returning didn't live to regret it."

"I didn't want to do it alone."

"You don't have to. I'm right here."

She gave a cry of pain as another contraction ripped through her. They were definitely closer together now than they had been three hours ago when they started. "I don't think we're ready for this."

"We're ready. You're worrying for no reason."

"What if we mess up?"

"The kid will survive. They're pretty bouncy. And besides we survived our parents didn't we?"

Nanao heard her mother's voice from the hallway again and grimaced. "Not very comforting."

"Nanao-chan is going to be an amazing mother," he reassured. "And our baby knows it too, that's why he wanted to come out so soon to meet you."

"Kyouraku-san, it's time to push," Unohana interrupted kindly.

Nanao did as ordered, but wasn't sure how she was getting through this. "We're never doing this again," she ground out. He laughed and kissed her head. "I'm serious."

"Again," Retsu ordered.

Twenty minutes later Nanao was pretty sure she was going to die. This was worse than any fight she'd been in. She was exhausted and hurting and it still wasn't over.

"You're doing great, sweetheart."

"I'm done. Just shove the kid back up there and let me sleep."

Shunsui smiled and she felt his reiatsu weave around hers in comfort and support. "Try again, Nanao-chan. You're almost there."

"Easy for you to say."

"You do this and I'll finish the paperwork for an entire year."

"You have to do that anyway," she argued as she gave another push when Retsu told her to. "I'm on maternity leave."

"Do this and I'll do paperwork for an entire year and set the guest room on fire so your mother can't visit."

"Where would Jyuushiro stay? Can't we just," Nanao started and then gave a little shriek of pain. "Tell her we moved?"

"Almost there. I can see his head," Unohana Taicho informed them.

"Sure." He rubbed a thumb over he white knuckles. "Only a little more, Nanao-chan."

"Define 'a little'."

"I love you."

"Not an answer," she shrieked. She pushed again and thought she was literally going to break apart. Everything hurt and this kid was just as awful as his stupid question-evading father. Pain ripped through her again and she bore down.

"One more time, Kyouraku-san."

Nanao screamed and pushed as hard as she could. If this wasn't the end of it she swore she was going to die in this bed. There was a release and she gasped. Then a wail broke out as tiny lungs filled with air and she forgot everything else.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

"Please," Nanao said as Unohana and Isane fussed over the little creature. "Can I have him?"

A few moments later Unohana pressed her quickly cleaned up son into her arms and Nanao wasn't sure if she'd ever been this happy in her entire life. The pain faded into distant background noise as the little boy blinked up at her with bright violet eyes. She nestled him closer and she was sure this was true love.

"Hello there, Hachirou." Despite the name having an annoying connection to her brother-in-law, Nanao and Shunsui had agreed there was no way they could pass up naming him "8th son" as their division was nearly as excited as they were by the news.

"He's beautiful, Nanao-chan."

"I'm your mommy and this buffoon is your daddy. He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Hey!"

"In fact, he rather grows on you with time. You might have heard him telling you stories when you were in my belly. Not all of them were true." The baby sniffed and nuzzled into her chest. "You're very lucky, Hachirou-chan, you have a mom and dad who love you very much. Even despite the fact that you tried to kill me as you came into this world." She touched her son's cheek and wondered if she'd ever be able to recreate this feeling.

"You should see if he'll nurse," Unohana suggested gently. Nanao followed instructions and was delighted when he sorted it out quickly. She decided it was proof that her son was already above average and smiled to herself when she realized she'd have to be careful not to be that parent that bragged about their child's smallest achievements. She might generally be a modest person, but she thought she might struggle to apply the same objectivity to her son. Shunsui certainly wouldn't be any help in that endeavor. He'd already declared the boy a genius whenever Shunsui thought he'd caused something particularly delightful, such as when he'd given her morning sickness at her family's and she'd thrown up all over her brother-in-law's shoes or when the pregnancy had affected her kido control and one morning when she'd meant to light a lamp she'd instead set half the day's paperwork on fire. The baby stopped nursing and Unohana showed her how to burp him before settling the sleepy child back in her arms.

"Have you ever seen anything better in your whole life?"

"He's perfection. Can I hold him?"

Nanao smiled and shifted the baby slightly so Shunsui could take him. She was fighting sleep, but the look on Shunsui's face was worth it. The only thing it compared to was the look on his face the day she'd walked down the aisle and married him. Nanao always defined love by that particular expression.

"I'm falling asleep. Promise you'll keep my mother out and be here with Hachirou when I wake up?"

"Of course, my beautiful Nanao-chan. We'll be right here and I'll kido lock the door. Rest." He leaned down to kiss her head again and she let her eyes flutter shut. "I'm sorry I wasn't here from the start."

"It's ok, you'll make it up to me next time."

"I thought you were never doing this again?"

"Look at him," she said gesturing to the sleeping baby in his arms. "He's perfect. How could we not do this again?"

"He is pretty perfect."

"Be here when I wake up. I want him back right away."

"Nanao-chan not even pissed off Retsu-san could drag me away."

She smiled as she drifted off. She hoped their next child was a girl, if only to see Shunsui be an overbearing idiot. They'd definitely have to do this again, only next time she was getting the drugs – lots and lots of drugs. Life was wonderful.

* * *

Shunsui held his newborn son and watched his wife sleep from a chair at her bedside. What a strange and wonderful turn his life had made. If you'd told him years ago that this was his future he'd have argued it venomously. Now he couldn't imagine what he'd been thinking to not want this. Hell, he'd given up drinking for the past nine months in solidarity with Nanao and he hadn't even missed it that terribly much.

Nanao shifted in her sleep and made an unhappy little noise. Retsu had done as much as she could, but had said Nanao would be uncomfortable for a while all the same. He supposed that's what happened when you pushed a new person out of you and into the world. He was just thrilled that despite the pain Nanao was willing to do it again. Next time he'd tell Yama-jii to do his own mission if it was anywhere near the delivery date. He was just grateful Retsu had been able to procure him an extra uniform to change into so he didn't have to sit there covered in gore from the mission.

A quiet knock sounded at the door and Shunsui looked over surprised. He'd definitely thrown up a kido barrier around the whole thing to keep her mother out. Their families could wait until Nanao felt up for it.

"Don't look so murderous, you'll scare your son," Jyuushiro said quietly from the doorway.

"I thought you were her mother," Shunsui admitted in an equally hushed tone. "Couldn't figure out how she'd managed the kido barrier."

"You've gotten better at that. Your barriers are always strong, but this one had more skill to it than normal. Took me a minute or so to figure out a workaround to get through without breaking it. Nanao's influence?"

Shunsui laughed quietly. "Of course. She said my barriers were a disgrace to the rank of Taicho."

"I know she's still sleeping. Do you think she'd mind if I came in?"

Shunsui grinned. His best friend had been almost as excited as he was about the news. Nanao had told Shunsui on a Saturday and they'd broken the news to Jyuushiro when he came over for their weekly Sunday night dinner the next night. Jyuushiro loved his nieces and nephews and as far as he was concerned Shunsui and Nanao's child counted as such. "Let me wake her up. She'll want to see you two meet."

"Oh don't," Jyuushiro said waving his hands in concern. "I'll come back later."

"It's fine," Shunsui answered standing up. "She's been out for nearly two hours and Retsu-san said he'll need to nurse again soon anyway. I also don't think we'll be able to keep our families out for much longer. I'm surprised the SWA has managed it so far."

Jyuushiro snorted. "I think that has more to do with Byakuya-san's presence than the SWA. Her mother is out there fangirling hard. It's the only reason I was able to sneak by."

"Kuchiki-san is out there?" Shunsui asked surprised.

"I think he came to make quick well wishes and Nanao's mother trapped him."

"Serves him right," Shunsui teased. He actually liked his fellow Taicho, but he still enjoyed teasing Nanao that Kuchiki had a crush on her. Especially when that giant bouquet showed up at their home like clockwork every year on her birthday. In fact, he was pretty sure Kuchiki was making it bigger each year just to hassle him. He reached down and gently shook his wife's shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Time to wake up Nanao-chan. Jyuushiro is here and he wants to meet Hachirou."

"Hi, Jyuushiro," Nanao greeted warmly with that soft dazed smile she often wore when she first woke up. It was one of his favorite smiles. He'd found if he bothered to wake up early he could get away with the most in the first few minutes of the day. That was the smile that meant she wasn't determined to get out of bed yet and could be persuaded to stay.

Jyuushiro greeted her back with a happy grin. "I heard the delivery went well."

Nanao snorted at that. "Whoever told you that is a liar. Fighting hollows is easier."

"But is the end result as good?"

Nanao smiled at Shunsui and their son and shook her head an empathetic no. "Well, go on."

Shunsui grinned and tilted the baby towards his oldest friend as Jyuushiro came over. Hachirou woke up at the adjustment and blinked. "Can I hold him?" Shunsui transferred his son to his friend's waiting arms and enjoyed the scene as Jyuushiro cooed to him.

A warm hand slipped into his and he looked over to find Nanao smiling fiercely at the sight. "You're lovely you know."

"I look like I just pushed a human being into this world," she scoffed.

"Yep, like I said, lovely."

"You're ridiculous. How have you managed to keep my mother out?"

"Kido barrier for the most part. Although Jyuu just informed me she's trapped Byakuya-san out there."

Nanao groaned. "That woman is impossible." He agreed whole-heartedly. The only downside of their marriage was that it had encouraged her mother to try to spend more time with her daughter without ever giving her any more approval than she had in the past. Shunsui liked to invite them to one of his family's high-society parties once a year so they could give the woman what she wanted and otherwise avoid her most of the time. They also tried to visit her family on their own terms so they could leave when they wanted as opposed to hosting them in the Seireitei. Turning one of the guest rooms into a studio for Nanao had helped with that as well. He did try to be tolerant though, if only because her mother's horribleness had been the thing that drove Nanao into his arms in the first place. He shuddered to think how long it would've taken him to figure out he loved her under different circumstances. He might have been too dense to do it before she found someone else.

"Um guys?" Jyuushiro said pulling Shunsui's attention back to the present. "He's making that face like he's about to-" Hachirou started wailing right as Jyuushiro said cry making Shunsui laugh.

"He's probably hungry again," Nanao said reaching out her arms to take their son back.

"Should I go tell everyone they'll be able to come in in a few?"

"Please do," Nanao answered. "Poor Kuchiki Taicho must be miserable." Jyuushiro left, slipping through the kido barrier again, and Shunsui resumed his seat.

It was sort of surreal watching his wife nurse their son. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he blurted out.

"You hear that Hachirou-chan? That's high praise from your daddy."

"He's perfect," Shunsui corrected, "But I was talking about you. Hachirou wouldn't even exist without you."

Nanao flushed and smiled at him shyly. She was still mostly terrible at taking a compliment. "Still not bored of me then?"

"Never. You delight me daily, Kyouraku Nanao." And it really wasn't even a compliment because it was so true.

"You're never going to get tired of calling me that are you?"

He grinned wider. "I very much doubt it. It suits you better than Ise anyway."

"It does make the paperwork take longer to sign though. So many more letters." A now age old gripe for her.

"Poor Nanao-chan, to have to suffer so."

"I still say you should have taken my last name instead if only to make my mother cry. She takes far too much delight in using my full name to introduce me now." Nanao shifted the baby to burp him as he'd finished nursing and she let out an affectionate chuckle as the boy went straight back to sleep. "He takes after his father."

"Let's hope not. I'm banking on well behaved bookworms for children."

"I've already prepared myself for that not to be the case. The Soutaicho offered me an extended maternity leave if he turns out to be as hard to manage as you were."

"You'd really think that man had a low opinion of me the way he talks," Shunsui said with a laugh. He was well aware he'd driven Yama-jii up the wall in his youth. They heard voices coming towards them down the hallway. "You ready for the masses?"

"I think we've kept them off as long as we can," Nanao said with a curt nod she usually only used in battle. Her grin gave away the fact that she wasn't entirely opposed to showing off the perfect little human they'd created though. "If my mother has one nasty thing to say about him I think I might actually set her on fire."

"She won't," Shunsui comforted. And he was sure of it because if the woman started he'd specifically looked up a kido a month ago that would cause her to lose her voice for a few hours. He didn't really think he'd have to use it though. As far as her mother was concerned marrying him and locking him down with a child was the only thing Nanao had done right.

Their families and friends started piling into the room and Shunsui thought his son might actually take after him as he had no idea how the baby was sleeping through the commotion. Oh well, it'd keep life from getting dull if his son was as mischievous as he was. They'd just have to have a brilliant studious daughter in a couple years to balance things out. Life was wonderful.

* * *

 **A/N: The end! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Gotta figure out what I'm doing next, ha. Can't live for long without a little ShunNao in my life. Hope everyone has a very happy holidays!**


End file.
